Battle Cross
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: Ashely Hofferson is the rookie of Battle Cross, a motorcycle sport. She came into the sport to avenge the famous Night Fury racer. She and her friends have to compete in the Grand League Tournament and make it to the finish line. Partnership from EquinoxKnight01 and THE NIGHTS RAGE! Modern AU/Speed Racer elements. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Cover by HabouringLies.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N What's this? Another story besides "Oh My Gods"? Not just any "story", fans of EquinoxKnight01 and THE NIGHTS RAGE! **

**It's a Co-op story. You know? Two great minds outputting both their imaginations into one story! **

**Calm down, calm down! Shh, stop crying happy tears for the upcoming epic story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This story is non-profit.**

**A/N - This is just a prologue/rough draft. Pretty much tells you what to expect from the upcoming FF feature, "Battlecross!"**

Ruffnut= Ronnie Thompson aka Veronica Thompson The sixteen year-old bullheaded racer is too stubborn and dense to ever let anyone tell her different. Her behavior is hit first, ask questions later. Her skills in racing in Battle Cross are aggressive and explosive. But when she's in a serious competition, she'll lose the attitude and focus. Her childhood friend, Ash, has been with her since the beginning. At first, they were denied access to compete because they were girls, but Ronnie thought of changing their girly names to another alias. Next they tied their hair into ponytails or plain cut it short and finally got into the Battle Cross ranks. Soon after getting the hang of the sport, they adopted their eternal rivals Teddy Thorston and Stewart Johnson.

Tuffnut= Teddy Thorston aka Theodore Thorston *Equinox: "I'm too lazy to repeat what I've already said about Stewart Johnson."*

Snotlout= Scott is overused. Maybe Stewart Johnson or something. The cocky seventeen year-old rival of Ash is as arrogant as they come. He would've been the best racer in the league if he didn't showboat in every race he ever entered. His partner in some competitions is Teddy Thorston whom is equally as chauvinist as Stewart is.

Astrid= Ash aka Ashely Hofferson Sixteen year-old rookie allstar of Battle Cross. She had started young watching The Night Fury compete and dominate the sport of Battle Cross until his untimely demise at the Grand Battle Cross Championship 2 years ago. She swore to that day she too would overtake the game by storm and avenge the Night Fury by beating his executor, The Red Death. Her best friend is Ronnie Thompson. The both of them started together as preteens posing as guys with their nicknames. But due to their puberty, their true genders have become known. But since their credentials are high, they were allowed to show their to rivals, Stewart and Teddy, that girls can race just as good as they can.

Hiccup= Hector Haddock The seventeen year-old son prodigal of the whole Haddock Racing Tech. His father, Solomon Haddock, granted him the title of manager for the actual company. He is the youngest and most brilliant technician in the world. He personally sees over the whole production of the T-420 bikes used in Battle Cross.

Stoick= Solomon Haddock Founder and CEO of Haddock Racing Tech. He is also the one who created and hosts the Grand Battle Cross Tournament. The father of Hector Haddock.

And lastly the Night Fury. That should just stay the same. Did you want the Night Fury to be a guy or girl? I would love the idea of the Night Fury being Hector's hot jet black-haired older sister. O_O Dude! And have her with electric green eyes. AWESOME! O/O Hahahahah, I already have the "details" in my head!

NIGHT'S RAGE: "I'm beginning to regret our partnership…"

**(A/N Ignore that last part… Ahem! This is just a rough draft/prologue… Yea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N You can all thank THE NIGHTS RAGE for writing the first chapter of Battle Cross for you. Where was I in the mix? Just tying up some loose ends. Yeah, this chapter is short… BUT it is an actual prologue. Not some character review like I posted half-assed yesterday. Bleh, enjoy.**

**We do not own HTTYD. We do not own the elements from the 2009 movie "Speed Racer". This story is non-profit. **

**OooOooO**

This is Berk, It's a small country located east of Scandinavia. People call us Berkians, the modern day Vikings, because of our sport known as Battle Cross. Battle Cross is mostly like motor cross only much more dangerous, the bikes are armed with weapons, and racers are required to wear light but protective body armor. Battle Cross isn't some kiddy race, people could get hurt or possibly die but the thrill of the rush is worth the price.

Ashley Hofferson's dream is to follow in the tracks of the best racer that ever lived; the Sonic Sultan, the Titan of the Track, the King of the Course, the Soaring Sovereign of Speed known as the mighty Night Fury. He was the top racer for Haddock Racing Tech.

When Ash was thirteen she saw Night Fury's first race, and the minute she had laid eyes on his skills on the dirt track, Ash couldn't look away. For a whole year Ash watched all of Night Fury races, he was one of those rare racers that would never kill another just to win. Night Fury also never revealed his identity, a real racer X kinda guy but with a bike instead of a car.

Night Fury was also the first rookie to ever win the championship, and he remained undefeated, until this psychotic new racer named Red Death came into the picture. He wore a dark visor to conceal his face just like Night Fury, save that it was tinted red. From the first race he entered to the final championship, Red Death killed any and all racers that got in front of him. And just for the fun of it, he'd lay hidden mines for a few racers behind him too.

Ash had been in the stands watching the championship with her best friend, Ronnie Thompson.

Everyone believed that Night Fury would beat him and during the next championship race it looked like he would until the got to a cave portion of the track, Night Fury drove in and the Red Death followed closely behind in second place.

Surprisingly, Red Death made it out unscathed, continuing the race in first. But Night Fury didn't come out. As Ash jumped down the aisle in the stands, her eyes glued on the track waiting for Night Fury to make his appearance, an explosion rocked the track ahead and the aftershock threw Ash down the rest of the stairs.

The ringing in her ears made everything feel so surreal. Trying to focus, Ash heard the crowd screaming, the announcers blabbering nonsense to make sense of it all, and Solomon Haddock ordering the officials to stop the race. She shook her head and tried to gather herself up to see just what the hell just happened.

Ronnie caught up to Ash at the bottom of the steps and helped her up. "Ash, come on. Get up and rub some dirt on it."

Before Ash could reply, a man shouted above them. "LOOK! THE CAVE IS COLLAPSING INTO ITSELF!"

And then like everyone else in the stands, Ash bolted for the very edge of the safety rail to confirm if the explosion was really that bad. But most importantly, if Night Fury made it out.

For the next five eternal minutes, Ash's hope for him coming out were beginning to dwindle.

The next day the Solomon Haddock, founder and CEO of Haddock Racing Tech, made an announcement that Night Fury was dead. It was the worst day of Ash's life. She hated Red Death's guts and only wanted one thing, to avenge Night Fury's death. Right before her and Ronnie left, Ash spotted Solomon's son, Hector, rolling his eyes at how dramatic everyone was being. If he didn't have all those bodyguards around him and his father, she probably would've decked that smug look off his face.

Now there Ash was, three years later driving her heart out on her bike in a race on some dirt track hoping some scout from Haddock Racing Tech will notice and offer her a sponsorship. Yeah, she's had the option of taking up earlier offers from other racing companies, but Night Fury raced for Haddock Racing Tech and one day, so will she.

A hairpin came into view ahead which meant it was time for Ash to get serious and focus.

"When I go pro, Red Death, you're mine..." Ash pushed her Nadder-420 to the max as she took the turn. As she neared the middle of the turn, she eased off the gas a little and looked down to her ammo storage gauge on the guard of her bike. Ash smiled as she saw that she only had 2 mines, 0 spikes, 4 pointless E.M.P. charges, and her armor was running low on energy. Ash looked up and saw the finish line a good 300 yards away.

_This is too easy. _Ash heard the spooling of a E.M.P. charging behind and veered to the outside of the track as one threw by her. It missed by inches and due to the sticky properties of the EMP, it bounced off the ground and attached itself to the guardrails in front of Ash. The E.M.P. exploded from it's case and the electric explosion spread out to the whole right side of the track.

Ash acted quickly and went through the controls in her helmet. She directed all available power to the right side of her bike and armor suit. Right before Ash was about to ride into the electric E.M.P. net, another familiar sound of a weapon made her turn her head to check what it was now.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP-

_Damn it! _Ash didn't notice that she was too close to the guardrail. It was a new feature that was added months ago to fix the patch with newbie racers that stayed on the sidelines away from the danger to win a race. If you stayed too long, a Noob Bomb would go off and throw anyone back into the center of the track.

BOOM!

Ash lost control due to her still being in a turn. Her Nadder-420 buckled and threw Ash off as it flipped. Ash fell with a grunt and kept flipping around until someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Race much, dumb-ass?"

Ash landed behind her partner and shook the pain away. Her back was to her partner and she quickly whipped out a defense racket to whack another E.M.P charge away from them. "Thanks for the save, Veronica!"

"Anytime Ashley!" Ronnie aka Veronica Thompson yelled back into the mic in her helmet. "Zippleback, aim a rocket towards two 'o clock!" Ronnie shouted and her bike responded with a bright red button appearing next to the fuel indicator. Ronnie slammed her fist down on it. A rocket came out through the flap on Ronnie's right and positioned itself until it was at it's rider coordinates. Then it fired off.

Ash watched the rocket launch and hit it's mark, a red leather flames-designed racer on a Nightmare-420. The rider didn't even see it coming before he flew off his bike and his own partner had to slow down to retrieve him.

The crowd roared as Ash and Ronnie rode down the finish line lane.

"And your first place winners… Ash Hofferson and Ronnie Thompson!" The announcer exclaimed as the fans went wild. One fan in particular was snapping photos at the two female racer's chest areas.

**XxxXxxX**

_Locker Room _

"I don't even know why you wear your suit and armor for. You still manage to find a way to get dirt in every nook 'n cranny on ya." Ronnie joked and passed Ash the conditioner.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because I don't want to peppered with bullets? Or worse, be stark nude as I race with the whole league of horndog males that are already imagining me without my armor on." Ash threw Ronnie's body soap back to her with a laugh.

She caught it and a wicked smirk appeared on her lips. "Ooh, sounds like an advantage over the boys…"

Ash rolled my eyes. "You would do something like that, wouldn't you?" She said and opened the cap, gathering her hair together to squeeze the bottles contents onto it. Then she put a large amount of shampoo into her hair. Once Ash rubbed it into her hair all fluffy, she passed it back to Ronnie. "Thanks."

Ronnie grabbed the empty bottle from her and frowned. "Damn it, Ash. Quit forgetting to bring your own shampoo. This is like the freakin' third whole bottle you've used this week!" Ronnie scolded and started drying off with a towel.

"Or what? You're going to kick my ass like you always say you do- Owuh!" Ash glared at a smirking Ronnie.

"Kick? Hell no. Why would I want to get my feet dirty after I took a shower? I'll just settle with whipping your ass with your own towel." Ronnie winded the towel up again for a second strike.

But Ash recovered and dodged before Ronnie got another hit in. Ash dropped a bar of soap and kicked it right towards the spot were Ronnie was about to step. Her plan worked and Ronnie slipped backwards but then Ash slipped herself when some excess shampoo fell from her hair to the shower floor. Ash fell forward on top of Ronnie.

"Ugh!" Ronnie tried shoving Ash off her but her hands were still slippery with soap.

"Ow, ow ow…" Ash accidentally head butted Ronnie when she fell on her. Ash was seeing stars and Ronnie's chest.

"What happened? I heard you guys scream- Whoa…" Cameron, Ash and Ronnie's biggest fan, walked in to check on them but stopped mid-sentence. At the view of her idols on top of each other naked in the showers, Cameron did what any fan girl would do in a situation like this. The fourteen year-old had a nosebleed and fainted with a squeal.

**XxxXxxX**

Now that the both of the girls were fully dressed, Ash helped Ronnie drag Cameron's lifeless body to her car. Cameron had on light blue denim capris, a red halter-top with a white undershirt, and a camera strapped around her neck. Her hair was done up in a hastened ponytail. "Nice one, Ronnie. You gave Cameron that much more reason to be our biggest fan." Ash stopped to unbutton some buttons on her white shirt. It was hot as hell that day. 95 degrees. After Ash fixed her shirt, she looped her arms under Cameron's armpits and picked her back up.

"What did I do?" Ronnie looked over her shoulder, she was holding onto Cameron's legs and was walking first down the sidewalk to the parking lot. She got dressed with a medium-sized "I'm an OM-NOM NOMIVORE" snorgtee and a pair of fading daisy dukes. Her dirty blonde hair was styled into a fishtail to the side.

"You started the whole thing when you got that cheap shot with the towel-" Ash started. She had on blue short shorts with a clean buttoned up work shirt. Her blonde hair was cut to a Jennifer Love-Hewitt haircut, the sides and back of her hair springing upward and bounced with every step Ash took. She let a thin bang place itself down in front of her face.

"Cheap shot? Puh-lease, it's only a cheap shot when you know it's coming." Ronnie interrupted Ash and looked as if she was going to drop Cameron and come after her.

"That doesn't make sense." Ash shook her head at Ronnie.

"Shut up. And yes it does make sense. You being a smartass equals you getting a well-deserved beat down from yours truly." Ronnie quickened her pace when her black LINE-X Tundra came into view. She had used her race winnings to buy it earlier that year.

"Wow, I didn't know you wanted Cameron in the backseat of your pick-up so much…" Ash snorted as she picked up the pace as well.

Ronnie dropped one of Cameron's legs and picked her ear with her right pinkie finger. "What's that? Ash wants to drag her bike back to her house 10 miles away from here?"

"Sorry." Ash said quickly. She knew she would drop dead before she even left the parking lot.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But I think I heard you say that you'd be buying dinner tonight too." Ronnie dug into her daisy dukes to get her keys. Then she dropped both of Cameron's legs to unlock the cab door.

"Ugh, what?" Ash huffed because she had to hold onto Cameron's full body weight and now apparently had to pay for dinner.

"Why, you might be asking? Because I paid for it last time. And you owe me a buttload of shampoo money." Ronnie pressed the "unlock" button on her key remote. Then she opened the cab door and grabbed Cameron's thighs. She hefted up the lower half of Cameron and helped Ash stuff the rest of her in.

"Are we back on that?" Ash asked when she gently closed the cab door.

"Until I see some green, yes." Ronnie walked past Ash to the driver's side.

"Fine! Whatever. But we're eating at Taco Bell." Ash sighed in defeat and got into the passenger's seat.

"Oh my God, Ash. You love that restaurant more than anyone should…" Ronnie got in and started the truck up. Then she cranked the A/C to the max.

"Do not. I just like it because you can get a full meal and more for just ten bucks." Ash protested as she reclined back, letting the cold air cool her down.

"And because you always get an orgasmic face whenever you bite into a Chalupa Supreme." Ronnie laughed as she put it in reverse and drove out of the parking lot to the unloading docks towards the back of the stadium.

Ash face lightly tinted red. "Do I seriously make a face?"

"Aw, don't worry. You only make a face when you get extra sour cream in your Chalupa." Ronnie reassured her friend and pulled up to their storage lockers. "Now stop thinking about your next climax and get your bike already. I'm starving." Ronnie got out and Ash followed after her.

"For some Stewart sausage?"

Ash rolled her eyes and her mood turned sour.

Stewart Johnson and Teddy Thorston had just finished loading up their 420's into Stewart's cherry red Ford 450 pickup. When they saw Ronnie's truck pull in, they walked over to them and caught a snippet of their conversation. Stewart walked right into Ronnie's face and smirked.

"Don't just stand there, hop to it." Stewart pointed his thumb to his groin area. He wore a white muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. His brunette bowl haircut was parted to each side of his face.

Ronnie didn't skip a beat as she drove her foot to Stewart's privates.

CLUNK!

Ronnie cursed and put her now aching foot down. She wouldn't give Stewart the pleasure of seeing her hop up and down, nursing her foot.

"Now, now. You two of all people should know that I always use protection. Especially around you she-beasts." Stewart knocked on the metal cup he was wearing.

Teddy laughed at how red Ronnie's face was turning due to the pain in her foot. He was wearing a rugby blue shirt with a white collar, tan khakis and white sneakers. His bleach blonde hair stood up as spikes to the front of his hair to the back.

Ronnie was too proud to acknowledge her foot in front of the two boys. Instead she sent a intense glare at the both of them.

Then Teddy cringed as he heard knuckles cracking.

CRUNCH!

"SHIT!" Stewart staggered backwards, holding his bloody nose. He kept stumbling backwards until his back hit his truck and then he slid down to the ground. "Ugh…"

Just as Teddy turned around, he got his own mouthful of fist from Ronnie. But Ronnie accidentally put her hip into her punch, requiring her to use her foot, the one that was in pain. Due to her injury, Ronnie actually punched Teddy between the eyes, knocking him into next Tuesday. Teddy fell like a ton of bricks.

"Ow ow ow!" Ronnie hopped up and down holding her foot.

Ash grabbed Ronnie when she was in mid-hop and threw her over her shoulder. Then Ash carried Ronnie back to the truck and sat Ronnie down in the driver's seat. "Gimme the keys to the lockers. I'll get the bikes." Ash held her hand out.

"I'm not some baby. You didn't have to carry me back to the truck." Ronnie crossed her arms over her chest, but still gave Ash the keys.

"I know you're not. But lately, I've been shown otherwise." Ash chuckled and slammed the driver's door before Ronnie could retort.

As Ash walked away from the truck to the storage lockers, she jumped at the sound of Ronnie blasting the train horn of her truck. Ash turned and gave Ronnie the bird. Then she rolled her eyes at the sight of Ronnie rolling in laughter inside her truck. Ash turned on her heel and walked to the lockers.

After loading up her Nadder-420, Ronnie's Zippleback-420, and their bags, Ash closed the pick-up bed's door. She was about to walk up to the passenger door but then a bright idea came to her. She smirked as she walked over to Stewart and Teddy's unconscious bodies and then she looted their wallets of all their cash. Ash smiled at her new-found allowance and then she walked back to the Tundra.

Ash opened the door and got in. Then she tossed the money into Ronnie's lap. Before Ronnie could ask, Ash answered for her. "Courtesy of Stewart Johnson and Teddy Thorston." Ash beamed at her. "You think that's enough for the shampoo?"

Ronnie shook her head and smiled. "Screw the shampoo, we're eating good tonight!" Ronnie put her truck into gear and broke three traffic laws to get to the nearest Taco Bell. She braked hard in front of the fast food joint and caused her biggest fan to be thrown to the floor.

"Ow!" Cameron popped her head in between the two front seats. "Oh! Hey, Ash and Ronnie!"

"Pfft! That's Ronnie and Ash to you! Everyone knows Ash is my sidekick!" Ronnie laughed and gave Cameron a playful noogie.

"Ha ha ha. You see this? I'm only laughing at your lame-ass jokes because you have my 420 on the bed of your truck. Oh, ha ha ha." Ash laughed sarcastically.

Cameron giggled at Ronnie glaring at Ash.

"Hey Cameron?" Ronnie asked for Cameron's attention sweetly.

"Yea?" Cameron beamed up at her.

"You hungry?" Ronnie matched her beaming smile.

"Yea kinda. Why?" Cameron tilted her head.

Ash raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Because Ash is going to pay for your meal. A reward for you being our biggest fans!"

"What?" Ash's jaw set and her eyes narrowed at Ronnie.

Cameron's eyes sparkled as she looked up to Ash. "Thank you, Ash!"

"Yea, thank you Ash!" Ronnie smirked at Ash.

Ash was about to unleash a blue streak but then she looked down at Cameron. Then Ash deflated. "Fine. Let's go."

"Yay!" Ronnie and Cameron cheered as they opened the doors and got out of the truck.

Ash sighed but smiled anyways.

Cameron got the door and held it out for Ronnie and Ash.

"Thanks, Cameron. At least one of you is house-broken…" Ash held the door for Cameron to walk in.

"Ooh, a $10 box with twelve tacos all to myself. I think I might get that, even though I only feel hungry enough for 4-5 tacos…" Ronnie teased Ash as she skipped to the cashier counter.

"Hey Ron, what can I get for you today?"

"Hiya Frankie, how's my favorite cashier in the whole world?" Ronnie hopped onto the counter and sat Indian-style.

"I'm fine, Ron. And no, I can't lower the price for you guys tonight." Frankie Ingerman responded with a small all-knowing smile.

"Opening your legs to get half price? For shame, Ronnie." Ash got in front of the counter and waved a hello to Frankie.

Ronnie threw some hot sauce packets at Ash and pouted to Frankie. "You don't think I'm using my sexy looks to overpower you, right Frankie?"

Frankie quickly blushed and averted his eyes. "So! What can I get you lovely ladies this fine evening?" He asked too loudly.

Ronnie giggled and slid off the counter. "I'll take five Doritos Supremes, some of those cinnamon things, and a large drink." She finished her order.

Frankie nodded but cringed when he looked up to take Ash's order.

"Ronnie… What the hell?" Ash voice was low with venom. She thought she could save some of the money she had gotten from Stewart to get new tires for her Nadder-420.

"Sorry, Ash. It's already in the machine…" Ronnie twirled a strand of her hair.

Ash glared at Ronnie until she dropped it when she found that something like glaring at Ronnie wouldn't do anything but waste time. Ash sighed. "Lemme get four Chalupas Supremes and a large." Ash massaged her temples.

"Got it. Anything else?" Frankie typed the order in.

"What are you feeding? A small family?" Ronnie snorted.

"_Shut. Up." _Ash said with a no nonsense tone.

Ronnie put her hands up in surrender with a smile.

"I'll just have one nacho chip and this sauce packet…" Cameron squeaked from behind the two.

Ash's eyes softened as she turned to face Cameron. "Cameron…"

"No, it's okay. I don't want to be a burden. I'm not even that hungry anymore…" Cameron reassured Ash with one of her beaming smiles. Then he stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

"_Cough cough cheap-ass cough_" Ronnie coughed.

Ash pretended to tuck some hair behind her ear but was actually flipping off Ronnie slyly. "Just order whatever you want. I'm just mad at Thunder Thighs over there." Ash pointed a thumb towards Ronnie. "Order whatever you want, I've got an allowance today." Ash showed Cameron her bundle of twenty dollar bills.

"Okay! Thanks, Ash!" Cameron hugged Ash and ran to the counter to order.

Ronnie stuck her tongue out at Ash.

Ash grabbed it and blew up a "FIRE" hot sauce packet onto it.

"Mmph! Ah, ah!" Ronnie grabbed the large cup out of Frankie's hand and ran to the soda machine. She hopped up and down as she waited for her cup to fill up with Baja Mountain Dew. But when the machine took too long, Ronnie slammed the cup down and positioned her head under the faucet. After a few seconds of drinking, she got from under it and walked back to where Ash and Cameron were standing in the waiting line. She burped and blew it into Ash's face.

Ash simply waved a hand in front of her face. "Have fun?"

"Meh. You could've done better." Ronnie smirked.

"Whatever." Ash smiled.

"Your order is done, ladies." Frankie gave them each individual food trays with their mountain of food placed on them. "Have a great night!" Frankie genuinely smiled at them.

"Thanks Frankie." Ash sent a warm smile to him. Cameron beamed up at him.

Ronnie was looking down at her tray with a perplexed expression.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Frankie leaned forward over the counter to examine her tray.

"Shoot. I got some soda on my shirt." Ronnie was actually looking down at her shirt. And right before Frankie could respond, Ronnie stripped her shirt off to put it inside out. Her C-cup breast right in Frankie's face since he hadn't leaned back yet.

Frankie's nose flooded and he fell backwards. "_Strawberry design…" _And he was done for the count.

Ronnie put her head through the collar and flipped her head to the side. "There! Thanks- Frankie? Where did he go?" Ronnie shrugged her shoulders and picked up her tray. She walked over to the table where Ash and Cameron were already eating. "Hey, did you guys see how Frankie went all Houdini on me?" Ronnie asked them as she unwrapped her cheesy taco and took a monster bite out of it.

Cameron giggle and Ash rolled her eyes.

"You are so oblivious sometimes." Ash took a bite out of her Chalupa.

Ronnie ignored Ash's last comment and shook Cameron's hand. "Wait for it…"

Ash bit into warm sour cream.

"There! Ha ha ha!" Ronnie howled laughing. Cameron coughed on her crunchy burrito laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Ash's cheeks flared.

"Aw yes! Sweet release!" Cameron teased Ash.

Ronnie calmed down but then went into another fit. She was rolling in laughter on Taco Bell's floor.

**XxxXxxX**

"You two are impossible…" Ash said, her elbow was on the door armrest. Her head resting on her hand as she watched the passing street lights with the passenger window ajar. Cameron was sleeping in Ash's lap. Cameron seemed comfortable with her head resting against Ash's chest.

"But you know you love us." Ronnie gave Ash a sideways smile.

"You know it." Ash yawned, careful not to wake Cameron.

Ronnie pulled up into Ash's driveway, the lights in the living room were on in Ash's house.

Ash was about to hand Cameron over to Ronnie but then she heard her parents yelling. She stiffened and her grip on the door handle faltered.

Ronnie heard the screaming from inside the house. She locked the doors to her truck and began to back up.

Ash turned to stare at Ronnie. But neither said a word until the truck left Ash's neighborhood.

"Call it kidnapping or whatever. I need somebody to ice my foot." Ronnie kept her eyes on the road ahead. "And something tells me that Cameron might have some weird fetish for feet, so I'm not taking any chances. You're crashing at my house tonight." She added to cut through the tense air in the pickup.

Ash smiled a little and brought an arm around Cameron. "Thanks Veronica." She whispered.

"Anytime Ashley." Ronnie meant it.

**OooOooO**

**(A/N I like writing this story. **

**Female Readers: "Cough cough perverted horndog cough." **

**EquinoxKnight01: "Ha ha ha. You see this, I'm only laughing because you're my readers. Ha ha ha!" *Cracks own neck* ^_^***

**And if you see any "Oh My!" George Takei moments in this chapter, well… it was THE NIGHTS RAGE! *Runs away***

***Comes back with THE NIGHTS RAGE profile picture over face* Yea, I know it's short! But do you guys want the next chapters of "Oh My Gods" and "Perfect Weather for Two's Company", or not? BLEH! Laters. **

**And no dur, but for some of you who can't comprehend my awesomeness…**

**Cameron = Camicazi - 5'2" Five foot, two inches.**

**Veronica and Theodore are not related in this story. Ronnie Thompson and Teddy Thorston. **

**And Toothless will make his appearance soon.**

**T_T I'm about to post this and I'm soo tired! And I'm not even done yet for tonight…**

**Female Readers: "Man up." **

**Equinox: *Cries like a man, sweating through my eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Alright, I'm kind of, maybe, most likely writing this chapter without THE NIGHTS RAGE's help. He's a little busy recruiting people for our new group, The Raging Equinox Knights! I think that's our name… Pretty sure. And no! The two of us making a club has nothing to do with our egos blowing up! XD Even though it really looks that way… **

**By the way, I going to have to have you guys send me a PM to GTFO {off} my PS3 and type the next chapter for this and any other story you're waiting for. But I promise you that I will try to update this story every weekend. THIS I SWEAR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements featured in this story. This story is non-profit.**

**OooOooO**

_The Sleep-Over _

Ash, Ronnie, and Cameron were now upstairs in Ronnie's room. The room was painted pink and had everything a six year-old pageant fanatic could ever wish for, courtesy of Ronnie's mother who thought Ronnie would actually grow up to be in one.

"Alright, the bikes are in the garage, your mom said me and Cameron could stay the night, and I got your stupid ice bucket even though I'm pretty sure you won't need it. Ya big baby." Ash finished going down her imaginary list. Cameron was currently passed out on the airbed Ronnie set up while Ash was putting the bikes in the garage. Cameron was still in her clothes.

"You forgot something…" Ronnie ignored Ash's last comment and smirked. She got dressed for bed in her blue "XD" monkey pajama bottoms and a tank-top.

"What?" Ash flopped down on a bean bag. She didn't bring any change of clothes. Ronnie let her borrow a "RAWR means I love you" snorgtee and dark green short shorts.

"What movie are we going to watch? Duh." Ronnie hopped off her bed and walked to her entertainment system to check her movie inventory.

"No movie. We have a race tomorrow and we have to go to bed. _Now."_

"It's only eight o'clock, Granny."

"I'm proud of you for being able to tell time but we still have to go to sleep." Ash snorted and stood up from her squishy seat.

"Do you really want to be a smartass when we're in MY house?" Ronnie flipped Ash off and continued to look through her collection.

"Oh goody yes. May I be a smartass just a little bit longer? Pretty please?" Ash joked with a bad version of a British accent.

"Keep it up. Wake up to a surprise tomorrow. And when I say surprise, I mean a bucket of this so-called useless ice all over you."

"You wouldn't." Ash narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, yes I would. And you know it. Now pick a movie already." Ronnie waved to Ash to help her look for a movie.

Ash rolled her eyes and squatted down right next to Ronnie. She knew Ronnie wouldn't shut up until they watched a feature. "Ooh! Can we watch this one?" Ash's face lit up as she picked up a blank Blu-ray DVD.

"What- Aw come on!" Ronnie peered over to see what Ash picked out. "You watch that movie more than you should."

"So what? It's an awesome movie."

"Yeah, it stopped being 'awesome' after the hundredth time watching it." Ronnie's shoulders slumped and she stood up. She made her way to the bed and lifted up the covers as if she was about to retire for the night, all of her previous energy vanished.

Ash ignored her and popped the Blu-ray in and then tuned the T.V. to HDMI2. As the previews started, Ash quickly turned off the lamp light and jumped over the air bed to land on Ronnie's bed. Ash's landing caused Ronnie to fly off the twin bed.

"Ugh! Watch it!" Ronnie clutched the bed covers and brought herself up to glare at Ash.

Ash wasn't paying any attention to her, instead her eyes were glued to the flat screen in front of her.

"The Sonic Sultan, the Titan of the Track, the King of the Course, the Soaring Sovereign of Speed known as the mighty Night Fury!" The words exploded onto the screen and epic fanfare blew up on the T.V that was on high volume.

Ash's reached behind her and snatched a pillow from Ronnie and brought it to her chest. Her grin grew wider as Night Fury performed his famous nitrous boost. "Shh! Shut up!" Ash warned everyone in the room. She inched closer to the foot of the bed.

Ronnie rolled her eyes as she hooked up her iPod. No one was talking besides the announcer on the T.V.

Ash strained her ears to hear the well-known spooling of the Night Fury-420 just as the blue flames shot out of the exhaust pipes on each side of the 420 bike.

"Awesome!" Ash and Cameron yelled together. Ash looked over to her left to see that Cameron got up to watch with her. She gave Cameron a big smile. Cameron smiled back and then turned back to the screen.

"I'm surrounded…" Ronnie got off of her bed and walked past the screen to get on the now vacant air bed. But not before muttering curses along the lines of taking over her own room.

"Get your big ass out of the way, Ron! This is the best part!" Ash leaned to her right and waved at Ronnie.

FWOOSH!

Ash fell off the bed as Ronnie's pillow connected with her head. "No, you did not just do that…" Ash stood up and glared at Ronnie from the other side of the bed.

"That's what you get for insulting my well sculpted ass! Besides, you watched this movie a buttload of times. You say the whole movie is the 'best part'." Ronnie put her hand on her hip and returned her own glare.

Cameron stiffened while in the middle of the two and reached over to pause the movie with the remote.

Ash snorted. "Well sculpted, my ass…"

WHAM!

"Ow dammit!" Ash picked up the second pillow Ronnie threw at her and vaulted over the bed to tackle Ronnie to the floor.

Ronnie simply stepped aside as Ash flew by her into the air bed. Ash bounced once and got thrown to the floor by the air bed. "I'll give you a negative -10 for the landing." Ronnie held onto her own pillow and snickered.

Ash got Ronnie into a nelson hold and brought Ronnie down to the ground. Then Ash pinned Ronnie down with her legs clasped around her stomach. "Now that we're both comfortable… Cameron, play the movie." Ash told her.

Ronnie struggled against the hold and cursed every word in the book. "Cameron, if you push play, I'm going to kill the both of you." Ronnie stopped struggling and prepared her secret weapon for whenever she thought Ash got out of line.

"Bleh…"

"Ewuh! That's disgusting!" Ash released Ronnie and started wiping Ronnie's saliva off her forearms. "Ronnie, what the hell- Ah!"

Ronnie straddled Ash's stomach and grabbed hold of her wrists. "Admit defeat and I'll let you go with a light soaking." Ronnie parted her lips and a small line of spit slowly fell downwards to Ash's face.

"Ugh!" Ash wrenched her wrist from Ronnie's grip and head butted Ronnie. But something must've went wrong because Ash started seeing stars.

Ronnie lost consciousness and fell on top of Ash.

It was quiet save for the movie playing. Cameron paused the movie and turned on the lights. She looked down at the two sleeping forms and flipped her camera phone out. Cameron kneeled down and repositioned Ash and Ronnie so that they were in suggestive positions. Then she stood back up and unleashed a flurry of shots of Ronnie and Ash. Afterwards, she labeled the new album "WORLD'S BIGGEST FAN! XD" Cameron was about to call it a night but then a devious thought crossed her mind.

Cameron lay down in the middle of Ash and Ronnie and beamed at the camera. After she labeled the picture "Save this one for later…. WOOT! :3", she picked up Ash's leg and dragged her unconscious body to the air bed and then hefted her idol onto the unstable bed. Then she picked up Ronnie's arm and hauled Ronnie to her own bed. Now finished, Cameron couldn't decide which bed she wanted to sleep in. This opportunity was too good to pass up in Cameron's mind. Soon enough, Cameron's thoughts proved too much for her and she fainted in the middle of the room.

**XxxXxxX**

_Kitchen of Ronnie's house - Morning_

"Thanks for making breakfast, Ms. Thompson!" Cameron beamed at the down to earth mother.

The dining room table was decked out with scrambled eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, and sausage. Orange juice or strawberry milk in their own pitchers. Cameron was at the head of the six chair table while Ash and Ronnie were sitting across from each other.

"Don't think anything of it. Got to make sure my ladies get a good breakfast for their big day!" Ms. Thompson sat herself down at the other head of the table with her own plate. If she was worried about her daughter and her best friend glaring at each other, she didn't show it. Ms. Thompson was the only woman already dressed for the day which was a great feat considering it was twelve o' clock. With her curly golden brown hair down to her shoulders, her crisp white work shirt underneath a navy blue sweater, and finally her white pencil pants/slim ankles she had gotten herself together and made a breakfast fit for an army.

After a few moments, neither Battle Cross racer made any movement to eat breakfast.

The both of them stayed that way until Ronnie broke off and stabbed a stack of French toast and brought it to her plate.

Ash grabbed hold of the scrambled eggs plate and put a large serving on her plate.

The both of them continued to angrily fill their plates with food until they were satisfied and then dug into their meal. It soon evolved into a competition and then it plainly turned into the both of them choking on their food and drinks.

While Ronnie and Ash were sputtering and making a fool out of themselves, Ms. Thompson put her foot down. Cameron felt the tension and conveniently left the room to refill the pitchers.

"I miss this bonding time with you beautiful, talented, level-headed ladies. Right before I go into a ten-hour work day on the weekend, I love to just be around my daughter and her best friends. They would joke around and laugh before they go into a life-threatening race that makes me worry so very much. But I accepted it this lifestyle, because it makes them happy. And their happiness makes me get through it all." Ms. Thompson wasn't talking to anyone in particular but the message was well received by the two ladies.

Ronnie dropped the glare she was sending Ash and looked down at her breakfast. Ash's eyes softened and she lowered her gaze too.

"Well, I'm off to work. Good luck with your race and please be careful." Ms. Thompson excused herself and cleared her place. "And before you go, could you put the dishes into the sink to soak?"

Ronnie nodded her head and averted eye contact.

"Thanks sweetie. See you tonight!" Ms. Thompson walked over to Ronnie and kissed her head good-bye. "Tell Cameron I said bye." Then she went over to Ash to give her an one-armed hug. Ms. Thompson's heels clicked on the wooden floors as she opened the door and walked out. The retreating footsteps faded away and the sound of her car driving away was the last sound heard. The dining room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

"Ronnie-"

"Ash-"

"Sorry." Ash and Ronnie said at the same time.

"Shut up and let me talk, okay?" Ronnie said rudely. Ash rolled her eyes and made the motion to lock her mouth and throw away the keys. "Listen, sorry I interrupted your fetish last night."

Ash set her jaw at the accusation but pushed the annoyance away. "Sorry I insulted your ass last night. It's very well sculpted." Ash finished her apology with a smile.

"Let's not get lesbo here, Ash." Ronnie put her hands up in front of her.

The smile dropped off Ash's face. "Don't get full of yourself, I just was being nice. Now hug me so we can put this behind us." Ash got up and walked over to Ronnie's side. Then she held her arms apart and pointedly averted eye contact.

"Complimenting my body and asking for hugs. I think we're pushing the bounds of this partnership." Ronnie joked and quickly jumped into the hug before Ash could say "Forget about it".

"Yay! You guys made up!" Cameron stood in front of the door to the kitchen, beaming at the two. "Just in time too. We got a race to win!" She put both her hands up for a high-five.

"Hell yeah!" Ronnie and Ash slapped hands with Cameron's.

**XxxXxxX**

_After the race - The Lobby of the Stadium - Afternoon_

The four teens had just hooked up their bikes onto their vehicles and gathered back into the Lobby to find out their standings.

"What's up? Y'all just got pwned, oh yeah!" Ash got right in Stewart's agitated face and promptly gloated. Ash was still in her turquoise blue and yellow battle suit. Most of the suit was blue save for the yellow slashes here and there and the claws on the chest plate. Her Nadder-420 was matching her suit.

"Oh yeah, get in the kitchen and make me a sammich, beyotch!" Ronnie grabbed hold of Teddy's head and shook it violently. Ronnie had on her venomous light green battle suit that was riddled with red spots and military pockets. Her Zippleback-420 was the same except for it was dark green and had a scaly design.

Teddy swatted Ronnie's hand away. His dark green battle suit was mostly bulky armor pieces on what he thought were his weak spots. His Gronkle-420 was just like his suit. Heavy armor and loaded with explosives. "Piss off, we let you wombats win! Beating little girls wasn't good for our image." Teddy stated as if it was already obvious.

Stewart agreed with a nod. His flashy crimson battle suit had orange, yellow, and red flames escalating from the feet to the shoulders. His Nightmare-420 was heavy armor class just like the Gronkle-420 but had less explosives and more hand weapons. For example, Stewart's trademark flame flower hose that took up most of the room on the bike. "Don't think for a second that you're in the same league as us!"

"Excuse me. If you're done causing a commotion, I have a message for this group of rookies."

All four teens turned their attention to a middle-aged husky man in work shirt and pants with a clip on tie. His sleeves were rolled up and his hairy balloon arms were crossed over his barrel chest. A distinguishing trait of the man was his unusual blonde mustache. One side was longer than the other.

"Well? Spit it out!" Teddy shouted at the man. He received a smack upside the head.

"Shut up! This guy could be a scout!" Ronnie yelled at Teddy.

"Wait, you don't look familiar. Which racing sponsor are you from- Ow!" A red helmet collided with the back of Ash's head.

"_Shut up. This guy could be a scout._" Stewart mimicked Ronnie's earlier statement and walked over to the stout man. "Stewart Johnson and Teddy Thorston, where do we sign?" Stewart held his hand out as if the deal was already done.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Frickin' dumbass!" Ash rubbed the back of her head and threw her own helmet at Stewart's head. It connected and Stewart saw stars. But Ash didn't stop there, she grabbed both of Stewart's ankles and started stomping on his crotch. "How's that metal cup treatin' ya?"

Ash only got two seconds of slamming her foot down before Teddy came to Stewart's rescue by drop-kicking Ash.

Ronnie retaliated for Ash by delivering a Superman punch to Teddy's head.

"I'm from Haddock Racing Tech."

Everyone stopped fighting and stood at attention.

"My name is Gordon and I would like you all to accompany me to the HRT Tower. Solomon Haddock has requested for each of you specifically. Ashley Hofferson, Veronica Thompson, Theodore Thorston, and Stewart Johnson."

"Whoa! Are you serious right now?" Teddy spoke for everybody. "You better not be trolling us!"

Gordon laughed. "No, no. I am very serious. But before we depart, do you all agree to answer Solomon's invitation?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Ronnie answered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good, the limo is here." Gordon waved his hand in the direction of the party bus limo that had an old Night Fury plastered on it. All four teen's jaws dropped to the ground.

**XxxXxxX**

_The Haddock Racing Tech Tower - Late afternoon. Early evening._

The four rookies had just finished the tour of the HRT Tower. They were currently walking down the halls of the 27th floor, the Trophy Hall of Fame.

"Dude, this tower probably goes straight to the Moon." Teddy guessed the measurements of the tower's height.

"Psh. More like the Sun." Stewart had his eyes on the endless line of trophies.

"Stewart, don't be an idiot. It obviously goes all the up to Uranus. Somewhere Teddy's been all the time." Ronnie stated like it was common sense. Ash stifled a laugh as Stewart and Teddy nodded their heads in understanding. Then they came to realization and glared at Ronnie.

Ash stopped laughing when something caught her eye.

The display case that held Night Fury's armor and 420 bike!

Ash shoved past everyone and pressed her face against the glass. Her eyes grew even wider as she noticed the Night Fury-420 in the same case. Ash's eyes took in every detail until someone cleared their thought.

"You're fogging the glass."

"Sorry!" Ash jumped and backed away from the display case. Then she turned to who she thought was the security to kick her out of the Tower. But to her surprise, it was just a mysterious boy that look a couple of years older than her. His piercing emerald eyes stared directly into hers as he leaned against the wall next to the case.

"Actually, keep it up. I hate looking at that eyesore." The teenager was dressed in a crisp white work shirt that was unbuttoned and parted as a tank top was shown to be under it. With black dress pants, pointed shoes, and calculative expression, Ash almost didn't hear the insult.

"Eyesore?" Ash looked ready to pounce as the group caught up with them.

"Yes. Hey Gordon." The teenager ignored Ash's death glare and lazily saluted Gordon.

"Hello Hector. Let me introduce you to our guests." Gordon stepped aside.

"No offence, but I really don't care. What are they doing here?" The teenager named Hector interrupted and bluntly asked what their purpose was.

Gordon sighed. "Solomon requested them-"

"Orgasmic fans. Perfect." Hector rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Shrimp! You are the last person to be cracking jokes with your sad looking self." Stewart stepped away from the group.

"Yeah, who are you? The janitor." Teddy snorted.

"No, but I have the power to make that your career if you don't fix your tone." Hector stated coolly.

"Fix my tone? You wanna get splattered over the walls?" Teddy ran towards Hector.

"Stop." A deep voice that demanded respect bellowed and made everyone pause. "Don't fight my son. You won't win."

Solomon Haddock, himself, made his presence. The founder of Haddock Racing Tech was 6 feet 6 inches with the body of a season heavy-weight champion all tucked into a very expensive looking blue suit with a purple tie. Solomon's red hair was nicely curled and gathered and his only facial hair was a rugged close shaven beard.

Solomon turned around and signaled for everyone to follow him with his two fingers. "We'll discuss the business over dinner. You all must be hungry after your race."

The rookies shuffled and followed Solomon. Hector and Gordon were in the back talking.

After a few twists, turns, and a elevator ride, everyone arrived to the dining room where the plates and silverware already laid out on the massive 18-person table. A master chief was standing at attention.

Solomon guided everyone in and told them to pick a seat.

Solomon sat himself down at the head of the table. Ash and Ronnie got two seats next to each other at one end of the table. Teddy and Stewart sat together opposite of the girls. Although Gordon didn't stay, Hector sat himself down at the other head on the table.

No Battle Cross racers moved as they sat there twiddling their fingers. Solomon brought his hands up and snapped once. "Ingerman, get me the steak dinner platter, Hector his usual junk food, and have your son bring in uh… what do you call it? Taco Bell? That will be for our guest. Will that be alright with you all?" Solomon peered over to his guest for the evening.

"Hell yeah!" Ronnie, who had been quiet since they all have gotten off the bus, yelled out loud. Ash swatted Ronnie's arm and gave her a "behave" warning glance. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Please act as you normally would. You all are my guest." Solomon waved it off.

"Awesome…" Stewart ripped one right then and there. It lasted for a whole three seconds. "Thought I was going to explode any second now."

Ronnie coughed to cover her laughing, Ash face palmed and Teddy complained. Hector, who was ignoring them entirely while on his laptop, looked up when he heard someone breaking the sound barrier. Then he sighed and went back to typing.

A moment later, Ingerman rolled out a cart with two platters on it. Then a second later, Frankie pushed through the double doors with two dozen soft and hard taco boxes, a 2 liter of Mountain Dew Baja, a few bags of cinnamon twists, and lastly three CrunchWrap Supremes. Frankie balanced everything and announced his presence. "I got the Taco Bell you ordered, Mr. Haddock."

Ronnie perked up when she heard Frankie's voice from behind the mountain of food. "Frankie? Is that you? Get you smexy ass over here!"

Frankie almost dropped the order when Ronnie called for him. He quickly hurried over to the table and laid the food down. He organized it and poured everyone their cup, his face was beet red as he poured Ronnie's drink. Then he went over to the head of the table, where Hector was sitting, and served him his drink and CrunchWrap Supremes.

Frankie was about to leave but Solomon stopped him.

"Frankie, do you know these ladies?" Solomon asked the son of his personal chef. Solomon had noticed Ash and Ronnie smiling at him as he served them their food.

"Yes, My. Haddock." Frankie nodded and averted his eyes from the two females.

"Ingerman, will it be alright if Frankie takes a break and joins us?" Solomon turned to Frankie's father.

"Of course. Thank you for the generosity, Mr. Haddock." Frankie's father spoke in a thick accent nobody could place.

"Think nothing of it. Sit wherever you'd like, Frankie." Solomon told Frankie and began to dig into his steak dinner.

Ronnie waved over to the empty seat next to her and Frankie hesitantly sat down next to her.

"This is awesome! Tour of the most expensive tower in Berk, free Taco Bell, and Frankie's here! By the way, what's this business you wanted to talk about, Han Solo?" Ronnie asked Solomon before taking a bite into her taco.

Solomon coughed at the nickname and cleared his throat. "Pardon?"

Hector snorted from his end of the table.

"What's so funny, Chewbecca." Ronnie joked about Hector's messy brown hair.

Hector didn't respond and put on his headphones.

"Well, to answer your question, Veronica. And let me just put this simply so you all can continue eating, I want you all to be in the International Grand Championship!" Solomon answered calmly and started chewing his steak.

Food and drinks were sputtered everywhere as Solomon announced the news to the Battle Cross rookies.

"HRT will be sponsoring you all as well." Solomon didn't skip a beat.

The four teens fell out of their chairs.

**XxxXxxX**

"Please call this number and Gordon will pick you all up for the final decision. Have a good night." Solomon waved and retired to his quarters.

Ash, Stewart, Teddy, Ronnie, and Frankie nodded and climbed into the limo.

Ronnie had overeaten and passed out as Frankie carried her out of the Tower. She was currently sleeping between Ash and Frankie. She was leaning on Frankie as she slept.

Ash was turned away from them and thinking of where she could seen Hector before. He looked familiar to her.

Stewart and Teddy were pumped. Their incoherent chatter could be heard from the front of the bus.

Gordon smiled and shook his head. He knew things were really going to start up during the next three weeks for the rookies.

**OooOooO**

_Haddock Racing Tech Tower - Nighttime_

"HECTOR! Could you come into the parlor room for a moment?" Solomon Haddock called for his son. Solomon was sitting on one of the many Lazy Boy recliners set up in the movie theater living room. Rows after him were identical chairs all in front of the 90" inch cinema screen. The feature currently playing was "Night Fury: Hero Racer of Berk!".

"What is it now?" Hector Haddock walked in and rubbed his hands together on the rag he was holding. He had just started working on some prototype 520-bikes when he heard his father calling him on the overheard speakers. Hector was visibly annoyed from being interrupted by his father after the both of them had just had dinner. Hector thought Solomon had a chance to ask him for whatever he wants when they were together at the table.

"Watch your tone. I wanted your opinion on the newest additions to the race I'm hosting." Solomon paused the movie and looked over to Hector for his input.

"That's it? Hector's jaw set as he narrowed his eyes at his father. "If you must know, I don't care for them. Just a bunch a fan girls of that idiot Night Fury." Hector turned to leave but his father's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Calling yourself an idiot nowadays, are you?" Solomon ignored Hector's usual attitude and smugly inquired to his son's assumption.

"Speaking of stupidity, what moron father would let his idiot son run his company for him?" Hector left the room smirking at his small victory.

Solomon glared at the screen in front of him. Then he reached into the couch's hidden compartment to get a cigar. Once lit, Solomon breathed in the sweet nicotine to calm his inner annoyance. With his other hand, Solomon clicked the remote to play the movie he was going to watch tonight.

"Ladies and gentlemen…! The best racer that ever lived; the Sonic Sultan, the Titan of the Track, the King of the Course, the Soaring Sovereign of Speed known as the mighty Night Fury. Golden boy for Haddock Racing Tech."

Solomon didn't smile or think of anything as he watched the movie play.

Meanwhile in the HRT production auditorium, Hector placed his head in front of the rectal scanner for access to his own department. Gaining access, Hector walked in and clapped his hands twice. The lights came on and every electrical device in the room activated. Then he threw his used rag into the pile of others. Walking towards his latest project, Hector completely ignored the Night Fury-420.

"What's the matter, Mr. Haddock?" A hole in the ceiling opened and a screen lowered down from the roof. Once at Hector's eye level, a projection of a ordinary British butler came online with a questionable raised eyebrow. Only the balding steward's face was shown in the 19" inch screen, it had a pencil-thin pointed mustache, semi pointy beak like nose, and a droopy yet very much observant eyes.

"Nothing. Dad just called me for no reason, Jefferson." Hector looked up to nod in acknowledgement of the monitor's presence.

Jefferson was an AI computer butler that Hector created to challenge his own intellect. Deeming the world surrounding him to be ignorant and naïve, Hector created Jefferson as a colleague to serve and on many occasions stay up through the night and eventual morning as Hector worked on projects.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't call you without a just reason, Mr. Haddock."

Hector's expression twitched. Not due to the conversation about his father but due to Jefferson's honorifics. Hector had always wanted Jefferson to be different than the average butler; in the early days of Jefferson's creation, Hector designed Jefferson to simply by a helper to get him certain tools now and again. But after the many silent exchanges and enduring quiet days and nights in the lonely auditorium, Hector installed some of his own characteristics and habits into the helper. The results were well if only for a few days when on the third day of inputting himself into a computer, Hector was beyond annoyed at how frustrating he had put himself off as in the computer's personality. Whoever said that talking to oneself was a sign of genius obviously hasn't had the experience. As a final installment, Hector thought the only way to even bear to be in the same room as the help was to wipe his own self from the helper's system and replace it with the everyday British butler from a well-known comic book.

Now two years later, Jefferson was and will probably forever be the only person that Hector could ever just talk to, possibly the only one on the island of Berk that could challenge Hector's mind.

"Name one." Hector picked up a blow torch and started lighting it.

"While you were away, I've been watching the security tapes all day until you're return. I zoomed in on a particularly interesting article. Your father seems to be hosting an upcoming racing event." Jefferson's screen opened up and two fully equipped arms reached out and lit the blow torch for Hector.

"Congratulations, you can read posters." Hector snorted and picked up a electric component to attach to the bike he was working on.

"Yes, who would've thought my creator was capable of such a feat to install in my IQ design." Jefferson looked down at Hector in mock-amazement and a small smile.

"Smartass." Hector smirked and lowered the wielding mask. From inside the mask, Hector switched on the internal microphone.

"Hmm, glad to see you smile, Mr. Haddock. Anyway, as I watched on to the rest of the day, I was fascinated when a group of teenagers entered the Tower. One in particular was a female you engaged into conversation. This is a glorious step up for you, Mr. Haddock." There was amusement in the CPU's voice.

Hector frowned in his mask. "I thought that she would different. But it was just another fan girl desperate to get into Night Fury's pants." Hector lifted up the mask and set it aside. He had lost interest in his current project and reclined into the bench he was sitting on. As Hector was laying down with his arms resting behind his head, Jefferson resumed the construction of the bike Hector was working on earlier. Then Jefferson's screen lowered itself even lower to Hector 's eye level.

"I'm failing to see what has made you so… so down, Mr. Haddock." Jefferson searched for the right words, being as though emotions was still hard to process for his own lack of.

"I'm not Night Fury. Not anymore." Hector tried looking away but Jefferson's programming was made to always be at Hector's attention. The screen would always be in his line of sight until Hector dismissed Jefferson to retire. Hector sighed and stood up from the bench. But after a few moments, Hector just stood there with a million thoughts in his head.

"Regardless, you seemed to be smiling while talking to her." Jefferson's mindful arms were now typing away on the keyboard, recording the recent additional upgrades to the prototype in the HRT Tower Progress Logs.

"I always smile when I talking to idiots, Ash was no different." Hector flicked an imaginary fleck of dust off his shoulder.

"Oh, you acquired her name?" Jefferson asked with a tone of curiosity.

"Yes, and some information I didn't care for. Something about being the best there is and avenging Night Fury by beating Red Death." Hector crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the Night Fury mannequin. "Something about her makes me irked for some reason."

"From what you've told me in the earlier years of our relationship, you've told me that you have a secret infatuation with blondes." Jefferson chuckled as he positioned his screen behind Hector.

"I think I would remember an erroneous lie like that." Hector reached forward and pressed a button that was right next to the glass display case holding the mannequin. The door hissed and slid to the side, the Night Fury stand came forward. The Battle Cross suit was something out of the Bat Cave. It's material was all black Kevlar & titanium dipped fibers, sleek but effective arm and shin bracers protruding outwards to the sides, the chest plate was an explosion of blue flames in the signing of "Night Fury", and finally complete with BA blue fire styling. The Night Fury suit made the Night Wing battle suit look like it was made in a costume store for Halloween.

"How about donning the suit on for old times sake, Mr. Haddock." Jefferson didn't wait for an answer as his arms reached out and unbuttoned the suit from the mannequin.

Hector didn't say a word as he willingly went to his closet to find a pair of boxer briefs and an undershirt. After he undressed, he stepped into the suit that felt like second skin. But Hector stopped and sighed. He looked down to his right leg and stared at the amputee. It was tempting to just hang the suit back up and never look at it again, but something inside of him wanted to see this through until the end. Hector slid his right prosthetic in despite it being bulky. Once Hector had the lower half of the suit strapped on, he went over to the large console in the middle of the room. He started unlocking the private stadium race track ahead of time and made sure to shut down certain security cameras. Hector didn't need his father butting into his business.

Putting his arms through and zipping up the rest of the suit, Hector remembered something and walked back to the mannequin. He took the helmet from the figure and read the back.

"Night Fury:

The Unholy creation of Lightning and Death itself…

Your only chances of completing this race is to hide and pray you're not in his line of sight."

A smirk formed on Hector's face. "Damn straight."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "You are too easily amused."

"True. Come on, Jefferson." Hector held his helmet up to Jefferson's screen.

The uplink finished in a split second and Jefferson was now inside the Night Fury helmet. Jefferson quickly got to work adjusting everything while Hector got into his personal flash elevator.

"Everything is set, Mr. Haddock. What setting would you like?"

"Good. And have the setting to…"

The elevator doors slid apart and the collection of Night Fury-420s were all lined up at their separate stations.

All consecutive Night Fury-420s, each with consecutive upgrades. But they all shared the jet black streamlined exterior design and blue flame stripe lines going across to the front of the bike to the end of it's seat. Hector refused for any of his bikes to be the traditional motor cross shell so he made the Night Fury-420 from a NINJA ZX-10R super sport bike. Wheels and spokes were metallic black, the only thing on each 420 that wasn't black was the acid green headlights just below the windshields. For any instance on all the bikes, these lights would glow and shoot out a tiny but extremely effective rocket. The rocket would embed into almost anything and had enough firepower to blow off a Red Death-420's heavy armor scale body armor.

Mark-1 Night Fury-420 for strictly races. This bike had no weapons at all, the entirety of this bike was speed, suspension, and turbo blue boost. The only other component was defensive shields and a few small E.M.T. charges.

Mark-2 Night Fury-420 for Battle Cross competitions. Exactly like the Mark-1 but with weapons built in right next to the gas tank. Varying from E.M.T charges stored in the compartment next to the gas tank, a pair of electric Escrima sticks, and the rest of the bikes power is put into the armor.

And Mark-3 Night Fury-420 to use for the race with Red Death, it was destroyed and kept around for a reminder of what really happened that day. Hector ignored it and looked on.

A display Night Fury-420, with zero upgrades, just a plain shell.

Finally, the brand new prototype Night Fury-420 that Hector was currently working on to replace the one that was destroyed in the cave explosion, The Night Fury-520 "Toothless Series". A series Hector began tinkering with for the new prototypes. The idea was for the front of the bike to have a open maw of a dragon, the space would be used to fire a quick blue shot of fire. Hector thought he might as well use the blue nitrous to some actual use besides just for entertainment. But the Toothless series was still under construction due to the actual configurations to even fire a powerful blast.

"Set it for race. I have to see if I'm still up to snuff." Hector strapped his helmet on and walked over to the Mark-1 Night Fury-420.

"Shall I make the AI opponents Noob level then, Mr. Haddock?" Jefferson had a hint of humor in his tone.

"Ha. You aren't funny." Hector got on the bike as the platform slowly revolved to the exit tunnel. The bay doors opened and the race track was already lit up, the other robotic racers began to assemble with their practice bikes behind the starting line.

"Strange, I was certain 'obnoxious' was in my earlier installments labeled 'Hector 2'."

"Well, you're definitely a British butler…" Hector smirked as Jefferson gasped in offense. "Now cut the chatter, I need to concentrate." Hector revved his bike and a faint smile formed on his lips. He rolled up behind the starting line. Hector tried and failed to contain the old but familiar adrenaline that was coursing through his body, his entire frame was shaking but it all stopped when the last yellow lights lit up.

Yellow.

Yellow.

Yellow…

"…"

Hector gunned the accelerator on his bike and made a mess with the burnout he was doing.

GREEN!

The Night Fury-420 launched ahead of all the other racers and kept going with unbelievable power. The anxiety was gone and all that was left was the calculative expression that permanently fixated on Hector's face whenever he raced.

Now his fifth heat, Hector told Jefferson to adjust the AI racers to Night Fury level.

"I recommend you wait until your 10th heat before adjusting your opponents, Mr Haddock." Jefferson warned with a pause.

"Just do it, Jefferson. I'm 'the' Night Fury, remember?" Hector arrogantly reminded his robotic butler.

"As you wish, Mr. Haddock…" Jefferson plugged in the other dummy racers with the memory card recordings of Night Fury's previous races.

The results changed the test run immediately. Not two seconds after Jefferson adjusted the difficulty level on the dummies did Hector feel a sharp jab on his left shoulder. Hector lost control for a second but recovered quickly as a dune came up ahead. Hector looked over his shoulder and spotted a black claw that must've been shot from the other Night Fury's arm guard. Before Hector went down memory lane of when he used that move, the jump was already in front of him. Hector flicked the claw away and gunned it.

Right as Hector was about to launch into the air, he braked and swung the frame of his body and bike into a 180 degree turn in the air. "Convert power into the arm guards. Fire on my mark." Then he brought both of his arms together in front of his face. "Now!" The obsidian blades shot out of the arm guards and took out three out of the dozen racers that just took the jump. Hector smirked and prepared to land. Landing, Hector skidded sideways until he reclaimed control and straightened out. A familiar tingle sounded in Hector's left ear and he quickly retrieved an Escrima stick and thwacked an E.M.T charge away before it could slam into the back of his helmet. "Damn, I'm good." Hector boasted to Jefferson whom rolled his eyes.

Unbeknownst to Hector, Solomon had been watching him race from the start. Solomon smirked as he listened into Hector's helmet microphone frequency. Solomon overrode the system with his master code and changed one of the remaining dummy racers into another challenge. Red Death.

Solomon watched the selected Night Fury physically ignite and the holographic change into a glowing electric red former racer. The dummy was already tailgating Hector, but since it's transformation, Red Death veered to the right and raced neck and neck right next to Hector. Hector didn't even notice until the jump came and the both of them were in the air.

Down below on the racetrack, Hector's heart skipped a beat and anguish replaced his smug expression. Right as Hector prepared for the jump, he got both of his Escrima rods out and converted all power into them.

The jump came and Red Death suddenly dual-wielded two stylized crimson bolo blades in challenge for Hector's Escrima sticks.

The hand to hand combat began as both of them took flight from the jump. Red Death made first strike with a lunge for Hector's gas tank. Hector parried it and tried dealing a finishing blow to Red Death's helmet to end it quickly but Red Death slightly ducked backwards and came back with a head butt. Hector tilted his head and evaded the head butt, then he realized that he ran out of air and was about to land. With his metallic prosthetic, Hector kicked away Red Death and then strapped his Escrima rods on his back. Hector got his hands back on the handlebars and braced for the landing.

Red Death didn't give Hector any breathing room as the dummy rival got right back into the mobile duel. Hector told Jefferson to temporarily take over the Night Fury-420. Hector had a ¼ mile of straightaway to end this duel once and for all.

Red Death finally closed in enough to return the kick Hector delivered earlier. The kick landed but Jefferson maintained the bike's balance. Hector told Jefferson to give him a grenade to throw off Red Death. After receiving one, Hector threw the sticky bomb at Red Death's windshield. It was an effective decoy. Hector's plan was for the robot to take one hand off the handlebar to get rid of the bomb while Hector swooped in and dealt an unexpected finishing blow. Hector didn't take in account that not only did the dummy change into Red Death but it also adopted Red Death's reckless offensive style.

The Red Death robot caught the grenade and threw it back at Hector. Hector's eyes grew wide as the grenade detonated and the explosion brought back bad memories for him.

The bomb blew up near the back of Hector's rear wheel and his traction was thrown off. Jefferson's auto pilot couldn't regain control and Hector ended up in a highside crash. The rest of the robots stopped the race and slowed down as they completed the rest of the track and drove themselves back into the garage.

Hector carefully picked himself up and popped his shoulder back into place. Keeping in the grunt, Hector restarted his Night Fury-420 and drove back into the garage where he saw his father waiting. Hector got off his bike and parked it with the rest of the practice, he would get it later.

"Nice run, Hector. A little sloppy at the end but nothing a few more practice runs couldn't help. Maybe you could make a comeback-"

Hector held in his fury as he passed his father and got into the elevator that would take him to his room. After storming out of the elevator, Hector punched in the code to his room and the doors slid open. Hector brought his fist down on the light switch and the room came alive. Although it was Hector's bedroom, the room was modified into a training room. Pull-up bars, weight benches, rowing machines, yoga mats, and a dozen punching bags hung up in the corner. Hector made his way towards the wooden training dummy that wielded wooden appendages that spun around as you struck one of them.

Hector skipped the bandaging and went straight to striking the training tool. As he ducked and weaved delivering blows left to right, Hector thought of everything that pissed him off that day. The quick blows hastened as he thought of his father. The strikes became harder as he thought of the new recruits his father handpicked. Hector's body hesitated when he thought of one short-haired blonde in particular.

THWACK!

The wooden arm slammed the side of Hector's head and he tried shaking the pain away to focus on the other spinning arms but it was too late. Blow after blow landed before Hector could recover. With a strike against the back of Hector's left knee, he fell backwards into a heap. "Shit! What is it about that blonde that annoys the ever-living hell out of me?"

Hector took a deep breath and walked away from the wooden training post. He made his way over to the mini fridge and got a water bottle out. After taking a sip and screwing the cap back on, Hector sat down on the weight lifting bench and started off with 20 pounds on each side of the dumbbell. Shaking the thoughts of Ash away, Hector got into a steady rhythm. With his mind clear of any distracting females, thoughts of older memories resurfaced.

The lifting became slower as Hector thought of the defeat that ended his racing days two years ago.

**XxxXxxX**

_Night Fury - 2 years ago_

"That's it, folks! Night Fury has won the qualifying race to the Grand Championship. But let's not forget our second runner-up, Red Death!" The announcer added an extra effect by lowering his voice as he announced Red Death's standing in the qualifying race. Then he stepped down to let Solomon speak.

"First off, I would like to say congratulations to our winners today. The Grand Championship is not only a race to test each and everyone of you for your stamina, wit, and skills but also decide which of one of you is the best of Berk Battle Cross!" Solomon casually waited for the crowd cheers to die down before he spoke again. "Tune in next week for Night Fury, hero of Berk, facing off with the villain, Red Death! What will prevail? Good or evil?" Solomon spun around in place and stared at all four corners of the stadium. "Until next week, Battle Cross fans!" Solomon waved to everybody as he took his leave.

Meanwhile, all the racers drove through a tunnel into the locker rooms. There was assigned

Night Fury got off his bike and kneeled down to take off the used nitrous tank. Before he could even start screwing off the holder, Night Fury felt someone tap his shoulder. Sighing internally, Night Fury thought it was the paparazzi or the fan girls.

"What's up, rival?" Red Death had his arms crossed over his chest. His battle suit was almost identical to Night Fury's own, save for red detailing instead of blue. Red Death had his helmet off and a wicked grin was plastered on his face. "Come on now, take off the helmet. You're among friends." The hellish grin grew wider.

Red Death's real name was Alvin Maverick. He came into the competition the exact moment Night Fury started his second season in Battle Cross. Most speculated that Night Fury needed a challenge, a rival. Night Fury didn't really think too much into it, his arrogance didn't care for any newcomers.

"One, you're not good enough to be my rival. Two, there is no reason for me to take off my helmet here. And finally, we are not friends. Not even in the same social class. Like your father and his company, you will always be second place to me." Night Fury shoved past Alvin with his Night Fury-420 in tow. Night Fury didn't break pace as he took his Night Fury and placed it in his trailer. Night Fury closed the door and he slammed his hand on the side of the truck twice, signaling for the driver to depart. Lastly, he clicked a button on his wrist remote and then leaned on the hangar doors entrance wall.

While Night Fury was waiting for his ride, Alvin was boiling in pure rage. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it and stormed over to where Night Fury was casually waiting by the hangar doors. The only thing going through Alvin's head was pounding Night Fury to paste. Alvin threw the sucker punch and winced.

Night Fury caught it and twisted Alvin's arm to his back. Night Fury held Alvin like that until his ride came. A black Rolls Royce Drop head rolled up and Gordon got out to open the door for Night Fury. Night Fury dropped Alvin and left him to fume in defeat but not before Night Fury stopped to leave some discouraging words for Alvin. "Who do you think you're fooling? You're nothing but a carbon copy of me. And here's a hint, I'm the better of us." Night Fury turned on his heel and jumped down. Then he got into the luxury car.

Alvin picked himself up and cursed Night Fury's name along with every word in the book. But as soon as he turned around, he almost ran into Solomon Haddock himself.

"Don't let me interrupt you cursing Night Fury's name, Red Death." Solomon's expression was unreadable. "Having trouble with the dark prince lately?"

"No, you misunderstand, Mr. Haddock. That was just a friendly quarrel. Nothing serious." Alvin quickly answered. He knew that Night Fury was the golden boy of HRT and anything outside the racetrack would take him out of the Grand Championship.

"I can tell when someone is lying, lad." Solomon narrowed his eyes slightly. Then he put up his hand before Alvin could use his silver tongue for another lie. "And when someone is getting too cocky for his own good." Solomon's jaw set and he glared at the retreating Rolls Royce. "I have a proposition for you. Are you interested?"

"If it's a cheerleader squad for team Red Death, then yes, I'm very interested." Alvin's wolfish grin returned to his face. "Or is it a bonus as encouragement to beat Night Fury next weekend?"

"No." Solomon's stoic expression returned.

Alvin deflated slightly. "Lemme guess. Blow the race and let that dumb ass… Er, Night Fury win?" Alvin fixed his sentence when Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you." Solomon ignored Alvin's rolling eyes and continued. "As you know, next weekend is the Grand Championship. The whole event is guaranteed to bring the biggest profits HRT has ever gained in the Battle Cross sports industry. But the ratings are going down due to the masked hero of Berk completely destroying every other competitor from season one. The people of Berk and fans worldwide want to see something different… Something unexpected!" Solomon raised his hands in the air while in the moment.

Alvin looked beyond bored and unenthusiastic. "Where do I fit into this?"

Solomon cleared his throat and continued. "That's when you come in. I've rigged the race so that you, Night Fury's rival, to come out on top and have the whole crowd go wild with the thought of the hero losing to the villain." Solomon smirked at his stroke of marketing genius. "Are you in?" He put his hand out for a shake.

"Why didn't you just start with that? You've got yourself a deal!" Alvin grabbed hold of Solomon's hand and shook it vigorously.

Meanwhile in the Rolls Royce, Night Fury clicked the remote to the T.V that feed into the security cameras at the stadium. There was no audio but that didn't deter Night Fury's thoughts about the deal Solomon and Red Death had just made.

"We're in an unmarked luxury car, driving with tinted windows, and taking a special route with no stops. Why don't you take off the helmet now?" Gordon informed Night Fury with solid facts that will ensure his secrecy.

"Fine." Night Fury unlocked his helmet and pulled it off. He set it aside as he shook his unruly brunette hair loose. His brilliant emerald eyes locked on the rearview mirror Gordon was looking at. "Happy now?"

"Giddy with delight. Now what do you want for dinner? Five-star dinner restaurant, five-star dinner at the Tower, or fast food drive-thru?" Gordon asked, his eyes back to the road.

"What would irk father more?"

Gordon sighed. "I guess fast food." Gordon answered and took his right hand off the wheel to type in the directions to the nearest junk food joints. "The options are- Hector Percy Haddock! Stop looking up dirty videos and pay attention!" Gordon caught Hector tuned into his laptop.

Hector raised his eyebrow at the use of his full name. "Where did you get the impression that I was watching such drabble?"

"I know after a long race and a lack of 'worthy' girlfriends makes you want to take part in such things but…" Gordon had amusement in his voice.

Hector's face twitched but otherwise didn't take the bait to get riled up. "What are the eatery choices tonight, Gordon?"

"He he. Tonight we have some great choices. Wendy's." Gordon stated.

Hector pinched the bridge of his nose. "And?"

"That's it." Gordon smiled.

"I'm beginning to get worried for the evolution of the human race." Hector reclined back and shook his head.

"You asked what your father would disapprove of. I said fast food. And we both know that new Baconator that just released is sure to kill you just by looking at it!" Gordon took a turn off the route to the Tower.

Hector was ignoring Gordon. His thoughts were on the deal his father made earlier. But his thoughts were once again interrupted by Gordon who threatened to pull over the car and grab a girl Hector's age and then throw her in the back seat with Hector. After giving a short vague answer filled with sarcasm, Hector decided he would figure it out later and humor Gordon until they arrived at the Tower.

**XxxXxxX**

_Grand Championship - A week later…_

The last thing Hector saw was the large chunk of rock debris falling from the cave's roof. The last registered emotion was overconfidence. The last feeling was excruciating pain in his right leg. The last sight was Alvin flipping him off as he rode away. Sounds of laughter echoing in the cave besides the rumbling from the explosion. Then Hector blacked out.

**XxxXxxX**

"No!" The grip slipped and the left side of the dumbbell bar fell but Hector reacted and caught it before it bruised his shoulder. Hector raised the bar until it was back in the holding groove and then he sat straight up. After the additional shock had subsided, Hector bolted upwards to stand and stomped towards the punching bags. He strapped the gloves on and let loose. Anguish, embarrassment, and remorse converted into power as Hector pounded the stuffing out of the hanging workout bag.

_End_

**OooOooO**

**(A/N **

**Equinox: "Awesome. I like this chapter. What do you think, RAGE?" **

**THE NIGHTS RAGE: "It was nice and all but I think we need to talk about the last chapter…" **

**Equinox: "What's wrong with it?"**

**RAGE: "Well, for one thing, how accurate are you with the… uh female measurements?" **

**Equinox pondered with a finger tapping his chin. "Now that you mention it, I have no idea…" **

**RAGE: "I think we should check before we accidentally make the characters in this story unbelievable. I mean, C-cup? Those could be balloons for all we know!" **

**Equinox: "Then wouldn't it be B-cup? You know, 'B' for balloons?" **

**RAGE: "Well, I guess it could stand for that- Wait a second! Stop confusing me! We have to verify this so we don't sound like clueless morons."**

**Equinox: "Makes sense. But where could we research this topic?" **

**RAGE: "I don't know… the internet?"**

**Equinox: "Yeah! The internet has never steered us wrong before!" **

**RAGE: "I know right!" **

_**2.7863825 searching seconds later…**_

**Equinox: "Holy crap, dude! What the heck?" **

**RAGE: "Don't look at me like that! It was your idea!" **

**Equinox: "Yea, I guess-" O_O "Wait a second… this was your idea!" -_-**

**RAGE: "Forget it. Just don't even mention anything about females in this story…"**

**Equinox: "Impossible! This whole story is revolved around girls! The freaking main characters are girls."**

**RAGE: "Uh, no their not… LOOK! It's a panda lawyer!" *Runs***

**Equinox: "…" (****ﾉ****O_O)****ﾉ****︵ ┻━┻**

**Readers: "Morons…" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own name or material mentioned in this story. Kawasaki super sports bikes. **

**I do not own SnorgTees. **

**I do not own Batman references. DC does.**

**I do not own Taco Bell.**

**I do not own Wendy's or the Baconator.**

**I do not own Blu-ray… I do have some Blu-rays but I do not own the company?**

**I do not own whatever else I didn't mention already. **

**XxxXxxX**

_**Battle Cross Workshop - Ungodly hour…**_

**O_o o_o o_O Are they gone…? **

**Sweetness! They'll never figure out that I put myself as Cameron in this story! *Crazed laughter and evil rubbing of hands was interrupted as Equinox fell out of his chair***

**RAGE: "You're hopeless…" RAGE rolled his eyes and got back to work on the next chapter of "Battle Cross".**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N What's up guys?! I've noticed that no one has commented on my open-mindedness, as THE NIGHTS RAGE would say, so I guess I'm not doing anything wrong. But nonetheless, tell me if you're cringing every time you read something "**_**Strawberry design…**_**" or something like that. THE NIGHTS RAGE is the more mature of this partnership and you can thank him for editing out my craziness. But you can only suppress my madness for so long… XD**

***A/N(2) Don't ever think that I forgot to thank you guys for your reviews! I swear, I think I read all of your comments several times and then some more for good measure! XD I don't usually do this… BUT for this story, which is a first for experience, I'll make an exception. I'm going to start to reply back to the reviews I get for this story. Now look down so I can thank you NAO! XD**

_**To takeuchinike xl: **_

**Equinox: "Thanks for the review. I'll be glad to tell you what happens next-"**

**Panda Lawyers: "Stop talking. Like, right now." **̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(◣_◢)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿

**Equinox: "I wish I could tell but my panda lawyers would kick my ass…"**

_**To mks 12 98:**_

**Equinox: "Heartless, right? Hector was about to break his foot off in Solomon's ass, huh?" XD *Serious face* But seriously, that's messed up. And yes, you guessed correctly. Solomon didn't plan for that to happen. And two years later, Solomon still has the gall to be a smartass?! Psh! Hector, you have my permission. Thanks for the review!" **

_**To readercritic:**_

**Equinox: "Don't tell anyone… But your review was freaking awesome. How did I manage to create the world of HTTYD and modern motor cross together into this piece of epicness?! I'll tell you. I didn't. This was THE NIGHTS RAGE whole idea. He came up to me with the plot and we started brainstorming into we made what you see here. And that's awesome that you think so too. I thought incorporating Toothless in this story the way I did was kind of stupid but I guess not! Thanks for the review and I look forward to writing for you."**

_**To esnese MCMXCIII:**_

**Equinox: "Interesting, fun, sad, exciting- Wait a second! Aw, what did I do wrong?" T_T "I will continue to turn that sad frown upside down! Right, RAGE?!" **

**RAGE: "I think this person meant to say was that it was a good kind of sad. Don't freak, just keep writing." **

**Equinox: "Oh… Now I feel silly. Thanks for the review!" ^_^ **

_**To notsu08: **_

**Equinox: "I did a good job! WOOT! Take that, RAGE!" XD**

**RAGE: "What am I, chopped liver?!" **

**Equinox: "**_**Don't freak, just keep writing.**_**" **

**RAGE: "Haha, you're not funny. Thanks for the review!" **

_**To db 4ti: **_

**Equinox: "Worshiping him. It's so unbecoming!" **

**RAGE: "You are one to talk, Astrid fan boy." **

**Equinox: "I don seeth what thy dun yonder." **

**RAGE: "What?"**

**Equinox: "Translation: Thanks for the review!"**

_**To xeolu 42:**_

**Equinox: "Equinox - 4 points. RAGE - ZERO!" **

**RAGE: "Shut ya face!" **

**Equinox: "Thanks for the review!" **

_**To sora nii: **_

**Equinox: "Thanks. Everyone is the same except for Hiccup/Hector. In this story, he's going to be like freaking Robin from "Teen Titans". Astrid/Ash will kind of be more rash to support Ronnie/Ruffnut's character, only because some people I know are getting kind of bored with Astrid being the leader and main protagonist. SO, CoolHector and FangirlAsh. ^Why does it seem like this whole rant didn't make any sense?" **

**RAGE: "Thanks for the review!"**

_**To THE NIGHTS RAGE: **_

**Equinox: "Long?! 50,000 words for a chapter is long. This was only, like, 10,000 words." **

**RAGE: "Okay, crazy! Geez." **

**Equinox: "Thanks for the review…"**

***End of replies.* "Did I get all of them…?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements. This story is non-profit.**

**OooOooO**

_HRT Tower_

"Hector, are you busy?" Solomon walked out of Hector's personal elevator into Hector's assembly workshop. It was Sunday and Solomon was still wearing a suit as if it were a weekday. Today it was a gray suit vest with a blue dress shirt underneath. A magnificent shade of red for his tie, freshly ironed gray dress pants, and polished brown Italian shoes.

"Busy, as in, not to be disturbed or busy running your company for you?" Hector's tone matched his irked expression. Annoyed that his father used his personal elevator, Hector wasn't in the mood to humor his father with straight-forward answers. As a matter of fact, Hector was busy. He was resuming what he put off yesterday. The Night Fury-520. There was burn marks and oil stains on Hector's face, tank top, and sweat pants. There were Brisk Ice Tea cans littering his worktable that was positioned right next to the unmarked bike he was working on.

"Which reminds me. Hector, I want you to make four new 420 bikes. Start working on them as soon as you have the proper tools, equipment, and parts." Solomon was standing in front of the elevator but now he was walking towards Hector and his project. He was now standing, towering, over Hector. His eyes wandering to the front of the prototype bike where a hole was crudely cut.

"Kiss my ass." Hector ambidextrously replied while typing in the records and sparking a small computer component.

"That's Jefferson's job." Solomon bit back, losing his cool for split second. "Your job is to build bikes for HRT. Not to build your own personal projects."

Hector was tempted to slam his laptop across his father's face, but deep down, Hector knew that what his father had just said was true. Despite his urges, Hector shut his laptop down and turned around in his revolve chair to face his father. "Fine. But as your chief mechanic I have the right to ask why the hell you even want four new bikes?"

"I'm going to present them to the new team I'm sponsoring for the Grand Championship." Solomon sighed and backed up due to Hector's bad habit of staring to whomever he was talking to directly in the eyes. Hector was close to breaking his neck with Solomon towering over him. "I want you to watch their races. Try to build and upgrade the new bikes to bring them to the next level. I'm counting on you, Hector."

Hector stared at his father with an unreadable expression. "That's a new feeling. Being counted on. The exact opposite of being set up to fail." Hector's voice was dripping with something beyond venomous but his face was calm.

"…"

Hector stood up and walked past his father into his elevator. "The bikes will be done by this weekend, _Dad._" Hector pressed the button that lead down to the garage. The doors slid closed.

"…" After a few minutes, Solomon walked over to the service elevator and turned off the lights to the room. As he waited for the service elevator to come, he couldn't wait until he got himself a cigar or a two.

**OooOooO**

_Johnson Residence - Monday Afternoon_

Stewart had originally invited Teddy over to discuss the sponsorship Solomon Haddock offered the previous weekend, but after a few minutes, the both of them got plugged into "Supersonic Acrobatic Rocket-Powered Battle-Cars!" the moment Teddy laid eyes on Stewart's PS3 system.

"What the hell? You gotta be a rocket scientist to be able to pull the moves these online guys is pulling!" Stewart's car just got destroyed by his online opponent. Since it was summer and he didn't have anywhere to be today, Stewart was still in his blue and white plaid pajama pants with a dark blue "Dear Algebra, I'm not your therapist. Solve your own problems." Snorgtee shirt.

"Nah, they're probably just Virgin Garys or something with too much time on their hands. The only reason they're beating us is because they never got laid!" Teddy informed his best friend while trying to steal the ball away from the Virgin Garys. His mother wouldn't allow him to go out in public in his previous underdressed state, so now Teddy had on a white shirt with a black dragon graphic on it and denim jean shorts. He had already taken off his white Protégé sneakers and they lay next to the couch he was sitting on.

"I know right- Shit!" Stewart had just re-spawned only to get blown up again. "Screw this game!" Stewart stood up and stormed over to his PS3 to shut it off.

"Aw come on!" Teddy threw his hands into the air.

"Chill, T. We have to talk about the contract with HRT anyway." Stewart walked over to the mini fridge he had for his ultimate man cave basement room. His bedroom was decked out with a 48 inch flat screen T.V, a entertainment system center around the flat screen holding multiple Blu-rays and PS3 games, a king-sized bed, and finally a nightstand right next to the mini fridge. The nightstand had a microwave on top of it and some napkins and plastic silverware. He got out a Fanta pineapple soda can and tossed another one to Teddy.

"What's there to talk about? We're definitely going to sign! Right?" Teddy opened his drink up and took a long swill.

"Hell yeah we are. But we have to be smart about this." Stewart flopped down on the micro-fiber/faux leather 3-Piece sectional sofa set and relaxed on the chaise lounger. "You know how Solomon is like freaking rich, right?"

"Yeah, he could buy and sell his own company just for the fun of it. So what- Dude! That's genius!" Teddy had already figured it out and praised Stewart for his great idea. "You think we could compromise with a cash signing bonus?"

"Only one way to find out! When we go over there this weekend, this is what we're gonna do…" Stewart waved Teddy over to tell him his plan.

**XxxXxxX**

_A few minutes of brain-storming later…_

"That's gold, man." Stewart dapped Teddy's fist. Stewart and Teddy had just finished plotting a reasonable money amount they should receive for signing with HRT.

"But what do you want to do about the she-beasts?" Teddy inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Stewart's good mood turned sour and he glared at the empty soda cans in front of him. "Let me worry about that detail." Stewart parted his hair and smoothed it back with his hand. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Stewart?" Teddy got a bright idea to bring Stewart out of it.

"Yeah?" Stewart peeked one eye open.

"You wanna go mess with them sometime this week before the meet at HRT?" Teddy was already grinning.

A smile slowly spread on Stewarts face. "Yeah. I'm thinking about doing a drive-by on Ronnie's house." Stewart thought out loud with a toothy grin.

"Water balloons, paintball guns, or eggs?" Teddy was already thinking of all the other choices in his head as he asked.

"All of the above."

**OooOooO**

_Taco Bell - Wednesday - Late Afternoon. Early Evening._

Ash and Ronnie had just gotten back from Ronnie's garage. The both of them had spent all day tinkering with their bikes. But they could only upgrade their bikes so much on a tight budget. It was four in the afternoon and they called it a quits for the day. They hoped their customizations would be enough to pass any test Solomon might have to qualify for the sponsorship.

"Thanks, Frankie but you didn't have to." Ash sat herself down with her tray. Her meal was courtesy of Frankie who just got on his break. She was sitting across from him in her plain white t-shirt that was originally underneath the faded black jumpsuit she only wore when she was working on her bike. The suit was currently rolled down and the sleeves were tied around her waist.

"Don't mention it. Truthfully, I couldn't eat in front of you guys." Frankie was on his shift when Ash and Ronnie walked in for dinner. "And I'm not gonna let my friends eat off the dollar menu." Frankie stood up to from the bench so Ronnie could get into the booth.

"Thanks, Sweetness." Ronnie slid into the booth and started unwrapping her food. She didn't change out of her clothes that she wore to work on her bike. She had on another one of her snorgtees, it read "Smile if you're not wearing underwear!" and acid jeans that were on its last legs. No pun intended. "Ignore Ash. You'll gonna have to pay for me every time you see me." She joked with Frankie as he sat down.

"Oh goody. Girlfriends cost money." Frankie opened his straw and put it through his cup top.

"Girlfriend?" Ronnie inquired with a mouthful.

Ash raised an eyebrow. She was crack a joke but then Frankie started sputtering on his drink.

"No! I meant… Uh, you're my friend! That's a girl… Right?" Frankie cleared his throat and quickly fixed his answer. Before he knew it, Frankie was confused if his sentence made sense.

"_Right? _You wanna check to make sure I'm a girl?" Ronnie snorted and put down her burrito supreme. She wiped her fingers on a napkin and then she started to unbuckle her belt.

Frankie's hands flew towards her belt buckle. "No! You're a girl, my bad!" His voice frantic.

Ash sent a warning glance at Ronnie to stop before Frankie fainted but Ronnie was enjoying it too much to stop now. "Getting a little close there, Frankie. Gonna make a move in a public place like this?" Ronnie slyly looked up at Frankie with a small mischievous smile.

Frankie's hands flew off Ronnie's belt and he looked away from her. His face burning. He took the opportunity to unwrap his meal and stuff his face before he was asked anymore embarrassing questions.

Ash glared at Ronnie. Ash knew the only reason Ronnie was teasing Frankie more than usual was because of what happened yesterday with two other males.

**XxxXxxX**

_Tuesday - Morning _

It had been two whole days since Solomon invited Ash and Ronnie to the Tower and offered them a sponsorship. They discussed the contract on Monday and came to the conclusion that they really needed to step their game up. This was Haddock Racing Tech they were talking about, the leading company of Battle Cross competitions.

The both of them were now walking down the street to Maverick's Auto Parts.

"We have to give our bikes a major remodeling…" Ash didn't even bother going home Saturday night. Her parents were still at it when Ronnie almost dropped her off. Instead, she's been sleeping over ever since then. Ms. Thompson didn't mind and neither did Ronnie. Anyway, Ash and Ronnie had woken up around 10 in the morning to go shopping for bike parts and accessories. Due to experience, Ash knew that afternoons at the auto parts store was always chaotic. The morning was always best to go. Teenagers, other Battle Cross racers, were never up at the ungodly hour. And today was a Tuesday, a sales day with great prices on the usual expensive but effective parts.

"I agreed to combine our savings to buy new parts BUT you didn't tell me that we'd have to wake up so damn early!" Ronnie repositioned her bra strap and dragged her feet while walking next to Ash.

"It's only 10:13, dumbass." Ash didn't like waking up early anymore than Ronnie did but she wasn't going to sugarcoat it her annoyance. Ash loathed skirts with a passion but it was the only thing that Ronnie had that was clean. It would've taken two hours if she waited for pants to be washed. So now Ash was wearing an extremely tight light blue tank top and a skirt Ronnie wore once when she humored her mother with the pageant life. Put that all together and you have a very pissed off Ash. Throw in high heels and she would've gone mental. It wasn't the stupid tomboy stereotype, where you could only wear pants and compression shorts, that Ash hated about skirts, it was because she had no control over them and would always forget about how it was. One gust of wind or one grabbing tree branch was all it would take to show the whole world what design her panties were for that day.

"Wow, grouchy much?" Ronnie widened the space between them on the city sidewalk when Ash clenched her fists. Ronnie was wearing her last pair of gym capris and a tank top like Ash but it was pixilated camo green. She was walking with white tennis sneakers on.

"No talking. Let's just get this over so we can go home and upgrade." Ash wasn't having any of it.

Fortunately, the store came into view down the street and Ash quickened her pace while keeping an eye on her airy black bell skirt. Ronnie had to jog to keep up with Ash.

After finally getting their parts, they walked outside with their arms filled.

"Why the hell didn't you refill the gas tank on your truck, Ronnie?!" Ash's face was red as she trudged her share.

"Does it look like I have money flying out of my ass?! Besides, all my money went into buying the parts!" Ronnie was too busy to crack any jokes.

"And of course, your mother's car was already gone. Lucky us- What the hell?!" Ash got shocked as her skirt flew up and she felt a chilling breeze.

"Sailor designs? Well, you two do curse like one!"

"Hey, it could be pirates! Look at all that booty!"

Ash heard the sound of retreating footsteps and turned around to point her death glare at the howling idiots laughing right next to a very familiar red truck in a nearby parking lot.

"What happened, Ash-" Ronnie looked down and her eyes widened as she glared at the boys too. Then she set her stuff down on the sidewalk and fixed Ash's skirt.

"_Hold these. I'm about to commit a shitload of felonies._" Ash said lowly, pushing her things to Ronnie. Then Ash ran towards Teddy and Stewart.

Stewart wiped his tears of laughter away and his eyes bugged out. He saw that Ash was charging at them and he quickly grabbed Teddy by his collar and hauled him into his truck. Stewart jammed his keys in and threw it in reverse to get out of his parking spot. Then he floored it to exit the parking lot, leaving Ash in the dust.

CRASH!

The rear window of Stewart's truck shattered as a monkey wrench flew through it. The truck squealed to a halt and Stewart jumped out to captivate at the damages.

Ash stopped chasing them and looked behind her. She saw Ronnie signaling for her to leave the scene and Ash laughed as she bolted back over to Ronnie.

"You crazy bitch!" Ash couldn't believe Ronnie just did that. She high-fived Ronnie and quickly gathered her stuff.

"Damn straight!" Ronnie laughed with her as they picked up their stuff and ran back to the house.

**XxxXxxX**

"I'm just joking with you, Frankie." Ronnie nudged Frankie's arm with her elbow.

"Mmmhmmp." Frankie didn't stop stuffing his meal into his mouth. He swallowed and looked like he was about to keel over if he didn't get oxygen instead of food soon.

"Kill Frankie for paying for your lunch. Nice, Ronnie." Ash sipped her drink and shook her head at Ronnie.

"_Cough cough shut the hell up cough._" Ronnie cleared her throat and took hold of Frankie's hands with her own. "Frankie, please stop doing that. For me?" Ronnie genuinely looked up at Frankie with concern in her eyes.

Frankie blinked and nodded, setting his Doritos taco down. "Sorry."

"Don't be-" Ash started but Ronnie flicked a nacho chip at her.

Ronnie pointed two fingers at her own eyes and then pointed them to Ash's. "Don't be. I just like teasing you and I guess I went too far. Forgive me?" Ronnie tilted her head to the side and put her bottom lip out.

"Yeah." Frankie said without giving it much thought. "Sorry about the girlfriend bit." Frankie looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No problem. Besides, it would never work out between us. You're too sweet and I'm too crazy as hell." Ronnie said simply and got back to her meal.

Frankie's face paled. "Seriously?"

But Ronnie's mouth was full and she kept stuffing it while averting her eyes from Frankie.

Frankie looked over to Ash for confirmation.

"The only time Ronnie isn't talking is when she just told a lie." Ash smiled at Frankie in reassurance. A whole bag of nacho chips bounced off Ash's head.

Frankie smiled as the both of them started a food fight. Then he tried and failed to sip his drink. A goofy grin kept trying to break out on his face.

**OooOooO**

_The Isle of .?.?.?_

Cameron couldn't believe she missed Ash and Ronnie's race. But she had no choice, her mother called and told her to head home immediately for big news. So there Cameron was, on the family jet to fly off to her home island.

And the car ride there, Cameron fixed her hair into a tighter ponytail and expertly applied make-up on her face. Then she dug into her bag and got out her glasses case, after taking out her contacts. She put the black half-rimmed glasses on. Before she unzipped her duffel bag, she rang for the driver to put up the median visor in the limo. Once that was up, and after Cameron put her purse up to block out the visor, Cameron slid off her seat and kneeled down to the floor of the limo. While in the moving car, Cameron stripped off her halter-top and undershirt. She threw them in the seat as she quickly got a fresh undershirt. Then she pulled out a dry-cleaners bag and unzipped it to get her white buttoned dress shirt and blue plaid school skirt. She threw it on and started buttoning up the shirt when just then the limo came to a sudden stop and Cameron got thrown forward. After cursing, Cameron was finally dressed and she hopped out and waited for the driver to get her luggage.

Cameron got her act together and walked up the steps of The Mayor's Hall. Pushing through the doors and walking down the lobby, Cameron stopped at the front desk of the building.

"What's your appointment- Oh, why hello there, Cameron." The secretary of the building greeted Cameron with a smile.

"Hey, Henrietta. Is Mom upstairs?" Cameron asked with a practiced even voice. The only time should could drop the business act was when she was on an entirely different island. Berk.

"Yes, Ms. Bateman. She's been waiting for you." Henrietta smiled at Cameron as she waved to the elevator doors that just opened up. "Have a nice day, Ms. Bateman."

"Likewise." Cameron clicked her duffle bag and its handle popped up. Then she walked inside the elevator with her wheeled luggage bag. As the doors slid closed, Cameron politely waved at Henrietta. Once the doors were closed and the elevator was ascending the many floors its building had, Cameron gripped the room's handles and let go off the breath she was holding. Hunched over from standing erect to be formal, Cameron almost didn't hear the elevator signal that she'd arrived to her floor.

Ding!

Cameron shot up and could've sworn she heard her back pop. Stifling any sound of pain, Cameron strolled down the large office rug and sat down in front of the massive mahogany wood desk. A reasonably tall leather chair turned around and a women in her late thirties was sitting in it. The woman had the same blonde hair as Cameron save it was in a more, elaborate ponytail hairstyle. Her hair was smoothed backwards, had two braids at both bangs on either side of her head that was tied into one elegant ponytail. "Hello, Cameron."

The woman pushed away from her desk and stood up. Her attire consisted of a royal purple suit with a pink dress shirt and violet buttons. Her short pencil skirt was also purple like her suit jacket and her strapless heels were tan. Her heels clicked as she walked around her desk and sat on her desk, crossing her legs. Placing her gathered hands together on her thighs, she beamed at Cameron. "I have big news for you."

"Hello, Mother. What news?" Cameron always felt awkward saying the honorific "Mother" to address her mom. But she pushed it away and kept her face blank.

"Well, due to your rather prodigal skills in Battle Cross and your exemplary leadership merits, I've decided to sponsor you in the International Grand Championship. You will lead a team, that I will let you exclusively pick yourself, and represent Bog Isles!" Rebecca Bateman, Cameron's mother, grinned even more. Cameron's mother was the Mayor of Bog Isle and the founder of The Isle Elite racing team of Bog. To say she was the queen of the small island was an understatement.

Cameron took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes, Mother. I'll have a team together and trained in approximately two weeks." A small grin broke out though.

"Yes, yes! Be excited! The Timberjack is back!" Rebecca clapped her hands. But then she calmed down when she didn't see her daughter cheering. "Ahem, yes. Hmm, how was your weekend away from home?"

"It was fine, Mother. And yours?" All Cameron wanted to do was bolt out of the room and unlock her Timberjack for a few heats.

"It was alright. That will be all, Cameron. Have a good rest of the day." Rebecca hopped off her desk and fixed her skirt. Then she stood and leaned right to left, staring off at nothing and flicking off an imaginary fleck of dust.

Cameron rose from her seat and stepped up to give her hopeless mother a hug. It was the only thing that was real between them after all the years of acting professional for the sake of the all-women company. But that's a story for another time. Cameron released her mother and turned to leave. "Bye Mom."

Rebecca genuinely smiled and clicked the button for the elevator to open. "Bye Cameron."

**OooOooO**

_HRT Tower - Friday Evening _

The room's lights were off save for the three lights displaying the three most powerful figures of Battle Cross.

"I'm glad that all of you could make it to this meeting. Bateman. Maverick." Solomon was sitting at the head of the rectangle conference table. He nodded to his two rivals in the business.

"Good to see you both too." Rebecca polite responded, even though other thoughts wanted to be spoken.

"Cut the crap and let's get to business." Drake Maverick of Fort Suoredrum cut in.

"Aren't we a little agitated this evening, Mr. Maverick." Night Fury stepped out from the darkness and turned his head so that he was facing to the left where Drake was sitting. "Had Mr. Haddock known you were on your cycle, I'm sure he would've rescheduled for you to come at another date."

Drake's nostrils flared but he only glared at Solomon. "Keep you racer on a leash like I've been doing since we've flew in to Berk." Drake complained referring to Night Fury's smart mouth.

"As for the business, I've invited you to discuss the event times and requirements." Solomon continued without an apology to Drake. "The date of the Championship is set for a month from today. I'm sure that will be ample time to recruit and train our racers. As for the requirements to compete, each team must have four members and a captain. The captains whom are picked are responsible for strategies and future events at the Championship that I wouldn't want to spoil for you at the moment." Solomon chuckled. "Any questions?"

"Where will the race be held?" Rebecca inquired while signaling for her captain to give her the notes.

"On Berk. More specifically, on the track behind my tower. It's been under construction to hold more fans and be under the safety requirements for the fire marshal. It also features more battle modes for Battle Cross. Anything else?" Solomon answered.

"No. But I'd like to start the introductions of captains." Drake smirked at Solomon. "Red Death will be racing for Fort Suoredrum." Drake adopted a smug expression. Red Death made his middle finger come forward first before he himself came into view.

"Very well. Timberjack will be representing Bog Isle." Rebecca waved to her right and Timberjack stepped forward to show herself. Timberjack, like the other captains, had her battle suit on and her helmet. To cut it short, her armor looked so sharp it could slice just by looking at it.

"Night Fury will be coming back to race for Berk again. I wish you all luck and can't wait to see you at the championship races!" Solomon ended the meeting and stood up to leave the hotel room with his captain.

An obsidian Bentley GT Continental rolled up just as Solomon exited the hotel. A new driver got out of the car and opened the doors for Solomon and Night Fury. As soon as the both of them got in, the driver closed the door gently and quickly got back into the driver's seat.

"Can I take off my helmet now?" Night Fury asked, already unclasping the helmet.

"That's something Night Fury never says." Solomon opened up the mini bar and got a cold bottle of water.

"Ha ha. Too bad I'm not Night Fury. I'm your best friend. Could you get me one? The helmet was baking my head. I don't know how Hector does it… Whew!" The Night Fury impersonator set the helmet aside and gulped down the water Solomon gave him. After a few seconds, the hologram dematerialized and the once lean body frame changed to a barrel.

"Thanks again, Gordon." Solomon grabbed another water bottle for his demanding friend.

"Don't thank me. It's not like I'm going to hop on a bike and race." Gordon downed another bottle. "I don't know how but you have to make up with Hector and make him be Night Fury again. You've already dug yourself too deep having me impersonate Night Fury for your meeting with Drake and Becca."

"Aye, I know. But it won't be easy."

**OooOooO**

**(A/N O_O **

**Equinox: "And the plot thickens… Did I use that term correctly?" **

**RAGE: "Psh, I don't know." *Throws a book at Equinox's head* "Look it up."**

**Equinox: "Anyway, I bet you guys didn't see that coming, huh?!" *Nursing his head***

**RAGE: "I don't think they even saw Cameron's character coming." **

**Equinox: "Heh, maybe. I like her." ^_^**

**RAGE: "I wonder why…" **

**Equinox: "Ignoring you… By the way, readers who are still with me reading this, do I detail too much in this story? Or do I need to detail more? Just a question. Appreciate it if someone answers back." **

**Meh, the movie Percy Jackson is coming on tonight on Cartoon Network. I'm gonna go watch it to see why everyone likes it so much. Maybe I'll write a story from it.**

**Readers: "Don't you dare ruin that for us!" **

**Equinox: "Well then!" **

**Laters.**

**XxxXxxX**

_**Battle Cross Workshop - "Why are you still awake" hour**_

**Equinox was hunched over at his desk writing the next chapter. **

"**Yo, Equino?" RAGE threw a crumbled up piece of paper at the agent of Order and Chaos to get his attention. **

"**Hmm?" Equinox acknowledged with a grunt. **

"**You know, I was going back and proofreading some chapters…" RAGE shuffled the papers on his desk. **

"**Yeah?" **

"**Dude, how do you know so many women's hairstyles?" RAGE turned around in his chair to stare at his writing partner's back. **

**Equinox's head lifted up and he turned around. "Simple. I just heard them mentioned in other stories I've read before." **

"**Yeah okay." RAGE turned back around to his desk. His voice tone sounded unconvinced. **

"**What? Honesty, I did." Equinox said defensively. **

"**Oh yeah, I believe you." RAGE said simply. **

"…"

**RAGE tried and failed to stifle a laugh. **

**WHAM! **

"**Ow dammit! What the hell?!" RAGE rubbed the back of his head and glared at Equinox. **

"**Oh, you missed it! A pony from Equestia flew in here and threw that chair at you while you weren't looking." Equinox was back to being hunched over his desk. "You believe me, right?" Equinox snickered. **

**RAGE glared at Equinox. "It's all funny until I call the Panda Lawyers for a lawsuit…" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taco Bell. **

**I do not own Snorgtees.**

**I do not own the game "Supersonic Acrobatic Rocket-powered Battle-cars!".**

**I do not own PS3. I have on but don't own the PS3...?**

**I do not own the sodas, Brisk Ice Tea and Fanta pineapple. **

**I do not own Protégé shoes.**

**I do not own Doritos hard shells.**

***Cringes* The live-action How To Train Your Dragon. Ah… I have so many mixed feelings about that one. Awkward.**

**Go look up, in the exact words, "fringe bell skirt" to see what it looks like. Just in case I failed trying to describe it… T_T **

**Oh! And anyone who messages me about the clever location for Maverick's Fort will get a prize! WOOT! Here it is again: "Fort Suoredrum". Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N What's up! Three HTTYD fics this weekend! WOOOOOOOT! Look down NOW!**

**Replies:**

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**Equinox: "Aw man. I don't want to spoil it but… No! I won't do it! **

**RAGE: "Ignore him. He's ranting again. Thanks for the review!"**

_**To BondJamesbond: **_

**Equinox: "No, no I'm not furious or mad. But come on, you would've gotten the epic prize if you were signed in! Now I don't know what to do with the prize…"**

**RAGE: "Thanks for the review!"**

_**To Kisa Darkhorse: **_

**Equinox: "Challenge. Accepted!" **

**RAGE: "Perfect, now he's hyper! Thanks for the review…" **

_**To sora nii:**_

**Equinox: "Yes, I know the feeling of getting caught up in work…." *Looks away into the sunset with burning passion* "As a author, I have the greatest job of all- GAH! CURSES, THAT SMARTS!" **

**RAGE: "Get a job, ya hippie!" *Picking up another book and taking aim***

**Equinox: "Can't you let me have one thing in this world…" *Surrenders to injuries* "Thanks for the review…" *Blacks out***

_**To takeuchinike xl:**_

**RAGE: "My time to shine! Ah yes, you're welcome. And I thank you for calling me a pure genius among fools in black and white. AH!" *Dictionary thrown at head***

**Equinox: "I make it look good! And she/he said 'geniuses' not singular!" *Picks up another literary book***

**RAGE: "Thanks for the review. You wanna go, Equino?" *Picks up a Thesaurus***

**Equinox: "It already states Equinox - 9000, RAGE - 0 on the page!" **

**takeuchinike xl: "I'm just gonna go now…" **

**Equinox: "And miss the most epic book fight ever?! I think not!" **

_**Split second later…**_

**takeuchinike xl: *K.O* *o***

**RAGE: "You know how reviewers could sue us, right?"**

**Equinox: "No, it's okay. I put a disclaimer up!" Equinox said naively.**

**RAGE: "How did you make it this far in life? Anyway, thanks for the review. Don't press charges!" **

**XxxXxxX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or the Speed Racer elements featured in this story is non-profit.**

**OooOooO**

_HRT Touring Bus - Destination: HRT Tower - Saturday Afternoon_

No one on the bus said a word, everyone was too busy glaring at each other's rivals.

"Is everything alright back there?" Gordon asked while looking into the rearview mirror.

"Great." Stewart had his arms and legs crossed as he glowered at Ronnie. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a red t-shirt and black leather jacket and black and white converses.

"Fine." Ash glared at Teddy. She just knew it was Teddy that flipped her skirt earlier this week. She demanded that Ronnie wash her clothes and she got to wear pants again. She had on black skinny jeans, a shimmering black vest and a blue shirt. She was currently wearing her white sneakers.

"I'm good." Teddy sneered at Ash. He had on a maroon Adidas rugby shirt with tan khakis and white sneakers.

"Peachy." Ronnie glared at both of the boys. She had on white pants and a green "Moo, I'm a goat." shirt with a picture of a giraffe on it.

"Right." Gordon sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of the four rookies. "We'll arrive at the Tower in about ten or so minutes. Think you all can refrain from killing each other?" Gordon shook his head and put his turning signal on.

"No promises." Ronnie answered for everyone.

**XxxxXxxX**

_HRT Tower - Unveiling Display room_

"I see all of you have come back. I hope with an answer." Solomon clapped his hands together and greeted his soon to be team. Today, it was an all black attire suit with a red tie.

"Before I answer, I have a question." Ash stepped forward.

"Yes, what is it?" Solomon encouraged with a small smile.

"Will there be any qualifications for this sponsorship? Cuz' Ronnie and I could go back and get our bikes."

"There is no catch. I've chosen you all because I've seen the replays of your races. Pardon me, I should've made it clear that you are the best of previous candidates for the HRT racing team sponsorship. There is no test, just a unveiling if you accept my contract."

"Unveiling of what?" Ash inquired with a raised brow.

"Shut up! Where do we sign?" Teddy shoved past Ash with hopes of a cash bonus on his mind. He walked up to Solomon and held out his hand for a pen.

"_Teddy!_" Stewart had his arms crossed over his chest but concealed the finger he was now using to signal Teddy over.

Teddy backed up and leaned back to hear what Stewart had to say. "What? No, I didn't forget! Oh! _My bad…_"

Whatever conversation the two were having, it was within whispers.

Stewart nodded at Teddy and then he stepped up. "Before me and my partner sign, could you go over the terms of your contract?" Stewart had let go of his usual cocky tone and replaced it with a business-like voice.

Ash set her jaw and Ronnie rolled her eyes, they didn't know what Stewart and Teddy were up to, but it obviously wasn't good.

Gordon, standing right next to Solomon, raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Stewart. If you sign my contract, you would represent HRT in the International Grand Championship. I will fund your equipment, bikes, and battle suits until the very end of the event. Lastly, there will be a signing bonus." Solomon stated.

"Will this signing bonus be cash money?" Teddy bluntly asked.

"You would do anything for a buck, wouldn't you?" Ronnie said. "Shouldn't you guys be at the corner of 3rd Street?" She snorted.

"I wouldn't have to if 'somebody' didn't shatter the back window of my truck!" Stewart abandoned his cool and swung around to glare at Ronnie.

"You flipped my skirt! It's your own fault, pervert!" Ash shoved Stewart into Teddy. They fell in a heap in front of Solomon.

"You freakin'…" Stewart seethed and lunged at Ash. Teddy got up and wound up for a punch aimed at her.

Ronnie was about to join, but then someone new joined into the mix.

"Enough."

Both Teddy and Stewart were suddenly pulled back by their collars.

Solomon sighed. "Hello, Hector."

"You don't come into my Tower acting like idiots." Hector brought the two's heads together. Teddy's head connected with Stewart's and they both groaned in pain. Then Hector released them. "Finally, you don't hit women…" Hector glared at Ash and Ronnie. "No matter how much they're asking for it."

Ash lowered her defensive stance and returned the glare back at Hector. "I didn't ask you to do that."

"Like I would've cared." Hector locked his eyes with Ash's.

Ash was pissed but her anger faltered slightly. Hector was wearing a black and blue track suit that strongly resembled Night Fury's. Ash was considering giving Hector a second chance if he could bring down the smart ass comments.

"Okay! Are we ready to sign?!" Solomon stepped in. Then he walked over to the table where four individual stacks of papers were placed side by side.

"Yeah, I wanna see what this signing bonus is." Ronnie started walking towards the table, not before reaching behind her and dragging Ash along with her, ending the stare down between her and Hector.

Teddy helped up Stewart and he walked over to the table.

Stewart rubbed his head and narrowed his eyes at Hector. They stayed like that for a minute before Stewart jumped at Hector to make him flinch. Hector got his hands up and Stewart laughed while walking away from him. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Hector rolled his eyes and clicked a button on his wrist controller.

Something hissed and the wall that held Night Fury's trophies started to part. The sliding wall slowly revealed the brand-new 420's his father requested last weekend. Hector didn't like anyone of the rookies the bikes were meant for, but it was personal to him that all the bikes were clean and polished. His builds had always revolved around his pride.

"Holy…" Everyone had their pens just above the paper, about to sign, before the doors revealed their signing bonus.

All four rookies dropped their pens and rushed over to their name assigned bikes. The first one lined up from the right was the Nadder-420, it was bright turquoise with yellow slashes like Ash trademark battle suit. Not much was different besides that it looked cleaner and had more weight to it.

Next, the Gronckle-420, it was dark green with red stripes across the sides. Like it's original, it was a heavy-armor class. The bulky rockets were visible on one side of the bike and there seemed to be a very intimidating rail-gun on the other side.

Next was the Nightmare-420. This 420 was a vibrant red with three shades of flames on it. While staying true to Stewart's old 420, this newer model had a flame-flower installed. But it was just out in the open for anybody to just shoot at, the weapon was hidden somewhere in the bike. The only visible proof that there was a flame-flower was the hose nozzle in front of the gas tank of the bike.

Finally, the Zippleback-420 was a light shade of the dark green Gronckle-420. AT first glance, the bike's spots would appear to be simply a design like Ronnie's battle suit, but with closer examination, they were small pocket grenades and hand weapon compartments. There was also a white very sharp-looking grenade that had spikes protruding out of it. It was attached to the bike.

Behind the line-up of bikes was a curtain.

"Hector! Could you have at least waited until they signed?" Solomon sent a stern look at him.

"Yes. But why delay the inevitable? My bikes will be the insurance so they'll sign your cheap contract." Hector stated and made his way over to the teens.

"He has a point, you know." Gordon supplied.

Solomon stared at him, obviously annoyed. "Who's side are you on?"

"The winning side, of course." Gordon smiled, knowing that his answer had two meanings.

"You and you. Get off the bikes." Hector pointed to Teddy and Ash.

"But it has my name on it!" Teddy complained while leaning forward, twisting the accelerator.

"Yes it does. But your name has to be on the contract so I can explain to you all about the special abilities for each of your bikes." Hector casually cracked his knuckles as if it was a bad habit.

Ash narrowed her eyes at Hector as she got off the new bike. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Hector knew what irked her but still asked dumbly anyway.

"Cracking your knuckles. It isn't good for you." Ash's eyebrow twitched when Hector started cracking his fingers one by one.

"You should probably stop nagging me. _It isn't good for you._" Hector threw Ash's line right back at her.

"Or what-" Ash started but Hector was already walking away from her. Ash was about to lunge at him but she heard snickering from the other three behind her.

"You guys look like an old married couple." Teddy snorted and Stewart laughed.

"Ronnie!" Ash snapped at her.

Ronnie slapped a hand over her quivering mouth. "Sorry."

"Have you decided whether you're going to sign, Mrs. Haddock?" Hector retrieved her contract and held it out to her. He had obviously heard the marriage joke.

Ash snatched the contract and practically impaled the paper with her pen. "When hell freezes over." Ash bite back referring to the honorific. Then she tried to shove the papers at Hector's chest.

But Hector simply side-stepped and grabbed her wrist. He got the contract and handed it to Gordon. Then he got a bottle of hand sanitizer from his jacket pocket and applied it to the hand that grabbed Ash's wrist.

Ash was about to explode. Then she felt Ronnie use her back as a flat surface to sign her own contract.

"Has everyone signed their contracts? After you've signed, I'll explain the abilities of the 420s and finally be able to get away from you _people_." Hector got his sanitizer out again and rubbed his hands as if being in their presence was sickening.

"Wait a second!" Stewart was styling his signature with various symbols. "And… Done."

Gordon walked over and collected the contracts. "That's all of them, Hector." He nodded at him. Then he followed Solomon to his office to deal with the papers.

"Thanks, Gordon." He nodded back and then locked eyes with Ronnie. "Since you haven't annoyed the hell out of me so far, I'll start with you."

"Don't be gentle. I like it rough." Ronnie smirked at him.

Hector was tempted to just leave the room for a scalding shower but he thought against it. "Right." He walked over to the dark green 420. "I've watched your clips and designed the bike to strengthen the weaknesses of your now previous 420. The problem with your original was that you had too much power for your bikes frame. You lose speed because your wheels don't have weight to maintain traction. So I've added the appropriate weight and also added a few weapons that fit into your, err, personality." Hector stated and walked until he was in front of Ronnie. He held his hand out for Ronnie.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow but took it. As Hector lead her to her bike, she stuck her tongue out at Ash.

Ash rolled her eyes.

"Get on." Hector instructed. As soon as Ronnie got on with a leg to the side to balance herself, Hector mounted behind her. He leaned back and put his hands on the tail of the bike. "Alright, start the engine." Hector pointed to the keys already in the ignition. The bike came to life and Hector leaned closer to Ronnie, then he waved his hand over the dash controls. "There are only three buttons due to most of the more advanced commands being made through the helmet." The buttons were bright green and positioned to be a triangle. Hector pointed to the top one. "This is the boost I've installed. I'm guessing your bike didn't have it because I observed several times you could've used it in your races. I was only permitted to install three tanks of nitrous into your bike, which means you can only use it three times."

"Nah, really?" Ronnie looked over her shoulder. "I would've never thought."

"It's why I'm here, ma'am." Hector grabbed Ronnie's head and turned it back to face forward. "The second button at the bottom right is for E. . The last one on the left is for your rockets. That's it for now unless you request for anything else."

"That's it? What do I need a helmet for?" Ronnie

"For one, to protect that empty head of yours. Two- Stop that." Hector scooted back on the seat due to Ronnie's antics. "As I was saying, you will still need the helmet to make commands for your Zippleback 420's offensive weapons."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've been experimenting on a smoke cloud that would blind the racers behind you."

"Is that it, boy genius?" Ronnie was not impressed.

"For now. I'll explain it more afterwards. And since you've been insisting from the start…" Hector moved the lower part of his body against Ronnie's, discarding her personal space. "Now that you're comfortable, I'll continue." Hector reached under Ronnie's armpit, outstretching his arm to grab the helmet on the wind shield. He grabbed it and gave it to Ronnie. "Put it on and follow the online instructions to sync your voice into your new bike." Hector got himself off and walked over to Ash. "Your turn."

Ash kept an eye on him as she walked over to her bike and got on. "Don't you dare." She stared at Hector. Ash was close to wringing his neck for the stunt he just pulled on Ronnie right in front of her.

"In your dreams." Hector stood in front of the bike. "Are you going to keep glaring at me or are you going to start your bike?" Hector yawned and rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

Ash broke eye contact and turn the key. She forgot about Hector and smiled as she revved it a few times.

"Impressive. I guess I'll have to throw out that 'How To Start A Bike, for blondes.'"

Ash's smile dropped and she sent a venomous glare at him. "You got a problem with me, then just say it!" Ash was done with him after just meeting him the second time.

"I'm shaking." Hector waved the dangerous glare away and pointed to the button while keeping up his calm stare. "This is boost. This is spike rockets. And this is EMTs. Any questions?"

"First off, why did you take your sweet time explaining to Ronnie? And, second, what the hell is a spike rocket?"

"Bigger assets and the rocket explodes into spikes on impact." Hector answered simply. He smirked and walked away to inform Teddy of his 420.

Ash jumped off her bike and ran up to Hector. She grabbed his shoulders and swung him around, already throwing a punch directed to his face.

What happened next surprised everyone. The punch connected. Hector's eyes widened and then he smirked. _Impressive. _

Ash didn't seem surprised as she threw another one.

This time Hector caught it. Then he twisted Ash's arm behind her bike and held her there. Then he released her and kicked her away by her backside. "You got your free shot. I suggest you don't get cocky."

Ash whirled around and came back at him. "Hypocrite."

Hector waited until the last possible second to dodge Ash's hit. Afterwards, he turned and kicked Ash back again. "Excuse me?"

Ash stumbled but caught herself before she fell flat on her face. She stood up and got her fist up. "You just said that you don't hit women. Which means that you're a hypocrite." Ash ran back at him. She faked a left hook and brought a right uppercut at Hector.

Hector grabbed both punches before they could land and twisted Ash's arms so that her back was now to his chest. "I'm not hitting you, I'm kicking your ass, literally. And please…" Hector released one of Ash's fist and flat out groped her chest. "Woman? I don't think so." He shook his head and untangled his arms from her. He turned around again walked over to Teddy and Stewart who looked like they wanted to give him a high-five.

Ash's eyes watered up from embarrassment and she put her arms over her chest. "Y-you asshole!" She screamed at Hector's back. The second chance she considered giving him was forgotten.

Hector winced but didn't show it outwardly. He turned on his heel and walked right back over to where Ash was standing, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your- Mmph!" Hector's head flew backwards as his nose flooded. He recovered and slapped a hand over his nose. He saw the blood and narrowed his eyes at Ash.

"No, you're not." Ash's face was red and she was fighting the urge to rub her sore forehead. She sent him one last glare before she turned around and grabbed her helmet to begin her synchronization.

Every fiber in Hector's body was urging him to storm over their and… _She's almost tolerable when she pouts like that._ Hector almost slapped his face but realized that there were two other rookies in the room. He turned around and pointed to the Gronckle-420 and the Nightmare-420 with his free hand.

Stewart walked over to his bike without laughing at Hector. He had grew a respect for Hector for some reason. But he shook his head and filled in the respect for just wanting to see his new bike. "I don't need your help. I'll just synchronize the bike and get used to it myself. You know, 'cause I'm awesome like that."

Hector turned his attention to Teddy.

Teddy stared at Hector. "Hey, are you okay, man?" Teddy noticed a cardboard tissue dispenser on the table and threw it over to Hector.

Hector caught it and pointed his thumb to Teddy's bike. "I'm assuming- Damn. I'm assuming that you're awesome… Like your friend over there." Hector muttered as threw his head back to try and stop the blood from dripping everywhere.

"Oh yeah, uh, thanks for the bike. I guess…" Teddy looked away and went over to his bike.

Hector didn't break contact until Teddy put his helmet on. Then he sighed and sat himself down on one of the chairs at the table. He didn't jump when Ronnie suddenly appeared next to him.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ronnie stared at his nose.

"Any questions?" Hector asked her, ignoring her obvious question.

Ronnie snapped out of it and was about to open her mouth.

Hector put his hand up. "Before you ask, no, it doesn't have a make-up center inside one of it's compartments."

Ronnie jokily pouted "Aw, does it at least have a vibration system for the seat of the bike?" Ronnie asked casually. She apparently didn't know about Hector's exchange with Ash.

Hector sent her a look. Disgusted that she would even ask a question like that from one of his creations. "I worry for the future of HRT if you _people _are represent it…" Hector rubbed his temples.

"Don't worry. Once you get to know us, we're fun! Well, me and Ash are." Ronnie punched Hector's shoulder.

Hector snorted at Ronnie's reassurance. And then suddenly got more tissues.

After a few minutes, Hector's nose stopped bleeding and he put some tissues in just in case. Everyone was just about done with their syncing and had gotten off their bikes to walk over to Hector.

"Now what?" Teddy asked.

"Get back on your bikes." Hector stood up and stretched.

"Why? We just finished the online thingy." Stewart retorted.

"Get back on the bikes before I trigger them to self-destruct." Hector tried another strategy. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and take a nap, not baby-sit the four.

Everyone's eyes widened and they bolted for their bikes. Everyone but Ash.

Hector ignored her defiant glare and watched as the others got on their bikes. He walked past Ash and got a remote from his pocket. "Alright, time for a test run." Hector clicked the button on the remote.

The platform holding the rookies suddenly vanished and all three of them quickly descended. Their shouts of surprise quickly grew softer.

"Get on your bike or I'll set it to self-destruct." Hector didn't face Ash.

"After you apologize for being an asshole." Ash bit back.

"To the count of three." Hector turned around to face her. He yawned again.

"I'm waiting." Ash crossed her arms over her chest.

"3."

Ash didn't falter.

"2."

Ash knew he wouldn't be crazy enough to blow up a bike in the Tower.

"1." Hiccup finished and sighed. _Why is she being so difficult? Screw it._ He shook his head and walked over to the elevator Solomon and Gordon took. He got in and stared at Ash until the elevator doors closed.

Ash smirked at the small victory and started for her bike.

BOOM!

The Nadder-420's explosion rocked the room and threw Ash backwards. As the dust cleared, Ash quickly got, with no serious injuries, and ran over to the platform. _No…_

The 420 was destroyed. Parts were everywhere. Even if she knew how, there was no way that Ash could put it back together. Ash fell to her knees and screamed in anger as she pounded the ground with her fist. _It was too good to be true… The sponsorship with HRT, the contract, the new bike! There's always a catch! _Ash got up and thought about going up to the elevator to kill that son of a bitch, but then she saw the curtain from earlier had fallen down. Ash's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the Night Fury-420. The Night Fury-420s to be exact! All of her previous anger vanished as she stared at them in awe. _Why are Night Fury's bikes in the Tower?! _Ash thought before she slapped her forehead. She had forgotten that Night Fury was sponsored by Haddock Racing Tech.

Ash got up and carefully made her way over to the legendary bikes. Ash saw that there were five in total. She got on the sleekest one and saw that the keys were in. Ash quickly started the bike, and man oh man, the sound! Ash grinned from ear to ear as she listened to the engine. It was entirely different from the rattling sound her Nadder-420 made. The Night Fury-420 had a lower hum vibration until Ash revved it and it screamed like a banshee. Ash wished she could feel the bike in action. That's when a thought came to mind.

Ash shut off the engine and got off the bike. She slowly rolled the bike onto the platform and waited for it to lower down. After awhile, nothing happened. Her hopes dashed and she sighed. At least she got to see the bikes up close and actually got to mount one. As Ash looked back at the other bikes, she saw a display case that had Night Fury's helmet on a mannequin head. After walking to it, she took it off and looked it over. Then she saw the inscription of the back and squealed. She couldn't help but try it on. Then she got a common fan girl idea and pretended she was Night Fury when she got back on the bike.

Ash was so caught up with imagining, that she didn't hear the computer say: "Night Fury, accepted."

The platform dropped and Ash's heart lurched as she descended. Ash thought it would go on forever until she would crash down at the eventual bottom. But then the platform slowed and her eyes were blinded by the bright lights of a garage room. The platform came to a slowing halt and when Ash's eyes adjusted, she saw she was now in a docking bay room. A truck with a trailer was in front of her.

"You ready, kid?"

Ash turned her head to an old driver around his sixties. "What?" Ash's eye bugged out. Her voice came out deeper than it usual did. A strong male voice replaced Ash's.

The driver gave Ash a weird look. "Kid, I'm one of HRT's drivers for the new team he just sponsored. I'm gonna hook up your bike and take you to your garage or house, whatever."

"Oh. Thanks." Ash got off and walked the bike to the driver.

The driver nodded and pointed to the passenger side of the truck.

Ash nodded and walked around to get into the truck. After a few minutes, the driver came around and got himself in. Then he turned sideways to look at Ash. "Where to, kid?"

Ash gave him Ronnie's address with her new voice.

The driver scrunched up his face and kept a wary eye on Ash as he started the truck up and left the garage.

Ash was wondering why the driver was acting weird but then she realized his confused behavior. Ash had a girl's body and a strong male voice. Ash decided to not say a word the whole trip. She was freaking herself out.

**OooOooO**

_Solomon's Office Floor_

Hector didn't know as he walked into the office.

"Hector, what was that explosion?!" Solomon turned around from looking out the window.

"Relax, they're just doing a test run before they leave." Hector lied smoothly.

"You let them on the track? With loaded weapons?!" Solomon overreacted.

"Only one shot. I doubt they could do much damage. Don't have a seizure."

Solomon's eye twitched.

"Hector, you have to understand your father's overreaction. You just let four teens out, in their street clothes, on a track that's being reconstructed." Gordon rationalized.

"The bikes are done. Is there anything else you need?" Hector had his hand on the door knob and opened it to leave the office. "No? Good-bye then."

Solomon and Gordon sighed before getting back to work.

_End_

**OooOooO**

**(A/N It's harder than it looks, you know! You can't just give all the characters in this story whatever you feel like! You gotta go back and forth and pick the ultimate fashion. The girls are harder, WHY?! I don't know… Meh, but you know… Challenge accepted and all that jazz. **

**I finally got Hector to present the bikes. I tried not to drone all the details and make you guys want to watch paint dry instead. So, I made the bikes seem more cartoony instead of realistic. Maybe I'm detailing too much in this story, I don't know. **

**RAGE: "Impossible. You can never detail too much." **

**Equinox: "Psh! Have you ever read 'The Scarlet Letter'?" **

**RAGE: "No, why?" **

**Equinox: "Hmm." *Silently judging***

**RAGE: "Have you read it, smart-ass?!" **

**Equinox: "Nope. I watched 'Easy A' instead." ^_^ "Same difference." **

**RAGE: "Is that an educational video or something." **

**Equinox: "I'm gonna have to 'or something'." **

**Laters.**

**O_O Are they gone? Just a little reminder, I'm as hip as you youngin's! I might've lazily made everyone wear skinny jeans but come on! Am I at least 2% right? You do still wear those, right?**

**Never mind, I just got lazy in this chapter….**

**Oh yeah! Look down.**

**Hector = A f******* ninja.**

**Ash = Brawler**

**Make sense? **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Hey, you guys ever wake up in the morning with no recollection of your dream? It keeps happening and I want to write it down so bad! Some dreams of mine actually made me fall off my bed, the racer dream was AWESOME!**

**Anyway, enough of that. So the replies thingy is taking up the whole story?! So what? I'm just really animated when it comes to replying, sue me! **

_**To Kisa Darkhorse: **_

**Equinox: "Uh… I don't know how to respond to this one. You got this, RAGE?" **

**RAGE: "What happened to being animated?"**

**Equinox: "You can only be so animated… Especially when the pandas are watching…"**

**RAGE: "If you couldn't, how could I?" **

**Equinox: "Spoilers Alert! Thanks for the review!" **

_**To Francseva: **_

**Equinox: "I already personally replied back to ya, but who says I can't do it again?!" **

**RAGE: "Your ever-hidden sanity tucked somewhere in that head of yours?" **

**Equinox: "What was that, Hector?" **

**RAGE: "Thanks for the review. I would hope that I'm a guy or my life would be a lie." **

**Equinox: "You. Just. Rhymed! This is a big step indeed!" **

**RAGE: "Right. Now I'm never gonna hear the end of this all night." **

**Equinox: "Okay, now it's getting kind of annoying…" **

**RAGE: "…" (╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**Equinox: "THE NIGHTS RAGE? I don't get the username…" XD**

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**Equinox: "Before anything! I'm just gonna say this. You can curse in your review, I find it even more hilarious as long as it isn't directed towards me…" XD**

**RAGE: "Cursing like a sailor. Good moral lesson, Equinox." **

**Equinox ignores RAGE: "I know right? Anyway, back to the actual reply. Ash is gonna get it! But I doubt she would openly go out with the Night Fury bike." **

**RAGE: "How do you know?" **

**Equinox: "Call it, Author's intuition." **

**RAGE: "Don't you mean, 'Women's intuition'?" **

**Equinox: "I could call in the baby pandas?" **

**RAGE: "Uh… I take that joke back… My bad." **

**Equinox: "Hmm." **

**XxxXxxX**

**Side Note: I'm not trying to make Ronnie and Ash into super tomboys or anything. Everything that you've been reading about them so far in this story is just me. I'm incorporating myself into them. My hobbies, favorite food, etc. **

**RAGE: "You really need to rephrase that before people start getting the wrong idea…" **

**Equinox: -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown in this story. This story is non-profit. **

**OooOooO**

_Thompson Residence - Saturday Evening _

Ash waved at the driver as he drove off. Just as he turned a corner, Ash turned around and quickly typed in the password for the garage door. She grabbed the bike and pulled it inside. Her frame was shaking from nerves that she might get caught with "the" Night Fury-420. Ash put it to the side of the garage and frantically searched for a tarp.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ash probably jumped three feet in the air before she turned around to see who caught her red-handed. Her eyes bugged out. She put a hand over her chest to calm down before she keeled over.

Ronnie rolled in with her Zippleback-420 while giving Ash a perplexed look. "Aw man! Is that Night Fury's-"

Ash lunged across the garage room and clamped a hand over Ronnie's mouth. "Shut up!"

Ronnie ignored Ash and just stared at the famous 420. "Mu mumm mo mell me mat mapping!" Ronnie's words were incoherently with Ash's hand over her mouth.

Ash dragged Ronnie over to the garage door and pressed the button to close it the big door. Then she walked the both of them towards the Night Fury. She slapped both hands over Ronnie's mouth and stared hard at her best friend. "You have to promise me that you won't yell bloody murder when I take my hands off, okay?"

Ronnie's animated face dropped at the accusation and she dully stared at Ash. Then she nodded. When Ash dropped her hands, Ronnie scrunched up her nose and leaned in towards Ash.

Ash backed away. "What are you doing?"

"You don't smell like you've slept with Hector." Ronnie leaned back. "Because that's the only logical reason why he would give you one of Night Fury's bikes as reward for a good f-" Ash hand was right back on Ronnie's mouth.

"Ronnie, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ash asked rhetorically.

Ronnie snatched Ash's hand off. "What's wrong with me?!" Ronnie stormed over to the Night Fury-420 and waved her hand over it. "How the hell did you get this?!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an reasonable answer.

Ash couldn't believe it. She thought Ronnie would be jumping off the walls, not playing detective. "Why are you so pissed for? I thought you would be excited." She asked while walking over to Ronnie. She rolled her arms out to display the bike right in front of Ronnie.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes. "How am I supposed to be excited if my best friend gets hunted down and killed for taking Night Fury's bike? I swear, if you stole this, I'm going to kill you!"

Ash gave her a unconvinced look.

Ronnie grabbed Ash's head and violently shook it. "You're not getting it, Ash! If you don't get killed by Night Fury himself, you're going to get sued so hard, your grandchildren will have to pay for your dumb-ass!"

"S-stop it!" Ash swatted Ronnie's hand away and held onto her head until the dizziness went away. "I did not steal it!" Ash glared at Ronnie, hard. "You really think I would do something like that?"

Ronnie thoughtfully looked away for a second. "Then what happened, Ash? I really can't think of any reason you would have this." Ronnie calmed down and lowered her voice.

Ash kept her outward appearance in check, but in her mind, she was at a standstill.

"What happened to your Nadder, anyway?" Ronnie was tempted to give Ash another head shake. Ronnie has never seen Ash so spaced out before.

Ash got it! _Why didn't I think of that?! _

Ash got into the acting role and looked back into Ronnie's eyes. She started her lie with a sigh to make it seem like she was about to tell a secret. "I stayed behind because I wanted Hector to apologize for being a royal asshole earlier-"

"When did he act like that?" Ronnie got side-tracked. Her eyes narrowed when Ash mention Hector acting like a jerk. "What'd he say?" Her protective best friend mode activating.

"Besides the point…" Ash really didn't want to repeat what happened. She was 100% certain Ronnie would storm over to the HRT Tower and deliver cans of whoop-ass to the whole staff, especially Hector. Besides, her lie was slipping in her mind. "Anyway, I waited for him to say sorry, but instead, he just ignored me and told me to get on my bike to leave. He gave me one more warning before he just up and left the room. I called him on the bluff and he just blew up my bike!" Ronnie was listening intently and Ash started feeling bad for lying to her face. While she shared everything with Ronnie, everything, Ash just didn't want this small little thing to blow out of proportions.

"Are you serious?! Just like that?" Ronnie threw her hands into the air and she turned and glared at a bucket of paint to direct her anger away from Ash. "You signed a contract! Wait-"

"Yeah, I went to Solomon's office afterwards and told him about it. He promised to rip Hector a new one and he temporarily gave me one of Night Fury's bikes." Ash finished.

"So you're still in the race?" Ronnie frown disappeared and she smiled at Ash.

"Yeah- Argh, Ronnie!" Ash choked out. Ronnie flew at her with a crushing hug.

"This is awesome! My partner is using the freaking Night Fury! I'm usually carrying you through most of the races, but now you can race on par with me!" Ronnie laughed as she released Ash.

Ash deadpanned Ronnie. "You wish." She rolled her eyes and went back to looking for the tarp. But Ash smiled despite the insult to her racing skills. She was just glad Ronnie was back to her old self.

"No, I know." Ronnie stated and then she just stood there, watching Ash search. After a few minutes waiting, Ronnie held her foot up and kicked Ash on her backside.

Ash flew into a large storage container. After a second of gathering herself, Ash popped her head out and gave Ronnie a "What the hell?" look.

"Well?"

"Well what, bitch?!" Ash was pissed. You don't just kick someone for no reason! "That freaking hurt!"

"Start it up. I want to hear what it sounds like." Ronnie told Ash as if it was obvious.

Ash's face twitched. "Are you serious? That's why you kicked me into a TOOL storage box? I could've been impaled by something in there!" Ash got herself out and checked herself to see if she had any major injuries.

"Oh my God! Hurry it up, princess!" Ronnie was hopping right next to the Night Fury-420.

"Stop talking." All of Ash's excitement for even being lucky enough to have the bike had deflated due to Ronnie being excited for the both of them. Ash got on the bike and turned the key. The Night Fury came to life and a wide smile played on both of their faces. She deeply enjoyed the way it purred before she gunned it.

"Does this rival your chalupa release?" Ronnie joked.

"Blows it out of the water." Ash got off to let Ronnie try.

Ronnie had one leg over right before her face lit up. "Aw man! We have to put this on my dyno!" Ronnie got on fully and crawled over to her garage's dyno. She turned and got into position as she backed up. "Go start it up." She said as she placed the rear wheel on the belt of the dyno.

Ash loved Ronnie's sparks of genius sometimes. She ran over to the computer and turned it on. She gave a thumbs up to Ronnie, the machine was recording.

Ronnie put both of her feet to either side of her to balance. Then she let go of the brake.

The Night Fury started with a low grumble but got louder as Ronnie made the speedometer's needle climb. By the time the bike reached 80 miles per hour, the Night Fury-420 was screaming like a maniac. Ronnie had enough of toying with it and she let loose. An all too familiar spooling came out of nowhere and it melded with the screaming. Ronnie looked back and grinned at Ash.

But Ash was paying attention to the bike or Ronnie. Her eyes were glued onto the readings the computer was displaying. The Night Fury's RPMs made Ash and Ronnie's bikes look like mopeds. Ash looked up to smile at Ronnie like an idiot but then her smile dropped. "Ronnie! Cut! It! Off! RONNIE!" Ash tried waving her arms. Something made her look back at the monitor and Ash almost tripped over herself. "RONNIE!"

_This. Is. Awesome! _Ronnie was enjoying the feel of the powerful bike very much. She looked back down at the speedometer and whistled. Then she spotted a insignia at the bottom. _Night Fury… 520? What the hell?_ Ronnie heard something besides the engine and she looked back over her shoulder. She was a little confused as to why Ash was flailing her arms around like that but she just gave her a thumbs-up. Something caught her eye and she almost fell off the bike. _Holy shit…_

Due to the excess speeds, the Night Fury-420 was spewing out concentrated blue flames from it's exhaust pipes! The flames were inching closer and closer as Ronnie kept accelerating. Ronnie fumbled for the brake and tried to slow it down, but her hand accidentally flipped a switch. The results were explosive.

The front-end of the Night Fury-420 whirred and shot out a blue plasma shot. The shot went straight for the concrete wall of the garage and Ronnie flinched. But then the shot bounced off the concrete wall and ricocheted off the ceiling, aiming right back at Ronnie. Ronnie ducked just in time as the ball of fire flew past her, burning some of the hair from her braid. The destructive ball didn't stop bouncing off the walls until it suddenly aimed for Ronnie's old bicycle from when she was 10. Right as the blue shot made impact, Ronnie's old pink bike exploded. Parts flew in all directions.

"…" Ash was in fetal position from behind the computer desk. With jitters shaking her entire frame, she peeked over just as Ronnie slowed the bike down and then cut the engine.

Ronnie shakily got off the bike and quickly ran away from it, stumbling as she went. The only thing going through her mind was…

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Ash and Ronnie turned their heads to see who just yelled the unthinkable.

"The way it went whoosh! Then it went all whoosh whoosh BOOM! Awesome!" Cameron got done bouncing up and down. Today, it was pink skinny jeans with a black and white panda shirt. Her hair was out of the ponytail she wore last time she was with Ash and Ronnie, it was now curly and down to her shoulders. She had just walked in using the garage's side door. She ran over to the Night Fury bike to marvel at it.

Ash remembered how to breath and she calmed her racking nerves down. She stared back over to see if Ronnie was okay. Ronnie was a little out of it but okay. "That was so awesome!" Ash ran over to the legendary bike and gave Cameron a high-five.

Ronnie couldn't help but smile too. She got up and carefully walked over to them, nervous that the bike would attack out of nowhere. "No, I'm not dying or anything!" Ronnie reminded the two.

**XxxXxxX**

_Thompson's dining room_

"What do you think it means?" Ash passed the bag of snacks to Ronnie. All of them had calmed down and locked up the garage for the night. Ash finally found a tarp but Ronnie and Cameron made a big deal of getting a clean fresh one for such a bike. Ronnie drove all of them to the hardware store and actually bought an all new tarp. They also drove over to a convenience store to buy a ton of snacks and drinks.

"I don't even know what 420 stands for…" Ronnie dug her hand into the bag or cheddar mini pretzels. She got enough and passed it to Cameron.

"420; a motor cross bike that comes in 420 different varieties of armor, weaponry, and upgrades. Created by Hector Haddock, these bikes are entirely different than your average Harley. These bikes can be up-linked to one's helmet and put to great use offensively and defensively in the sport of Battle Cross." Cameron stated like a tourist computer. She took a sip of her Gatorade and looked back up to see Ronnie and Ash staring at her, bewildered. "What?" Suddenly feeling self conscious, Cameron's cheeks flared up.

"Nothing, Super Computer." Ronnie shook her head and grabbed a stick of jerky.

"Cameron, how do you know so much?" Ash flicked a piece of white cheddar popcorn at Ronnie when she tried to get her jerky.

"I just read up when I first started- Started watching Battle Cross!" Cameron quickly corrected herself before she let out her secret.

Ash started sharing the look Ronnie was giving Cameron. "Okayyy. But you guys have to promise to keep this a secret. I don't think Solomon would save me if I get caught with Night Fury's bike." Ash continued to stack the pile of lies to her friends.

"Duh." Ronnie stated while wrestling with a piece of jerky.

"But this doesn't make sense. Why would Mr. Haddock give you the Night Fury-520 if you couldn't use it?" Cameron asked.

Ash coughed while drinking her Sprite. _Why can't they be happy that I even have the damn thing?! Enough with the questions! _Ash thought as she wiped her chin. "I don't know. I didn't think about that."

_DING! DONG!_

"We'll just slap some stickers on it from your old Nadder-420. You know, just over Night Fury's trademark design." Ronnie got up to get the door. "Hey guys, come on! Mom needs help with the groceries!" She yelled before locking the holder for the screen door to stay open.

Ash pushed the scattered snacks on the table off to the side to make room for the groceries. Then she went for the front door.

Cameron almost collided with Ms. Thompson when she went to help. "Sorry, Ms. Thompson!" Cameron settled down from her tip-toes. Before she ran into Ms. Thompson, Cameron stopped her body by leaning forward on her toes.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Just help me out with these…" Ms Thompson waved the apology away and motioned her full arms towards Cameron. Cameron relieved her of some groceries. "Thank you. Just set them on the table, please."

Cameron twirled and rushed to the table. She was acting a little too polite as she took more groceries than she could handle. She set them on the table on made sure none of them would fall down before she turned around to get more groceries.

**XxxXxxX**

"Thank you, Ms. Thompson!" Ash and Cameron yelled towards the kitchen before they dug into dinner.

Ronnie walked in with the French fries. "Thank you, Ronnie!" She set the tray down and sat next to Cameron, across from Ash.

"What did you do?" Ash bit into her sloppy Joe.

"I got the fries to the table. Duh." Ronnie held the fries out for Cameron after she got her own share. She was about to pass it to Ash but then she held it out of her reach. "_Thank you, Ronnie…_" Ronnie gave Ash her lines.

"For what? Your mom made everything." Ash tried leaning forward to snatch the plate but failed when Ronnie reeled back just in time.

"Well then! I'll take my business elsewhere!" Ronnie sat back down and placed the fries at the other end of the table.

"Ronnie!" Ms. Thompson tugged on Ronnie's braid. "Stop being obnoxious." She picked up the plate and brought it with her as she sat down at the head of the table, Ash next to the head of the table.

"And the mother of the year award goes to…" Ronnie pouted and rubbed the side of her head. Then she pulled her hand through her hair.

"Ms. Thompson!" Cameron answered the sarcastic question. Then she beamed at Ronnie's mother.

"Kiss-up." Ronnie rolled her eyes and took a massive bite out of her sandwich. A fry bounced off the side of her head.

"Thank you, Cameron." Ms. Thompson licked the tips of her finger from the French fry she flicked at her daughter and smiled at Cameron. Then she cut into her chicken parmesan. "So how was everyone's day?" She put the piece of chicken into her mouth.

"It was awesome. How was your day?" Ronnie answered for all of the teenage girls at the table.

"Wow, Ronnie. Conceited much?" Ash laughed. "My day was good, thank you asking-"

_DING! DONG!_

"Let Ash get it. She's soo selfless." Ronnie put a hand to her head as if she was about to faint.

Ash got up to get the door. But not before she scratched her back, slyly giving Ronnie the bird. Ash smiled as she heard Ronnie cough and Cameron snicker. Finally at the door, Ash grabbed the door knob and opened it. She grinned at the person. "Hey Daddy." She greeted with a smile when she saw that he was alone.

Archibald Hofferson stood at six feet six inches wearing a long black overcoat. He had the body of a lumberjack but always acted like a teddy bear when it came to Ash. He had on a dark blue dress shirt with white collar and cuffs, a satin red tie, black dress pants, and dress boots on. "Hey Ashley." He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ash, who's at the door?!" Ms. Thompson's voice came from the dining room.

"It's just me, Audrey!" Archibald answered and grabbed Ash into a side hug.

"Well, come in! You're letting my hard-earned money breeze out the door!" Ms. Thompson yelled with a laugh.

Ash's father chuckled and came in, closing the door behind him. Then he walked with Ash to the dining room. "Hello, ladies." He smiled warmly at them all.

"Hey, Papa A." Ronnie waved with one hand as she drank her soda. She put the cup down and smirked at Ash for the inside joke.

Archibald smiled at the nickname Ronnie gave him, oblivious to it's actual meaning. Ash shook her head and giggled softly at her clueless father.

"Are you hungry? I just made sandwiches." Ms. Thompson asked.

"Oh no, no. I just came by to see if you know where my missing daughter is." Archibald tucked Ash more and more behind his huge coat. "I can't seem to find her…"

Ash genuinely laughed and came out from behind her father's coat. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry!"

"Ash! Where have ya been? You had me worried sick!" Archibald enveloped Ash in his arms and lifted her in the air, swinging her side to side. "I don't know what I would do if I lost ya!"

Ash pulled back slightly and beamed up at him. "Daddy, I said I'm sorry!"

Archibald laughed heartily and set her down. "Okay. But no more giving your old man a fright, ya understand!" Archibald leaned right in front of Ash's face with a semi-stern look.

"Yeah, I got it." Ash said with a small smile. Her father was a nut sometimes.

"Good!" He nodded once. Suddenly, he lifted Ash as if she was a rag doll and then he placed her on his shoulder. "Thanks for the hard-earned air-conditioning, Audrey! I'll just be off now, night!" He turned on his heel and marched out of the room towards the front door, a stunned Ash in tow.

"Archibald, bring your crazy self back here this second! Ash is still eating her dinner!" Ms. Thompson got up and swatted Archibald on the shoulder jokingly.

"Mine!" Archibald dodged Ms. Thompson and ran back towards the dining room. Then he started running around the table.

"Archibald, you're 41 years-old and still acting like a child!" Ms. Thompson huffed as she chased him.

"Daddy, put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" Ash protested from her father's shoulder.

Archibald stopped and kept juking out Ms. Thompson from the head of the table. "Hey Veronica, go long!" He held Ash with one of his massive arms.

"Daddyyy!" Ash squealed.

Ronnie got up and got in front of her mom to catch Ash.

But Archibald was joking from the start and dropped Ash into his cradling arms. "I could never throw you, Ashley." He smiled warmly down at her. But then his face broke out into an animated expression. "I can't because you're aerodynamically impaired!" He threw his head back in laughter.

Ash rolled her eyes and pouted. She didn't know where her father got all his energy from. "Hmm."

"Alright, I've had my fun. Go ahead and finish eating so we can go home." Archibald set Ash down in the empty chair and sat down in the chair next to her.

Ash's good mood faded as she ate the rest of her dinner. "Okay."

Archibald gave her a sad smile but then jumped when he got slapped on the back. "Ah!" He looked back and saw Ms. Thompson's extremely annoyed expression. "Easy now, Audrey… There's children in the room- Ah!"

**XxxXxxX**

_Mr. Hofferson's SUV_

"Your mother says hi." Archibald tried. His usual smile lingering but gradually diminishing as his SUV drove through his neighborhood.

"Hmm." Ash acknowledged his father's statement. As the SUV drove into the driveway of her house, Ash steeled herself and got out. She forgot she left the Night Fury-520 at Ronnie's house as she opened the front door.

"Good to see you back home, Ashley."

"Hey Mommy." Ashley closed the door behind her.

**OooOooO**

_HRT Tower - Hector's Bedroom - Saturday Night_

The room's windows were all closed and no light from the outside peeked out from the tightly shut blinders. The room was silent save for the rustling of covers. The clock just turned 6:30. Just then, the ceiling lit up to a soft blue and the tiles converted all its light into one tile specifically. A low hum revved.

"Good evening, Mr. Haddock. Did you nap well?" Jefferson's monitor came down from the scaled ceiling. His screen loaded for a second before a familiar butler came online.

"Like any other nap it was fine." Hector threw the covers off and swung his legs over to the side of the bed. He looked over to his pillow and his face twitched. "Jefferson, if you wouldn't mind, could you wash my bed sheets?"

"Of course." Jefferson's arms came from the ceiling and he started stripping off the sheets as Hector got up and stretched. "Don't be bashful sir, wetting the bed is normal-" Jefferson's alarm system had just kicked in its secondary function and all the lights turned on in the room. His joke was cut off as he stared down at the bloody sheets. "Hector, we must get you medical attention immediately!" Jefferson shouted as he clicked the Tower alarm on. His screen changed to a number pad, about to call an ambulance.

Hector reached up and typed in the password to momentarily shut off Jefferson's current task. Then he clicked Jefferson's monitor back to the butler's face. "Really?" Hector stared back at the screen incredulous.

Jefferson furrowed his brows. "Mr. Haddock, I know you're as stubborn as they come but you need medical attention. Your pillow case is riddled with your blood." Jefferson's screen revolved around Hector's head, checking for the source of the bleeding.

"It was just a regular nose bleed. No big deal." Hector grabbed Jefferson's screen and held onto it until the gears stopped making the screen revolve around him. "Send a false alarm to the staff and wash the sheets." Hector scratched his shoulder blade while walking towards the bathroom door.

Jefferson wasn't convinced as he summoned his arms, holding Hector's laundry, back into the ceiling to travel to the Tower's washroom. Then Jefferson closed his eyes to peek into the security tapes for the day. "So a certain blonde gave you a rude awakening, hmm?" Jefferson concluded and opened his eyes when Hector got out of the restroom. Jefferson stared at Hector expectantly.

Hector bent over and retrieved a bottle of water from his room's mini bar. He opened it and drank as he stared back at Jefferson. He swallowed and twisted the cap back on the bottle. "A penny for your thoughts, Jefferson." Hector crossed his arms and leaned back onto the wall.

"You have a way with blonde women, don't you Mr. Haddock?" An amused expression played on his digital face.

Hector's sniffed and walked out of the room, promptly ignoring Jefferson's claim. Hector opened the door to his room and set out to the elevator and pressed the down button. He got in and waited for the elevator to bring him down to the Kitchen floor. He got off and pushed open the doors to be presented with a fully readied staff of cooks.

"What would you like tonight, Hector?" Mr. Ingerman, the master chef of the Tower, inquired after he gave Hector a menu.

"Salmon steak with teriyaki rice and string beans as the side. Two pieces of Salmon, please. I'll just have this water bottle as a drink for now." Hector glanced at the menu and asked for tonight's special. Then he gave Mr. Ingerman the menu back and walked through the kitchen until he got to the Dining room doors. He went through and greeted Gobber and his father with a slight nod.

Solomon was seated at the head of the table, as per usual, and had already finished his meatball spaghetti. He was now hunched over some calculations of some kind with a calculator to the side. Hector peered over but couldn't see exactly what Solomon was working on, so he sat himself down across from Gobber.

"Hector, why did the Tower's alarm go off a few moments ago?" Solomon acknowledge Hector's presence with a question.

"Hello, my day was good. Thank you for asking." Hector sarcastically replied before downing the rest of his water.

"Pleasantries aside, do you know what happened or not?" Solomon took the reading glasses off his face and stared at Hector.

"Jefferson just had a small malfunction." Hector answered honestly.

Solomon blinked at his son's tone. "Alright." He placed his glasses back on the tip of his nose and resumed working.

"Not the only thing with a malfunction. What happened to your face?" If Gordon had been closer, he would've grabbed Hector's chin and checked him out closely. But Gordon just squinted his eyes instead.

"Hmm?" Solomon peered back up in interest. He saw that Hector had a small bruise on his left cheek and dried blood caked under his nose, on his upper lip. "What-" Solomon started but Hector grabbed his own napkin and rubbed the blood off. Solomon sighed as Hector continued to clean his lip. "Hector, blood doesn't come off napkins very easily…"

"Then I'll give it to Jefferson. He's been needing a project lately." Hector crunched up his water bottle. Once he could grip it as much as he could, he placed his thumb on the cap and quickly twisted it.

POP!

The pressure from the empty water bottle sent it's cap airborne.

Gordon started and glared at Hector. "No, go ahead. Just give me a heart attack, why don't ya?! I'm only sorting through these contracts!" Gordon barked at Hector before looking down at the ruined copy of Theodore's contract. In his surprise, Gordon accidentally scratched the point of his pen across the papers.

"Oops." Hector tilted his head up and hid the water bottle as if it was evidence.

"Yeah. _Oops._" Gordon shook his head and got up to make another copy.

"I could build you a bike as an apology!" Hector joked at Gordon's retreating back. He smiled as he heard Gordon mutter something along the lines of "target practice". Then he placed his crusty napkin on his lap when his dinner came in through the kitchen doors. "Thanks, Mr. Ingerman."

"Will there be anything else? Maybe another drink?" Mr. Ingerman nodded to the thanks and asked Hector.

"Just another water bottle-" Hector started.

"A pitcher of water with a _cup_." Solomon ordered for Hector.

Hector snorted. "What he said." Then he cut into his butter-like Salmon steak.

**OooOooO**

_End._

**OooOooO**

**(A/N **

**Equinox: "Yo, RAGE!" **

**RAGE: "Oh my… What?!" **

**Equinox: "How far can I go with the cursing in this story?"**

**RAGE: "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you're on thin ice. Just don't drop any F-bombs or anything like that." **

**Equinox: "Then what do I say to substitute for that word?" **

***RAGE throws a Thesaurus at Equinox's head***

**Equinox: "Dammit! I doubt it would be in the Thesaurus!" **

**RAGE: *SIGH* "I don't know. Freaking!, Fricking!, Avocado!. Pick one." **

**Equinox: "Those don't sound very convincing with the wild personalities of some characters in this story…" **

**RAGE: "Listen, you can't just throw "that" word around will nilly. You could get I trouble. And, no, I will not let you transition this story to the 'M' rating. You would be unstoppable. Literally." **

**Equinox: "Your faith in me is soo reassuring." -_-**

**RAGE: "You asked." **

**Alright, the only reason I'm updating this chapter so early is because I have to go with my brother to help him unpack for college. I didn't even volunteer my services… Meh. So this is your chapter for the weekend, I'm just going to replace the chapter for anyone who reviews after I post this. **

**Oh yeah. For those who are wondering, Hector didn't build the bonus 420's by hand. They're bikes, not freakin' Bugatti Veyrons. Lol**

**He has a assembly/production line that he oversaw for the week before the unveiling. BUT, he finished early and got to work on the Night Fury-520. I don't know if anyone caught that Ash said she mounted on the sleekest of the bunch. So yeah, that is why the Night Fury-520 "Toothless Series" looked flipping awesome and was able to actually shoot out it's prototype function. Any questions? I have too much time on my hands until school starts back up in two months. **

**So Ash says Mommy and Daddy, so what? Why change it when you've been doing it for years since you were a baby?! Meh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N =_= So sleepy…**

_**To Omodor: **_

**RAGE: "This story is going to be legen-"**

**( •_•)**

**( •_•)⌐■-■ **

**(⌐■_■)**

**RAGE: "Dairy!" **

**Equinox: "Milk is good for you, kiddies!" XD**

_**To Francesva: **_

**Equinox: "Hey you, yeah you! Your opinion is awesome! Because that was exactly what I was thinking!" XD**

**RAGE: "Want to hear one of my opinions? Get back to writing!" **

**Equinox: T_T "Rescue me…" **

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**Equinox: "Aw ****! I thought the same ***** thing! I'm like, what am I supposed to ***** do?! I- Who the **** is censoring me?!" **

**RAGE: "Gee, I don't know…" *Rolls eyes***

**Equinox: "Hmm." **

**XxxXxxX**

**This one will be short because I have Writer's Block. I'm writing this at 4 in the afternoon and I won't be able to make it as long as I always do. Stupid time limit…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit. **

**OooOooO**

_Hofferson Residence - Saturday Night_

"Where have you been all this time?" Ash's mother was wearing the retro outfit of the year. An apron, pearly smile, and a pan full of freshly made chocolate cookies in her mitten hands. She beamed as she held the cookies out in front of her.

Ash didn't budge or falter her judging gaze.

Her father, however, rushed to the cookies and indulged. But before he grabbed one he asked. "Chocolate chip?"

Ash's mother nodded. "Is their any other kind of cookie?"

Archibald grinned and took four cookies with his bear hand. "Can't beat that logic, Diana." He kissed her on the cheek and left to undress and retire for the evening.

"Would you like a cookie, Ashley?" Diana Hofferson batted her eyes and smiled at her daughter.

"You just give your cookies out to anyone, wouldn't you?" Ash dropped her even stare and narrowed her eyes.

"Only to my _favorites._" A sly smirk played on Diana's face.

Ash's eyes widened and fire ignited inside her. "You're a pathetic excuse for a woman." Ash hissed and then walked away from the conversation before she would explode on her own mother.

"Oh, but that's my line, sweetie!" Diana called after Ash and giggled like a housewife from a 50's T.V. show.

There were hot tears in Ash's eyes as she climbed up the stairs. She passed her father's den room and stopped to back herself up. With all her anger, she was about to just simply knock on the door and spill everything to her father. But then her hand fell back to her side. She didn't even notice the door opening until her father spoke.

"Ashley?" Archibald had undressed to his navy blue t-shirt and plaid sleep pants. He had originally planned to get more cookies but he stopped when he saw his daughter's teary face. His shoulders slumped and he looked at the cookie in his hand that he would've eaten while he went downstairs but then he held it out for Ash. "Sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to take all the cookies."

Ash looked down at the cookie her father was holding. _Daddy… _Ash stepped forward and brought her hands around her father's middle.It didn't matter if her father didn't know what had really upset her, the only thing that counted was he is the most kind-hearted person she knew.

**OooOooO**

_Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution-X - Sunday Morning_

"You're spending a day away from the Tower?" Jefferson's Tablet asked from the dashboard.

"Bored." Hector subconsciously shifted into third gear as he typed in the directions into his GPS. "Besides, if I stayed in that Tower any longer, I'm positive my father would find something to cure my boredom." Hector minimized the navigation screen to bring up one of his online storage lockers. A list of locations opened up and Hector selected the first one. Then his attention turned back to the highway road. He was currently in his own special lane zooming past the disgruntled motorists stuck in traffic.

"Regardless of your reasons, it's always a privilege when you allow me to accommodate you on your adventures." Jefferson nodded.

"I wouldn't call cleaning up after my messes a honor, Jefferson. But thanks for putting up with me so long." Hector turned off his route and continued down the actual highway. After about 4-5 miles, he slowed and turned into the shoulder of road. Hector stopped right in front of a gate and pressed a button on his steering wheel. The gates shook once and then started to part away to open. Hector resumed driving until he got onto a large airport runway. Owned by HRT, of course, to land Solomon's many business partners from off the island.

Hector drove freely on it. He had checked the schedule before even setting out for the day and there wasn't going to be any air traffic for the day. Hector didn't stop until he got to an airplane hangar. He shut off the car and held his wrist controller up to Jefferson's Tablet. "Speak to me, Wilson." Hector joked into his wrist controller.

The uplink finished and Jefferson's voice sounded from Hector's wrist. "No matter how many times I go through that, the experience is always unpleasant."

"Is there a problem?" Hector pressed one last button on his steering wheel before getting out of his car.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Jefferson finished intergrating himself into Hector's "watch".

"Hmm." Hector smirked and waited as the large hangar doors opened to reveal his other _toys_.

Instead of an actual airplane or jet in the hangar, Hector's collection of cars were lined up right to left. All of them under tarps. Hector lifted his wrist to his mouth. "Unveil. Password. _Valerie._" He spoke into it and the tarps slowly unveiled his Mclaren MP-4, Nissan GT-R, Ford Mustang GT Super-Snake, Mercedes AMG "Black Series", and Corvette ZR-1. "Decision, decisions…" Hector wondered out loud. He had a collection of cars and an empty runway.

**OooOooO**

_Fort Suoredrum - Sunday Morning_

"Introduce your team, Red Death." Drake Maverick sat down in a chair. He was currently in the garage of his building, waiting for his son to present the winning team.

"Fuck introductions, I just got these guys from Fort Suoredrum Correctional Institute!" Red Death howled in laughter and his team stood there looking forward.

Drake ignored the laughter. "What made you pick this lot?"

Red Death calmed down and started at the first convict in the line-up. "Meet Killjoy. This one _was_ incarcerated for beating the ever-living shit out of some pestering girl-scouts. There he was, watching his diet when BAM! Fucking bitches wouldn't leave him alone!" Red Death chuckled darkly and went over to the next one.

"Meet Smart-ass. This guy will think of ten different ways to break his foot off in someone's ass before he even says something sarcastic. Pure genius, trust me, I've seen his methods." Smart-ass smirked at his introduction.

"This happy camper is named Happy. Creative, I know. Simply put, this guy would walk up to the Joker and bitch-slap the crazy out of him before Batman could say 'What the fuck just happened?'. And then Happy will go on a rampage for his next target. Any other day, he's a saint." Red Death held his fist out to Happy. Happy dapped Red Death's fist. "See?"

"Finally, we have 2 Hits. One hit from this guy and the second one is you hitting the floor. Clever name for a raging homicidal murderer. He's my favorite, no homo." Red Death turned to Drake and waved his hand over his team. "Well?"

Drake massaged his temples. "Do any of them have any experience on 420s?"

"Psh, they don't even have experience with the outside world!" Red Death snorted and walked his group over to the brand-new 420's from Maverick Racing Industry. "Only one way to find out! Roll out!" Red Death twirled his finger in the air and his team got on their assigned backs. Red Death put his helmet on got onto his Red Death-420. Before he led his team out to the racetrack outside, Red Death nodded at Drake.

Drake waved and they were off. After the roar of the engines died down, Drake stood up and went back to his office.

**OooOooO**

**(A/N-**

_**Workshop - Zombie Hour**_

**Equinox: "I'm not happy with this chapter…"**

**RAGE: "Then why'd you update it, genius- Ow!" RAGE pulled the arrow from his knee and read the letter attached to it. "**_**Be nice!" **_**The letter read. "I mean, gee, whatever could be wrong, Equinox?" **

**Equinox gave a high-five to the baby pandas. "It just seemed like this chapter didn't have that thing… That, uh, **_**sparkle. **_

**RAGE: "Good. This is HTTYD, not Twilight." **

**Equinox: "We'll see this Monday…" **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N Replies:**

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**Equinox: "Thanks for the review!" *Snickers* XD**

**RAGE: -_-**

_**To Omodor: **_

**Equinox: "Dude. That's your cue!" **

**RAGE: "My name is THE NIGHTS RAGE, not Hector's rage!" **

**Equinox: "RAGE's rage will have to do for now. Thanks for the review."**

_**To Francesva:**_

**Equinox: "No rush." **

**RAGE: "For what?"**

**Equinox: "Francesva is drawing the cover art for 'Oh My Gods'. Wonder what'll look like…" **

**RAGE: "How come I wasn't asked for a picture?"**

**Equinox: "Cuz you didn't ask. Duh." XD**

**RAGE: "Touché." **

**Equinox: "I don't speak Russian…" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer references in this story. This story is non-profit.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Race Track - Qualifying Races for International Grand Championship - Monday Afternoon_

Even though they've been sponsored by HRT, Ash and Ronnie still had to race to qualify like everybody else. Ash, of course, had no problem beating the tracks record with the Night Fury-520. The officials were flabbergasted. Ronnie was laughing her ass off during the whole ordeal. Eventually, the officials gave them both the "all clear" and gave them their passes. The two female rookies were now in the locker rooms, getting ready to shower and leave for a late lunch at HRT Tower. Solomon wanted his sponsored team to gather there after they qualified to have lunch and discuss strengths, weakness, etc. He also gave permission for use of his newly-refurbished race track for training purposes.

"Okay, that was a little too easy." Ash unzipped her battle suit and stepped out of it.

"What did I say?" Ronnie opened her locker and took off her helmet. She stored it inside and shook her hair loose. "Now that you have the Night Fury-520, you're in my league now." Ronnie laughed.

"Psh, you got that sentence backwards." Ash stripped her sports bra off, quickly shimmied out of her Night Fury jockey underpants, and shoved them into her locker. She didn't want to be teased by Ronnie for her choice of underwear. She grabbed her shower stuff and towel, heading over to take a quick shower.

"A little eager to get back to HRT Tower, huh?" Ronnie finished undoing her braid and got into the shower room. Then she adjusted the temperature on the knob before letting any water fall from the shower faucet. Once she got the "just-right" temperature, she got herself wet before rubbing some shampoo into her hair. Then she grabbed the detachable shower faucet and-

"Do you have any shampoo left?" Ash asked with her hand already held out.

"Why is it that I have more hair than you, but you use more of my hard-earned shampoo?" Ronnie passed Ash her shampoo. Then she started rinsing her hair and applying some body wash to her hand towel. Ronnie started her torso first, then she got lower-

"Here. Thanks." Ash threw Ronnie's shampoo back at her.

With her one of her hands holding her wash towel and the other slippery from the body wash, Ronnie wasn't able to catch the bottle and it fell to the shower floors in front of the corner next to her. "Ugh!" Ronnie bent over to pick it up.

Ash was going to apologize, but then she thought it was her turn for revenge since the last time in the locker room showers. "Hey, Ronnie?"

"What?" Ronnie huffed, trying to bend too much before slipping.

"What's the number one rule in prison showers?" Ash joked.

Ronnie squeaked and shot straight up. She turned around and glared at Ash.

"Why didn't you get your shampoo?" Ash tilted her head to the side as she asked the question.

"_Stop!_" Ronnie pouted.

"Okay. I've had my fun." Ash got her own wash towel and applied her body wash onto it. She even turned her back to Ronnie.

Ronnie sighed in relief and turned around to get her shampoo. She needed repeat her shampoo so that her hair would be soft enough to braid back into her fishtail.

"_It's Goofy Time!_" Ash laughed and poked Ronnie's butt with her foot.

Ronnie screamed and covered her backside. Then she stormed out of the showers.

Ash was laughing so hard she was going to fall over. But eventually, she calmed down and finished her shower. She walked out of the shower room and went to her locker. "Payback is fun, don't cha think, Ronnie?"

Ronnie was grumbling as she clasped the back of her bra on. Then she got into her pants.

Ash smiled at her victory and snatched her Night Fury underpants, taking advantage that Ronnie wouldn't be facing her anytime soon. She pulled them up and then started on her bra. "_Ah! OW! OWUH!_" Ash started jumping up and down. She started slapping her crotch area, gradually resorting to punching it.

"No, payback's a bitch. How's that 'Hot 'n Cold' treating ya, Ash?" Ronnie snickered and held the bottle out as proof. Then she threw a extra pair of underwear to her best friend. Ash was on the floor by now. Ronnie laughed and packed up her battle suit into her bag. Then she started packing Ash's battle suit.

Ash ran right back into the shower room and turned the faucet on full blast.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Twenty minutes later…_

Ronnie and Ash got out of the locker room and ran into Stewart and Teddy that were coming out of the Men's locker room across from the Women's locker room. They both strolled up to the girls.

"Nice racing. You know, for girls and all." Teddy greeted. He had on a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans. His hair was still wet, so he just slicked it back.

"You too." Ash didn't know what his game was. She had on a red "Cereal Killer" shirt on with black slim jeans.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a guy." Teddy frowned.

"Could've fooled us!" Ronnie snorted. She had on a black "Honey Badger Don't Care" Snorgtee with bright yellow skinny jeans.

"Don't bother with them, Teddy. Women are incapable of giving out praise, that's why us guys are more mature than the opposite sex." Stewart stated. He had a navy blue Nikes shirt with white stripes down the sides and gray cargo pants.

"Yeah right!" Ash rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have call BS on that statement. Guys are obnoxious." Ronnie shook her head.

"See? They insult us once again! And this all started because Teddy was mature and walked up to you girls with a compliment."

"Yeah, you're right." Teddy nodded.

"Now you're just talking nonsense." Ash couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

"Then prove it. Tell Teddy something positive about his racing today." Stewart smirked and waited right next to Teddy, expecting the two girls to dismiss the idea and prove that he was right.

Ash sighed. She walked right into this trap. "You did good. Happy?"

"Nope. That sucked." Teddy snorted.

"Can't beat this male logic!" Stewart high-fived Teddy and walked with him out of the building.

"Why do I even try with them?" Ash shook her head and asked Ronnie.

Ronnie gave Ash a pitiful look. "They're right. That compliment sucked. I didn't hear any sincerity in that."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"The winning side. I'm just being blunt with ya. Girls are better than guys because…" Ronnie grabbed hold of her breasts and shook them. "Pew! Pew!" She started making laser sounds.

"How old are you?" Ash was walking away from Ronnie by now.

"Old enough to have boobs! Having a late puberty, Ash?" Ronnie picked her bag up and strapped it around her torso. Then she snuck behind Ash and groped her. "_Pew. Pew._" Ronnie said weakly. Then she bolted before Ash could retaliate.

"RONNIE!"

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Tower - Dining Room Floor - Monday - Late Afternoon_

Frankie wasn't able to come over to deliver Taco Bell, to Ronnie's hidden dismay, so the four teenagers had gourmet bacon cheeseburgers instead.

"Thanks for lunch, Han Solo!" Ronnie thanked the CEO.

"Err. Of course, Veronica." Solomon still didn't get his new-founded nickname.

"Ignore her…" Ash was still irked at Ronnie.

"Proof that girls have bad manners. Let there be a sign that this is true!" Stewart laughed.

The Tower's alarm system went off and everybody froze. It went on for half a minute before stopping.

Teddy and Stewart were rolling.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Hector's Bedroom - Late Afternoon_

"It is not psychologically possible to be _this_ bored…" Hector droned as he lay sprawled all over his Twins-sized bed. He's been wearing the same Night Fury tracksuit pants for days as he lolled around in displeasure.

"Do you requesting medical attention?" Jefferson's screen changed to a phone's keypad.

"I will revert you into a toaster if you press one button." Hector frowned at his computer butler. "List options for activity."

"Yes." Jefferson's screen dulled with a loading screen before coming back to his face. "Physical exercise?"

"Already did 450 of everything. Ranging from weights to pull-ups." Hector sighed.

"I didn't request a boasting answer, Mr. Haddock." Jefferson chuckled and got back to the list as Hector smiled. "Race super-cars?"

"Checked off. And the airport is busy today." Hector stated and his stomach growled. Hector winced and hoped it wasn't loud enough for Jefferson to hear.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Jefferson heard it.

"Solomon is entertaining guests and I refuse to eat with that lot again."

"You have to eat, Hector. It is most likely the cause for your lack of energy." Jefferson nagged him.

"Continue with the list. This time, try something that I actually might want to do." Hector got up and lazily walked over to get a drink from his mini-fridge. He opened a Brisk and threw it back.

"Fornicate with the blonde from the unveiling." Jefferson teased Hector.

Hector sprayed iced tea everywhere and started coughing violently.

"Mr. Haddock! It was just a gentleman's joke! You need medical attention!" Jefferson dialed it in and sounded the Tower's alarm.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Few minutes later_

"Thanks for the waffles, Jefferson." Hector laid them down and stuffed to hash brown patties into Jefferson.

"Why did you input me into a toaster?" Jefferson the toaster asked sadly. Right before he sprang up to crispy hash browns.

"Your joke endangered my wellbeing and you called the ambulance for no absolute reason." Hector slapped a hash brown on his sandwich. He had eventually recovered from choking when he heard the alarms sounding for the whole Tower. He shut off Jefferson and kept to his promise to Jefferson.

"How long do I have to be in this?" If a toaster could cry… It would probably blow itself up. Jefferson settled for a gloomy tone instead.

"When I'm done making my sandwich. You know, because of my lack of energy." Hector made a thick spiral with the ketchup. Then he smashed the to waffles together to complete his sandwich. He held his wrist to the toaster as he took a bite. "Do you promise not to try and commit homicide with your extremely wrong jokes?" Hector asked his wrist with his mouth full.

"_Yes_." Jefferson answered dejectedly.

"Good." Hector nodded and walked out of the kitchen with his sandwich at hand. As he walked down the hallway, back to his bedroom, an explosion caught the corner of his eye. He stopped and took a step backwards to observe the racetrack below. "Eh, it's something to do." Hector shrugged and continued to walk towards his room. Once inside, he turned to his personal elevator and pressed a ketchup finger to the Security/Observation Room. Hector was just about done with his sandwich when the door opened and he made his way to the big-screen T.V surrounded by smaller monitors. The lights automatically turned on when he took a seat in front of the screens. "Jefferson, synchronize with these screens." Hector held his wrist in front of the biggest screen.

"Completed." Jefferson announced when he got hooked up. His face took over one of the smaller screen next to the biggest.

"Pull up all security cameras surrounding the new racetrack. Let's see why Solomon chose these racers specifically." Hector popped the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and started licking his fingers off. After he wiped them on his tracksuit pants, he hunched over and made sure his visit to the Observation Room would be a secret visit in the Tower's Security Records.

"All available and functioning cameras are online around the racetrack. There are currently four racers on the track." Jefferson affirmed. The racetrack came onto the screens. "Is there anything else, sir? Maybe zoom in on a certain blonde?" Jefferson tuned into another screen when Hector reached to return Jefferson to his wrist.

"I'm regretting that adaptive software I installed into you a few weeks ago…" Hector let it drop and leaned back onto the chair. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch the four rookies push his creations to their true potential-

"What the hell is she doing?" Hector shot forward and scrolled one of the cameras at one of the rookies. Hector knew it was a she because of the figure the blue and yellow racer had. Nothing special, just a telltale sign that the racer was female. Hector only sprang from his seat because of the stupid move she just pulled on Hector's own racetrack. "Why would you brake on a turn?!" Hector slammed his hands on the keyboard in front of him as he stood up from his seat.

"What's the matter, Mr. Haddock?" Jefferson inquired. Whatever his current screen faced was his only line of vision.

"That blue girl has an awesome bike but she's too scared to gun it on turns!" Hector was impressed that the girl had a good-looking bike, but her skills were ghastly with it. Then Hector continued to watch the rest of the other racers on the track. "Jefferson, shut it off. I can't stomach anymore of this." Hector massaged his temples as he walked out of the room, back into his personal elevator.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Tower Garage - Evening_

The four teens surprisingly got along together as they got out of their respective locker rooms and walked into the garage.

"Give me the keys to your bikes. Your contracts with HRT are terminated." Hector stood there in the middle of the garage. He looked royally pissed off.

All of them looked up with shocked expressions.

Ash realized who it was and was about to glare, but got distracted by the shirtless HRT prince. She shook her head and settled on glaring at his lean six-pack.

Stewart spoke up first.

"What the hell did we do wrong?!" Stewart shouted at Hector.

That question sent Hector off. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you raging morons don't know the first thing about racing professionally. Who was the one in that horrific blue and yellow battle suit?"

Ash's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She designed her battle suit when she first started Battle Cross and she was damn proud of it. "I'm Ash." She couldn't think of any clever comebacks due to Hector being distracting.

"Whatever. I don't even know why my father wanted me to build you a new bike, your old bike that you were using today was excellent." Hector shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Ash's eyes widened. _Oh shit-_

"Anyway, your problem was that you slammed on the brakes just to make a turn when you could've easily just eased off the accelerator." Hector stated like it was obvious as walking. "And for whatever reason, everyone else followed you because you were always in the lead." Hector stared at Teddy, Ronnie, and Stewart like they were idiots. "Just because the leading racer is doing something idiotic, doesn't mean you should go 'Hey, let's go follow the jackass that doesn't know how to race but is in the lead!'. Dur hur hur!" Hector paced back and forth, going along with the motions of driving like an elderly person that had no business on a motor bike.

Ash was still on the brink of thinking she was about to be discovered and sued so hard, her grandchildren will unplug her life support so that would no longer have to pay for the hospital bills.

While Ash was in the world of her future kids getting her life insurance, Teddy stormed up to Hector. "What's your problem? That was the best heat I've ever raced in my career!" Teddy wasn't right in Hector's face, but he was a safe distance from him.

"Don't get me started on you." Hector scoffed. "The whole time you were racing, you were tail-gating your partner like white on rice!"

"He's my wingman, he's supposed to be close so we can double-team the other competitors!" Stewart stepped in.

"And how did that work out? You both get the same results and you both make yourselves into one big target. All it takes is one EMT grenade and you both would lose the race." Hector put held his hand up and threw up a deuce. "Get this out of your heads. You will not be racing as partners anymore. In this championship you'll be racing as a four-man team. While there is no 'I' in team, you would have to start racing on your own. Don't just race and wait for someone else to start gaining on the positions, initiate yourself so that when the your racing down the final lap and the race is over, your standing will hopefully benefit to your team." Hector stared at Stewart and Teddy to see if they've soaked in his advice.

"What?" The two said at the same time.

Hector was ready to personally disqualify the two from Battle Cross permanently.

"Ooh, what about me, Coach?!" Ronnie bounced up and down next to Hector.

Hector was still puzzled as to why she had the ability to sneak up on him without his noticing, but her question just gave Hector an idea. And a solution to his boredom and arrogant knowledge. "Say good-bye to the 'nice guy' routine. I want you all to come back here tomorrow morning at 7 AM sharp." Hector smirked and left them to leave for the day. _Let the fun begin tomorrow…_

"Seven in the morning?!" All four rookies got out of it and yelled at Hector's retreating self.

Hector stopped and turned around. "Yes, unless you want to stop racing for HRT." Hector turned on his heel and continued walking towards his personal elevator. "Oh, and don't bother eating breakfast!" Hector yelled.

"UGH!" Stewart, Ronnie, Teddy, and Ash groaned.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

**(A/N I didn't even volunteer to paint houses all Labor Day weekend. But for some reason, I did. I will update three chapters of "Battle Cross". They'll probably be short, but it's something. Go check out Francesva and her new story inspired solely by me, EquinoxKnight01. **

**RAGE: "Haha. Now pay the $2.5M late fee for story updating."**

**Equinox: "Psh, a dime in the bucket." **

**RAGE: "Whatever, millionaire panda philanthropist. Just- Dude, what the hell?!" **

**Equinox: "That was a strange sentence. Want to try again?" **

**RAGE: "Shut up. What's with the locker room scene?" **

**Equinox: "They needed to take showers." **

**RAGE: "Why did you have them taking showers?"**

**Equinox: "To be clean. Duh." **

**RAGE: "Oh no. Don't you dare turn this around on me!" **

**Equinox: "Whatever do you mean?" Equinox twisted his index fingers into his cheek dimples. On. His. Face.**

**RAGE: "Don't try and make it like 'It's just a shower, don't pull out your Purity Ring.' and then you'll make me look sheltered." **

**Equinox: "Wait a second… Oh! Get your mind out of the gutter! There are children reading this!" **

**RAGE: *Hector Rage* "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" *Flips table that had baby pandas sitting on it***

**Equinox: "Oh noes! Cuteness #1, Cuteness #3, Rodriguez! Are you okay?!" T3T**

**mks 12 98: "So much cursing!" **

**Francesva: "I bet my money on the horse!"**

**Omodor: "So no one realized that one of the baby pandas was named…" Puts sunglasses on. "Rodriguez?!" **

**Equinox: "Imagination, gotta love it!" **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N Replies:**

_**To mks 12 98:**_

**Equinox: ***_**Cough cough cough***_

**RAGE: "Fail." **

**Equinox: "What? I tried to sound mysterious." **

**RAGE: "You didn't even hint anything in the middle." **

**Equinox: "Oh. Lemme try again… Ah, curses!" *Keels over from lack of oxygen***

**RAGE: "To actually answer your question: **

"We'll just slap some stickers on it from your old Nadder-420. You know, just over Night Fury's trademark design." Ronnie got up to get the door. "Hey guys, come on! Mom needs help with the groceries!" She yelled before locking the holder for the screen door to stay open.

**Equinox: "**_**Thanks for the review…**_**" X_X**

_**To Omodor:**_

**Equinox: "…" **

**RAGE: "Contradiction. Just keep writing, Equino." **

_**To Francesva: **_

**RAGE: "So somebody just warned you to take it down?" **

**Equinox: "Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!" **

**RAGE: "You're as intimidating as a sleeping kitten." **

**Equinox: "Don't insult kittens! Wait a second…" **

_**To fan: **_

**Equinox: "Should I be worried?" **

**RAGE: "Of what?" **

**Equinox: "Everybody wants to see Ash getting her ass kicked…" **

**RAGE: "Someone steals my bike, I would want to give that person a can of whoop-ass." **

**Equinox: "It's an inanimate object…"**

**RAGE: "You're only over thinking it because Ash is the equivalent of Astrid from HTTYD." **

**Equinox: "N-no!" **

**RAGE: "No use denying it-" **

**Equinox: "Shut up!" *Runs away***

**RAGE: "Hmm. It's quieter already…" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements {insert 10 cent word here} in this story. This story is non-profit.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Tower Garage - Tuesday Afternoon_

"That's what you get for eating breakfast when I told you not to." Hector didn't have any trouble eating his Sonic's breakfast burrito while watching the two trainees yakking their own start of the day meal. Hector was surprised at their punctuality. The male rookies actually came in before the girls did, they even had an excited aura radiating off them. "One warm-up heat and you'll throwing up like babies." Hector snorted and took another bite.

All three males were in the HRT garage. Specifically, by the entrance to the tunnel to the racetrack.

"Aw man, get that smelly burrito out of here!" Teddy wiped his mouth with his wrist and staggered back over to his bike. He sat down and hunched over to rest his head on the handlebars.

"That was not a warm-up heat! That was attempted homicide!" Stewart held onto his stomach. Stewart did have a point. His usual practice run would usually go on for ten or more laps, but then again, Hector's idea of heats were borderline crazy.

"Key word being 'attempted'." Hector finished his burrito and crunched up the wrapping, taking one last sip from his orange juice carton before dumping it all in _another_ trash bin. One that didn't smell like the parking lot of a high school prom. He cracked his knuckles and a smirk played on his lips. "Alright, you've warmed up enough. Let's go." Hector walked over to one of the dummy practice bikes and got on, starting the bike and up-linking Jefferson to the other AI bikes.

"Wait a second! What're we doing now?" Stewart shook his grogginess away when he saw Hector start up a bike as if he was going to race.

"I'm racing you guys. I can only stand back for so long and cringe at all your faults." Hector said simply with his back still to Stewart and Teddy. Then he waved once and the dummy races were off on their head-start. Each one changed it's armor to three different colors. Blue, green, and orange. "Get on your bikes and let's go."

Teddy and Stewart shared a look.

"You know how to ride a 420?" Teddy was a little skeptical. Sure, the last couple of encounters, he knew that Hector was a kick-ass ninja but anything else was just… mysterious.

"No, I just build them with no knowledge of how they work." Hector slicked his hair back and put on his helmet. When Hector looked back, he sighed. "I was being sarcastic. Now hurry up and mount your bikes. I'm losing my patience."

Teddy shrugged at Stewart and started strapping his own helmet on. "Freaking Batman or something?" He muttered and tensed up when the rumble from his bike upset his stomach.

"Whatever." Stewart threw his hands up and walked back to his bike.

"Are you guys up-linked?" Hector rolled his shoulders.

"Good over here." Teddy affirmed.

"Ready." Stewart started up his bike and whispered his password to his helmet. An array of options came down and Stewart chose the correct sequences. Then he pointed his line of sight to Hector and confirmed the option to uplink to Hector's helmet. His helmet already mesmerized Teddy as a partner. "S-so is it every man for himself or something?" Stewart wasn't scared, that much, he just wanted to know if he would have to race up against a fusion between Batman and Ryu from Ninja Gaiden with his own army of cyber-racers. Just curious.

"I'm only going to be on your side just this once. The dummies will be our opponent." Hector turned himself back to face forward. Then he launched into the track.

"Oh shit! Awesome!"

Stewart heard Teddy through the headphones. "I know right. I was about to say 'screw this'!" Stewart chuckled. "Who knew Hector knew how to race?! I thought he was just a smart-ass Virgin Gary!"

Teddy laughed. "I know right!"

"You know I can hear your conversation, right?" Hector's voice sounded in the two's helmets.

Teddy visibly winced. _Shit…_

"Sorry! Can't hear you over the sound of my bike's engine!" Stewart faked and let go his brake to roar past Teddy onto the track.

"Hold up!" Teddy went after him.

By the time Stewart and Teddy had came onto the track, the dummies had already finished their first lap and were coming in fast behind the two. The leader of the dummies was burning rubber and finally came close enough to Teddy to go on the offensive. The leader, the blue dummy, took out a simple bat and started swinging at Teddy.

Fortunately, Teddy had heard them coming and was already on the defense as he veered to the right. He had a rocket ready for him. "Fire left rocket NOW!" Teddy yelled into his helmet when he got into position in front of the blue robot. The helmet obeyed and a bulky rocket shot off in the direction of the leader. Teddy smirked as he saw the rocket close the distance in half a second.

Right before the rocket hit Blue Leader, the orange racer came out of nowhere and back-handed the rocket to the outer walls of the track. Back-handed. A rocket.

BOOM!

Teddy almost pissed himself as he forgot all about formation and zoomed ahead past Stewart.

"Teddy, what the hell?!" Stewart was sent to the side as Teddy almost side-swiped him. Stewart looked backwards and saw the Orange Fighter and Blue Leader coming. "You want some of this?!" Stewart yelled. Then he pulled off his hose. "You can't handle this much awesomeness! FIRE!" Stewart boasted as a stream of fire came out of the hose's nose. The Orange Fighter went on the defense as the Blue Leader retreated backwards. "That's what I thought-"

The Green Scout drifted around the fire and sped right towards Stewart. The Green Scout pulled out a sword and swung. The nose of the flame-thrower was slashed and oil started gushing out of the hose. Stewart's eyes went wide as he told his helmet to turn off his primary weapon. The Green Scout didn't skip a beat as his right hand threw a punch and connected to Stewart's helmet.

Stewart didn't feel the full power of the punch thanks to his helmet but he did lose some focus.

CRACK!

Stewart heard the sound and tried to concentrate. Once he had all his senses again, he saw that it was Hector that kicked the Green Scout on the head. _What the…_ Stewart regained his focus and witnessed Hector with his hands on his bike's seat and upside down delivering a spinning bird kick. Stewart accepted it by now. Hector was a freaking ninja. Simply put. He was doing all this in street clothes while Stewart and Teddy were decked out in their battle suits!

"Leave the bragging in the lobby. These races are live or die depending on you." Hector yelled into Stewart and Teddy's ears. "You're both more pathetic than I thought! Prove to me that you're not just here to irk the girls of your team! Show me you know how to race!" Hector sat back down and started trading blows with Blue Leader.

Stewart felt bad. He didn't even know why. Maybe he felt bad because he disappointed Hector? Stewart shook his head. _Barely known the guy for five minutes! _"You ready to make some noise, Teddy?!" Stewart cleared his throat and went back to his casual cool demeanor. After the whole group took a turn, it was now a stretch of track in front of them. Just enough dirt to make some noise. Stewart got his hammer and pointed his two fingers to Orange Fighter. He faced forward and slowed down to even the score, but something stopped him. _Teddy, you crazy son of a bitch!_

"Way ahead of ya!" Teddy was standing on his bike with his spinning barrel machine gun. The barrel was spinning and Teddy let loose. Teddy doesn't disappoint.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Hector's Personal Elevator - Late Afternoon_

The battle race was over and the three locked up the bikes in the garage for the afternoon. They were now going up Hector's personal elevator to the Kitchen floor for a late lunch.

"That. Was. Epic!" Stewart slapped Teddy's hand and raised his other one to Hector.

Hector poked it. "You guys were okay." He shook his head to fix his helmet hair back to his usual messy mop.

"Psh, that was awesome and you know it!" Teddy tried to call Hector out on a bluff.

"All you needed was an ass-kicking." Hector snorted. The elevator doors opened and he walked out. When he didn't hear footsteps behind him, he turned around and prepared for a brawl.

"Dude." Stewart deadpanned at him. "I don't care what the girls say, you're okay with me!" He came out of the elevator and held his fist out to Hector.

"Just dap it to show you're cool." Teddy came out and nodded at Hector with a grin.

Hector eyed the two suspiciously, wondering what they were up to. But after checking their body language, he came up with nothing besides expectation. Hector sighed and connected his fist with Stewart's. "Like it already isn't obvious that I'm a bad-ass."

Teddy and Stewart laughed.

"_Leave the bragging in the lobby._" Teddy lowered his voice as he imitated Hector from earlier.

"Whatever." Hector continued walking towards the kitchen.

"What do you have to eat in this tower?" Stewart got into the kitchen following Hector and Teddy.

"The cooks aren't here because Solomon took them to a conference, so it's just sandwiches." Hector nodded his head to Teddy towards the bread container on the counter.

"I was about to say. I thought you rich people only had bread made out of gold." Teddy grabbed the Wonder Bread.

"And I thought rich kids were smart-ass punk- Oh, wait…" Stewart stared at Hector. He got a bag of turkey to the face in response.

"You peasants are so hilarious." Hector continued digging in the meat drawers for the rest of the sandwich ingredients. He gathered them and brought them to the island counter where Stewart and Teddy were surrounding.

"I know right?" Teddy ripped open the bread package even though it had a twisty and was about to grab some slices.

"Stop." Hector reached into his pocket and got his hand sanitizer out. He threw it at Teddy. "Use it and then get the bread." Hector laid his hands on the island and waited.

"We already washed our hands when we got out of the showers." Stewart snorted and grabbed the mayo. Only to have his hand swatted by Hector's. "Damn it! Did you even wash your hands?!" Stewart set his jaw.

"I trust my hands more than I trust yours." Hector sniffed once and stared right back at Stewart, still waiting. "I don't want to take the chance and catch STD from you two."

"STD! What the hell are you talking about? We don't even have-" Stewart stopped himself before giving Hector anymore ammo. "We use protection, dumb-ass!"

Hector raised an eyebrow. "TMI. I didn't need to know about your sex-life. Besides, you Virgin Gary's probably have all the ladies on your computer. Hence, I want you to use that. Sanitize. Now. I'm getting hungry."

Teddy rolled his eyes and applied the rubbing alcohol. Then he passed it to Stewart.

Stewart grabbed the small clear bottle and clenched his fist around it, dispensing almost all of it's contents onto his hand before he gave it back to Hector. Then he started rubbing it in.

Hector looked at the empty bottle and then stared at Stewart. "Really?" Hector flicked the bottle into the trash and dug into his other pocket to get another new bottle. "Always got a spare." Hector smirked at Stewart's ticked-off expression.

"I'm convinced you're a ninja/Batman/secret agent for the Canada Mounties…" Teddy shook his head and sorted out slices to the others.

"What?" Hector spread the mustard and traded it with Stewart to get the provolone.

"You're joking right?" Stewart didn't stay mad long when he was around friends. "You've never heard of Canada?"

Hector was losing brain cells just by being around the two. "Yes, what the hell is a Canada?"

"They've been good for too long… Wow! Score!" Teddy grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Put it back." Hector peered up from his unfinished sandwich once to check out what got Teddy excited.

"Or what? You're gonna get in trouble with your Dad?" Stewart snorted and grabbed the bottle from Teddy to check it out.

Hector actually about what his father might do if he exposed alcohol to minors. He shrugged his shoulders. _So what?_ Hector snatched the bottle from Stewart and cracked it open with the counter's edge. Then he threw it back and drank. He knew what happens when he drinks. Nothing. He must have a high tolerance for it. Hector brought the bottle back down and blinked a few times. "Alright, let's see what you lightweights can do!" Hector tossed the bottle to Stewart. Then he passed out.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Parlor Room floor - Evening_

"So you just… _Shit! _Just tell this guy what to do… And he does it… _Hiccup! _Hector?!" Stewart was wasted. Stewart and Teddy took turns drinking the bottle as they carried Hector to the Parlor Room floor. Teddy remembered seeing the option on the elevator buttons awhile back. They were now all on the couch, asking questions.

"Psh! You know it!" Hector was lying upside down on the couch. His head on the carpet floor.

"_Righteous_…" Teddy was sprawled over the La-Z Boy big chair in the room.

"So you can get _whatever _you want?!" Stewart yelled for no reason.

"HELL YEAH! I'M THE BLOODY NIGHT FURY!" Hector screamed even louder than Stewart.

Stewart laughed until his sides suddenly hurt. "You're so wasted!" Then he grabbed Hector's wrist and spoke into it like he's seen him do multiple times. "Yo! Let's get some beyotchs up in hur!"

"Pardon?!" Jefferson's systems turned on to some random person's slurring.

Hector brought his hand to his mouth. "You heard 'im! Let's get some house bunny maids and sailors!" Hector said with a straight forward answer. One thing he adopted when he was truly drunk.

"Mr. Haddock? Do you need medical attention-" Jefferson heard his master's voice and panicked.

"Sound those bloody alarms and I'll input you into a condom dispenser on the corner of 3rd Street!"

"My word!" Jefferson got to work immediately.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_30 minutes later…_

"….Boyfriend!" Hector, Stewart, and Teddy sang to Justin Bieber's song along with a few of Hector's requests.

"This is why Canada is such an awesome place, man!" Teddy wiped some tears away in his eyes.

"Amen!" Hector threw up deuces and fell backwards in the couch. A sailor hopped onto his lap. Hector noticed that she had blonde hair. Hector started thinking. _Something's missing… _Hector thought and then he held up his wrist. "DJ! Play track 'Night Fury'!"

Pursuit of Happiness - Kid Cudi (Steve Aoki Remix) came on the whole Tower's speakers.

"AW YEAH!" Hector, Teddy, and Stewart yelled from their positions on the couch.

Outside the house, a black Bentley Continental rolled into the driveway. Solomon and Gordon got out and witnessed the sight of the Tower. It was like the "Party X" movie.

Solomon sighed and shook his head. "Get back in the car. We're staying at a hotel…"

**Oo-oOo-oO**

**(A/N**

**RAGE: "You do know that we have female readers, right?" **

**Equinox: "USA! USA! USA! US-Bleh…" *Drunkenly falls out of chair***

**RAGE looked down at Equinox's drunken form and sighed. Then he cracked open a Jack Daniels and downed it. "This is probably the only way we're going to get through the future angry mob…" **


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N All my friends in a circle.**

**Equinox: "Who knew it only takes explosions and gunfire to make friends with unlikely people?" *Assembles Javelin rocket launcher***

**RAGE: "I know right?" *Attaches M320 (grenade launcher) onto his M416. **

**AceLegend: "I don't know how I got here, but this is awesome!" *Reloads assault rifle***

**Francesva: "Who said girls can't have as much fun as you idiots?" *Feeds magazine into spinning barrel machine gun***

**mks 12 98: "^Somebody who wants tickets to the butt-whooping express!" *Calls in aerial strike for their location***

**Kisa Darkhorse: "You ever get the feeling something really stupid is going to happen?" *Un-straps scope sniper rifle***

**Equinox: "You guys are awesome in my book. Let's do this." *Lights fuse connected to a series of dynamite lines***

**CGJ: "Cheers." *Unclips grenade with thumb***

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown in this story. This story is non-profit.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Hector's Bedroom - Wednesday - Late Afternoon_

"Drink the orange juice, Mr. Haddock. It will help your hangover." Jefferson's arms lowered the glass to Hector's level.

Gordon came back to check up on the Tower around 11 PM and found the three passed out under several 3rd Street entertainers. Gordon sighed and got to work calling the drivers to take Stewart and Teddy home while he personally got Hector into his room to sleep the alcohol away. The only thing that could cure three whole bottles of Jack Daniels was time. After that, Gordon got the staff and cleaning crews to clean up the kitchen, parlor room, and racetrack. With all the jobs done, Gordon left to pick up Solomon and bring him back to his restored Tower.

"Thanks." Hector whipped his covers off and sat up. Regretting the action, Hector gripped his head and groaned. "Why did you let me get drunk?" He asked his butler as he slowly inhaled the orange juice.

"I don't know, sir." Jefferson's brow twitched. "I thought it would be humorous."

"Was it?" Hector shivered at the cold sensation the cool drink gave him.

"Yes. Even in your drunken state, you still had _class._" Jefferson chuckled at the memory of the nightmare a few hours ago.

"Hmm. I'm going to have to take your word for it. I don't remember any of it." Hector stretched and got off his bed to go to the bathroom.

"Do you need assistance? Jefferson's arms came out of the ceiling.

Hector took one good look at the metal appendages. "Hell no." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a lock.

Jefferson furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his metal arms. Clamping them down once, he wondered for Hector's curt reply. Pushing it aside, Jefferson didn't have anything to do but wait. After the usual passage of time studies have shown for how long males take to go to the bathroom, Jefferson's face screen shut off for idle as he passed the time by checking up on the security tapes. He set up a reminder to check the explosion that rocked the Tower awhile ago. When the mute video came up, Jefferson frowned at the mess Hector caused. Then Jefferson was shocked to see that there was still another person in the room!

With a sigh of relief, Jefferson saw that the person was okay. Said person turned out to be a blonde, the same blonde that fought with Hector. Jefferson zoomed in the cameras and witnessed the blonde going into the rubble and take out choice items of Hector's old Night Fury gear. His systems went into overload when he saw the girl put on the helmet and take off with Hector's latest Night Fury build. Jefferson shut the video off and started panicking. "I shouldn't have witnessed this! What am I going to do?! What do I tell Hector? What if he already knows?!" Jefferson's option list kept getting longer and longer until-

"Jefferson."

"Good Heavens!" Jefferson's fit of surprise jolted him. His screen came on and he was relived that it was only Hector.

Hector raised a brow. "What's wrong?" He crossed his arms. He had gotten out of the bathroom still suffering from his hangover headache.

Jefferson coughed and cleared his throat despite his being just a computer. "Nothing."

"Whatever. By the way, did the girls ever come over? They were supposed to come to train." Hector walked up to Jefferson's monitor and checked for any faults.

"T-there are no records of their arrival." Jefferson tried to regain the cooling fans in his system but failed when Hector started inspecting his monitor.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? You're overheating." Hector whipped his hand away on contact with Jefferson screen.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary!" Jefferson was breaking.

"Valerie." Hector stated.

"Wait-" Jefferson's AI system shut down and changed to idle.

Hector tapped a button on the side that brought down recent searches and history. Several different videos came down the play list and Hector clicked the touch screen for the first most-recent video. The screen loaded and the video came on. One minute in and Hector shut it off. _Son of a bitch…_

Hector sighed and turned to his personal elevator. He got into it and held his head as he descended to the unveiling room. He got out and walked over to the trophy wall as the lights in the rooms flickered on. "Valerie- Ah!" Hector shielded his eyes. "Dim lights." He spoke into his wrist. The blinding display lights of the room dimmed and Hector gently rubbed his eyes. "Password: Valerie." Hector groaned into his wrist.

The trophy wall hissed and parted sideways. The Night Fury's were all silhouetted until the lights came on. "DIM THE LIGHTS!" This was the second time he was blinding in less than a minute.

The lights dimmed and Hector's eyes got used his surroundings. _Damn it…_

Hector still had all his Night Fury bikes save for one. His latest Night Fury-520 "Toothless Series". He chuckled darkly when he noticed that she even took his display gear just for good measure. Hector sighed. "Couldn't leave well enough alone, huh?" He walked further into his own showroom and forcefully punched the hand scanner to a closet. The identification module was smashed to unrecognizable pieces and the closet doors slid open. Inside was the brand-new prototype Night Fury battle suit Hector co-worked on as he designed the 520. To cut all the epic upgrades list short, the Night Fury-Ultimate Obsidian battle suit could take five direct rocket hits and still stand with only dust as a abnormality.

Hector undid all the safety latches and then he started suiting up. He put on his helmet next. The headgear clicked on and a electric blue hub screen came online. A box and a microphone was shown in the middle. "Password: Vindictam Meam."

And Hector was off.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Thompson Residence - Wednesday Evening_

Ash yawned and blew a breath out. She was beginning to sleepy. She was bored out of her mind as she clicked to the next channel on the TV. She was lounging on the couch spooning her chibi Night Fury plushie between her legs and bag of mini cheddar pretzels in front of chibi Night Fury's back. She didn't care what anyone said. Ash was not worshipping Night Fury. Anyway, Ash was alone in Ronnie's house for two reasons. Ms. Thompson called in earlier that evening to say that she would be flying off the island for a business trip. The second reason is because of Ronnie's absence.

Ronnie was supposed to have come back from Taco Bell by now, but Ash was convinced she was out with Frankie. Probably sucking each others faces off. The thought of kissing has been on Ash's mind ever since she first started Battle Cross at fourteen. Although it was hard to believe, Ronnie was actually older than Ash by a year. Ash didn't really think about the age difference, she focused on Ronnie behavior and attitude around guys. She had always been a wild child and Ash wondered if she knew how to kiss or if she had already had her first. What would it be like?

Ash's eyes wandered to Night Fury chibi. The plushie was three feet high and had a striking resemblance to Ash's masked crush. It was all Ash had at the moment of curiosity. Ash pushed aside how silly she felt about kissing a doll and leaned in to connected with where Night Fury's mouth would be. Inching closer and closer until she finally kissed her favorite plushie in the world.

"How was it?"

Ash's eyes flew open and she stared at the Night Fury doll. Then something caught the corner of her eye and her heart lurched to her throat. There, sitting on the recliner chair was Night Fury himself. Ash's grip failed and the plushie fell to the floor. It must've been years since Ash has last seen Night Fury because she didn't fully recognize him. His battle suit and helmet now had _sharper_ designs. And the weirdest part was as if Night Fury was smoking. Literal black smoke lifting off of his form.

"Don't worry. I'm not the jealous type." He stood up and advanced to Ash's position on the couch. He kneeled down onto the couch and Ash subconsciously made room for him. "But I will have to prove that the original is always… _better_." Night Fury broke the barrier of Ash's personal space and flattened her to the couch with his own body.

Ash was frozen as her chest was connected to Night Fury's cold, hard, sleek shell armor. She gasped when the bottom part of Night Fury's helmet hissed and slid away to reveal his lips. Ash was breathless when she realized what would happen next. Questions flooded her mind as her pursed lips were the only thing in the way of Night Fury's pursing own.

"_Sorry, where are my manners? I would hate to take something that wasn't mine without your permission._" Night Fury's low rumble of a voice sounded next to Ash's ear. "_Something like your first kiss is of absolute value._" Night Fury's gloved right hand held the side of Ash's face as his thumb caressed her cheek.

Ash couldn't even utter a word. Whatever explosive, cocky, stubborn attitude she had adopted over the years has vanished in the course of five seconds. Her mind was racing but her mouth was still. _Wait! What did he say-_

"Silly Ashley. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you taking my bike for a joyride?" Night Fury abandoned his soft grumble and took on a chilling, nightmarish, calm tone.

"Ugh!" Ash choked out when a handle appeared, gripping her throat.

"By the looks of that toy version of me, you must be a fan of mine." Night Fury tightened his grip when he didn't get an answer. He took Ash's nod as a yes instead. "Good. Then you must know what I do to people who piss me off, right?"

_CHINK!_

As if on cue, five claws slid out of Night Fury's fingertips on his left hand, the hand not holding Ash's neck. "You must also know what these are, am I correct?" Night Fury growled at Ash. "Let's just _slash _to the chase." Night Fury said, substituting the word "cut" for "slash".

Night Fury released Ash's neck and brought down his claws, aimed for her neck. "But before that…" Night Fury stopped his assault right before his claws ended her life. "_Ding_. _Dong_."

Ash jumped with a start. She got off the couch and scanned the room for Night Fury. With her heart beating out of her chest, she realized that she had passed out in front of the television. Ash breathed out short unstable breathes as she failed to calm herself down.

_DING! DONG!_

Ash swung around to punch nothing but air. She saw that it was actually just the doorbell. Ash shook her head and rushed to the door to answer it. If it was Ronnie, Ash would make sure she would get an earful before she hugged her for dear life. When Ash opened the door she glared. "You better have gotten me a twelve-pack of tacos-"

"You missed practice today."

Night Fury, in the flesh, was standing on the porch. This one wasn't smoking, but that didn't make him any less terrifying. Ash's mouth formed a gape into the perfect "O". Her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. The only thing different about the second encounter was this. Ash's fist was already moving towards Night Fury.

But Night Fury caught it and pulled it towards him. Then he head-butted Ash.

After seeing stars, Ash passed out and fell onto Night Fury.

"That's payback for last time. Ain't it a bitch?" Night Fury told Ash's unconscious form as he hefted her over his shoulder and closed the front door. With Ash in tow, Night Fury walked over to the garage and for the second time today, punched an electrical module. The garage opened and Night Fury snorted at the cheap-ass tarp that was over his bike. "Why don't you just cover it up with sand paper?" Night Fury gripped the tarp and ripped it away to reveal that his prototype helmet feature was correct. Strapping Ash onto himself, Night Fury got on his 520 and roared out of the garage. He set his coordinates for the site of his accident two years ago.

**(A/N **

**RAGE: "Everything… hurts…" **

**Francesva: "Why did I agree to this?!" **

**AceLegend: "Wait a second? We had a choice?!" **

**Equinox: "Nope. This was totally involuntary." *Starts crawling away into the forest brush* "I need to go to the bathroom…" **

**Kisa Darkhorse: "Couldn't we just leave him here?" **

**mks 12 98: "Can't. He's our ride home." **

**Equinox: "IT HURTS TO PEE!" **

**RAGE: *Rolls eyes***

**Equinox: "Somebody come help me!" **

**Francesva shared a skeptical look with mks 12 98. Then the two stared at RAGE, expectantly.**

**RAGE: "Hell no." **

**AceLegend: *Snickers***

**Soon enough everyone started laughing. **

**Equinox: T_T "On a leaving note, I want you all to use Google Translate. You'll know what I mean…" **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N Back to replies due to the stack of restraining orders… **

_**To Francesva: **_

**Equinox: "NO! JUST GIVE ASH A SLAP ON THE WRIST!"**

**RAGE: "Stop, you crazy fan boy!" *Locks in closet***

**Equinox: "I mean, come on. It's just a inanimate object!" **

**RAGE: "I'm not going to let you **_**edit**_** the confrontation scene…Stop scratching the door!"**

_**To Omodor: **_

**RAGE: *Snorts***

**Equinox: *Snickers* "Ha! That review was hilarious!" XD**

**RAGE: "I know, right? 'YOU FU*CKING TEASERS!' Ha, I was rolling!" **

**Equinox: "Despite my better, I will make sure that the confrontation scene is to your liking. BUT, I can't let-"**

**RAGE: "Shut up! Spoiler Alert!" **

**Equinox: "My bad. But something tells me you're gonna like the scene." **

_**To Kisa Darkhorse: **_

**Equinox: T_T**

**RAGE: *Snorts* "Sucks to be you, Equinox!"**

_**To AceLegend: **_

**RAGE: "So happy you haven't pressed charges yet."**

**Equinox: "Thanks for the review!" **

_**To CGJ:**_

**RAGE: "You look familiar…" **

**Equinox: "Yeah, he's-"**

**RAGE: "Wait a second…I know this guy…" **

**Equinox: "I know-"**

**RAGE: "Oh yeah! He's the guy that wanted to join 'The Raging Equinox Knights'!"**

**Equinox: "What?" **

**RAGE: "Welcome to our Community, CGJ." **

**Equinox: ?**

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**Equinox: "Why did Hector whip out the new prototype? Because he's- CURSES!" **

**RAGE: "He's going to bake a cake!" *Tightens grip for his half nelson* "Don't want to spoil it for ya!" **

**Equinox: *Starts changing colors***

**Disclaimer: This story is non-profit. I do not own the various modern thingies that I mention time to time in this story. **

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Taco Bell - Wednesday - Late Evening_

"So, is this a date?"

"S-sure. I just wish I could afford a nicer restaurant for you."

"What are you talking about? I love this place."

"Well, I just think you deserve better than this."

"_I don't just come here for tacos_." Ronnie quickly muttered.

Frankie looked up from his soda to smile. "You come for the discounts?" Frankie laughed when a nacho bounced off his forehead.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Training Racetrack - Bog Elite - Wednesday Afternoon _

"Pick it up, Charlie!" Captain of the Bog's Elite, Cameron Bateman, yelled behind her as she butterfly-cut a dummy racer with her forearm blade. Every time her Timberjack suit cut something, all the blades on the suit would spring up as a defensive safety. Cameron would have to retract the blades by voice command or they would slowly retract on their own.

"Geez! Not everyone is a porcupine on a bike, you know!" Charlie, the team's Scout 2, kicked the persisting dummy away. Then he veered away from the guardrail before a Noob Bomb went off. Next, Charlie got his primary flare gun to shut down his opponent once and for all so he could catch up with the rest of his team.

"Give me my primary." His Typhoomerang-420 popped out a ordinary-looking stick that had a barrel at the end. Charlie grabbed it and came up next to his annoying dummy enemy. He lodged the barrel into the AI's head and pressed the button on the side of the stick. The results were literally explosive. The bot's head exploded and it looked like a sparkler firework went off. Charlie held his forearm in front of his visor. "Ha! That never gets old!" He pulled away before the debris could mess him up and caught up to the rest of his team. His battle suit was a mixture of white and neon light yellow. A lightweight-class battle suit with minimum armor plates and a helmet with two ridiculous curved horns on each side.

"Aren't you a little old to be excited over fireworks?" Virgil, the team's Scout 1, joked as he finally finished charging his own primary weapon. He reached behind himself and pulled out the pole that was charging on his battle suit's charge station located on his back. His battle suit was mostly black with a purple tint and dark blue/yellow designs on his chest plate. All the armor and weaponry of his Skrill-420 were electric-based. EMP's didn't have any effect and one of his own could shut down a 420 and its racer on contact. His special weapon was a pole that could zap long-distance. He was still working on a prototype for lightning balls that could shoot out of his palms, but the research was still in the process of beta-testing. The last thing Virgil wanted was to hurt himself on the racetrack and leave his team one man short.

Virgil spotted Cameron getting double-teamed and he immediately went on the offensive. He got his pole and aimed for the AI farther away from Cameron. He gripped the pole and zapped the impending dummy, ultimately shutting down it's systems. "Even the captain needs help sometimes, Cameron."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." Cameron's voice sounded in her other three teammate's ears. Yes, she was glad for the back-up but she still had the leader to defeat and it was giving her any breathing room. The AI Leader had been keeping Cameron against the wall ever since she came out of the tunnel. Annoyed with the dummy's difficulty, Cameron really couldn't blame it. It was set to her own stats. The Leader being a ghost of herself on the racetrack.

_CRACK!_

"_Blade 27 on left shoulder has been broken off. Retreat from opponent to reorganize power boosts recommended._" The Timberjack-420 informed Cameron. Cameron's blood boiled at her computer's choice words. 'Retreat' wasn't an option if you're the captain representing the Isle of Bog, run by a Amazonian woman of a mother. "Recommendation noted but denied. Convert all armor power to the left and continue maintaining defensive safety." Cameron turned and glared at the Leader.

The Leader simply stared right back at her, unfazed, and tried for a kick with it's right foot.

Cameron grabbed the robot's foot and twisted it. "Timberjack, activate auto-pilot!" Cameron lifted her right hand off the handlebar and turned her body so she was saddling her bike like a princess rides a horse. Right as she grabbed the robot's ankle, her suit's blades came up. She brought her right elbow down on the Leader's knee and wrenched it around for extra damage. The Leader's leg came off and oil splattered all over Cameron's front. Despite it's injury, the Leader went back on the offensive with a skull-crusher move. Both of it's fist came to either side of Cameron's helmet and aimed to daze her with the blunt force. Cameron couldn't put her hands up in time to counter. The Leader's closed fist connected and succeeded in momentarily confuse Cameron's senses. The Leader tried for a back-hand. But then a large fist enveloped around it's head.

Joel, the team's heavyweight Brawler, squeezed and crushed the Leader's head like a grape. Before the bot's motionless form fell off it's bike, Joel grabbed it's shoulder's and flung the Leader's body yards away past the guardrail to the middle of the racetrack. "_Are you okay, Captain?_" A gentle whisper came from the giant.

"Yeah. Thanks Joel." Cameron twisted herself back into position and turned off her auto-pilot as the finish line came into view up ahead. "Alright, you guys. Hit the showers so we can have lunch." Cameron ordered her team as her stomach growled.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Wendy's - Late Afternoon_

"You know, Cameron… If you ever get lonely in the locker rooms, all you gotta do is ask…" Charlie, the fifteen year-old romancing jokester, popped a French fry in his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows. Out of his battle suit, Charlie had on a gray Snorgtee with the design of a traffic light flashing yellow and the words "Challenge Accepted" reading below it, black cargo pants and white sneakers. His red air defying gravity without Charlie doing any real effort.

"In your dreams." Cameron stuffed the last of Joel's double cheeseburger with apple wood-smoked bacon into her mouth before her mother came back from the counter with a weak salad. She had traded up for light gray skinny jeans and "RAWR means I love you in dinosaur!" Snorgtee with black and white converse "Batman" graphic shoes.

"Who told you that?!" Charlie's face paled.

Virgil, the hidden genius, coughed and choked on his drink before outright laughing at Charlie. "Epic fail, man." His street clothes consisted of a white t-shirt with a purple and black plaid shirt that was open, black jeans and black and white converses. "Right, Joel?"

Joel, the tallest fourteen year-old in Bog only made the motion of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key. His frame alone was intimidating but his personality wasn't anger or brashness. Joel was the exact example of a gentle giant. Always pacifist unless it came to his best friends. He had purposely bought two burgers so he could sneak one to Cameron because he knew she hated salads with a passion.

"Good choice, Joel. And thanks for the burger, seriously, thanks." Cameron kissed her palm and placed it on Joel's left cheek.

Joel's face flushed, Charlie was about to explode with yells of unfairness, and Virgil shook his head with a smile.

"You just got friend-zoned right in front of you, Charlie." Virgil chuckled, nudging Charlie with his elbow.

Charlie's head hit the tabletop's surface with a thunk.

"Here you go! One salad with all of your favorite toppings!" Cameron's mother, Rebecca Bateman, returned to the booth with a leafy salad. The salad itself only had one topping. Pecans. Cameron's least favorite topping in the world.

"Thank you, mother." Cameron changed her personality back to collective.

Virgil shuddered. He would never get used to the shift Cameron did so easily.

"So! What were you teens chatting about?" Ms. Bateman smiled at the group. Today she had a dark green business suit with her hair up in a bun.

"Charlie just got friend-zoned." Virgil snorted. A kick connected to his shin. He looked across the counter and saw Cameron giving him a sly glare.

"Friend-zoned?" Ms. Bateman didn't notice Virgil's pained expression. "What's wrong, Charlie?" She saw his head planted on the tabletop.

"There's no reason for living anymore…" Charlie brought his head back up and reclined backwards. A dejected look on his face.

Ms. Bateman gathered her hands on the table. She knew teenagers were hard to understand at times but this was ridiculous. "Right."

"Ignore him. Here's the performance report from the racetrack earlier…" Cameron dug into her purse and pulled out a vanilla folder. She handed over to her mother.

"Excellent." Ms. Bateman went through the folder's contents. "They won't know what hit them…"

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Complete Darkness - Unknown Time_

Ash groggily woke up to a pounding headache. She tried opening her eyes to no avail. She knew she was opening her eyes but nothing registered. Only darkness. Fearing the worse possible outcome, Ash slowly held her index finger out and carefully pointed it to her eye. "Shh! Dumb idea…" Ash hissed when she poked her eyeball. Blinking back tears, she brought her head back to look ahead of her. "Ow!" The back of her head hit something hard. She reached behind her and felt something grainy. Some kind of rock wall. But the new discovery didn't help her solve where exactly she was. No sign of light anywhere, Ash clumsily got up to a crawl and tried investigating where she was.

"Shit!" Ash snapped. Her hand was probably riddled with cuts due to all the sharp crystals on the ground she was crawling on. It's been a full minute and Ash hasn't gotten any closer to finding out where she was. She was about to attempt to stand and take a blind run but then her head rammed into another rock wall. By now, Ash wanted nothing else but to punch it and scream. She wished she had something to light her way. If she ever got out of the dark place she was in now, she promised she would always carry a small flashlight in her pocket. That's when Ash's eyes widened. She sat down and dug into her pocket. Her cellphone! Why hadn't she thought of it before?! _Nice, Ash. Embracing your hair color… _Ash flipped it open and her Nadder-420 screensaver came up. A small smile formed on her lips, glad that she had some kind of light now. She quickly got to her knees and pointed her source of light in front of her. That exact moment she pointed her cellphone forward to reveal what she hit her head on, Ash let out a bloodcurdling scream.

There on the ground was a massive boulder. But what was truly terrifying was what was underneath the large chunk of earth. Bones.

Ash stumbled backwards and scurried backwards. She kept going until she bumped into another rock wall. She twisted around and tried flashing her cellphone to the wall but then she hitched a breath. Her hand was empty and she could only guess that she dropped her cellphone back where the bones were. She scanned the area around herself and spotted it's tiny light a few paces away. She didn't dare go over there. With her heart beating out of her chest, Ash would have a heart attack before even thinking about moving from her spot-

Two green slits, floating in the air, appeared out of nowhere to Ash's left. Ash held her breath and slapped both hands over her mouth. The green slits made the scanning motion before creeping towards Ash's cellphone.

Ash started shaking as she worried for her phone's life. Although it was just an object, she couldn't stop thinking of it's upcoming fate.

The green eyes finally made it Ash phone and the eyes simply did nothing for the longest of moments. Ash started physically shaking. She didn't know who or what the eyes belonged to and it was driving her crazy. She hoped this was all a nightmare and she would wake up already!

_PEW!_

A blue shot fired upon Ash's phone, completely destroying it.

Ash squeaked and covered her eyes. Then she started rocking back and forth, praying she would wake up soon. Ash squeaked again when she heard a low rumble. She peeked through her fingers and she suddenly felt like all the air in her lungs vanished.

The two green slits were right in front of her now. Boring directly into her own eyes.

Ash started sobbing tears of pure terror. She gathered her arms and legs towards her body. Her eyes glued to the green eyes.

_CHRRRRrrrrr…_

Ash's eyes tore away and locked onto the wall she was reclining on. To her left, sparks were trailing along the wall. Getting closer to her until it stopped and vanished.

_CHINK! SLASH!_

Sparks flew from Ash's right. She whipped her head towards it and saw a glimpse of five trails of sparks. She shakily looked back to her left, expecting the next cause and effect. But nothing came.

_SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!_

Three quick slashes came from random directions varying to either side of Ash and one just above her head. She feared where the next slash would come from and decided to stare straight ahead. It was a bad mistake, Ash's eyes glued right back to the hypnotic green eyes. Another slash came to her right, this time closer towards her neck.

Ash lost it. She couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth and her yelling echoed through out the nightmarish place.

She had been screaming for at least half a minute before white lights blinded her and she instantly shut up. She shielded her eyes and tried to readjust them. Fortunately, she got her eyes to see past the shearing light and her eyes spotted a shadow of a man right next to the lights. She held a hand over her eyes and only succeeded in realizing that the man had his arms crossed over his chest. Ash flinched when she saw the man touch his wrist.

"Convert power to Cave 2's display lights."

Before it even registered to Ash what that meant, lights from above came on. She gasped at who appeared in front of her. Once again, it was Night Fury.

"You done screaming or do you still have some left in you?" His low grumble of a voice sounded.

Just like on the couch and at the front door, Ash lost control of her motor functions. Her mouth stayed closed and she didn't move an inch.

"I'll take that as a no." Night Fury uncrossed his arms and got on his Night Fury-520. Not skipping a beat, he clicked a button and the barrel located at the front of the bike started whirring and spinning. A blue light ignited deep inside the barrel. Before I blow you up to high hell, do you have any last request or words?" Night Fury crossed his arms over the windshield and hunched over to rest his chin on them.

Ash froze. This would probably be her only chance to ask why all of this was happening and if she might be spared the fate her phone was dealt. She breathed for the first time in awhile and opened her mouth.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Ash wanted to slap her forehead for her wasted words.

Night Fury didn't respond at first. Then he sighed. He leaned back and pressed a button on his wrist. The bike's barrel gradually slowed and shut itself down. "Who said I was dead?" He tilted his head and waited for an explanation.

Ash breathed out in relief. For the moment, she wasn't going to be blasted to pieces. By piqued curiosity, she spoke again. "Everyone did! You didn't come out of the cave after the explosion! Red Death injured you and left you for dead! What have you been doing? Living under a rock?!" Ash cringed after she said that. Thoughts of the bones under a boulder made her head spin.

"_Nice choice of words…" _Night Fury growled.

Ash slapped both hands over her mouth.

"Don't you get it? Everything you saw was a lie. A show!" Night Fury got off his bike and started for Ash. He stopped right in front of her and stared down at her. "Do you honestly think that Battle Cross is real?"

Ash cranked her head up and hesitantly nodded.

"Wow. You must still think that wrestling is real too, huh?" Night Fury scoffed.

"_It's not_?" Ash whispered. She was taking it all in too fast. Another truth revealed wasn't helping her nerves.

If Ash could see through Night Fury's maxi-glass visor, she would note him rolling his eyes. "How did you make it this far in life? Anyway, I didn't die but I didn't come out unscathed either." Night Fury said lowly before turning on his heel and walking back to his bike.

"If you're still alive, why didn't you make an epic comeback and kick Red Death's ass?! You were an awesome racer! How could you just throw away all that after one stupid loss?!" Ash didn't know why she was mad, if anything, she shouldn't be yelling at the guy with a cannon hooked up to his bike.

Night Fury whipped his body around and faced Ash with a truly intimidating pose. "What did you just say?" His voice dripping with venom.

Ash felt a familiarity with Night Fury's voice. Like she's heard it before. Against her better judgment, she retorted. "I got into this whole _fake_ show to avenge you!" Ash air-quoted the reality of Battle Cross. "I've been racing for two years to get where I am to race and beat Red Death! And after all that, I discover that your dumb hermit ass is alive?! All because of one race, are you serious?!"

Night Fury's claws extracted and he stormed away from Ash.

Ash followed his form until she realized where he was going.

Night Fury got to the boulder where the bones were and slashed twice, into the shape of a "X", on it's surface. Then he brought his fist back and punched the boulder.

Ash's eyes widened as she witnessed the 20 foot boulder shatter into millions of pieces.

Night Fury bent down and picked up the bones that frightened Ash. Then he took long strides back to where Ash was sitting, now quivering at the sight of the bones. "I didn't quit because of lost pride! I quit because I was undergoing an amputee! That used to be my leg!" Night Fury threw the collection of bones in front of Ash.

Ash backed away from it until she stood up and stumbled away from the sight. "Oh my God-" Ash was interrupted when her neck was held back by Night Fury's forearm. Night Fury pressed his forearm harder until Ash stopped whimpering. Then he spoke.

"Excuse me for not making a famous comeback. I really didn't have that luxury when I found out my whole leg had been chopped off in order to get out of this damned cave. You think I don't want to mop the floors with Red Death? I do! But I can't. I don't race anymore. Not because of my prosthetic! But because… Because-" Night Fury released her and took a step back. His shoulders lifted up and down as he took heavy breaths.

Ash fell to the ground and took in deep breaths. "_Why?_" Ash wheezed out. "You're the best there was. The Night Fury I knew wouldn't let something like that stop him."

"You don't know anything about me!" Night Fury snapped. He pressed his finger against where his temple would be under the helmet. The visor folded into itself and fell away to reveal a mess of brown hair. The helmet didn't stop descending until it got to the back of his head, a skin-tight rubber turtleneck remained. With his back to Ash, Night Fury rubbed his wet eyes.

Ash's heart started beating. She was in the presence of Night Fury's true identity. If only she could see his face-

"If you move even an inch, I'll chop off your legs and see how you'll like it." Night Fury's voice was lighter. As if his helmet had a voice distorter built into it. He didn't wait for any promises of no movement, he advanced towards his bike. And then he stood next to it and pressed a button on his wrist, now fully facing Ash as he charged up his bike's barrel. He narrowed his emerald eyes at Ash with contempt.

"Hector?!" Ash's nose flared. She got back into her usual self and glared at him. "What the hell?!" She stood upright and ignored the charging weapon. She was about to storm over and go all out on him for scaring her to death.

In a flash, Hector's hand gripped Ash's neck. His claws on either side of her neck, embedded into the rock wall. Then he slid his hand out of his glove and walked away from her, back to his 520.

With Hector's phantom hand imprisoning her to the wall, Ash still glared defiantly back at him. If there was one thing Ash DID know about Night Fury, it was that he never killed anyone. It was a personal rule for him. Ash knew he was just trying to scare her-

_PEW!_

Ash felt the heat of the blast on her right side. Ash should've learned by now that Hector doesn't bluff.

Hector cursed himself for turning the cannon slightly to the right at the last moment. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill or seriously harm her. It wasn't in him. But he wanted something. Something to use as punishment for Ash. "Where did that fire in your eyes go?" Hector mused.

Ash didn't respond. She would be on death's door if she retorted with a smart remark. She had finally realized that everything that was happening was within Hector's power. It wasn't a dream, everything that has happened to her up until now was real. Ash knew what was coming to her. She knew when she's lost.

Hector had a half-assed idea and decided to go along with it due to not having any other methods for payback coming to mind. "Retract right claws." Hector ordered into his wrist.

_CHINK!_

The glove fell lifelessly to the ground and Ash was free to stand on her two feet. But she just waited for the laser shot.

"It seems I can't kill you. It's just not in me too…" Hector started.

Ash blinked. A sliver of hope resurfacing as she looked up. But then she grimaced when Hector continued.

"But I won't let you go scot-free." Hector strolled over to his glove and picked it up, fitting it back on. "Strip or be fired on." He held his gloved index finger up and a claw came out just as he said 'strip'.

Ash froze her entire frame and her eyes bugged out.

"Those are your only two options." Hector was on his bike by now, his 520's gun charging for the final time. He tapped his neck and his helmet gradually enveloped around his head once more.

Ash knew he wasn't bluffing but what he asked for was crazy! The only thing she had on were the pajamas she borrowed from Ronnie. Her shorts and tank alone. Ash mentally face palmed. How was she supposed to know she was going to be abducted by a supposedly dead racer?!

"5, 4, 3, 2..." Hector counted down until he laser would be fully operational.

Ash quickly grabbed the bottom of her tank and reluctantly pulled it up slowly. She was two inches from revealing her chest when she heard chuckling. She pulled her shirt down and glared at Hector.

"I was joking. I don't want to have a limp and be blind!" Hector continued to chuckle to himself. He didn't even feel the rock bounce off his head.

"You-" Ash was about to unleash a flurry of curse words.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a bad guy. I know what you were going to say." Hector's voice lowered back to Night Fury's. "Now hop on, I'll figure out how I'm going to punish you later. Right now I'm hungry."

Ash didn't budge. Her face was flushed.

Hector noted this. "Oh, unless you actually wanted to strip for your idol?"

"Are you going to shoot me or not?"

"Not."

"You promise?" Ash didn't know if she was off the hook yet.

"No promises if you don't get your ass on my bike." Hector revved his 520 and crawled over to Ash. "Be a good fan girl and come on."

Ash was irked at the name but got on anyway, choosing to hold onto the bike's seat instead of Hector.

Hector didn't wait for Ash to get comfortable. He shot out of the cave with fire coming out of his 520's exhaust pipes. "I love doing that."

Ash couldn't hear him under the rushing air and her own screaming. She panicked of falling off and quickly wrapped her arms around Hector. It would be a dream come true to be roaring down the road with Night Fury if only it wasn't actually Hector.

While Hector drove out of the abandoned racetrack into the night, he thought back to his orchestrated nightmare scare that he planned for Ash. He knew that he couldn't, for the life of him, actually harm her. All of the failed attempts of cutting her with his claws is proof of that.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Taco Bell - Wednesday Night_

Frankie was just about-

The entrance to Taco Bell rang and they both looked up.

Night Fury and Ash in her pajamas have just strolled in.

"What the f-" Ronnie and Frankie prepared to yell.

**(A/N**

_**Workshop - Truly Ungodly Hour**_

**Equinox: "RAGE?"**

**RAGE: "What could it possibly be now?"**

**Equinox: "Have you ever been so mad that you write a **_**Rugrats**_** fanfic and send it to a Grammar Nazi?" **

**RAGE: *Starts howling in laughter***

**Ex.) Real World= Bananas **

**Rugrats Universe= Naners**

**(Hidden Fact) Equinox: **"Vindictam Meam" this means 'My vengence'. Translated from Latin to English. I was going to do something Celtic but you know… Latin makes everything sound powerful and EPIC.


	12. Chapter 12

*****NOTICE: The authors of this fan fiction requests that their readers halt, go back to the previous chapters, and read/skim through said chapters 5-11. Reasons state that that it was all THE NIGHTS RAGE fault for not remembering to set the dates in the previous chapters. Example, Tuesdays and what exact time on said day. It also states that Equinox is too awesome to comprehend. Sorry for the inconvenience. Wait, wait! Breaking news! Equinox is apparently bringing sexy back! My Gods, he's so righteous! Excuse me, I'm going to go faint now, Battle Cross fan girl over and out! **

**(A/N Replies and then the awesome chapter.**

_**To Kisa Darkhorse:**_

**RAGE: "You are a cruel, cruel boy!" (Odin)**

**Equinox: "And you are an old man and FOOL!" (Thor)**

**RAGE: "From the **_**Thor**_** movie." **

**Equinox: "And… SCENE!" **

_**To Lucy Shaw:**_

**Equinox: "Sorry if I make any grammar mistakes, I'm an agent of order and chaos…" **

**RAGE: "Equinox Fail."**

_**To Francesva:**_

**Equinox: "Was that a scream of terror like Ash?"**

**RAGE: "Or a scream of happiness for the awesome chapter?" **

_**To Omodor:**_

**Equinox: "I'm looking forward to your future humorous reviews." **

**RAGE: *Wipes tear from eye* "Yeah. And if you think it's illegal, then you and me are in the same boat."**

_**To CGJ:**_

**Equinox: "See? Someone else doesn't want to see Astrid getting pwned." **

**RAGE: "Speaking of getting owned, did you see the recent episode, **_**Alvin and the Outcasts,**_** for **_**Riders of Berk**_**? I think Astrid made it her mission to hit everything while she tumbled down!" **

**Equinox: "I'm not laughing. I'm not laughing… not laughing!" XD "That's was not funny! Hahaha!"**

_**TO mks 12 98:**_

**Equinox: "I don't know. Ms. Thompson and Mr. Hofferson are alright. But you haven't seen anything yet!"**

**RAGE: "Gee, don't spoil it for everybody!"**

**Equinox: "Well then! Thanks for the review!"**

_**To General Samus: **_

**Equinox: O_O "Ooh, someone's gonna get it!"**

**RAGE: "The hell? But in all seriousness, you better be ready to get your game up! My armory consists of 9000 cans of whoop-ass, 22 Javelins, 2 Night Fury-520s, 1 Chuck Norris action figure, and 1,000,000 Imagination points!"**

**Equinox: "What he said! By, uh, SIX! I can't really delete your review because its signed but I can still report you. Even if you did praise me for being EPIC." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the real world references? This story is non-profit.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Suoredrum Company Jet - Destination: Berk - Time of Arrival: Night_

"I'm here for a business conference. I've brought you and your _group_ with me so you don't tear the island down to the ground in my absence. Alvin, as per usual, you'll be in charge. Try not to get your team incarcerated with Berk's law." Drake Maverick nodded at the five young adults before stepping into his Mercedes rental car and driving away on the airport's strip.

"No trust in us once so ever." Alvin shook his head with his usual fox grin. Out of his Red Death battle suit, Alvin was wearing his maroon hoodie with black jeans and black and red sneakers.

"Truthfully, I was thinking about doing that today…" Smart-ass admitted. He was wearing a red and white plaid Keffiyeh scarf with a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. He was on the skinny side and, like Alvin, had on his usual smirk.

"Same here." The true beast of the five, Killjoy, bellowed with a deep voice.

"What's there fun to do here?!" Happy shouted for no reason. He might as well be a traffic cone in disguise. He was wearing every safety apparel there was.

"Hmph." 2 Hits ignored everyone. He was wearing a black tank and torn denim jeans. His arms were riddled with tribal tattoos.

"Well, you guys have fun doing whatever you want. I've got some choice spots to revisit here on Berk. Wait a second…." Alvin dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out four black plastic cards and tossed it to the four other. "Go ahead and paint the town raid and pillage. Those are maxed for $500 each. Laters." Alvin turned and got into one of the cabs on idle.

"The hell is his problem?" 2 Hits scowled at the retreating cab.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to baby-sit all of you man-children." Smart-ass snorted and stuffed the debit card into his pocket. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to that big-ass tower. Damn thing is the biggest building on Berk. I bet $300 it's a brothel."

"Shit, that's all you had to say! I'm in." 2 Hits lit up as he rubbed his hands together.

"What's a brothel?" Killjoy scratched the side of his head.

Smart-ass and 2 Hits stared dumbly at the oaf.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Smart-ass snorted. He was the youngest one there by eighteen.

"WHOOHOO!" Happy had snatched the cab driver out of the car and was now jumping on top of the poor man's chest. "Bluggah!" Happy blew raspberries into the man's face.

The three others simply stared as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm driving." 2 Hits walked past Happy and his victim. He got into the driver's seat and got familiar with the car.

"Shotgun." Smart-ass called out.

"Backseat driver?" Killjoy muttered.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Tower - Wednesday Night_

"Do you think we're allowed?" Teddy's common sense was slowly coming back from his most recent hangover. He just finished locking down his battle suit.

"Yeah. I mean, Solomon said we could practice here anytime we want." It was a bad choice on Stewart's part to don his armor when he wasn't exactly sober yet.

"When did he say that?"

Stewart quickly muttered some date.

"I'm starting to think that this whole thing was a stupid idea. If Solomon isn't going to send security after us, I'm sure Hector will swoop down and kick our asses to the moon." Teddy's mind wasn't as foggy as when he first agreed to come with Stewart to the HRT racetrack. "I'm going home, man." He turned to leave.

"Alright, fine! Will it make you happy if I call him and ask?" Stewart asked.

"How do you even have his phone number?" Teddy stopped and turned with a skeptical look.

"I stole it. Duh." Stewart snorted and got his phone from one of his battle suit's pockets. Then he started dialing in the number. As the phone rang, he looked over to Teddy. "What? I just copied from his phone just in case. Think of it as the Bat Signal if anything ever goes down."

Teddy shook his head but smiled anyway. It was a good idea.

Stewart grinned but then his face drained of its color when he heard the click of someone answering on the other end.

"Who is this?"

Before Stewart could think of a logical answer, something caught his attention to the side. He looked over but saw nothing other than Teddy staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat and played it out smooth. "Yo, Hector. This is Stewart. What's up?"

"How did you get this number?"

"Uh…" Stewart had trouble remembering when he actually took the number of Hector's phone. He wasn't thoroughly sober yet. "Remember when we had a few drinks last night? You gave it to me because we're buddies!"

"I have no recollection of something that outlandish."

Stewart deflated. "Come on, man. The three of us were wasted on one bottle of Jack Daniels. I don't even remember what exactly happened."

"Whatever. Did you want something or is this just a _Hangover _moment?"

"Oh yeah. Me and Teddy were wondering if we could use the track next to your dad's tower."

"That's it?"

Now that Stewart noticed, Hector's voice was deeper than usual and there was a paper wrinkling sound in the background. "So?"

"I honestly don't care. Delete this number when I hang up." Hector's voice was muffled as if his mouth was full.

Stewart sighed and went to his contacts to delete Hector's number. It was a safe bet that Hector would know if he did or not. "Alright, it's a done deal! We can use the track!" Stewart turned to Teddy with a eager smile. Then his grin dropped.

Four intimidating figures came from within the shadows. One was a wiry kid with a black hair tied into a ponytail. The other was a stocky guy with a slight twitch. The third was short, maybe 5 foot 2 inches, with scowl. And lastly, there was a beast standing at 6'6". Besides the smirking kid, the other three were in their early twenties.

"Oh goody. May we tag along with you gentlemen?" Smart-ass asked with a smirk.

"Hey Smart-ass! Do we really need permission? Why don't we just wring their necks?" Happy's jaw was hanging disturbingly.

"Maybe because there's a tower right next to us hooked up to hundreds of security cameras?" Smart-ass told the man.

"Enough! Let's kick some ass!" 2 Hits barked and stormed towards Teddy, his left arm held out to perform a clothesline.

Teddy humored him and stayed perfectly still. He didn't know who the group was or why they had a beef with him and Stewart. Teddy had armor on he wouldn't even feel it. A simple kick would simply bounce off of him.

2 Hits was smirking at Teddy's late reaction but then he slammed his arm into Teddy's Gronckle heavy armor. He winced and withdrew his arm with a streak of curses.

Teddy smiled and turned his hip for a side kick to 2 Hits' stomach. Combined with his steel toed boot, the results were hunched over painful for the victim of the kick.

2 Hits bent over forward, clutching his stomach and holding in his vomit. "Ungh!"

Seeing 2 Hits in pain made the rest of his group instinctively go on the offensive.

Happy lunged at Stewart, jumping into the air to dropkick.

Stewart reacted and reached out his right hand to grip Happy's neck. Then he elbowed Happy with his left elbow. "Spaz much?" He looked up to Smart-ass next. "What're you gonna do? Start sparkling, Count Dracula?"

Smart-ass didn't take the bait to get riled up. Instead, he ran to Stewart with incredible speed. Once he got close enough, he jumped for what seemed to be a flying karate kick.

Stewart thought he was an idiot for copying a failed move. "Fool me once…" Stewart shook his head and started reaching out for Smart-ass's neck but then Smart-ass changed up his move.

Smart-ass landed short and then roundhouse-kicked Stewart's head. Not skipping a beat, Smart-ass hopped up and delivered an effective axe kick. Finishing with a uppercut to the space between Stewart's eyes, knocking him out cold. "And that's how you take down someone with their armor on.

Stewart fell. The last thing on his mind was waking up soon so that he wouldn't leave Teddy alone with the lot for too long.

Unfortunately, Teddy was surrounded and he could only take so many hits without his helmet on to power up his suits main armor rating.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Taco Bell - Wednesday Night_

Frankie and Ronnie's faces were inches away from each other. The two were leaning over the table to kiss for the first time but then the two most unexpected pairs strolled in.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get me some food?" Night Fury stopped and towered over Frankie.

"Frankie! Chop chop!" A man behind the counter barked at Frankie. Probably the manager of the restaurant.

Frankie snapped out of it and got out the booth he was sharing with Ronnie. "My bad!" He ran back to the counter and slid over the countertop. Then he started warming up the machines.

Night Fury slid into the booth and truly relaxed. He was laid on with his head to the booth wall and his legs crossed over the rest of the booth's cushion. "Well?" Night Fury snapped his fingers. "Get me something to drink, fan girl."

Ash's eyebrow twitched. "What am I, your maid?"

Night Fury's hand was resting on the table and his fingers were tapping on the surface. "One, you're not in uniform. Two, you're my biggest fan, prove it. Unless you want to be a juvenile delinquent?"

Ash stiffened. Then she clenched her fists and stomped to the counter.

Night Fury smirked from within his helmet and turned his attention to a still stunned Ronnie. "Are those lips for me?"

Ronnie, who still had her lips pursed snapped out of it. "How? What? Who?"

"Anything coherent?"

"You're alive?!" Ronnie blurted out when she got frustrated for blubbering like an idiot.

"No, I just randomly manifested into your wet dream." Night Fury snorted.

Ronnie was utterly confused at the moment and Night Fury sarcastic comments weren't helping her any. She huffed and got out of the booth to find Ash for some answers.

Ronnie spotted her at the counter ordering for Night Fury. "Ash! What's going on?!" Ronnie

Meanwhile, back at the table, Night Fury entertained himself by reading the sauce packets. He was about to pick up another one but then his helmet got bypassed by an unknown intruder.

"Mr. Haddock, it is required to have a second in-command AI for Ultimate Obsidian's systems." A standard female computer's voice sounded.

Night Fury had been setting aside the update ever since he first started tormenting Ash. But it seemed he wouldn't be able to postpone it any longer. "Very well. Upload Jefferson-03.26.2010. Hopefully, he's stopped overheating." Night Fury stated.

"Please wait…" The computer processed the order.

"Wait, Mr. Haddock! Hector-" Jefferson's most recent conversation continued before he could stop yelling out Night Fury's secret identity.

"Shut up!" Night Fury yelled over Jefferson. He didn't care if he was making a scene. "Do I have to put you into a toaster again?!"

"Never again!" Jefferson shouted but quieted himself when he noticed Night Fury's annoyed silence. "Forgive me."

"I'll think about it." Night Fury answered and then went into deep thought. Not about giving Jefferson another shot of redemption but one thought in particular of the scare he gave Ash earlier that night. After every attempt of cutting Ash to ribbons failed, Night Fury welled up in anguish. If it hadn't been for his mother's damn golden rule, Night Fury would be eating at Taco Bell while Ash went missing. Night Fury shook his head when his memory gradually opened those memories about his mother, Valerie Haddock. All Night Fury cared to remember was the ordeal his two parents went through. It all ended with that ugly word. Divorce. All because of that gold-digger-

"Incoming call, Mr. Haddock." Jefferson had just finished integrating into the Ultimate Obsidian when the notice came in. "Unknown number."

Night Fury blinked at the sudden interruption down memory lane. Then he sighed and told Jefferson to accept call.

"Who is this?" Night Fury asked with a edge. He didn't know if Solomon found a way to override Night Fury's systems with the master code.

"Yo-"

Night Fury rolled his eyes at the familiar voice, even if it had a groggy tone. He tuned out most of Stewart's greeting. Now that he found out who called him, the next obvious question surfaced. "How did you get this number?" Night Fury was certain he hadn't gave his own number away that one night. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything.

"Uh…" Stewart hesitated and chuckled at the awkwardness. "We're drinking buddies and you gave it to me!"

Night Fury wanted to punch himself for that idiotic mistake. Drinking with those two. "What do you want?" Night Fury huffed. He was talking to a joker and his food still wasn't at the table in front of him yet. While he listened to Stewart's request, Night Fury couldn't help but feel that something was off. He shook the feeling. "That's it? I don't care. Delete this number when I hang up." Night Fury ended the call.

"Now I'm convinced you're a zombie. You're talking to yourself like a dumb-ass." Ronnie was pissed. Probably because of the fact that Night Fury scared the crap out of her friend. Despite the new information, she still didn't know who Night Fury actually was.

Night Fury peered up to see the trio. "Excuse me, what are you doing out of the kitchen?"

Ronnie was barely holding herself together. From what Ash just told her, Night Fury suddenly got resurrected out of the blue and played a cruel prank on her. "I'm here to serve you your meal. Would you like to have the house's specialty, a can whoop-ass with a castration for a side?" Ronnie beamed at Night Fury.

"Hmm." Night got up from the booth and faced off with Ronnie. Technically, he was Night Fury not Hector, he could fight without disobeying his mother.

"Hey, come on man. Calm down-" Frankie tried. He didn't like the attitude Night Fury was directing to Ronnie. But he stopped himself when Night Fury turned his attention to him. Frankie only spoke up because of the instinct of there being girls around. But Night Fury's aura told his instincts to take a hike.

"Chill out guys." Ash intervened by coming between the two. She placed a hand onto Night Fury's armor and nudged him back a little. She was starting to regret telling Ronnie anything while Night Fury was still around. And she should've told Ronnie who Night Fury really was too…

Night Fury was paying attention to Ash's hand, he was currently reassuring Ultimate Obsidian's defense systems that there was no real threat in the vicinity. "Whatever. I'll just put this on your tab, Ash." Night Fury snatched the take-out bag from Frankie and started for the door.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed. She knew Hector was filthy rich and her funds were in debt.

"Is there a problem? No? Then hurry up and pay the gentle giant so we can get out of here." Night Fury pushed open the doors of strode out to his 520.

The only thing going through Ash's mind was to spill everything about Night Fury and have Ronnie and Frankie as back-up. But then the odds of her team surviving made Ash rethink the strategy. She turned to Ronnie. "I'm going to explain everything later. Just trust me right now and pay." Ash narrowed her eyes when she heard Night Fury honk his horn. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Ash turned and pushed open the doors.

"Ash, what the hell?!" Ronnie yelled but Ash was already gone. She huffed and almost attacked Frankie when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, sorry Frankie!" Ronnie processed her thoughts as she rubbed the spot on Frankie's arm where she swatted him. She stared at the door and then winced. "You think I have money flying out of my ass?!" Ronnie yelled at the door.

"_Ronnie…_" Frankie was cringing against the grip Ronnie had on his arm.

Ronnie realized what she did and quickly hugged Frankie's arm. "Sorry! Again…"

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Night Fury-520 - Nighttime _

_And he just passed my house. Great._ Ash thought as she continued to hold onto Night Fury. She wanted to warn him that he passed her house but she didn't really have a means to. She couldn't just pinch his sides or anything, he was wearing armor. And rattling his head while he was driving was crazy. Yelling over the rushing air wasn't an option either. Ash settled with pouted until she found out where he was taking her.

Night Fury could feel Ash's hesitant movement on his bike. He almost wished he wasn't armor so he could feel her on his back-

Night Fury veered away from the curb and got himself under control before he killed the both of them. Well, injure Ash since he was decked in the Obsidian armor. Not like he cared or anything. Night Fury shook his head of the thoughts and focused on getting back to the Tower in one piece.

About half an hour later, Night Fury pulled into the Tower's garage parking lot and passed the inactive race track. While he passed the entrance, he noticed something at the corner of his eye but he set it aside to investigate the weird feeling he's been having aside. He got into his Night Fury bike lift that would take him directly to his showcase room. He tapped the side of his helmet. Hector was about to get up and guide Ash to the Tower's dungeon/guest rooms but he realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Lucky me."

"And now the Beast takes the fair maiden to rest in his castle/tower. Oh! So classical!" Jefferson came out of idle the moment Hector spoke.

"You've been watching too many Disney movies…" Hector shut off his bike and picked Ash up, bridle-style. Then he got the take-out bag and set it down onto Ash's stomach. "Not the ideal revenge plot." Hector sighed and walked across the room until he entered his elevator.

Once inside his room, he dumped Ash onto his bed. Hector was hungry and just wanted to eat and go to bed. Making two trips was pointless if he was just going to drop from lack of food.

"_Mmm._" Ash moaned from the abrupt drop.

Hector felt something stir inside him but dismissed it to his stomach growling. He ripped open the Taco Bell bag and got out a Crunchwrap Supreme. He started eating as Ash stretched.

Ash's eyes fluttered open to see Hector with a raised eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes and sat up. "What're you looking at-" Ash lost all of her attitude when her own stomach growled. She deflated. She hadn't had a meal in the last several hours. "All I'm asking for his one of those. Just one."

Hector snorted with a skeptical look. "You head-butted me, stole my bike, and used it without my permission. And you have the utter audacity to ask for a share of my dinner?"

"You started it!" Ash pouted.

"You're not helping your case." Hector propped his elbow out and lied down on his carpet floor.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorrum…" Ash mumbled out her quick apology.

Hector didn't respond at first. He just got up and walked to his mini-fridge, taking a few cans of iced tea. Then he sat back down on the floor and opened one up. "Pardon, but I couldn't hear you under that fake sincerity." He drank his ice tea and resumed eating his crunch wrap.

"I'm sorry, okay! Now please give me one of those before I keel over." Ash started whining and pouting at Hector. She didn't have any energy to put up a tough front.

Hector never should've gave his attention to Ash. "Fine." Hector grumpily dug into the bag and tossed her a crunch wrap. _Curse her pouting…_

"Yes, thank you!" Ash caught it and tore off the wrapping. Then she took a bite and started choking.

Hector rolled his eyes and got up. He gave Ash another one of the ice teas and sat himself down.

_Never thought I would regret bringing a girl into my bedroom… _Hector thought and lost his appetite after he finished his crunch wrap. He tossed the rest to Ash and ordered Jefferson to get an air bed.

Jefferson got the air bed and remotely set it up.

"My own bed in my room or the air bed?" Hector started down at her as he asked the rhetorical question.

"Your bed. Duh." Ash smiled and got comfortable on Hector's bed.

Hector nodded his head and thought of picking up Ash and kicking her out of his room but then he noticed all the crumbs on his bed. _Real lady-like. _Hector turned on his heel and got to his dresser to undress for bed. As he waited for the spinal safeguard to unclasp itself, so he could take off the torso section of his Ultimate Obsidian, he heard a cough from his bed.

"What are you doing?!" Ash coughed from surprise of Hector's stripping.

"Taking off my armor. _Duh_." Hector peeled off the top and started unbolting his lower sectional.

"I don't want to see that!"

"Then you'll have no problem keeping your attention elsewhere." Hector climbed out of the bottoms and rubbed his legs. He made a note to make the suit more comfortable for long usages. Then he stretched his arms and yawned. He was simply standing there, with Ash in the room, in his boxer briefs. Hector finished stretching and walked over to Ash's red face to get some blankets. He reached over her and grabbed a pillow too. Once on the air bed, Hector beckoned for Ash's attention before he would retire for the night. "Touch my suit and I won't be held responsible if its defense systems doesn't recognize a thief and ultimately tries to kill you. Night."

Ash shook her head and willed her flustered face to calm down. She turned away from him and set the wrappings down before she would go to bed too. She got into Hector's covers and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Hector thought of quietly slipping close to Ash and spook her with one of his claw gloves but then Jefferson spoke from his wrist.

"Mr. Haddock, after scanning the tower's vicinity, security cameras picked up two heat sources. After closer observation, it has been made clear that Stewart Johnson and Teddy Thorston are unconscious at the racetrack's entrance. Their vital signs are stable but they will require medical-"

Hector tuned out what Jefferson said next and whipped off his covers He got off the air bed and rushed to his elevator. _Damn, I knew something was off…_

**(A/N I'm glad you guys can keep me on top of things. Example, telling me that Alvin has black hair! I don't know if it's true or not but I guess I have to go back and change his hair color. There are too many blondes going 'round blowing things to high hell…**

_**Workshop - Energy Levels dangerously low hour**_

**RAGE: "Hmm." -_-**

**Equinox: "You mad, bro?"**

**RAGE: "That Battle Cross fan girl seemed sketchy…"**

**Equinox: "By sketchy, you mean fantastic and honest?" **

**RAGE: "Where are all my fan girls?!" Sulks***

**Equinox: "If it makes you feel better… you still have baby pandas!" **

**RAGE: "It doesn't." **


	13. Chapter 13

****VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE! I'M CURIOUS!****

**(A/N Replies and then the chapter.**

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**RAGE: "Hmm." *Climbs onto THE NIGHTS RAGE-520***

**Equinox: "Hmm. No contest." *Starts up Equinox-720***

**RAGE: "I'm glad you're going to be a good sport about it." *Straps on gloves* **

**Equinox: "HA HA HA!" XD *Wipes tears from eyes* "Yes, of course!" *Clasp on helmet***

_**To AceLegend: **_

**Equinox: "Thanks for the heads-up and the review. Sorry, but there won't be any extension of the chapter's word length anytime soon."**

**RAGE: "Maybe if you didn't procrastinate so much."**

**Equinox: "Someone's mad that I one that last race."**

**RAGE: "You cheated."**

**Equinox: "So I copied your homework?! That was one time, one time!" **

_**To Omodor:**_

**Equinox: "Yeah, I'm not feeling at my prime either. Thanks for the review." **

**RAGE: "Optimus Prime, that is! HA!"**

**Equinox: "Wait what?" **

**RAGE: "Excuse me, whenever I'm not feeling my best, I dumb down to your level." **

**Equinox: "Oh. Okay!" -_- "Wait a second…" **

_**To CGJ: **_

**Equinox: "Hated that chapter with a passion of a thousand Suns burning for 899 billion years?" *Shifty eyes* "RAGE wrote it!" *Bolts***

**RAGE: -_- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story doesn't have any flow- Er, I mean non-profit.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Medical Bay - Wednesday - Past Midnight_

Hector ripped off the end of the bandage roll. He set the roll down and started tying the end together, tightening it around Stewart's forehead. Hector lowered Stewart's head and grabbed an ice pack from the pile of others. He placed it on Stewart's head and sighed. _And this is why one should always act on their instincts…_ Hector scolded himself as he tore off the surgery gloves. Then he turned and walked over to the door; outside the procedure room was a small hallway with waiting chairs. Hector closed the door behind him and sat himself down on the nearest one.

It had been three straight hours and Hector's eyes didn't droop in the slightest. He was used to working in ungodly hours when he was supposed to be sleeping. Hector lifted his wrist up to his mouth, about to call in Jefferson for a fourth-meal run, but thought against it due to the butler manning the heart monitors inside the medical bays. He let his wrist drop back down into his lap.

As he rested his head backwards, Hector's mind was overheating with possible retaliations. Should he find whoever hurt Stewart and Teddy? No, Hector neither worried or cared for the two so much that he would go out on an avenging hunt. But then again, Hector came up with a plausible reason. Maybe the insult of trespassing on his property could fuel him to investigate the matter further. But then Hector thought of the big picture.

What if Teddy and Stewart injured themselves training earlier? Hector felt disgusted with himself for over-thinking the detail and caring about the two idiot's wellbeing. Hector remembered that Stewart called him to seek permission to use the Tower's racetrack. It would only make sense that, while the two were training, they could've lost focus and crashed themselves into unconsciousness. _A more rational thought than random thugs jumping them…_

Hector halted his thoughts and relaxed his head backwards. He could simply ask them when they awaken. Jefferson would signal him. From outside the medical bay, Hector could hear the inconsecutive beeping from the heart monitors. He wasn't the slightest bit worried though. None of their injuries were fatal or permanent.

He knew Stewart was going to be fine. Teddy was another story. Hector had a minuscule of respect for Teddy for holding out longer than Stewart. Hector knew Teddy fought longer than Stewart because of the multiple injuries Teddy had over Stewart's singular head bruises. Hector had found them both with their armors on and before he could estimate the damages the two received, he took the battle suits off. Teddy must've been hit by several tanks because his armor was brittle and about to fall apart.

Anyway, he wouldn't know for certain until the two woke up. He'll ask them then. For now, Hector reclined back and made due with his make-shift bed. Before he fell asleep, an obvious thought crossed his mind. _Duh. _

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Observation/Security Room - 3:57 AM_

After viewing the fight between the unknown thugs, Stewart, and Teddy, Hector now had a choice.

The team Solomon gathered had no way near the experience it took to survive the Grand Championship. Hector knew this from watching multiple races of them. But they did have unrealized potential. Ronnie, Ash, Teddy, and Stewart didn't need a coach. Hector had already tried that. Neither did they require a friend; a position Hector wouldn't be filling anytime soon.

They needed a captain.

Hector needed to stop hiding. Cease with the pathetic excuses. Don the helmet. Become the legendary racer once more. Night Fury is back, bitches…

"After a nap, of course." Hector reclined back and fell asleep.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_LINE-X Tundra - Thursday Morning_

"Thanks for giving me a ride to work, Ronnie." Frankie tried. He'd been trying to get Ronnie out of her daydreaming state ever since last night. She had been thinking of something. Probably about Ash.

Ronnie slowed down as a red light came on. She turned and faintly smiled at Frankie. "Anytime." She turned back to the road ahead, resuming her thoughtful expression.

"Don't worry. Ash is going to be fine." Trying his best to reassure her. But he couldn't be certain of what Ash was doing at the moment. After the ghost of Night Fury came out of nowhere last night and took Ash with him, Ronnie abandoned her wild personality and had her head in the clouds. This carpool was supposed to be Frankie's chance for asking her out on a proper date, but apparently, Ash didn't come home last night or call Ronnie. And Ronnie was still out of it.

The green light came on and Ronnie started shifting gears while opening her mouth to speak. "How can you be so sure about that, Frankie. Was I the only one that saw Night Fury in the flesh last night?"

Frankie gathered his hands and set them down on his lap. His reassurance backfired on him and he didn't have a clue for a plausible answer. "Because right next to you, Ash is the scariest female on Berk. I doubt she would sit back and take anything from Night Fury."

"You think I'm scary?" Ronnie narrowed her eyes and veered her truck to the left to overtake some elderly driver on the road. She rolled down her window as she got next to the slow driver. "What're you doing on the road?! Shouldn't you be in a box floating down the river!" Ronnie yelled out the window and sped away. Then she had to brake due to another red light. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel. "Well? Do ya?" She turned and asked Frankie. Her face unreadable.

Frankie knew he should've jumped out of the truck while it was moving, maybe then he would have some sense knocked back into him for even saying something that idiotic to a girl. "No- wait! You're a good scary!" Frankie blurted out, fighting the strong urge to slam his head on dashboard of the truck repeatedly.

"A good scary…" Ronnie peeled off when the green light came on. She turned back to the road and said nothing else.

Fortunately, the two made it to their destination. Ronnie slowed down and pulled into the parking lot.

Frankie opened the door before the truck came to a complete stop. He quickly muttered a thanks and walked/tripped to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Frankie!" Ronnie blasted her compressed train horn.

Frankie jumped. He turned around and saw Ronnie climb out her truck, advancing towards him. Before Ronnie was even two feet from him, Frankie stepped back with every step she took closer to him. They continued the odd pattern until Frankie was almost to the doors.

"Frankie, stop it." Ronnie scolded him like a mother with her misbehaved son. "Come here." She pointed to the spot in front of her.

Frankie shuffled over to her. He avoided contact and waited for Spiderman to give him at least one favor. Everybody gets one.

"Now, forgive me if I'm wrong but I don't think you gave me a proper thank you hug!" Ronnie couldn't keep up the stern look she was giving him for long. For the first time this morning, Ronnie's face broke out into her usual playful grin. She outstretched her arms and waited with a raised brow. "What are you waiting for? This is an open invitation !"

Frankie carefully stepped in and wrapped his arms around Ronnie. _No fatalities yet… _

Ronnie returned the hug and rocked them both side to side before pulling away. "Thanks for trying and failing to brig me out of my funk, Frankie. Don't worry so much about me, I'm a big girl!" Ronnie tilted her head and beamed up at Frankie.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that you're a grown woman." Frankie rubbed the back of his head.

"Ew, you making me sound like some old lady." Ronnie scrunched up her face and laughed. She twirled around and sashayed back to her truck. "See ya later, Frankie!" She bid over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Frankie shook his head and went inside Taco Bell. After he checked in and got the kitchen ready, he got behind the cashier and waited for customers.

The manager, Frankie's boss, Mr. Sir, just came back from the freezer when he noticed Frankie. But then he noticed something out of the ordinary. "Frankie! Don't come to work with something so inappropriate hanging out like it's nobodies business!" Mr. Sir barked.

Frankie flinched and instantly checked over his shoulder. He thought Ronnie played a joke and attached a 'Kick Me!' sign onto his back. After reaching all over his back, Frankie checked his backside and felt something soft. He pulled it out and all the color in his face drained.

A pair of black and electric green panties was bunched up in his hand. Nothing truly registered as Frankie fell backwards. He lay, unconscious, with a goofy grin on his face.

Mr. Sir scoffed. "Damn horny teenagers." Then he stiffly walked away from the scene. His particular walk consisted of imitating a duck. Mr. Sir walked like he just got an atomic wedgie, his underwear around his head. "Back in my day, one would be lucky to have a ribbon from a girl!"

Meanwhile, Ronnie was thinking about what she was going to do today. She promised herself that she wouldn't delve into thinking what Ash was doing. Ronnie could only guess that Ash was having the ultimate fan-girl experience with that jerk-face Night Fury. As she stopped at yet another red light, Ronnie remembered something important and deflated. It was mandatory that all racers clock in a certain amount of hours at HRT Tower's racetrack to train for the big championship.

Ronnie frowned and took her sweet time getting to HRT Tower.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Thursday Morning - Hector's Bedroom_

Despite having the piss scared out of her last night, Ash rested rather well. The sunlight peeking through the window shades was what woke up Ash.

She got up from the bed and completely disregarded the empty air bed as she searched for the bathroom. She felt a nip in the air but thought it was just morning jitters. Ash spotted the only other door besides the bedroom door and made her way towards it.

After she got out, Ash finally realized that Hector was gone. Along with his Night Fury battle suit. Standing in the middle of the room, she felt at a lose. There wasn't many options for her to do in the plain room. Although, last night, Ash had noticed that there was exercise equipment but she didn't want to risk a security breach and have security storm the room in the state she was in now.

Two pieces of clothing.

Ash noticed the Taco Bell wrappings and started to clean up the room a little as she waited for Hector to come back. Streaking the halls looking for him wasn't a good idea, lest she accidentally run into Solomon.

Ash bent over forward and reached for the fast food wrappers. In moments, she had gathered almost all the wrappers save for the last one. This one in particular had been exposed to sauce from a used packet and caused the already weak paper to break every time Ash made a grab for it. She kept stepping backwards as the wrapper broke away from her grip. It wasn't one of her proudest moments to be easily evaded by a piece of paper.

Ash was too busy trying to get the stupid wrapper that she didn't notice Hector was right behind her. She froze when he backside connected to the lower half of Hector's body.

"Is this a show of appreciation for sparing your life?" Hector asked. Then he did the unthinkable. He pointed one index finger out and-

"You have such a dirty mind…" Hector said more to Ash than to the fourth wall he almost broke. He was about to scale his finger up Ash's spine but stopped his advances when he felt Ash press herself closer to him, as if she was checking whom the crotch belonged to, before jumping away. Hector raised a brow at her reaction.

_This cannot be happening!_ Ash had squeaked and sprang away from the dark prince. Her face was on fire and her mind was racing. She didn't want to face Hector, but on the other hand, she also didn't want her ass in clear view for him. She was literally spinning around as she freaked.

Hector was amused as he watched Ash's pure embarrassment unfold. But then he remembered the reason why he came back to his room. He stepped forward and stopped Ash from spinning herself ditzy by grabbing hold of her shoulder. "Stop, you're starting to make me dizzy." Hector gripped her shoulder when he felt Ash attempting to balance herself.

Ash shook her head and refused to have eye contact with him. "_Why did you sneak up on me?_" Ash whispered.

"I didn't sneak, you just didn't notice your butt inching closer to my crotch." Hector always had time to torment Ash. It was beginning to become his favorite pastime. "But by the looks of it, you enjoyed far more than you should've. That or there's a chill in the air…" Hector noticed the front of her shirt. Then he walked away from Ash and started making up his bed.

Ash's brow furrowed before she looked down. She instantly covered her chest and spun around to face Hector. Without even thinking, Ash kicked Hector's ass while he was bent over making his bed.

"Curses!" Hector's head meet his own bed and he was forced to front flip forward. Now glaring up at an upside-down Ash, Hector's brow twitched in annoyance. "You're making it really hard not to cause you extreme bodily harm…"

Ash flinched from his gaze and instantly covered her chest. "This wouldn't be happening if you weren't some horn-dog sneaking up on me and pointing out my chest!" Ash bit back. Her body had been betraying her ever since Hector showed up. Apparently, all it took was a well-rested sleep to bring back Ash's usual attitude.

Hector fixed his awkward position until he was sitting up. "It's not my fault your body reacts when its in close contact with me." Hector retorted with a small smug smile. Only until a pillow from the air bed connected with his face. _Okay. That's it…_ Hector could only allow so many acts before he was truly annoyed with somebody. He gripped the pillow and threw it back at Ash.

Ash narrowed her eyes and caught it. "You're going to have to do better than that- Ow!" Ash was interrupted just as Hector sprang up from his bed and tackled her.

They both went flying backwards into the air bed. Ash landed first and managed to get send Hector flying off of her using the bounciness from the air bed. She quickly tumbled off the bed and then she straddled Hector's abdomen, wrenching both his wrists and bringing them to each side of his head. "Guess you're not some ninja master, now are you?"

Hector knew exactly why he got caught by Ash so easily. His back did not enjoy Ash's antics. Sleeping on a chair for seven hours would deter one's quick reflexes. But then again, Hector did win a whole competition on an hour's rest.

Before Hector could make his move though, his ceiling shifted.

"Mr. Haddock, Stewart and Teddy have awakened- On England's Green and Pleasant Land!" Jefferson exclaimed at the sight of the two in a suggestive position.

Ash head whipped around to the digital British butler. She'd never seen a AI anything in her life.

Hector took advantage of the distraction and brought his ankles around Ash's neck. Then he expertly performed the scissor takedown by holding Ash's neck with his crossed ankles.

Ash was forced to flip back onto the bed. She tried to respond before Hector but it was to no avail.

Hector flipped and stood up. Then he went over to the air bed and picked up Ash, slinging her over his shoulder. Hector then proceeded to spin himself to get Ash's senses jumbled up. After a full thirty seconds, Hector stopped and walked over to his personal elevator.

After the ride down, Hector got out and walked them both to his display room. He clicked his wrist and the doors slid apart to reveal his collection of bikes. All of his bikes. Hector none too gently threw Ash off his shoulders.

"What's your problem?!" Ash straightened herself and stood up to glare at Hector, ignoring the treasure trove of Night Fury gear behind her.

"Don't get me started. I could literally list everything. But not now." Hector walked past her and wheeled out his Night Fury-520. "For now, you're going to take this horrific stickers off my bike." He got on his bike and remotely connected his wrist to his bike. Then he proceeded to reconfigure its systems.

"Those are the stickers from my Nadder!" Ash bit back, deeply offended.

"Good to know. Now start taking them off. Afterwards, I've got some other errands for you to complete." Hector finished locking the ignition on the 520 and then he dismounted. He took one last look at Ash before turning on his heel and walking back to his elevator.

"What if I get done before you come back?!" Ash yelled after him.

"When you're done with that, go down to the garage and wash the glue residue off the bike's surface." Hector answered over his shoulder. He got inside and turned around to face her. "Maybe I'll cool down and allow you to have breakfast." Hector said right before the elevator doors closed shut.

Ash didn't even think about breakfast. Then her stomach growled at the thought.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Garage_

Ash was pleasantly surprised when she got down to the garage. The Tower had a built-in car wash. Well, the bike equivalent of one. All Ash had to do was position the bike under the showerheads as soap fell from the ceiling and did everything for her.

After the wash completed, Ash went over to the bike and started taking off the tarp over the bike seat. While she did that, she didn't notice someone sneak up on her for the second time that morning.

_SMACK!_

"_OWUH_!" Ash shot up while her hands flew to her stinging backside. She heard laughing from behind her. She whirled around and glared with tears in her eyes.

"That's what you get for making me worry!" Ronnie snickered. She was in full battle suit gear.

"So you smack me on the ass?! That hurt, Ronnie!" Ash wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to rub the pain away from her assaulted ass. Ash tried lunging at Ronnie in retaliation but yelped when stinging pain came back.

Ronnie smiled mischievously. "I didn't know you would have such trouble walking, Ash."

Ash narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Shut. Up."

"Night Fury didn't show any mercy to his biggest fan…"

Ash eyed Ronnie suspiciously before it all clicked. "We didn't do anything!"

"What ever you say." Ronnie quickly stepped back when Ash tried to make a grab for her. Then she put her helmet on and laughed while walking to her bike.

The sound of Ronnie's bike roaring to life and then peeling out of the garage was the last thing Ash heard before she turned around and had a mini-heart attack. "Stop doing that!"

"Telling me what to do? And here I was, bringing you breakfast." Hector was holding a tray with a top on it. He set the tray down on a chair and went over to his bike to inspect it. "Good job. But you missed a spot…" Hector walked out of Ash's view, looking for something.

_What did I miss? I'm sure I got all the stickers…_ Ash wondered. Then she walked over to the 520 to double-check.

_SHOOSH!_

A jet of water came out of nowhere and doused Ash's chest. She jumped from the cold and instinctively held her hands up to stop the rushing water.

"That's for beating me up no reason and annoying nonstop..." Hector came out of nowhere with a hose in his hands. He aimed the hose stream to Ash's crotch. "That's for taking my bike." He went back to her chest. "And that's for everything else." Hector shut off the water. "No more cruel Hector. Say hello to regular Hector- Oh?" Hector realized that Ash didn't have any undergarments. He walked up to her with a smirk. "No wonder you were acting all fidgety around me-" Hector shut himself up.

Besides, shivering and covering up her chest, Ash shakily looked up at Hector. No fire. No attitude. Just tears rolling down her red flushed face.

_Damn it… _Hector cursed himself while slumping his shoulders. Then he automatically stripped off his track shirt and draped it over Ash's shaking form. And then he picked Ash up and walked over to his elevator. He punched in 'Guest Suites' and avoided all eye contact with Ash on the way up.

After the elevator ride, Hector took Ash to an empty to suite and set her down on the bed. "There are towels and customary clothes in the bathroom. The kitchen staff isn't busy so order whatever you want without caring about the cost." Hector stated and stole a peek at Ash. He sighed and walked out of the room.

_First day as captain and I humiliate one of my team members… Nice one, Hector._

**(A/N **

**Equinox: "Okay, I have a lot to cover. I'll just make Hector a UFC fighter. It's easier this way. Sorry for the late update. I don't if it's too late for the pairings. Just tell me which one you want and I'll go back and change it up." **

**Hector/No one**

**Hector/Ash**

**Hector/Ronnie**

**Ash/Stewart**

**Ash/Teddy**

**Ronnie/Frankie**

**Alvin/Ash**

**Alvin/Ronnie**

**Pick or just say continue with what I'm doing. This whole poll really isn't going to affect the plot in this story so don't worry about it. If you're wondering about the lack of Cameron pairings, I'll tell you why. Cameron is only fourteen years old. Hector and Alvin are 18. I don't know if this is morally wrong for any of my readers so I'll just let you decide. **

**RAGE: "Or maybe this isn't a big enough factor of the story to be made a big deal out of." **

**Equinox: "Ordinarily, I would just write the story based on what I think is best. But it's not one of my own stories."**

**RAGE: "A partnership story that will let more than one Author decide the small things." **

**Equinox: "Just disregard this whole passage if you want me to continue with what I'm doing. I ask that you put 'Regard; with your own opinion' or you say 'Disregard; there's nothing immediate to discuss' in your reviews." **

**RAGE: "Maybe the readers just want an action-packed story? Keep the romance at a minimum and focus on the character development and action fight scenes." **

**Equinox: "Just keep it epic?" **

**Rage: "Yes. I don't think anyone cares about the extra romance you put in this fan fiction. The tags for this story actually states 'Adventure/Humor.'" ****ಠ****_****ಠ **

**Equinox: "Okay. It won't happen again…" (._.) **


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N Replies and then the chapter:**

_**To Francesva: **_

**Equinox: "I'm so inspirational!" *Looks towards the sunset with tears of passion rolling down face***

**RAGE: "Wait a second! My BS detector is going off the charts!" **

**Equinox: "Breaking news, I'm sensing high levels of obnoxious behavior! Thanks for the review." XD**

_**To Omodor: **_

**Equinox: "I appreciate your answer and thank you for your review."**__

**RAGE: "Heartless? Eh. On his bad days." *Tips scale***

_**To RAGE: **_

**Equinox: "I know right?" **

_**To Ace Legend: **_

**Equinox: "Excellent! I've always wanted the readers to see Hector, not Hiccup's, true colors. Awesome."**

**RAGE: "We should probably go back and add 'Dark Hiccup' to the character review chapter." **

**Equinox: "I think everybody's up to speed now."**

_**To mks 12 98:**_

**Equinox: "We were about to race for the spot of your favorite author. But I see you still need time… to find a way on how to break it to RAGE softly." XD**

**RAGE: "Psh. That's my line."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown throughout. This story is non-profit.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Medical Bay - Thursday Morning_

After Hector had given Ash instructions to peel the stickers away, he made his way down to the kitchen floor to have breakfast before heading over to the medical bay. Stewart and Teddy were in a medical bay, they'd be fine for another half hour. He should've been thinking about what treatments would be best for Teddy to go through but instead he had a curious butler that was none too subtlety prying for details.

"So, what tier are you on now, Mr. Haddock?" Jefferson asked from Hector's universal wrist controller.

Although Hector was still heated, he had enough sense not direct it to those who are innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about. What tiers?"

The elevator doors opened. The Kitchen floor was at attention with the whole breakfast cooking staff, waiting for Hector's orders. They must've just finished Solomon's breakfast because some of them were bringing in dirty dishes.

Hector walked in and waved off the menus. "Just give me scrambled eggs, apple wood smoked bacon, and a tall glass of pineapple orange juice." Hector nodded to the head chef and made his way to the dining room. He sat down and resumed his earlier conversation with Jefferson.

"Tiers; step by step of any relationship. Tier one was learning your lover's name. Right now you're on Tier 5. So I ask again, have you made any advances?" Jefferson inquired.

"Any of your romantic theories are utterly nonsense. Ash is not my _lover_." Hector wouldn't even entertain the thought of dating Ash. Even though she's a fan of his, Hector knew that she was different from the others. She didn't fawn and faint over him. But then again… "How many tiers are there?" Hector didn't really care, it was just a small question for his piqued curiosity.

"10. But now with new information, I think you've skipped multiple steps and placed yourself at Tier 8." Jefferson informed.

"8?! Why the big jump? This is only the fourth or fifth time I've encountered her." Hector couldn't make sense of the process. "What's Tier 8?"

"Tier 8; _Mating._ From the analysis report this morning, both you and Ash's thermal signs were high. This was while Ash was on top of you. Details aside, I'd like to apologize for _blocking_ your advances-"

"Stop. Talking." Hector was pinching the bridge of his nose. Jefferson's ludicrous accusation was too weird for Hector this early in the day. Why Hector decided to make Jefferson so sheltered was beyond him.

"Good morning, Hector." Mr. Ingerman came out of the kitchen to bring Hector his breakfast. He set the plate and glass down in front of Hector.

"Thanks." Hector took a sip of his orange juice.

"Please call if you need anything." Mr. Ingerman nodded once and went back to the kitchen.

Hector was about two minutes into eating when he sighed. He didn't know why Solomon got such a long table. There rarely had guests and it was starting to get intimidating for Hector in the mornings he ate by himself. He took a bite of bacon and held his wrist to his mouth. "Jefferson, you can talk. Just change the subject."

"What topic?" Jefferson came back after a pause.

"Anything but sex." Hector responded and got up from his seat to refill his glass. He didn't like calling for somebody for a simple task he could do himself. He pushed open the doors with his glass in hand. He waved away the staff and opened the refrigerator door. As he brought the orange juice carton and his glass to the island counter, he noticed Mr. Ingerman hunched over the sink with a phone pressed up against his ear.

"Is he okay?" Mr. Ingerman asked and then listened. "Is this is a joke, it's not funny- Why would Frankie have a pair of women's underwear? Dating? Not that I know of… wait! Stop changing the subject! Is. Frankie. Okay?" One pause later. "Good. Tell him to call me when he comes to- Ribbons? This isn't the medieval times, Mr. Sir! My God, man, get on the Internet!" Mr. Ingerman shut his phone and shook his head. Then he turned around to start the dishes. "_Crazy old fart…_ Geez, Hector, don't do that!" He jumped when he noticed Hector closing the refrigerator door.

"If it's an emergency, you could leave. The kitchen's not exactly in rush-hour…" Hector informed the man.

"Thanks for the concern but it's nothing. Frankie can't help what he is…" Mr. Ingerman pinched the bridge of his nose but had a faint chuckle.

"Hmm. Laters." Hector waved and turned to leave.

"Yes, have a good day, Hector." Mr. Ingerman smiled at the thought of his spastic son and then started the dishes.

Hector got into the dining room and finished his breakfast. After wiping his mouth off and placing it on his plate, he got up and left the Dining Room floor. He got into the elevator and pressed a button he chose rarely.

"Ah, Mr. Haddock. I've reviewed multiple discussions that didn't involve the word 'sex'. You'd be amazed at the results-"

"I'm going to start racing again." Hector announced more to himself than Jefferson. "As Night Fury."

"Why now?" Jefferson's voice lowered. The events after Hector's defeat were fresh in the butler's hard drives. After the disregarding of his wellbeing came the self-loathing, followed by intense training and exercise sessions. Any confident smirk or playful bantering was a blessing back then. Jefferson made sure Hector got through it but now… The digital servant didn't even want to discuss the possibilities of a comeback.

Hector noted the edge in Jefferson's question. Hector didn't have an answer yet, he was still teetering on the decision too. "Because I'm not done yet. "

"Says who? Your trainers, your father, your _fans_?!" Jefferson hated when he was like this. "You raced for their entertainment and self goals. Not once have I heard you actually express wanting to race with your own conviction!"

"It was something to do. Everyone got off my case about lacking a sport to participate in." Hector pointedly looked the other way as if Jefferson materialized in front of him.

"You've never cared what people thought of you, win or lose, so I ask you again; why now?"

"Because I can do whatever I want. Now drop it." Hector hated being scolded.

The elevator doors opened and Hector briskly stepped out and walked down the hallway. He stopped when he got to two large wooden doors and then he barged in, he couldn't care less if he was interrupting any important meetings-

Solomon stood in the middle of the room, in the process of pulling back strings connecting to a midriff corset that Gordon was wearing. Gordon was wearing the, close to bursting, bottoms of Night Fury's battle suit armor and the top sectional was off to the side resting on Solomon's work desk. Both adults froze in place.

It was a full three seconds before Hector was the first to speak. "I'm two seconds away from killing everyone is this room, including myself…" Hector shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose. No amount of therapy was ever going to make this situation okay.

"This is not what it looks like-" Solomon started, releasing Gordon from the tightening torture.

"God, sweet release!" Gordon fell forward, clutching his stomach. His legs were immobile due to the Night Fury suit being locked until all three pieces were donned.

Solomon tried catching him but tripped, falling on top of Gordon.

"Enough!" Hector should've left or better yet shot himself in the head to end his misery but he stood steadfast. "I don't care what you two do behind closed doors, I only came in here to announce that I'm becoming the captain of your team. It's not a request, it's a statement." Hector affirmed and then turned on his heel, leaving before he suffered anymore incurable scars.

Solomon paused in his efforts to compose himself. He heard Hector loud and clear but couldn't stop Hector before he left his office.

"Are you going to help me up or is really one of your fetishes?!" Gordon barked, the front of his face uncomfortably pressed up against the office carpet.

"Did you hear what he said…" Solomon fixed his hair. Then he remained to sit on top of Gordon, in awe of his son's words. "This is great news-"

"LEAPING LIZARDS, SOLOMON! NOW GET OFF ME!"

Meanwhile, back in the halls, Hector got back into the elevator. He hesitated before pressing a button, his finger hovering over the button pad. "Jefferson, where is Ash now? I desperately need a distraction."

"Very well." Jefferson dejectedly obeyed. The report came from his main computer. "She is located in the freight elevator heading down to the garage."

For the time being, Hector ignored everyone around him. He pressed a button and the doors finally closed.

After the elevator ride, Hector walked out into the kitchen. He noticed the first person that worked as the kitchen staff and told them to make a second serving of his own breakfast earlier. After he waited, he took the plate from the cook and left for the garage.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Guest Suite - Thursday Afternoon_

Ash had made up her mind before she even got into the shower. She was absolutely done with Hector Haddock. She finished drying off and then she started strapping on a bra, she didn't care why a guest room would have one, and then she stepped into the all-white complimentary capris and t-shirt.

Then she turned towards the guest bed and picked up her still damp clothes. She gathered them into her arms and then walked over to the door. She was met with Hector leaning against the door opposite of her own. She broke eye contact and turned to go down the hallway. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance when she heard Hector straighten from the wall and follow after her.

"I might've taken it a little bit too far with the hose…" Hector started his lame apology.

_Ya think? _Ash thought as she continued to walk as if she didn't hear him.

"But now I'm not mad at you anymore. I got my payback and now we can be _acquaintances _again." Hector caught up to Ash and stood in front of her, stopping her by blocking her way. "Pay attention, I'm only going to say this once. _I forgive you._" Hector muttered out and looked the other way.

Ash somehow controlled herself from beating the ever-living shit out of Hector as she simply walked past him.

"I'm done, Hector. With racing but more importantly, _you._" Ash didn't break her pace or look behind her. She got into the elevator and jabbed the lobby button. Ash was unfazed when she saw that Hector didn't budge. She snorted and thought it was below him to even care.

Meanwhile, Hector sighed and started walking in the opposite direction of the elevator.

_CRACK!_

The guest room door, that temporarily belonged to Ash, broke in half. A silent alarm sounded on Hector's watch but he ignored it. He continued to walk down the hallway, irked that the process of his comeback wasn't going according to plan.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Trophy Room - Thursday Afternoon_

Hector stood in front of the wall of trophies, his hands folded behind his back, and waited for the wall to slide apart. Out of the corner of his eye, he peered out the window and saw Ronnie racing on the track. He sniffed. _Regardless of Ash's inconvenient period, my comeback can still work. I still have three other members for Solomon's team._ Hector thought to himself. Then he noticed the wall had completed its process. Hector stepped into his display room and held his wrist to his mouth.

"Access 'Mark 1' Night Fury-420." Hector commanded. He might as well start training with his new team member, Ronnie, now. That, and because Stewart and Teddy weren't battle ready yet in their conditions.

"_Access denied_." Hector's computer announced with the usual digital female voice.

Hector adopted a scowl on his face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"_Access denied. The 'Mark 1' is not available._" The computer was unfazed by the edge in Hector's voice.

Hector did a double-take and started counting his 420s. Finishing his calculations, Hector's blood boiled at the thought of Ash attempting a repeat performance. "Pull up security records of the last several days!" Hector barked.

The computer obeyed and a monitor slowly lowered from the ceiling.

Hector's patience was at an all time low. He reached up and pulled the monitor down forcefully, ignoring the strain it made on the mechanism's gears. Once the screen was eye-level, Hector started the records. Two minutes in, Hector started fast-forwarding when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

The security tapes began on Monday, Hector was now fast-forwarding through Wednesday. _There!_ Hector stabbed the 'Pause' button and almost broke the touch-screen with his finger as he pressed 'Play'. Hector watched as a lanky man walked into his display room. The man's face was always away from the camera, but Hector couldn't care less. He continued to watch as the skeleton of a man spotted a Night Fury-420 and grabbed it. Then he got on and rolled up onto a platform.

The platform automatically lowered and the 'Mark 1' Night Fury-420 was officially stolen.

Hector looked up at the date and the dots started connecting. It happened last night, the same night Stewart and Teddy were jumped, and Hector wasn't in. Everything falling into place. Stewart and Teddy out of commission, Ronnie being the only racer able to race, Ash leaving, Ronnie likely to follow her partner… None of the above was anything Hector had planned for. And now his bike was stolen?

Hector held his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he walked over to Ultimate Obsidian's locker. He typed in the password and the doors hissed. Afterwards, Hector picked up the suit and placed it on the ground in front of him. The suit just stood there, on its own, in front of Hector.

Hector didn't make a move to put it on though. Instead, he held his wrist to his mouth once more. "Jefferson."

The wrist hummed once but then Jefferson's systems came out of idle. "Yes, Mr. Haddock-"

"Valerie." Hector interrupted Jefferson. Hector didn't want to fill in Jefferson just yet. "Replace the Jefferson AI with his predecessor." Hector told the phantom wrist controller.

Hector's wrist hummed again and vibrated. "What could it possibly be now?" A younger version of Hector sounded. It was the first attempt of companionship technology that Hector created. Hector (2) from four years ago, succeeded by Jefferson when the original Hector grew annoyed by his own self.

Hector ignored the AI and held his wrist to Ultimate Obsidian's helmet. The up-link didn't take any time at all.

Ultimate Obsidian jerked and shook for a full minute before slowly adapting to its new tenant, Young Hector. The helmet slowly turned and stared at Hector. "Did you make this? It feels like a generation one tank." Young Hector snorted.

"Was I always this bitchy in my younger years?" Hector asked rhetorically.

"Only when around raging morons." Young Hector held his clawed hand up and proceeded to clench it. "So tell me, what am I doing in this suit?" His last use was four years ago but the advanced AI didn't really care about the present time.

"Someone stole the 'Mark 1' Night Fury-420. I want you to bring it back." Hector stated and placed his wrist on Young Hector's helmet visor. "Here is the coordinates of the thief. I don't need to remind you that all of my bikes have tracking beacons installed in them." Hector reminded his past self.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Or should I say dumb-ass for managing to get your own bike stolen?" Young Hector questioned sarcastically.

Hector ignored the comment. "Behind you is the Night Fury-520." Hector reached for his necklace and unclasped the keys from it. He held it out for Young Hector. "When you find the idiots held responsible for taking my bike-"

"Beat them half-dead." Young Hector finished. Annoyed with Hector for letting the bike be stolen in the first place, Young Hector was more concerned with burying those responsible six feet under the ground.

Hector gave him the keys and waved to the Night Fury-520. "Don't kill them."

Young Hector mounted the Night Fury-520 and rolled up to the platform. The platform lowered. "No promises."

Hector waited until the platform came back up, signaling that Young Hector left. Then he had the trophy wall close behind him, Hector still inside the display room. He took a deep breath and for the first time in years, Hector lost his cool demeanor and yelled out all of his bottled up frustrations.

He stopped after five minutes and then he put his poker face back on. He turned to his display case, holding a Night Fury battle suit, and quickly got it out of his case.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Hofferson Household - Thursday Night_

Ash was laid out on her bed, resting on her stomach, while playing _Elder Scrolls:_ _Skyrim_ on her PS3. She hadn't played in awhile, Battle Cross races taking up most of her playing time. She was just about to have her character behead an Imperial soldier, with her daedric battle axe, when she heard something squeak. She paused the game just as the cinematic scene came on and peered over to her window. She stared at window for a whole three seconds.

Nothing.

_CRASH!_

Ash instinctively flipped over her bed onto the floor and got ready to dodge any following projectiles. Only the sound of glass breaking off the sill sounded and then two heavy footsteps. Ash slowly reached under her bed and grabbed her _Nerf _toy battleaxe. She knew it wasn't as deadly as it looked, but that didn't mean she couldn't whack the bejesus out of the random intruder. She vaulted over her bed and yelled, axe raised high.

"What are you, some Viking?" Hector was staring down at Ash. He was holding a dry cleaners bag.

"Hector?" Ash's outstretched arms were over her head, about to bring her toy down to pointlessly bludgeon the assaulter. "Why the hell did you bust through my window?!" Ash wouldn't care less how much she was yelling, her father was at work and her mother was downstairs. Probably dry-humping the dryer. Ash noticed the bag Hector had on him.

"Presentation." Hector answer simply before walking past her to the bed. He set the bag down and turned back to face her. He unzipped the bag and revealed one of his Night Fury armors underneath. "I apologize for hurting your feelings. Here." Hector said with difficulty, as if it was beneath him to ask for forgiveness.

Ash eyed the battle suit for a second, keeping up her poker face despite jumping up and down in her mind. She shook her head of the excitement when she remembered who exactly was standing in front of her. "Gee, thanks. I'll make sure and sell it for money to fix my window."

Hector clenched his fists. He expected Ash to throw herself at him in enthusiastic gratitude. "Hilarious. Come to the racetrack at seven A.M sharp-"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, Hector. I'm done with you and Battle Cross." Ash intensified her glare and crossed her arms over her chest, doing everything in her power to appear intimidating-

Then her stomach growled and Ash's shoulders slumped. _So much for that. _Ash thought before she dropped her arms. "Leave through the window or the actual door, take your pick." Ash walked past Hector and opened her door to go downstairs to grab a snack.

Hector zipped the armor back up before following after Ash. He climbed down the stairs and saw her go into another room. He stood at the doorway and watched as Ash tried to reach for a cookie jar at the top of her refrigerator.

Ash was muttering curses as she continued to try and reach the cookie jar. It was obvious her mother was the trolling queen of Berk. Ash jumped one more time before huffing in frustration. Then she felt someone behind her and saw an arm reach up and grab the cookie jar. Ash waited for Hector say something sarcastic before giving her the jar.

Hector opened the cookie jar and got a cookie, eating it right in front of Ash.

"Hector!" Ash was tempted to go upstairs to put on the Night Fury suit and beat the snot out of him.

"_What?_" Hector asked with his mouth full.

"Stop being obnoxious and give me the cookies."

"Mine." Hector popped another cookie in his mouth and then held the jar over his head, out of Ash's reach. As far as he was concerned, Ash and him were on equal grounds again. The Night Fury armor on her bed was proof of that.

"This is my house. MY cookie jar. And my cookies!"

Hector swallowed and thought about what Ash had just said. "What do you want, a cookie?" Hector snorted as if she wanted some kind of reward.

Ash snatched the cookies away from him and started eating. She held in her screams of pure annoyance. The last thing she wanted was to have her mother come into the kitchen to figure out what commotion was about.

"Ashley, you better not be eating those cookies! It'll go straight to your thighs!" Ash's mother sounded from down the hall. She was already coming.

Ash glared at Hector when she heard him snort. Then she rolled her eyes as she heard her mother's footsteps getting louder.

Hector smirked at Ash's antics. He was about to make a crack about how ballooned her cheeks looked, filled with cookies, but then he turned to the doorway and froze.

The smile dropped off his face.

"Ashley, you really should pay attention to your figure- Oh? A guest?" Diana Hofferson was the incarnate of the retro 50's television show. A tan skirt, white blouse, and plaid blue apron. Her expression changed from scolding to bubbly. Finally, her face brightened in realization. "Oh, Hector! Look at how much you've grown-"

"_Cut the crap, bitch_." Hector's voice hard, his face darkening immensely.

The air in the room grew tense.

Diana smiled wickedly.

Ash's eyes widened and she couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth turn up. She sat herself down and watched the scene begin to unfold, quickly forgetting her annoyance for Hector. She popped another cookie in her mouth and waited for the show to begin.

Not here five minutes and Hector already won back Ash's favor.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

**(A/N **

**RAGE: *Finishes chapter* "Equinox, what the hell?" **

**Equinox: "What?" **

**RAGE: "You're late in updating the story…" **

**Equinox: "I fell asleep last night while I was just about to finish it!" **

**RAGE: "So you rushed this chapter… The grammar mistakes are proof of that. "**

**Equinox: "So what?! I got it uploaded today! Meh!" **

**RAGE: "Tardy…"**

**Equinox: "I had homework! Bleh."**

**RAGE: "No excuse. Bleh."**

**Equinox: "Bleh!"**

**RAGE: "Bleh!"**

**Equinox: "Bleh!" **

**RAGE: "BLEH!"**

**Equinox: "BLEH!" **

**RAGE: *RAGE mode* "BLEHHHHHH- Curses!" **

**Equinox: "Ha ha- Ow!" **

**Baby pandas walked up to the two unconscious authors. "Damn vampires…" **

**(Hotel Transylvania) Dracula: "We, vampires, don't say bleh, bleh, bleh!" **


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N Replies and then chapter:**

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**RAGE: "Equinox? What the heck was the ending about in the last chapter?"**

**Equinox: -_-**

**RAGE: "What?" **

**Equinox: "There are a lot of writers in my family…"**

**RAGE: "Good to know?"**

**Equinox: "Even my little sister is a writer." **

**RAGE: "…"**

**Equinox: "Did I mention that she's almost as obnoxious as me?" **

**RAGE: "What? You didn't write that random ending?"**

**Equinox: "Psh, you have no faith in me. Of course I didn't! I just uploaded the chapter after I got done with my homework."**

**RAGE: *Snickers* **

**Equinox: -_-**

_**To AceLegend:**_

**Equinox: "Have you ever been fitted for a midriff corset?!"**

**Ace: "Uh, no-"**

**Equinox: "Well, it hurts like hell! Be happy Gordon didn't have an assuaged orgasm after finally being free from the torture!" **

**Ace: "…" **

**Equinox: "RAGE knows from experience!" **

**RAGE: *Snickers* XD O_O "Don't involve me with your crazy explanations!" **

_**To Omodor: **_

**Equinox: "You know, you guys could've told me about the 'random' ending…" **

**RAGE: "I'm still flabbergasted you didn't see it before you updated. Give a high-five to your sister for me!" XD**

**Equinox: "As for your questions; imminent ass-whooping and Young Hector might go a little to far. Ash was no longer on Hector's radar the moment Diana stepped in." **

_**To Lucy Shaw:**_

**Equinox: "Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh? Es bueno ver que sigues leyendo esta historia."**

**RAGE: *Los intentos de hablar español* "Equinox es tan épica"**

**Equinox: "Google Translate for the win!" XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements featured in this story. This story is non-profit.**

**OooOooO**

_HRT Tower - Thursday Evening_

Ronnie just got done with her shower and was starting for the Dining Room. So far, her racing took a step back and she knew it. There she was, alone on the racetrack, and she managed to lose control of her bike due to stray thoughts. The results, she got thrown of her bike, dislocated her shoulder when she hit the tarmac, and rolled to a stop. Ronnie never had the problem before. She didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that she was at her top when Ash is around.

Unfortunately, her shoulder needed to be popped back into place and she dreaded the short but excruciating pain that always follows. That, and she didn't have anybody to help her. So there she was, under the showerhead, positioned to pop-

"Aargh!" Ronnie popped it back into place. It was the usual procedure. Getting ready to remedy the problem and then surprise herself in the middle of reassuring herself that it won't hurt to bad. Relief came as Ronnie slowly rolled her shoulders. Now that the worst was over, she hoped she didn't scream like a little girl. She finished her shower and got dressed to have an early dinner. She skipped lunch right. Irony that the missed lunch made her crash.

Now she was in front of the dining room doors, about to open the door.

"_I'm literally going to eat a cow. I'm about to keel over_." A groggy voice came from down the hall.

"_Even the meat balls?_"A snicker came from down the hall.

"Ah, shut up. Laughing makes my head hurt…" Stewart rounded the corner with Teddy's arm slung over his shoulder. Stewart was nursing his bandaged head. He was in a complimentary white polo with tan khakis. He shuffled towards Ronnie in black slippers.

Teddy was a t-shirt while his arm was in a cast, his leg wrapped in bandages with gauze leaking out, and a pillow crudely taped to his right side. He was a mess, but still had enough energy to joke on Stewart's dinner choice. He was the first to spot Ronnie standing in front of the door. "Ronnie? What're you doing here?"

Stewart looked up from the ground at the mention of his female teammate. "And where's your twin she-beast?"

Ronnie ignored the comment and shook her head after taking in their injuries. "What happened to you guys?" She eyed them in rare concern.

Teddy noted her expression but blew it off as a trick. "Nothing, you should see the other guys." Teddy tapped Stewart's arm, urging him to start walking.

Stewart didn't catch Ronnie's look. He just looked over to Teddy. "What?" He raised a brow.

"Let's just get inside. I'm starving." Teddy started hopping when Stewart didn't budge.

"Hold up, man." Stewart started walking to support Teddy before he fell over. Stewart looked at Ronnie and then made the motion to move out of the way.

Ronnie dropped her concern and rolled her eyes. She knew neither of them would whine about their injuries, their pride wouldn't allow it to someone like her. She turned away from them and opened the door to get inside before them. She didn't even know why she stopped and held the door for them.

When she got into her seat, she dismissed their mystery injuries under training accidents.

Stewart set down Teddy and then sat himself down. "Dude, tell me that I wasn't the only one that heard some screaming bloody-murder earlier?"

Ronnie's eyes bugged out.

"Nah, that woke me up too." Teddy reached down underneath the table and tried to get an inch on his bandaged leg

_Crap, did I seriously scream so loud the whole Tower heard it?_ Ronnie jumped when Stewart asked her a question. "What?!" She yelled in surprise.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and smirked at Stewart. "You just scared Ronnie Thompson, dude."

"Yeah, I have that effect. Making the ladies scream in surprise…" Stewart chuckled. The napkin holder bounced off his head and he yelped. "Hey! You trying to give me permanent brain damage or something?!"

Ronnie hesitated. She should've taken account with all the bandages the boys had. She put down the salt shaker she was about to throw at Teddy and settled back into her seat. "Stop being obnoxious and I'll stop getting annoyed."

"_Obnoxious? _I was just asking you a question, crazy!" Stewart instantly shut himself up when a headache rocked his head.

"Whatever. What question?" Ronnie was doing everything in her power not to feel guilty. The two were annoying but Ronnie didn't cause their injuries. She felt a little bad for attacking them in retaliation.

"Did you hear the scream earlier?" Stewart repeated with his voice lowered.

"You think this tower is haunted?" Teddy started dumbly.

"Dude, what if it's the phantom spirit of Night Fury?" With the thick rolls of bandages wrapped around his head tightly, Stewart obviously wasn't thinking clearly or rationally.

Stewart and Teddy both thought of Hector's reputation being a ninja. Then they came into realization of what Night Fury was capable of in his early winning years.

The two male rookies attempted to shoot up from their seats and failed miserably trying to stand. Stewart got up to fast and his head spun. Teddy only had one reliable leg and he was still on pain-killers. They both fell into a heap.

_Morons… _Ronnie watched the whole scene unfold. Then she got up from her seat and walked around the table to help them back into their seats, pinching the bridge of her nose the whole way.

Ronnie went and got Teddy first. She wrapped her arms around his chest and slowly dragged the rest of his body back to the table. "Stop wiggling, you're acting like you've never felt a girl's chest before." Then she hefted him up and placed him back in his seat.

After she helped Stewart back into his seat, Ronnie made her way back to her own chair. She winced when she plopped down on it. "_Ow._" The source of the pain was located on her shoulder, the same one she popped back in not too long ago.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Teddy asked, a less intimidating tone than his usually cocky attitude.

Ronnie grabbed her shoulder and started rotating her arm. "Nothing. More importantly, what the hell happened to you two? Get run over by a tank or something?" Ronnie felt a satisfying crack and reclined back into her chair.

Stewart and Teddy's faces darkened instantly. Teddy averted eye contact from Ronnie and Stewart.

Stewart crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the tabletop. "Some cheap-asses jumped us. Four on two." Stewart noticed Ronnie's raised eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. These guys look like mercenaries or something!"

Ronnie wiped the incredulous expression of her face. It obviously wasn't a good time to be joking.

"And you wanna know to really funny part?" Stewart flashed a fake smile. "I just got off the phone with Hector! HA!" He barked out a spiteful laugh.

Ronnie didn't laugh. But she was confused. "Where did you get jumped?"

"The entrance to the racetrack here at the Tower." Stewart grumbled.

Ronnie originally thought they got beat up during training. Then she noticed another questionable aspect. "Compared to Teddy, you came out unscathed."

"We were wearing our Battle Cross armors. Duh." Stewart shook his head like it was obvious. But a hint of guilt flashed over Stewart's face at the thought of Teddy's injuries being worse than his own.

Ronnie snorted. "And you guys didn't get on your bikes, _because?_" She gave Stewart the same derp face.

"Shut up! You weren't there! Those guys came at us, with the intent to kill, right before we could even think to put our helmets on!"

"Sorry-" Ronnie started.

"Kiss my ass." Teddy growled before staring pointedly the other way.

"I was apologizing, ya big baby-"

"What are you kids doing here?"

The trio turned to the kitchen doors to see Mr. Ingerman putting on his coat with car keys in his hand.

Ronnie sighed. "We were about to order dinner."

Mr. Ingerman's eyebrow twitched. "Well, why didn't you ring a damn bell or something?! Just put everything away for the evening!" Mr. Ingerman threw his hands in the air and started taking off his coat and hat. Then he stormed back to the kitchen doors and shoved it open. "_Kids these days…_" He whispered angrily.

After awhile, nobody in the dining room moved. They all only cringed when they hear the dragon of a man roaring and slamming pots and pans down in the kitchen.

"He's gonna spit in our food, isn't he?" Ronnie stated.

"More like take a rage dump." Stewart added.

Teddy snickered. "Yep."

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Airport - Thursday Evening _

The younger AI got off his bike and set it down on its kickstand. Then he tapped the side of his helmet. Inside the helmet, a blue screen was scanning for red/orange heat sources. The teenaged AI's line of sight locked on three heat sources belonging to humans inside a random hangar. Zooming in, he saw a light blue flame-like abnormality in the middle of the group of humans. Then he saw the outline of the Night Fury-420 close to the abnormality.

"Deactivate scanners, I've found the Night Fury-420. Convert all power to all leg and arm gauntlets. I won't be needing any defense for these punks." Young Hector told the Ultimate Obsidian's systems. Then he set the alarm his own Night Fury before closing in on the occupied hangar.

Meanwhile, inside, 2 Hits whistled at the newest toy. "Smart-ass just happened to find this?"

"That's what he said. Probably found it after we beat the shit outta that one green kid." Killjoy mentioned.

"Lemme ride it! Lemme ride it! Lemme ride it!" Happy was bouncing on the Night Fury-420's bike's seat.

"Get the hell off the bike."

The three turned, expecting Smart-ass to walk in casually, but then they noticed a dark figure enter through the large hangar doors.

"This bike is mine! All mine- Ack" Happy started at the stranger, but then a obsidian claw came out of nowhere and embedded itself onto Happy's jugular. Happy flew backwards until he hit head-first into the farthest wall of the hangar.

"Look sharp. This guy is the real deal." Smart-ass came from the back door. He just got back from the port-a-potty outside when he heard something crash against the hanger's door.

"You know, there was only one flaw in your plan…"

Before anyone could call out something smart, they all heard heavy footfalls coming.

"Me."

From out of the shadows, Ultimate Obsidian charged at them before jumping in the air and directing a drop-kick aimed for Killjoy. Before the giant convict could react, his face caved in under Young Hector's boots. A sickening crack sounded and Killjoy was out for the count.

As the unconscious Killjoy fell backwards, Young Hector landed and swept 2 Hits' legs from underneath him. Young Hector swiftly straddled 2 Hits and brought down his closed fist down right between 2 Hits' eyes, effectively knocking him out.

Young Hector ducked backwards just as an axe kick came at him from his left. Young Hector rolled and jumped back, putting some distance from his new opponent. "Smart-ass? More like _Cheap_-ass."

"That's cute." Smart-ass glared at Young Hector.

"Want to see me get adorable-" Young Hector cut the banter when he saw Smart-ass advanced towards him.

Smart-ass got right in Young Hector's face before sending a flurry of hits at him. Smart-ass knew the only strategy to use against an opponent with more skills is to overwhelm him and wait to see a weakness make itself known. Hooks, kicks, uppercuts, the whole she-bang coming at Young Hector's form.

Young Hector quickly five star-blocked all of the hits before bracing both of his forearms and swinging it towards Smart-ass. Young Hector's opponent's head was sent to the side and Young Hector used the opportunity to pull a strong uppercut to Smart-ass' jaw.

Smart-ass, despite all his quick planning, comically fell unconscious like a dumb-ass.

"You all aren't even on my level." Young Hector snorted. Then he turned to start unlocking the Night Fury deadlock systems. Before he even got to the bike's controls, Young Hector detected something attach itself to his back and then a searing shock came from the tiny intruder. Young Hector fell onto his knees, his circuits frazzled. Ultimate Obsidian was temporarily taken down. He only had enough control to look up at the mystery coward.

"What? Taking your fame, glory, and leg wasn't enough of a signal to piss off?" Red Death crushed the taser-gun in his hands and let it fall to the floor as he approached Young Hector. Red Death was decked in his fully powered battle suit. He got right next to Young Hector and sneered at the fallen fighter. "See you got a new suit too. Nice bells and whistles!" Red Death suddenly kicked Young Hector's side.

Ultimate Obsidian crashed into the side of the hangar doors from the powerful kick. The Night Fury battle suit's defense systems didn't lower, the teenaged AI didn't even _feel_ it, but Young Hector didn't appreciate the gesture in the slightest. He simply chuckled. Red Death's blow kick started the Ultimate Obsidian's systems. Young Hector got up and, if he could, he'd be glaring at Red Death. It was if the accident that caused Hector's leg loss happened just yesterday, the event still fresh in his mind.

Young Hector picked himself up before walking towards Happy. He maintained his line of sight towards Red Death as he picked up his deployed claw and fitting it back on. Then Young Hector supposedly cracked his neck side to side and started dancing on his toes, rolling his shoulders. Then he bolted towards Red Death, his arms extending to the side of him and his claws completely outstretched.

Red Death barked in laughter as he charged at Young Hector, his body formed as if he was going to spear-tackle Young Hector.

Right as the two were almost about to clash, Red Death acted first and put his whole body into the spear-tackle. At the last second, Young Hector fell to his knees and slid underneath Red Death.

Then Young Hector dug his claws in and slashed from Red Death's hip all the way down to his ankles. Young Hector turned his body to face forward and then he slammed his claws to the ground until he came to a halt.

Red Death fell into a heap of screaming bloody-murder. Alvin clutched his ruined legs and continued to yell in pure agony.

"**SHUT UP!" **Young Hector snapped. His original mission forgotten, he got up and stormed towards Red Death. Then he knelt down and began slashing, once more, at Red Death's legs. Ultimate Obsidian's helmet was twitching and jerking as the AI continued the merciless onslaught.

Blood splashed everywhere. The floor, the walls, the hangar windows.

Before long, Red Death passed out from the pain.

"_Password: Valerie_." An all-knowing British voice sounded, barely above a whisper.

Young Hector literally froze all of his movements. His deranged digital face was paused in a state or idleness.

"_Resume main mission. Retrieve the Night Fury-420 and escort it back to HRT Towers._" A sliver of Jefferson reminded Young Hector about the task.

Young Hector stalled and then got back onto his feet. He emotionlessly walked back to the Night Fury-420, mounted it, started it up and drove out of the hangar. Once he found the Night Fury-520, Young Hector got off the 420 and up linked the remote-controls to follow him on the 520.

Then he rode away, off the airport strip, back to HRT Towers. His mission completed. The mission to take back what was lost. _Completed, hitting two birds with one stone._

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Hofferson Residence_

"Still have quite the potty-mouth, I see." Diana tilted her head and continue smile despite the anger radiating off Hector in waves.

Hector ignored her and turned to Ash. "Keep the suit, it's from when I was fourteen so it should be able to fit you. I don't why you left but I _require _you to be at HRT racing with me." He informed her before turning to leave. "I did what I came for. Good night." Hector glared at Diana the whole way to the doorway.

"Such a quick visit. Just like your father…" Diana loved the reactions she got out of men.

Hector stopped in his tracks and spun around to face her. "I don't hit women. No matter how much they so righteously deserve it-"

"Hector? Is that you?"

"Hey, Daddy." Ash turned herself away from the soap opera when she heard him come in through the front door. She wouldn't be surprised if both her parents knew Hector.

"Hello, Uncle Archibald." Hector greeted without interrupting his glare towards Diana.

Ash choked on her cookies and started coughing wildly. _No way in hell am I related to that smart-ass!_

To anyone else, Ash would like some Goofball McSpaz-a-tron that stuffed one too many cookies into her mouth.

Archibald acted quickly when he saw his daughter on the ground. "Ashley?!" He knelt down and checked her pulse before anything. Then he turned to Hector. "Hector, take Ashley upstairs to her room and watch her. I'll clean up down here."

Hector tore his gaze off Diana long enough to follow Archibald's orders. He picked up Astrid and walked past her mother to the stairs.

Archibald picked up the chair that fell and thought deeply about his daughter's wellbeing. Then he noticed opened cookie jar on the table and attacked it, his worries for his daughter forgotten.

"_Oh, Archibald…_"

Archibald swallowed his cookie before turning around to face his wife. "What is it, Dian_aaaa…_" Archibald

"Now wouldn't you rather have these _cookies?_" Diana leaned forward and pressed her breasts upward with her crossed arms. A sugar sweet smile inviting him to her bakery.

The house shook as Archibald fainted, an euphoric derp-face plastered on his face.

Diana pouted and let her arms fall to her sides. She knew her looks were still stunning at 36 years of age but she huffed in annoyance at Archibald's unconsciousness. Then she noticed the Archibald's tent. _I guess I have to make due with what I have… _Diana thought without a second thought of two teenagers directly above her.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Ash's Bedroom_

Hector set Ash down on her bed and picked up his old battle suit, draping it on a nearby chair. Then he sat down next to Ash's bed and waited for Ash to wake up. Hector didn't really care about her health; Archibald just told him to watch Ash, probably until she woke up.

So there Hector sat, let his mind drift away from Diana and her undermining his parent's marriage. _Damn… _Hector cursed himself. In the process of trying to forget about it all, he just lit the fuse to old memories. That damning year when it all happened and the last time Hector saw his mother.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Haddock Residence - Four years ago_

"What about football? Or baseball?!" Solomon was at the head of the table, his breakfast already finished and set aside. He was only in his undershirt and dress pants.

"No thanks, I'll stick to my _Legos _and scale models." A fourteen year old Hector replied, still attacking his red velvet pancake stack. He was still in his _Transformers_ pajama pants and navy blue t-shirt.

"Building bikes won't make you any real money in life, Hector." Solomon folded up his napkin and wiped his mouth. Then he stood up and took his dress shirt off the chair, buttoning it up before tying on his tie. "At least try and find a sport, Hector. Good-bye." Solomon went into the kitchen to say his farewells to his wife before heading out to his job at Maverick Enterprises.

"Why do I even have to find a sport? What's the point?" Hector muttered to himself before stuffing his face with more pancakes.

"You're so cute when you're grouchy!"

Hector growled when he heard the description of himself. He looked up to stare pointedly at his mother. "_I'm not cute…_" Hector said with his mouth full.

"But you are a fourteen year old with the manners of a walrus…" Valerie Haddock walked up to Hector, a napkin at the ready. She licked it before dabbing the corners of his mouth. "Oh, stop growling." Valerie laughed before she finally released Hector.

Hector responded by diving into the rest of his breakfast. He leaned back with icing and pancake crumbs all over his mouth.

"You really like irking me, don't you?" Valerie asked with a tight smile and an eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Of course not, Mother-dearest. Hector snorted. Then he shut himself up when his mother pointed a finger to his forehead and held it there.

"I'm not touching you."

Hector stiffened. He really should learn not to cross his mother. "Okay! Fine, sorry!" If her finger lingered any longer, Hector would've gone crazy.

"That's my cute, adorable, precious boy! Now come help me with the dishes." Valerie got up and walked back into the kitchen.

Hector narrowed his eyes at the way his mother once again gestured to his whole. Then he unwillingly got up and brought his plate with him. After scraped it off, he gave the plate to his mother and took his place right next to her as the _dryer_. One after another, Hector was handed a dish to dry. After awhile, he got into sync with his mother.

"You know, getting into a sport wouldn't be completely horrible." Valerie brought he subject back up.

"Do you want me to join a team?" Hector never really thought for himself. He usually just did what he was told so everyone would stop pestering him about it.

"Well, I want you to have fun and make some friends…" Valerie nudged Hector with her elbow. "_Maybe even a lady friend, huh? Wink wink nudge nudge, know what I mean?_"

Hector turned away from his mother. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Valerie giggled. "I think you know what I'm talking about. The mysteries of the opposite sex."

Hector's ears heated up. "Stop talking…" He begged, turning all his attention to the dish in his hands.

"Then stop going on those adult sites." Valerie didn't face Hector, she didn't have to.

Hector froze. He was 110% certain that he was private-browsing and had the computer's-

"Master code, Hector. Duh."

Hector deflated. "Sorry."

"I was just teasing you, Hector. It's perfectly natural for a young man your age to be utterly fascinated by-"

"I will get into a sport. Just please stop talking."

"Great. You'll thank me one day. You're going to be surrounded by fan girls. Just remember the tiers, Hector. Never go to tier 15, that's where you-"

"MOM!"

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Maverick's Grand Championship Race - Three years ago_

"WHOOHOO! GO, NIGHT FURY!" Valerie cheered her son on. She wanted to cheer his name but the rules of the new-founded sport, Battle Cross, stated that all racers had to pick a stage name for when they race.

Hector heard his mother loud and clear. A year ago, he would've cringed but now he was smiling inside his helmet. He had adopted the name Night Fury from a movie he watched last summer. His mother said the main character was just like him, but Hector favored the main dragon of the movie. Total bad-ass reptile.

Hector took one last turn before gunning it past the checkered flag. It was the first championship he'd won and he was ecstatic. He even did a wheelie as he did a victory lap.

After the awards, he hit the showers and locked up everything in his Maverick's sponsored trailer. Hector grabbed his bag and headed out into the lobby. He spotted his mom and quickened his pace. But right before he could celebrate with her, he paused. He noticed she was on the phone, apparently yelling at someone on the other line.

"It's his first race and you're _stuck_ at a meeting?!" She listened for only a second before resuming her rant. "You're the reason he's in this dangerous sport and you can't even cheer him on! I hope that secretary is keeping you really cozy tonight, Solomon!"

"Don't worry, everybody has parental problems…"

Hector peered over his shoulder to see his partner, Alvin Maverick. He met him the day his father's boss, Drake Maverick, sponsored Hector's gear and bike parts. Drake thought it would be good if a talented racer partnered up with his son. So far, Hector and Alvin were taking Battle Cross by storm. Alvin was in his civilian clothes now.

"I don't know, she's looks pretty upset." Hector nodded in the direction of his screaming mother.

"Eh, she's just ripping your dad a new one. I'm sure the whole ordeal will blow over in a few days. Trust me." Alvin gave Hector a friendly shove.

Hector almost fell down, mostly due to the weight of his bag, but he caught himself and whirled around to meet Alvin's challenge. "Oh, it's on now…" Hector loosened the strap on his bag and set it aside as he lunged at Alvin, grabbing hold of his waist and lifting him up. Then he slammed Alvin down on his back. Hector let go of him and stood up to smirk in victory. A successful Flounder Three takedown.

Alvin wasn't fazed as he quickly got up and bolted at Hector, performing a Lariat and then pulling Hector into a half-nelson. "Seadragon-1, Night Fury-0!" Alvin laughed right next to Hector's ear.

"You got the scorecard wrong!" Hector placed his foot behind Alvin's ankle and then flipped the both of them back. Hector got out of the half-nelson and suddenly had Alvin in a Sleeper hold.

Valerie hung up the communication device and stuffed it back inside her purse. Then she turned and spotted Hector, a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Hector! There's my talented little baby boy!" She called out.

Hector released Alvin and shoved him off. Then he got up and held a hand out to help Alvin up.

Alvin grabbed hold of the offered hand and hefted himself up. "Alright, alright. Seadragon-0, Baby boy-1." Alvin cracked his neck twice and snickered.

Hector ignored him and walked up to his mother. He put on a smirk for his mother's sake. "Hey, what's for lunch?"

Valerie smiled. "Uh, what would your father hate for leftovers?"

"Junk food." Hector and his mother said at the same time.

"_Cough cough freaky cough!_" Alvin pardoned himself.

Valerie turned to Alvin with a forced smile. "Oh, you poor thing. You've got quite the coughing fit! Let me pat your back until you feel better…" Valerie held up her hands, her nails recently sharpened.

Alvin's eyes bugged out. "Whoa, kidding! See ya at the training next week, Hector!" Alvin turned and bolted.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Towers - 2 ½ years ago_

"Look at this?! Your own wing to create as many bikes as you want!" Solomon waved around the massive room, still in its construction stages.

"_Yay._" Hector replied with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He hated his father's entire being. The only person in the world he actually tolerated walked out from his father. "Is the other wing for your own personal brothel?"

"Hector-"

"Thanks, Solomon. I _love _this room." Hector sarcastically thanked his father. It was the first time he actually called his father by his first name.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Ash's Bedroom_

Hector was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Ash stir on her bed. He blinked back his misty eyes and sighed, turning his head to watch Ash fully wake up. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Welcome back to the living, spaz."

"_Cut the crap, bitch._" Ash mimicked Hector from earlier with a sleepy grin. She sat herself up on her bed and stretched like a cat. Then she yawned and lowered herself to the floor right next to Hector. She turned to face him fully and then she reached up and grabbed a Night Fury plushie from her bed. "Alright, spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yeah, yeah. Save the dark prince shit for another time. I want to know how in the hell you know my mother, but most importantly; why did you call my dad 'uncle'." Ash rolled her eyes at Hector and waved the supposed 'act' away.

For a second, Hector contemplated whether or not tell Ash the story or not. He personally had no problem telling her, it was the aftermath he was worried about. If he could control himself or not.

"Okay fine. If you tell me, I'll come back and fight by your side. Heroics and all that jazz." Ash urged Hector on with a compromise.

Hector noted that Ash wasn't talking to him with her usual attitude. She was talking as if she was hanging out with Ronnie or something.

So Hector told her everything. From his first race, all the way until he lost his last.

"That's a mess… Wow, you lost your fame, your mother, your leg…"

"Thank you for summing that up." Hector rolled his eyes and averted his eyes. "Why couldn't I have killed that bastard when I fought him in the cave?" He muttered to himself.

"I would've." Ash butted into Hector's thoughts once again. "Why didn't you? You make Batman look like he's some dork wearing hockey pants."

Hector ignored her for the time-being.

Ash asked again when she didn't get her answer. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know…" Hector didn't have an answer then and he sure as hell didn't have one at the moment. "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer." Ash pried.

"Why is this so importantly to you?" Hector threw his hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Because I want to remember what you say. I've been avenging you for years. I deserve the right to know." Ash defended. She was too close now to finding out the real reason her idol hung up the cape.

"Fine, I was overconfident, I was sloppy, I was stupid! I wouldn't fight back after he said those damning words!"

"You said _wouldn't _that time-"

"I wouldn't! Happy now? I won all those titles and I was the first all-star rookie to botch up his third grand championship!" Hector admitted and rested his head back on Ash's bed.

Silence was sitting between the two racers for awhile.

"First to become the greatest legendary bad-ass rookie in Battle Cross, though." Ash tried, unable to hold in her grin. "So?"

A corner of Hector's mouth turned upward. "I didn't win because I let Red Death's words get the better of me. Under that rock, about to pass out, I saw my true self. An overconfident show-boater that underestimated all my opponents."

"I bet Red Death is still laughing about it." Ash egged him on. "What are you going to do about it?"

Hector smirked at the challenge. "Eh, probably something epic."

"Yeah, you've already been doing that."

"Probably something bad-ass…"

"Is Night Fury back?"

"He never left."

_*****Watch HTTYD! After this song though!*****_

**(A/N **

**RAGE: "You're late again-" **

**Equinox: "**_**Diana…**_**" *Derp-face* :P**

**RAGE: "Are you even listening?!"**

**Equinox: "You guys seriously need to make fan-art of your favorite characters! Preferably of Diana, Ronnie, Ash-" **

**RAGE: "You're asking our readers to post inappropriate drawings of the Battle Cross females?! You do know we have female readers, right- Hey!" **

**Equinox: *Half-nelsons RAGE* "You hear that? It's the winds of change! I don't why you think we have Amazonians from **_**Wonder Woman**_** reading this story." *Snorts* "Our readers are chill." **

**RAGE: D:***


	16. Chapter 16

**Replies and then chapter:**

_**To Kisa Darkhorse:**_

**Equinox: *Uses RAGE as human shield* "Don't worry, I scraped the first rough draft of this chapter so I could give you what you wanted. Not the face!"**

_**To CGJ:**_

**Equinox: "You mean flashbacks or Diana; everybody's favorite character to hate right now?"**

**RAGE: "Or maybe the movie reference at the end of chapter 15? That was a great play on words."**

**Equinox: "Clever."**

_**To Lucy Shaw:**_

**Equinox: "He estado recibiendo una lluvia de elogios últimamente!"**

**RAGE: "¿¡Qué! Ella estaba hablando a mí!"**

**Equinox: "Psh, she obviously directed the kind words towards me. Duh"**

**RAGE: "Lo que sea, es obvio que soy su autor favorito ..."**

**Equinox: "Les está luchando palabras ..." *Looks towards Lucy Shaw* "Hold mis pendientes." **

**RAGE: *Snickers* "Okay, I can't take you serious anymore…" XD**

_**To Omodor:**_

**Equinox: "You know it!" *Bumps fists***

**RAGE: "Do you think people will actually make fan-art for this story?" **

**Equinox: "I don't know. I'm contemplating whether or not I should post this story on DA (DeviantART)." **

**RAGE: "Hmm."**

_**To mks12 98:**_

**Equinox: "Eh, probably something in her **_**cookies**_**."**

**RAGE: "Ah, I see what you did there, gentleman Equinox. Good show!"**

**Equinox: "Exuberantly, RAGE. HAR HAR!" **

**Mks 12 98: "The heck?" **

**Disclaimer: We do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown throughout this story. This story is non-profit.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

"Would it kill you to have a burger, Solomon?" Gordon dipped his French fries into his ketchup container.

"Actually, yes. It would kill me." Solomon speared more lettuce leaves with his fork. He placed it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I can only have meat once a month."

"Seriously? You have my pity when the holidays come around." Archibald Hofferson, Solomon's lawyer and second best friend, shook his head and indulged more into his devil chocolate cake.

The trio of men were at a regular dinner despite their successful jobs. A five-star restaurant just didn't cut it nowadays for a ordinary cheeseburger by Gordon's standards. The meeting was held for legal issues pertaining the contracts Solomon had his new team sign and a conference with Drake Maverick. Solomon always wanted his lawyer present when Drake was around in Berk. But that was half an hour ago. Now it was just old friends talking about their lives.

"You have my jealousy, Archie. You can eat all those sweets without a care in the world." Solomon took a sip of his ginger ale.

Archibald took another bite out of his cake before chewing and drinking his whole milk. "Ah, my sweet tooth is always satisfied. Especially with the missus' bakery back at home!" Archibald roared in laughter.

"Aye! I'm eating here!" Gordon complained but laughed along with Archibald anyway.

Solomon's forehead creased in remorse. Then he drank the rest of his ginger ale, solemn thoughts swirling in his head.

Archibald noted Solomon's distressed expression. He quieted in respect of his old friend. Divorce can change a man. "Excuse me, waiter! We're take the check now!" Archibald called to a passing waitress.

Gordon stuffed the last bite of his burger and then drank the rest of his malt. "Ah man, that was great…" Gordon started probing the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Solomon nodded and folded his napkin, setting it down next to his salad bowl. Then he straightened himself in order to reach for his wallet. Finally, he got his wallet out and started sorting through the various plastic cards.

Archibald spotted Solomon's wallet and immediately tried to make amends for his earlier joke. "Don't worry, Solomon. I've got this-" He started reaching for his own wallet.

"It's alright. I'll pay for dinner-" Solomon started. If anything, Solomon should even be enjoying Archibald's company and services. Not after the concealed damage he's caused in his old friend's life.

"Solomon, as your lawyer, I'd advise you to let me pay-" Archibald was smirking at Solomon, hoping to ease the tension.

"NO!" Solomon brought his closed fist down on the table. The aged bolts broke off and the whole table collapsed.

The old-school diner wasn't as popular as it was decades ago, but there were still some elderly patrons eating. Most of them turned and sent daggers at Solomon's booth while others jumped from the outburst.

Gothi, the diner's owner, hobbled out of the kitchen with her cane. A cross look on her face. She gradually walked around the counter over to their table. Then her shaking, yet strict, face turned to Solomon. "You lot are just as obnoxious as you were in your teenage years. The only difference this time is that you're going to pay for it, _in full_." Gothi held her hand out for payment.

Archibald and Gordon stared pointedly at Solomon before taking out their wallets. Solomon sighed and finally found the plastic card he was looking for. "Do you take debit cards-"

"No. I take money. Same as when I opened this joint fifty years ago." Gothi informed curtly.

All three men groaned as they started sorting, ultimately taking out all of their currency and stacking it up in Gothi's extended hand.

Gothi counted it and nodded. "Will you be having any more dessert?"

They all shook their heads, declining.

"Good. Now get outta here, you rapscallions." Gothi stuffed the money into her bra and grabbed hold of her cane. Then she whacked the HRT founder, Berk's district attorney, and the ex-police commissioner's shins with her cane.

Streaks of curses quickly followed from the men before the stood up and left the diner, fuming.

"Way to go solo on that one, Solomon." Gordon grumbled, walking back to the car with a slight limp. Then he got into the Maybach 57S and started up the car.

Solomon waited until Archibald got into his own car. Then Solomon walked up to the window. "I, uh, I apologize for blowing everything out of proportions back there…" He noted Archibald's blank expression and tried another tactic. "I thought you were trying to out stage me in front of Gordon…"

A small grin broke out on Archibald's face. "So you decide to break the table in half to prove your male dominance in front of the females?" Archibald laughed before he could finish. He was rolling inside his car.

An irked expression flashed over Solomon's face. When he was teenager, Archibald and Gordon would always joke around about his likeliness to wild beasts. Solomon shook his head and chuckled. "Yes, an accurate theory."

Archibald calmed down. "Ah, we're alright, Solomon. But you still owe me $327. And a whole devil chocolate cake. I was actually going to order more until you hulked out on the defenseless table." Archibald held his hand out from inside his massive SUV. A gesture to settle any hard feelings.

Solomon shook it and internally kicked himself. Then he waved good-bye and left for his own car. Solomon got into the back seat and started massaging his creased forehead. "Back to the tower, Gordon-" Solomon started, looking into the driver's mirror.

"You're tripling my salary." Gordon peered into the rearview mirror and stared right back at Solomon.

"What?! I've already done so just last month-" Solomon exclaimed. Gordon's wallet bounced off Solomon's forehead. Obviously empty. Solomon huffed before digging into his own wallet. He pulled out his recently denied debit card and flicked it at Gordon's shoulder. "Fine. Go to the bank and then back to the tower, Gordon." Solomon said dejectedly. Then he reached over to the mini-bar and grabbed an ancient wine.

Gordon got the card and smirked. "Thank you, Mr. Haddock, for the generous increase to my salary." Gordon laughed before the cork from the wine bottle bounced off his head.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Solomon's Office_

Back at his office, Solomon excused himself of Gordon's company and started sorting through papers. The ulterior motive was to try and forget about the events at the diner.

Halfway through a catering brochure, Solomon sighed and reclined back into his seat. His efforts proved useless. His past crept into the document he was reading and replaced all the passages with memories that happened years ago. Valerie's name popping up more than any other. Solomon couldn't help it, he allowed his thoughts to flow. Maybe inner peace would remedy his recent unorthodox actions.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Four years ago _

Solomon just closed the door to his house. He chastised Hector to go out and find a sport, but his insistent nagging fell on deaf ears. Solomon tightened his tie and descended the steps down to his driveway, his company car waiting to transport him to his job at Maverick Enterprises.

Said car was actually the worst gas-mileage production car on Berk. A 2013 Lincoln Navigator. At first, Solomon chose it because it had some class compared to the other choices; the Nissan Pathfinder and the Jeep Wrangler. But when it arrived with his name on it, Solomon muttered curses to himself for the foolish decisions while making his fifth trip to the gas station. But that wasn't the worst part. Solomon could drive the car while ME pays for the insurance, but ultimately, Solomon's personal money had to fill up the tank.

Arriving to ME, Solomon pulled into his miserable-looking parking space and shut the gas-guzzler off. He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over to the passenger seat to grab his suitcase. Then he opened his door and stepped down onto the step-ladder that was a standard for SUV's of its size. Solomon had the beast of a car for two months now, but it was still difficult to exit the vehicle, the damned seat's functions reset itself every time Solomon turned the car off. In turn, the motor functions would go back to stock positions, trapping Solomon between the wheel and seat.

After Solomon finally freed himself, he jumped down onto multiple cigarette butts. Solomon cursed again and tried skidding the bottom of his shoe against the ground. The nicotine stuck to his shoe and now Solomon had to sit and walk around all day with that smell following him. He detested smoking, especially its smell. Solomon dejectedly walked towards the Enterprises entrance doors. Without a second thought, Solomon continued to walk through the entrance doors, until he suddenly ran straight into the unmoving sliding doors.

Solomon curse jar was overflowing as he gripped the two supposedly electric-sensor doors and parted them himself. Then Solomon picked his briefcase back up and trudged to the secretary's desk so he could check in. There was a new one after the former suddenly quit "Any announcements today, Diana?"

Diana, the secretary, looked up and sent a sly smile to Solomon. "Nothing new today, Solomon. How are you this morning?" Her outfit was anything but professional. She had on the usual suit and skirt but they were altered to show off her curves. Inappropriate because most would have to look down on her, sitting down most of the day behind the computer. Her hot pink blouse greatly parted to reveal some cleavage, the rest of the blouse hugging her torso, and her brown skirt that was down to her thighs and had a slit on the sides.

Solomon didn't catch the sly attitude she had. He had more important things to be thinking about. "_Stressful_. I'll be in my office." He excused himself and made his way to the elevator, he poked the button that would bring him to the 69th floor. After getting out of the elevator, Solomon walked past his boss's massive office doors and went to his own door. Right next to his boss.

Solomon carefully set down his briefcase on his desk and sat himself down on his company office chair. The chair was on its last legs, literally. The company gave Solomon all the furniture in his office. The unstable desk, unreliable chair, and the dinosaur of a computer. All _complimentary_.

Solomon opened his briefcase and pulled out his notes and scrap paper. His job was simple for someone with his mathematical brilliance. All he had to do was locate, sort, and solve all of Maverick's company finances. The job description might sound intimidating but for Solomon, it was like doing endless fourth-grade math. Simple but time-consuming. But Solomon didn't complain about the never-ending calculations, no, it was his boss, Drake Maverick.

Drake Maverick was the CEO and Founder of Maverick Enterprises. His company usually sponsored and built parts for the X-Games and the Go-karting events. Drake, away from the press and cameras was a silver-tongued snake and tormentor to all of his employees. He would promise multiple new inventions without consulting with his creation teams. This would cause everyone else to punch in more hours just to keep their positions and jobs.

Drake would only hold a meeting every first Monday of the month. During a meeting, it was the only time Drake would care to ask for firm ideas, not fairy tale.

Earlier that month, the development department actually came up with the idea of creating a charity to help amputee victims due to the sports Maverick Enterprises sponsored. It would be beneficial to not only the company's image but also to the multiple suing cases that have been constantly laying blame to ME's auto parts.

Drake dismissed it as a waste of money and then suddenly cancelled the meeting before Solomon could contribute his own brilliant idea.

Solomon's recent project was a new sport. Battle Cross. It was supposed to replace the cars and replace them with bikes. Cars were too easily disabled by a EMT tag. An EMT would short-circuit the car and be rendered useless as the race went on. Battle Cross would be with motorbikes and, of course, the racers would be fitted in armors. This way, the racers would actually fight more on hand-to hand instead of relying on if their cars weapons will work or not.

But the idea never reached Drake's ears. Said meeting was two weeks ago and Solomon didn't press the issue to brief Drake of his idea.

Solomon started to get to work on his calculations. His job would be easier only when he got into the groove. As long as he was in the flow, without interruptions, Solomon could crank out 10 pages of taxes in half an hour. All he needed to do was concentrate-

The doors to his office flew open, the twenty-six year old Drake Maverick came strolling in casually with Diana close behind him. Closer than usual for just a secretary.

_Blast… _Solomon thought as he absentmindedly let his pen continue to finish his progress. "Good morning, Mr. Maverick. What can I do for you today?" Solomon asked politely.

"Come on, Solomon. Call me, Drake. We're all friends here." Drake had his usual smirk on his face. A trait everyone in the building detested.

"…" Solomon still waited for Drake to state why he was even there in the first place.

"Er, right. I believe you've met our new secretary…" Drake cleared his throat and waved towards Diana. "Diana, meet Solomon. Solomon, Diana." Drake made the introductions for the two. "Good. Diana, I'm going to need you do help me with something. Go to my office and wait while I inform Solomon of a matter."

"Yes, Drake." Diana smiled and nodded. She turned and left, putting effort into her swaying hips.

Drake was staring at her like a wolf. He turned back to Solomon with his eyebrows raising mischievously, expecting Solomon to start high-fiving him for scoring such a secretary.

Solomon fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Did you see that hot piece of ass?" Drake said. He didn't even wait for Diana to be out of hearing distance.

"You wanted to talk to me about a matter, Mr. Maverick?" Solomon hated the fact that Drake thought everyone in the building were his friends, but loathe that Drake didn't take into consideration that Solomon was a married man.

"Yes, this month's meeting. I ended it before anyone else could give me bullshit, but I noticed that you were about to state an idea of your own. What might it be?" Drake sat down on Solomon's desk and crossed his legs, staring down at Solomon.

Solomon almost laughed at the fact that his damned office desk chose now to hold strong. But he wasn't in the mood or position to do that. Instead, Solomon thought of whether or not he should tell Drake about Battle Cross.

"It was nothing, Mr. Maverick…" Solomon lied smoothly, reaching over and opening one of the drawers. He took out a vanilla folder and handed it over to Drake. "I just wanted to give you your personal taxes for the month. No changes to your credit score as per usual."

Drake had his eyes locked on Solomon's for a second longer before nodding and taking the folder. He smirked before getting off Solomon's desk and fixing his suit jacket. "Thanks again, Solomon. If you'll excuse me, I'll be making this…" Drake walked over to the wall to the left and then he knocked once on it. "All the offices are sound-proof, right?" Drake asked rhetorically, sending Solomon a knowing smile.

Solomon knew what Drake was referring to, he just didn't acknowledge the crude comment. "Have a nice day, Mr. Maverick."

Drake dropped the grin he had when Solomon still didn't respond to his lewd comments. "One more thing, Solomon. Don't upset my new secretary with your bland enthusiasm. So far, her recent _services _have proven her to be valuable to Maverick Enterprises…" Drake calmly warned before making his way to Solomon's office door. He started going through the motions of the events that were going to take place in his own office.

"_See how valuable she is when she contracts STDs from you-_" Solomon grumbled.

"What was that?" Drake somehow managed to get his head out of his ass for the moment.

"I didn't say anything, Mr. Maverick." Solomon gave him a questionable stare, while trying to maintain his straight face.

"Hmph." Drake turned the knob to the door and was out of Solomon's office.

Solomon waited until he heard Drake's office door close before he dropped his poker face and chuckled. Solomon got back to work. Within minutes, he was back into his personal concentration flow-

Solomon dropped his pen and pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard his other two co-workers going at it in the next room.

_Blast…_

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Solomon's Office - 7 months later_

"No, playing a football video game doesn't count…" Solomon spoke entertained his wife over the phone. It was an hour before he got off work and Solomon didn't have any energy to look at anymore calculations. He decided to call home and have small talk with Valerie.

"_But what if he has controlling his own team?" _Valerie continued to joke on the other end. Solomon could hear the smile in her voice.

"That still doesn't solve his other social pitfalls." Solomon reached over and grabbed his coffee, taking a sip as he listened to her reply.

"Oh, don't worry. There's also cheerleaders in the game. And let me tell you, today's CGI makes all the females look so _realistic_. I've had to check on Hector multiple times whenever I hear them cheering. He set them to cheer his team's name, _HECTOR HECTOR HECTOR-" _Valarie chanted lowly, catching Solomon off guard.

Solomon turned away from his desk and sputtered his coffee. Then he barked in laughter. "Blast it! You're going to get me caught if you keep cracking jokes!" Solomon warned jokingly.

"I can't see anything wrong with you getting fired. It would only lead to you spending 24/7 with your favorite _cheerleader_…"

Solomon gave her a throaty chuckle. Then he twirled the phone's cord with his finger. "_What's my name?_"

Valerie played along. "_Solomon…"_

"_And who's your daddy-_"

The door to Solomon's office flew open.

"Your doctor?! I need a check-up for my special ointment!" Solomon yelled quickly in case the visitor was listening. "That will be all, wife of mine!" Then Solomon quickly put the call on hold. He could've sworn he heard Valerie screaming in laughter.

Diana walked in with a stack of files. "I hope I'm not interrupting an important conference call?" She asked with a snicker.

Solomon calmed himself down. But still kept a wary eye on Diana like he's been all these months. "Ahem, what's your business here, Diana?" Solomon cleared his throat.

Diana had trouble with the tall stack of folders she was holding. "Could you please help me?" She asked with a small voice.

Solomon automatically got up and hurried to help her before the tower fell down. "Why you took on such an intimidating stack is beyond me…" Solomon took more than half of the stack effortlessly. Then he walked over to his desk and set them down on the chair in front of his desk. He heard a metallic scrap sounding from behind him and he turned around to see Diana bent over forward to place files into his file cabinet. He ignored the view of Diana's backside and rushed to her side. She was filing all of them wrong!

"Diana, stop what you're doing!" Solomon barked. It was almost time to clock out and the last thing Solomon wanted to do was stay overnight to fix Diana's mistake.

"Sorry!" Diana shot straight up and pouted at Solomon.

Solomon took out the files and set them aside. "It's fine." Solomon said despite his annoyance. He was baffled when he saw that Diana placed a file clearly labeled 'Confidential' into the space reserved for 'Public press conferences'. All of his focus was tuned into correcting the misplaced folders. He didn't even notice Diana walk away from him.

Diana walked over to Solomon's desk and noted the coffee cup. She reached into her bra and pulled out a small pouch from one of her cups. She tore it open and slyly poured it into Solomon's drink. Then she placed the empty pouch behind her buckle and casually reached over to the phone that was still on hold.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Haddock is busy at the moment. May I take a message-" Diana spoke politely into the phone until he got snatched out of her hands.

"Are you daft today, Diana?! That's my wife!" Solomon snapped at her. Then he went back to the call and tried to reassure his wife that is was some new intern fresh out of college.

Diana didn't take it as an insult, she simply turned on her heel and left Solomon's office. Her task completed.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Solomon's Office - 2 years later_

"I said I'm sorry…" Solomon could hear the disappointment in his wife's voice underneath the anger. "I'm still waiting for the others to come into the conference room." Solomon sighed from his position at the meeting's table. He was asked to attend along with the rest of the creative team after he finally got the nerve to introduce Drake to Battle Cross.

The first BC event took place a year ago and business has been booming for Maverick Enterprises. Drake sponsored his own son, Alvin and even Hector's Battle Cross gear. Solomon thought that since it was his own original idea, that he would be promoted. Instead, he was alone in a meeting room on the phone with his furious wife.

Valerie thought it was a lie. Her trust in her husband gradually diminishing since that fateful day Diana introduced herself using Solomon's office phone. Solomon's longer hours spent at work wasn't reassuring Valerie otherwise of an affair going on with her husband. "Well, I hope you're really cozy with that secretary!" Then she hung up on Solomon.

"Valarie? Hello?" Solomon realized that she ended the call. He sighed and gently set his phone down.

_CRASH!_

Solomon slammed his fist down on the table where his phone used to be. Then Solomon briskly stood up and stomped over to the door. He gripped the handle and wrenched the door open. Solomon stood face-to-face with Drake.

"Excuse me for my tardiness, Solomon. I just got back from Alvin's big race-"

"I quit, Drake. I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers for your company's release of my sport, Battle Cross. Good day." Solomon kept in his fury and chose to be the bigger man about it all. Figuratively and literally. Solomon brushed past Drake before making his last elevator ride at Maverick Enterprises.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Private Courtroom - 2 weeks later_

"Your Honor, my client would never risk his marriage and family to have an affair with Ms. Braverman." Archibald Hofferson, DA and personal friend of Solomon, stated to the judge. Archibald was acting as Solomon's lawyer free of charge.

"Noted. Bring Ms. Braverman to the stand." Judge Ferguson, aka Mildew Teeth, ordered his bailiff.

Diana Braverman stood up from her seat next to Drake and moved towards the stand. She placed a hand on the Bible and stated her vows. Then she sat down and nodded to the judge.

"Mr. Hofferson, due to your respectful reputation, you may begin the questioning." Judge Fergusson waved to Archibald.

"Thank you, your Honor. I'd like to learn more about Ms. Braverman. How was your experience working at Maverick Enterprises, Ms. Braverman?"

While Diana began her tale, Solomon looked over his shoulder to see his other longtime best friend, Gordon Berne, current Police Commissioner of Berk, sitting down next to Valerie and Hector at the front row behind him.

"Mr. Haddock was such a nice man at first, but then he started calling me away from the front desk and ordering me to file his cabinets. He would yell if I made a small error. When that fateful day came, he drugged my coffee and took me to a motel…" Diana sniffed and asked for a tissue. "I'm sorry, the memories are still fresh. Like the wounds."

"Ms. Braverman, are you accusing my client of being a wild abusive man?" Archibald wasn't fazed by Diana's act. "I've known Solomon all my life. He used to have an explosive behavior but since he's been married, he's been nothing short of the perfect gentleman."

"Objection! Getting off topic!" Drake's lawyer shouted.

"Agreed. This is a courtroom, not a family reunion, Mr. Hofferson. Do you have any plausible questions?" Judge Fergusson asked.

"No, that will be all, your Honor." Archibald sat himself down.

"Your Honor, my client and I would like to put an end to this pointless case. Please allow us to showcase the sex tape authorities found in Solomon's office desk." Drake's lawyer inquired permission.

Judge Fergusson agreed and the bailiff rolled in the television in front of the jury.

After the video finished, the case immediately sided with Drake and Diana.

"After witnessing the sex tape, what say you, jury of the court?" Judge Fergusson requested the jury's decision.

"Now hold on!" Gordon stood up when he saw the jury glare at Solomon. He couldn't care less if he was disrupting the court, he was a key witness to the obvious. "Did any of you morons witness that Solomon didn't move at all in the video?! Diana was orchestrating everything while it looked like Solomon was unconscious!" Gordon sent a dangerous glare at the jury.

The jury shrunk in size under his gaze.

"I, Gordon T. Berne, Police Commissioner of Berk, will vouch for Solomon Haddock's innocence." Gordon stated and nodded at Solomon and Archibald.

Judge Fergusson didn't stop Gordon's outburst only because of his reputation as the best police commissioner in Berk's history. "Jury?"

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_The Next Day_

Archibald Hofferson lost his first case in years, Gordon Berne quit the force, and Solomon Haddock was sentenced to 6 months for a truly ludicrous charge of attempted rape. But more importantly, Solomon lost his wife and whatever respect he had from hi son, Hector.

Solomon was now in a jail waiting room talking to his son that was on the other side of the glass. "I'm sorry you had to witness this whole ideal, Hector."

"Okay." Hector answered emotionlessly.

Solomon changed the subject. "So, how have your races been?"

"Fine, Uncle Archibald makes sure to drop whatever he's doing to attend all of them." Hector replied simply, not knowing how deep his answer cut Solomon.

Archibald was Hector's God-father. He was also Hector's temporary guardian due to Valerie leaving Solomon. Hector just called him uncle because it was easier than always calling him God-father.

"Very good, Hector. Glad to see you're still having fun in your own sport-" Solomon tried to keep his voice from betraying him.

"Did you do it, Dad?" Hector asked, sadness in his voice.

"No, of course not, Hector! I would never think of doing that to you and your mother-"

"Then why did she leave?!" Hector suddenly stood up from his chair and glared at Solomon, his emerald eyes ignited with anger. Hector didn't wait for an answer before he turned and left for the exit. He slammed the door behind him.

Solomon set the phone down and placed a hand over his moist eyes.

_Blast…_

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Tower - Present Day_

Solomon rubbed his temples as the memories gradually came back to the present. He tried to bring up the positives of Hector racing again but it didn't work. Solomon pressed a button to close the blinds, shut off the room's lights, and lock his office doors. He sat there in the dark and grabbed a tissue. Not in the mood for Alcohol or cigars.

_I'm sorry, Valarie and Hector…_

**OooOooO**

_Ash's Bedroom - Thursday Night_

Hector didn't cover his face as he suddenly sneezed on Ash. He sniffed once and blinked. He stared at Ash with an expectant look. "Well?"

Ash wiped the moistness of her arm with her chibi Night Fury and threw it at Hector. "Well what?!"

"Aren't you going to say 'Bless you'?" Hector simply answered her. He stood up and walked over to the window. Then he started taking broken pieces from the window's frame. "Blondes and their manners…"

"Whatever." Ash got up and went over to her door to get the trash bin. She went over to Hector and started helping him.

For awhile, none of the two spoke. They just tasked themselves with carefully taking out the broken glass.

"Are we on fair grounds now?" Hector asked out of nowhere as he got the last piece of glass and tossed it into the trash bin.

"Yeah, I guess. Just tone down the sarcastic comments." Ash replied without a second thought.

"No promises. Now come on." Hector threw his leg over the windowsill, about to jump out of the window. He noticed the incredulous look he was receiving from Ash. "I'm not going back down there. Not while your mother is still here. Besides, there's bushes down below."

Ash thought about Hector's reasons and agreed with a nod. "Fine. Hurry up before my Dad comes up here and sees my window missing."

Hector nodded and was about to swing his thigh over the edge but he stopped and faced Ash. "Go get a towel."

Ash was looking out the window and checking out the black Mitsubishi Evo across the street. She looked back down at Hector. "Why?"

"Isn't this your _day_?" Hector said dumbly. He was referring to Ash's recent mood swings and irrational actions.

Ash raised an eyebrow, she wasn't catching onto what Hector was referring to.

"You know, your _period_. Hector whispered like it was a taboo term. "I just don't my seats of my car to be messed up."

Ash's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Oh! Thanks for reminding me. Sorry, had a blonde moment there!" Ash put on a forced smile and pulled a strand of her blonde hair as proof.

Hector nodded in understanding, glad that Ash finally caught on. He thought he would have to give his young fan girl 'the Talk'.

Ash turned to go to her closet but then suddenly turned and kicked Hector out of her window. She rolled her eyes. _Dumb-ass… _Then Ash turned around and started putting on the Night Fury battle suit. Once fully on and powered up, Ash jumped out of her window and landed softly thanks to her new suit. She turned and saw Hector sprawled in the bushes.

"I'm not on my period, you're just an idiot."

**Oo-oOo-oO**

**(A/N**

**Well, I guess this chapter doesn't really feel Halloween-y. I'll just give you guys this:**

"**Alright, is everyone in their costumes?" Equinox asked, he was in his Equinox King costume from Batman: Brave and the Bold.**

**Protest sounded across the room. **

"**Why am I dressed like this, Equino?" Ash asked Equinox, she was dressed as Riza Hawkeye from Full Metal Alchemists.**

"**I look pretty good in this…" Ronnie posed in her 'Alice in Wonderland' costume. Modified to be shorted and more revealing. **

**Frankie couldn't care less about his own outfit, he was staring dumbly at Ronnie. Frankie's costume was a teddy bear from the movie 'Ted'. **

"**Am I supposed to be a guy or chick?" Teddy wondered aloud. His costume was based off the design of Deidara from Naruto Shippuden. **

"**There is no way in hell that I'm leaving the room dressed like this!" Hector complained, his hair standing up and pale make-up all over his face. He was supposed to be Edward Cullen.**

"**If you don't like that one, there's another one on the rack." Equinox pointed out.**

"**You know, that kind of suits you." Ash nodded. The others nodding in agreement. **

"**I'm surrounded…" Hector grumbled before going back for the other costume Equinox mentioned.**

**Stewart was the only male satisfied with his costume. He had on his SSJ4 Vegeta costume from 'Dragon Ball Z: GT'.**

**Hector came back out and sent a scowl towards Equinox. "**_**I hate all of you…" **_**He stood in front of everyone in his GIR costume. He was seriously considering going back to the rack and trying on the 'Harry Potter' or 'Percy Jackson' costumes. **

**Everyone started rolling in laughter. **

"**What're your costumes?" Equinox breaks the fourth wall and asks the readers. "Tell us in your review!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N Replies and then story:**

_**To Omodor:**_

**Equinox: *Returns passport* "So much for going to Australia…" **

**RAGE: "So, Solomon made the 'mistake' of getting raped. Right." **

**Equinox: "People make mistakes all the time." **

**RAGE: "Something tells me that Omodor gonna kick our asses for being sarcastic…" **

**Equinox: "Yep-" *Random object bounces off head* X_X**

**RAGE: "5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." *Knocked unconscious from flying object***

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**Equinox: "A person in a mask? Cool. I dressed up as a teddy bear. For some reason, my costume was frowned upon by the adults and all the kids' parents kept them away from me. Strange. I got the costume design off the internet." **

**RAGE: *Snickers* "Was your costume reference from Pedo Bear by any chance?" **

**Equinox: "Yeah! How'd you know? I thought it was Latin or exotic."**

**RAGE: "Aw man, I should've put it up on YouTube. HA!" **

**Equinox: *Cue considerate Equinox* "But in all seriousness, Diana is only human. Our nature doesn't have a 'good' or 'bad'. Just free will- Nope, can't do it!" **

**RAGE: "Nice try, though." **

**Equinox: "I was actually tempted to write another 'history' lesson chapter for you, but I'll just save for when the time is right. Trust me, when it does come, aw man, it's going to be a trip!" **

_**To Lucy Shaw:**_

**Equinox: "Me encanta cuando ustedes son tan perceptivos Pero yo no estoy autorizado a entrar en una animada conversación de tres horas con vosotros, ¡Yo podría echar a perder el resto de la historia!" :c**

**RAGE: "¿De dónde has sacado eso, puedes hacer lo que quieras;? Simplemente que la persona firmó una renuncia de no sentirse molesto y rabia a revisar nuestra historia".**

**Equinox: "Awesome! Sólo si lo desea, Lucy. Mi imaginación no tiene límites! Puedo responder cualquier pregunta que le hagas."**

_**To Kisa Darkhorse: **_

**Equinox: "I wish I could tell you but I might spoil the story for you."**

**RAGE: "As always. Thanks for the review." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown in this story. This story is non-profit. Cover-art by HarbouringLies.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Ash's Front Yard_

Ash ignored Hector's muttering curses and looked around for his 520. She tried asking the computer in the suit she had just received, but all she got was silence. There wasn't even an electronic hub screen. It's as if Hector gave her an empty shell of a battle suit.

"Where's your Night Fury-520?" Ash turned back around to face Hector.

"In my display room where it belongs." Hector jumped out of the bushes and shook his head, ridding it of leaves and twigs. "Under the highest security due to recent break-ins." He took out one last leaf before shoving Ash's head while walking past her to his car. He got the keys out and unlocked the vehicle. After opening the door, he noticed that Ash was staring in his direction, unmoving from her spot.

"Are you stealing someone else's car?" Ash didn't know a lot of redeeming qualities about Hector but she honestly didn't want to add lazy thief on the list. Besides, she still couldn't spot his bike anywhere.

"Yes, of course. You got me! I just so happened to have the exact replica of this car's keys." Hector rolled his eyes, his faith in humanity lowering slightly. He rested his arms on the roof of the car and rested his head on top of them. Then he gave Ash a straight face. "Get in the car."

Ash folded her arms over her chest plate. "Seriously, where's your bike?"

Hector pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I'm not repeating myself." Then he got in and started the car. After plugging in his seatbelt, Hector rolled down the passenger window and looked up at Ash. "If you don't get your bipolar ass in the car, so help me, I will shutdown the suit and tie you to the back bumper and drag you behind me to the Tower."

Ash huffed and unfolded her arms. Then she walked up to the car and opened the car door. After getting in and closing the door after her, she took off the helmet and turned to Hector. "You're such a charmer-"

Hector slammed the accelerator and the car lurched forward before Ash could even finish her sentence. As Hector sped down the street, he calmly shifted into third gear as he drifted a turn to the exit of the neighborhood. Then he got the handbrake up to take another turn onto the main road. "You forgot millionaire playboy philanthropist." Hector got into third gear as a ramp to the highway became visual up ahead.

Ash tried straightening herself when they exited the neighborhood, but after the second drifting turn, her head got into Hector's lap. The Gs from the turn held her there.

Hector lifted her head up. "Not now, Ash, I'm driving. Wait until we get back to the Tower." Hector feathered the gas as he took on the curving ramp sideways. "Come on… hold it…and YEAH!" Hector grinned as he maintained the drift throughout the whole curve.

Ash truly didn't care if Hector was smiling like a maniac, she desperately fumbled for the seatbelt. Then she buckled herself in and stared pointedly at Hector. "Did you really have to launch out of my neighborhood like that?!" She fixed some hair behind her ear.

"Did you really have to shove me out the window?" Hector asked while propping his head up with his left hand and the other one resting on the steering wheel. He was currently cruising down the I-95 highway, only a few miles until he could access his special route to the Tower.

"Not my fault you can't think before you open your mouth."

"Psh, what do I look like? A female expert? I haven't the slightest clue how your female _mechanisms _work. I build bikes, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, why did you drive here in the mini-Batmobile?"

"_Bat-mobile?_ Please, this is a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. Duh."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"You weren't. I knew your knowledge is limited. I just like messing with ya."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Is there ever a time you're not annoying?"

Hector suddenly braked, sending Ash forward. Her head hit the dashboard. Then Hector turned into his car into his special route. "Nope."

Ash could only control her temper for so long. She sat up and turned to deliver a punch towards Hector's arm. She didn't care if he was driving, the only thing on her mind was bruising his arm. The punch connected but showed no real affect on Hector. Ash blinked when he didn't flinch. She thought with the combined power of her own strength and the suit would break it.

"You're wondering why your little pillow hit didn't hurt me, right?" Hector reached over to adjust the temperature of the car. Then he turned and faced Ash with a raised eyebrow. "You honestly didn't think I would just give you a fully charged battle suit, did you?" Hector chuckled when Ash blinked once more and then frowned at him.

"So this thing is just an dead armor?" Ash knocked on her chest plate and furrowed her brows even more. It sounded like cheap plastic.

"Actually, that battle suit is directly from the display case. Remember that magical moment when we first met? You fogged up the glass and I questioned your intellect? Yeah, I chose that one to give you because you seemed so mesmerized by it."

"Turn this car around." Ash crossed her arms and sat back in the seat, heated.

"You actually surprised me back there when you jumped out of the window like that. How you can still walk is beyond me…" Hector continued talking, disregarding her earlier request.

"Turn the car around now! I can't be around your inconsiderate ass any longer, much less be in the same car!" Ash exclaimed, striking the car's dashboard with her boot. "It must be physically impossible for you to give me anything useful-" Ash suddenly slammed against the passenger door.

The Mitsubishi performed a 180 degree swerve in its special route and burned rubber for a whole second before peeling away. Hector was frowning as he took a hard left, exiting the reserved strip and turning into the Airport. He slowed down once he reached the gate and then sped back up as he raced down the landing strip to a hangar. Hector stomped on the brakes and shut off the engine. "Get out." He addressed Ash, pressing the button to unlock the doors.

"What the hell?!" Ash stabbed the seatbelt button and whipped it off herself. Then she shoved open the door and swiftly got out, not bothering to take the helmet with her. She bent over and stared pointedly at Hector through the passenger window. "At least give me your phone so I can call a cab."

Hector ignored her and spoke into his wrist. "Open Hangar."

The hangar doors parted and revealed Hector's other cars. The display lights came on one at a time over each super car, the car's recent waxing still withholding.

Hector got out of the car and walked right up to them. He whispered the password into his wrist to unlock the alarm systems to each of the cars. "I am perfectly capable of giving you something useful. You can't stand to be in the same car as me so I'll let you choose any one of these vehicles in the line-up." He waved a hand at his personal collection.

Ash wasn't paying attention to Hector, she was too busy gawking at her dream car. A small feeling of envy was tugging at her but she shook her head. _Of course he would have a Skyline GT-R just lying around… _Ash thought before tuning back in to Hector talking about each of the cars specs. "I want that one." She pointed right at the Nissan.

Hector followed her finger and frowned. "You can't have that one, pick another one."

Ash pouted. "What? You just said I could choose whatever car I want." She loved the carbon fiber finish on the car. If she squinted, Ash could see the dark blue two-tone as the paint job.

This time, Hector looked away when Ash pouted. _Fool me once…_ Hector thought to himself. He thought Ash would simply choose the Mercedes-Benz 'Black Series'. Girls loved Mercedes anything. "No offense, maybe a little, but I don't think you can handle a car like that."

"I could handle that car just fine, Mr. Obnoxious." Ash tried reaching into Hector's EVO to retrieve the plastic helmet or anything to hit him with.

Hector walked up to the Nissan GT-R. After opening the door, he reached into the glove department and pulled out the keys. He started it up and pressed the gas to hear the rev. "Hear that? This is a V6 paddle-shift sports car. What type of car are you driving now?"

Ash listened to the purr a while longer before she winced at Hector's question. She looked away and frowned. She didn't have a car of her own. Only a bike, which was half as much as a car and effective with her racing career. While Ronnie bought a truck with her earnings, Ash put every cent into her Nadder-420. All that money and hard work for nothing. Even with her upgrades, Hector's upgraded version outshone hers by miles. Now she didn't even have a bike and she knew her original bike wasn't going to help her any now that she's supposedly back with HRT. "I don't have a car."

Hector got out and shut the door behind him, leaving the car running. "But don't you have your driver's license?"

"Yes." Ash knew where he was going it this. "In order to get a motorcycle license, you'd have to have your driver's license, I get it. I don't have a car because everything I made went into my junky 420. Happy now?"

"Wait a second." Hector furrowed his eyebrows. "You're telling me that you spent all your money on parts for your bike?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, for one, it didn't show in your races. Where did you get your parts?"

"Maverick's Auto-"

"Figures. Did you have them install the parts too?" Hector snorted, walking back to the Nissan.

"No, I upgraded my own bike." Ash answered back, wondering what Hector was up to.

Hector stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Ash. "_You _know how to upgrade 420s?"

"Is it so hard to believe that girls can be grease monkeys too?" Ash rolled her eyes, tired of the same routine.

"Not really. Tell you what, if you can beat me to the Tower, you can keep the Nissan GT-R. Deal?" Hector opened the driver's door and waited for Ash to accept his challenge.

"Seriously?" Ash looked at Hector's Lancer to the GT-R. "The Nissan would smoke the Evolution any day of the week. But if you really want to give me a free car…" Ash practically ran to the Nissan sports car. She closed the door and plugged her seatbelt in. Then she faced forward, her smile faltering.

"You've never driven with paddle-shift transmission, have you?" Hector chuckled. "How about a quick lesson before we start the race?"

"Psh, I don't need any help." Ash tapped the gas and gasped in surprise how responsive it was. She'd driven a stick before, but it was with her Dad's SUV. This was a sports car, probably 2012. She didn't have to turn her head to know that Hector was smirking. She ignored him and tried again. She lurched forward but kept her foot on the gas until she got out of the hangar. Ash was smiling at her success but it quickly disappeared when she saw Hector casually walking past her.

"Slow down, Speed Racer…" Hector snorted. Then he stood in front of the car and forced Ash to stop to avoid hitting him. Then he twirled his finger, motioning for Ash to start turning to parallel with the Airport strip. "Alright, since you don't need any help, do a heat down the strip. We'll see if you can handle this car's manual transmission on a straightway." Hector waited until Ash slowly turned around before he spoke until his wrist, waking up Jefferson from his idle sleep. "Jefferson, check the air traffic control room. Verify if we're going to have any surprise visitors."

"Understood, Mr. Haddock." Jefferson's voice was replaced with static for five whole seconds before it came back. "The airport isn't going to be of use until tomorrow morning, Mr. Haddock. The last jet left late this evening- Hold please…" Jefferson cut himself off as more news flooded his results page. It appears that the rest of the emergency crews have just left. There've been reports of Drake Maverick denying Berk's finest and taking his visiting group back to Fort Suoredrum without Berk's High Gates Hospital's medical treatment." Jefferson conveyed to Hector.

Hector furrowed his eyebrows but then realized who the vigilante that caused the injuries was. He reminded himself to interrogate Young Hector later once he beat Ash back to the Tower. He sighed and turned to Ash. He waved, signaling for her to start. He couldn't help but smile when she fishtailed on her launch. "Jefferson, please go and connect to my Nissan GT-R. I want to have a radio communication with Ash."

Meanwhile, Ash lifted her foot off the gas a little and searched for the manual stick. She was crawling before she realized that the car didn't have one. She jumped when Hector's voice sounded in the car. He sounded like he was right next to her.

"You don't know what paddle-shifting is, do you?" A hint of amusement in his voice.

Ash stopped the car and fell onto the seat, huffing in frustration. "No." Ash gave in. She didn't want to break a potentially free sports car due to some stepped on pride.

"Would you like a complimentary lesson, Ms. Hofferson?" Hector wasn't even trying to contain it anymore.

"Fine." Ash propped her elbow on the door and rested her head on her fist. She flinched slightly when she felt a rush of wind to her right.

"Don't sound so excited." The passenger door opened and Hector climbed in. "Let's just get this over with. Before we do anything, do you know anything about driving manual transmission?"

"Yes." Ash supplied a short response. Being corrected about anything from a intellectual rival would piss anyone off.

"That makes it a lot easier for me. Alright, see that those two silver flickers on either side of the steering wheel?"

Ash gave the steering wheel a second glance and then she spotted the two instruments. "What about them?"

"Those are your paddles. The one on the right is used to up-shift and the other on the left will be used to downshift. Understand?"

"That's it?"

"Yep. Now go do a heat." Hector confirmed before getting out of the car. He tapped the roof of the car before advancing back to his Mitsubishi. He held up his wrist. "Half a million dollars says she gets it on the first try." He set the bet up with Jefferson.

"Really now, Mr. Haddock. You have that much confidence in your teaching skills." Jefferson responded. Then a pause. "Instead of money, what if we make this interesting?"

"A substitute for money. What do you have in mind?" Hector got to his car and sat down on the hood, reclining against the windshield.

"One favor. A task from the winner." Jefferson explained his addition to the bet.

"Sounds simple enough. Deal." Hector gave Ash a thumbs-up to start. He would win the small bet for sure-

Ash stalled on second.

"Score one for Jefferson. Zero for Mr. Haddock's confidence." Jefferson joked.

_Ugh… _Hector slid off the hood and got into his Evo. Then he drove up to Ash and got out. Once he circled around his car, he went for the driver's side and opened. "Get out, you just lost me a bet."

"What? With who? We're the only ones out here."

"Doesn't matter. Just get out so I can show you how to drive this car." Hector held the door open for her and waited.

"But-"

"The car is practically yours, just move so I can teach you how to paddle-shift." Hector shouldn't even be going this far. He could've been at the Tower by now instead of teaching Ash the simplicities of paddle-shifting.

"Fine." Ash unplugged her seatbelt and got out. Then she started for the passenger door but Hector grabbed her arm.

"Stay right there." Hector said before getting in. Then he scooted back in the seat and motioned for Ash to sit in his lap. He was originally going to go back in the passenger seat but this plan was more amusing. Tease and teach Ash.

"Hell no." Ash figured out what he wanted her to do and flat out declined.

"Do you want a free car or not?" Hector got his answer when Ash huffed but climbed in. Fortunately, or unfortunately, there was space in between Hector and the end of the car seat. As soon as Ash sat down, Hector protested. "No wait, get out for a second."

"Make up your mind!" Ash got back out and stood there, foot tapping.

"Take off the Night Fury battle suit. That cheap plastic is really clunky and uncomfortable." Hector climbed out.

"Turn around." Ash didn't want to wear the knock-off anyway. It felt as uncomfortable as it looked.

Hector sighed but turned around and busied himself by checking for any damage on the car seat.

"Do I put this in the trunk or something-" Ash stopped herself when Hector took the battle suit and started breaking it apart, piece by piece. She made a swipe at before it was ruined any further. "What's wrong with you?!"

"If I can break it with my bare hands, imagine what would happen if you were hit by rocket or something." Hector finished destroying the trophy battle suit before dropping its remains to the ground. "Since you'll be racing for HRT, it was evitable that you would receive a new 420 and gear." He got back in and waited for Ash to follow after him.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Towers_

Ronnie opened her cab door and threw her duffle bag in. She wasn't in a good mood but she wasn't in a bad mood either.

Near the end of dinner, Teddy actually got back to his old jokester self. No longer butt hurt, Teddy cracked jokes about her like she was in the room. Ronnie threw back some of her own while Stewart laughed at both of their continuous banter. It was a nice feeling being able to kid around with Ash not being around. Ronnie was usually the only one teasing with obnoxious jokes but even then, she had to keep up the second ultimate Battle Cross partners.

Anyway, after dinner, Stewart and Teddy had to go back to the medical bay to rest. It didn't sound very eventful so Ronnie said her goodbyes and went back to the locker room for her bags before heading down to the garage. On the elevator down, she thought of whether or not everything would change the next day. Back to being sworn enemies or stay comedic.

Ronnie knew that it would be better for the team for her to try and make friends with her other two teammates. But she wasn't sure Ash would be as lenient. The very thought of Ash made Ronnie frown. Ash had been going rogue and acting distant ever since she bailed on Ronnie at Taco Bell. Ronnie sighed before circling around her truck and preparing to open to driver's door. But then she heard spooling from a car behind her. She turned her head to the entrance and saw a black Mitsubishi and then a really dark blue Nissan following after it.

The Mitsubishi rode up the ramp to the garage and squealed in a victory donut before coming over to a spot near Ronnie's Tundra to an empty parking spot. The driver must've been some rich spoiled brat because when they came in, they had trouble with the lower gears. The Nissan gradually pulled up next to the Mitsubishi and parked.

Ignoring the fact that the two sports cars could've had any other parking spot in the whole garage, Ronnie was about to get her phone out to take a picture of the Nissan for Ash, but then she saw Ash get out of it and start yelling at the passenger window of the Mitsubishi.

"You little cheap-ass! You knew I was going to win but nooo! You go and use Nitrous!"

The door to Mitsubishi opened up and Hector climbed out with a smirk. "Someone sounds like a sore loser…" Hector noticed Ronnie and gave a nod in greeting. "Hey, Ronnie."

"Oh. Hey, Ronnie! Check out my new car!" Ash realized Ronnie's presence and beckoned her over. "The Nissan GT-R! Given to me by Mr. Cheap-ass." Ash was jumping up and down.

Hector rolled his eyes and looked to Ronnie like he had to deal with that longer than she did.

Ronnie shook her confused expression before waving off the offer. "Nah, maybe later. I gotta go." Ronnie was a tad bit suspicious of Hector and Ash's sudden gift from him didn't help. Besides, Ronnie actually didn't want to deal with fan-girl Ash right now.

Ash furrowed her eyebrows at the decline but before she could voice it, Hector spoke up.

"Be here by eight o' clock tomorrow morning. You and Ash still need to make up for that training session you missed."

"You got it, Coach." Ronnie saluted lazily and went into her truck, starting it up. Then she backed up and left the garage without asking Ash if she wanted a lift or not. After exiting the HRT estate, Ronnie pushed all ill feelings of Ash away and thought of someone else. Frankie came to mind. He wasn't in all this Battle Cross drama and he actually needed to be picked up from work. Ronnie smiled at the task while entering the major highway. She wanted to know exactly how his day went with her early morning present.

Maybe afterwards she could get Frankie to sneak some ice from the soda machine for her shoulder. The ice at her house was tiny and by the feel of her throbbing shoulder, she'd need the industrial-sized ice cubes.

Meanwhile, back at the garage, Ash was bummed about Ronnie's lackluster attitude. She knew Ronnie never seemed low on energy, but she couldn't figure out why she was in a bad mood. Ash was brought out of her thoughts when Hector grabbed her head and shook it.

"Is there anything in there?" Hector withdrew his hand right before Ash made a swat at it. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No, why?" Ash was about to get in and drive home.

"Because I'm not going to give you another one of my suits." Hector got his keys and locked his car with a _beep_.

"What?!"

"Calm down, I'm just going to make you another one. Geez…" Hector rolled his eyes and started for the elevator. "After I take your measurements, I'll have you go through a catalog of what exactly you want for your new Nadder-420."

"Make my own?" Ash followed after him before the elevator door closed.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Fabrication Booth _

"Arms up, feet apart." Hector ordered before scanning Ash down head to toe. He slowly manually pulled down the scanning curtain, slowly so he wouldn't have repeat the process. Then he let the machine rise back up on its own. "Just keep standing there for a second while I check to see if the measurements were logged in."

"'Kay." Ash straightened up and relaxed. "So…" She rocked on her feet. Besides Hector's typing away on the keyboard, it was completely silent in the production room.

"Did you say something?" Hector turned around with a raised eyebrow, fingers still tapping away.

"Nope." Ash sighed. She decided to busy herself with thinking up the designs for her new battle suit. She wanted to stay true to her old Nadder armor, but she felt that she needed to step it up. She was now sponsored by HRT, her dream sponsor since she first started Battle Cross. Maybe it was the lack of food in her stomach, but Ash wanted to level up career. Starting with getting back to training, doing heats, acting more professional around her upcoming opponents. This included her teammates, Stewart and Teddy. Ronnie came to mind and Ash stopped. She wondered if Ronnie had only matured without her. The dismissal from earlier didn't reassure Ash otherwise.

"Now that the settings are in, I'll just need to input the color scheme. You still want those hideous turquoise and yellow designs, right?"

"Shut up, they're not hideous!" Ash swatted Hector on the shoulder. Then she shoved him aside and looked at the computer screen. On the monitor, it showed an empty silhouette of body armor. A line of colors right to the side.

Hector didn't answer. Instead, he held up his wrist. "Jefferson, prepare a suite for Ashley Hofferson."

Ash was in the middle of getting base color down before she turned to Hector. She was about to ask why a room was being set up for her but Jefferson spoke up first.

"All suites are unavailable for the rest of this week and weekend. Solomon is holding them in reserve for the guests attending a fundraiser this coming Sunday."

"Ugh." Hector groaned before turning to Ash. "I guess you're bunking with me tonight. Again…"

"Uh, why? It's not that late." Ash asked over her shoulder. She didn't like the fact that her mother was still home and Ronnie might still be moody.

"Because I don't want you to play hooky again for practice tomorrow." Hector clicked his wrist controller off and stood right next to Ash, leaning in to see what she was doing. "Hmm. A little more good-looking from your earlier designs."

Ash knew he was referring to the darker hue she had put on her battle suit. She traded bright turquoise for metallic blue and swapped the blinding yellow for a golden finish. "Yeah."

"Alright, it'll take a few hours to complete. Probably be done by morning tomorrow. As for your bike, I'll get started on that after your training." Hector clicked off the monitor to standby and then waved Ash to the elevator.

"But wait. What am I going to use for practice then?"

Hector made a show of sighing out loud. "I guess you can use one of my bikes..."

"Are you serious?!"

Hector smirked and left Ash behind for the elevator.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Hector's Bedroom_

"Oh no you don't." Hector stopped Ash's advances by grabbing onto the waistband of her pants. "You might be sleeping in here, but you're going to be sleeping on the air bed this time."

"But your bed, specifically, is so comfy!" Ash was still in a good mood despite the early training tomorrow morning. Getting a free car, Nadder-420, and battle suit left Ash giddy and playful with the dark prince.

"That's why its my bed. Now shoo." Hector let go of her waistband, causing it to snap against lower back.

"Ow." Ash rubbed the space between her kidneys. Then she turned and stuck her tongue out at Hector. "Due to you man-handling, I've received an injury. Now I have to sleep on a firm comfortable mattress…" Ash juked Hector out and flew onto his bed.

Before she could flop down on his bed, Hector caught her and swung her around to land on the air mattress. "If you want to be on my bed…" Hector stripped off his t-shirt and threw into his hamper. "You have to be shirtless." He stood there waiting for Ash to quit her antics and decide to sleep on the air mattress like he knew she would.

By now, Ash had gotten tired of Hector teasing her and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She turned her back on him and quickly peeled off her own top, willing herself to believe that it was only Ronnie in the room. She waited a second before facing Hector. Ash felt a little less self-conscious when she saw Hector averting eye contact with a flustered expression. "What's wrong, Hector? You act like you've never seen a girl topless before…" Ash couldn't build 420s or have a vast knowledge of Battle Cross racing but she did have at least something over Hector.

Hector was about to retort but he suddenly slapped his hands over his eyes when Ash advanced towards his bed. _Curses… _Hector knew he lost most of his arrogant points for even blushing at the sight of a girl undressing in front of him.

Ash enjoyed Hector's discomfort. _Who's sheltered now?_ Ash smirked before climbing into Hector's bed.

Hector was now faced with two choices. Show Ash just whose room this was or get on the air bed and deal with Ash having a victory over him. The decision was clear. Hector edged towards the bed he's slept on for years like it was new territory. Then he put his good knee down first to test the waters. He noted that Ash tensed up and thought he had some power back. His theory was shot down when Ash scooted her backside out to take up all the room on the bed. _Obnoxious little… _Hector cursed. Before he, the Night Fury battle cross legend, lost his nerve, Hector simply plopped down on his bed behind Ash.

Ash moved away from him, wondering if she should just end the harassment and get on the air bed before Hector did something truly unpredictable. She was about to get but then Hector groaned behind her.

"I-I'm not going to risk crabs just to prove my point that this is my bed…" Hector pushed himself off and grumbled as he started for the air bed.

Ash snorted. "Score one for blondes. Zero for sexually frustrated brunettes!" She called after Hector, starting to settle into his bed. She was answered with a growl.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_End._

**(A/N **

**Equinox: "Yeah, it's been too long. This whole chapter feels choppy and has some choice 'Screw the build-up' moments. As for my tardiness… The good news is that I got my license a few days ago! ^_^ The bad news is that I hit a two foot high speed bump with the family car and now its un-drivable. **_**Stupid karma. **_**Anyway, I'll try to remedy my absence with more chapters before Thanksgiving. But I still have to write the ending chapters of 'Oh My Gods'. Geez, the chapter I'm working on now is complex. .:SPOILER:." **

**RAGE: "Definitely have to go back and fix this chapter later on…" **

**Equinox: "Meh. Next chapter of 'Battle Cross' will focus on training for the upcoming Grand Championship. You know, the whole reason this was made?! Heh, I'll try to keep the inner mechanics of Ash's new Nadder-420 and battle suit to a minimum. Sorry if I dragged out the paddle-shifting bit." **

**RAGE: "Effing eight pages long!" **

**Equinox: "Yeah…" **


	18. Chapter 18

****Read chapter 17 again for a key point and then come back to this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. Ja ne!**

**(A/N Replies and then chapter 18:**

_**To mks 12 98: **_

**Equinox: "Hector never had a girlfriend or any girls that are friends strip in front of him. The internets can only prepare you for so much…" **

**RAGE: "The internets can also scar you for life." **

**Equinox: "…Anyway, I guess Hector blushing was too outlandish for someone like him." **

**RAGE: "Eh."**

_**To Farming 101:**_

**Equinox: "Psh, that would've been easier to explain…" **

**RAGE: "It seems you're off the hook just this once, Equino. Let's strive to liquidity for the flow of future stories." **

**Equinox: "Dafuq did you just say?! English!" **

_**To Kisa Darkhorse:**_

**Equinox: XD "'Poor Hector…"**

**RAGE: "Sexually frustrated brunette! Was I the only one that thought that was funny?" **

**Equinox: "Nah, I'm still rolling." **

_**To Omodor:**_

**Equinox: "We can now survive another week since you've spared us." **

**RAGE: "Better get another update in to stay in your good graces." **

_**To : **_

**Equinox: "We've got a newcomer!" **

**RAGE: "Maybe this one will agree that I'm constantly surrounded by an idiot with an obsession of pandas!" **

**Equinox: "Maybe this one isn't butt-hurt all the time but my awesomeness…" **

**RAGE: "You wanna go, Equinox?!" **

**Equinox: "Bring it, RAGE!" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown throughout this story. This story is non-profit. Cover-art by HarbouringLies.**

**OooOooO**

_Thompson Residence - Friday Morning_

"It's been awhile since I've seen Ash here. What's she up to, Veronica?" Ms. Thompson set down her daughter's breakfast in front of her.

"What am I? The idiot's keeper?" Ronnie piled on eggs with her fork.

Ms. Thompson frowned before sitting down at her own place at the head of the table. "Having friend troubles?"

Ronnie didn't answer at first. She was busying herself by eating her breakfast quicker than usual.

"Veronica."

"Nothing wrong. She's just dating Mr. Emo Nuthuggers." Ronnie finally answered, her mood was great from last night. Frankie managed to get her ice and a chocolate-chip cookie sandwich that Taco Bell just started selling. Frankie didn't know what made Ronnie upset, so he got her the cookie sandwich to make her feel better. That, and gave her underwear back with a sheepish smile.

But now Ronnie's mood was shot down at the very concern of Ash. "We're not attached to the hip or anything. Geez."

"Hmm." Ms. Thompson responded. Although it wasn't a solid response, it gave Ronnie the chance to continue if she wanted to.

"I mean, ok, just ditch me when it's obviously weeks until the biggest race in our careers. For what, smart-ass comments and insults from the guy that blew up your signing bonus?!" Ronnie looked to her mother for the same outlandish expression to match her own.

Ms. Thompson raised her eyebrows in shock.

Ronnie took it. "And then she has the nerve to put me into deeper debt before running off with Night Fury's half-dead ass! I was on a date with Frankie!"

"A date?" Ms. Thompson inquired.

"Not now, Mom. I'm still ranting."

Ms. Thompson nodded in understanding before holding her hand up for Ronnie to continue.

"Anyway, fine. If she wants to hang out with Hector 'Cullens', then whatever. I don't need my best friend right now, I need my partner."

"Veronica-" Ms. Thompson started but then she got interrupted by the _ping _of Ronnie's cellphone.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and leaned to the side to reach into her pocket and get the device. She thought it was Ash calling her to ask for another expensive favor, but when she checked the caller ID, a wide smile took over her face. She quickly tapped away text before sending it.

"I don't mean to pry…" Ms. Thompson started.

Ronnie grinned more at her mother's lame attempt for knowledge. "That was Frankie. He got the day off and he texted me asking if I wanted to have the best day ever." Ronnie got another text and she snorted after reading it. She sent another one before clearing her place and then coming back to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast! I'll be back later today." Ronnie started for the stairs. But she stopped on the first step. "Or if everything goes well, maybe tomorrow morning…"

"Veronica!" Ms. Thompson knew she wasn't serious, but she still needed to be the parent.

"Don't worry! I'll wear a condom!" Stomping on the stairs followed after laughter.

Ms. Thompson shook her head before clearing her own place and getting ready for work.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Frankie's House - Friday Morning_

"So let me get this straight. You want me to give you a large allowance to spend solely on a date with your new girlfriend?" Mr. Ingerman asked from the other side of the countertop. He was happy his son finally got a friend outside of job but he still needed to make it harder just because he liked messing with his son.

"Well, I wouldn't say girlfriend…maybe a girl that's a friend-" Frankie started, shuffling where he stood opposite of his father. He originally thought he could at least borrow a twenty from his father, he'd saved just about enough for his rumored 'Best Day Ever' with Ronnie. But as always, Mr. Ingerman wouldn't make it easy.

"Said girlfriend that almost got you into a coma at work for sneaking a piece of her undergarments into your pocket?"

Frankie still stood at attention in front of his father, but his last statement made him flustered. "In Ronnie's defense, I'm sure it was just a prank or something. She's like that."

"Hmm. Answer me this; why haven't I met this Ronnie yet? This is the first time I've even heard you talk about hanging out with a _friend_."

Frankie knew what he was talking about. This was the first time he'd ever mentioned having plans with someone besides family. Frankie's been home-schooled since the sixth grade. He wanted to have milestones that came with school but he feared the rumored gym showers too much. He was fat, not built up with muscles _fat_, but not on the lean side. So he decided to get into home-schooling and shutting himself into his academics. A few months ago, he'd gotten his GED with ease, and he's been working at Taco Bell ever since.

Work, chores, video games, and finally sleep. The process had been going on for the first two months of summer. The only friends Frankie ever had were online, questionable genders, so he didn't put much effort into befriending them. Now here he was, borrowing money for a day of fun with his _friend_. Frankie liked the feeling of planning a day with a friend. It was new and truly welcoming.

"She's supposed to be here to pick me up soon. You can meet her then." Frankie replied, smiling without even noticing. Then he shook his head. "So, can I borrow a twenty? I'll pay you back…"

Mr. Ingerman noticed his son's attitude every time he mentioned the name 'Ronnie'. _Finally coming out of your shell, huh Frankie?_ Mr. Ingerman didn't wait for his son to finish. He got his wallet out and gave him his debit card.

"…when I get my next paycheck- Dad, isn't that your debit card?" Frankie only needed a twenty.

Mr. Ingerman gave him a stern look. "Can I trust that you won't go trigger-happy with this card, Frankie?"

Frankie shrugged at first, but then he verbally answered when his dad narrowed his eyes. "Y-yes, sir!"

"Good." Mr. Ingerman handed the debit card over to Frankie. "Now listen up! I don't care if this Ronnie is just a friend, she's a young woman and you will be on your best behavior. You'll open all the doors for her, pull out all of the chairs and stops for her, agree to everything she says, even if it's incorrect, and most importantly…" Mr. Ingerman waved his son over, his next fact would be considered absolute. "Buy her anything she wants."

Frankie nodded, soaking in the new information. He never questioned his father's knowledge of anything. Even if they were riddled with contradictions. Frankie took the card and quickly put it in his wallet per his father's orders. "Anything else, Dad?"

"You're welcome…" Mr. Ingerman huffed.

"S-sorry, Dad. Thanks." Frankie stuttered out the apology. "I meant, do you have any more tips?"

Mr. Ingerman furrowed his brows in thought. "Get her some flowers, girls like flowers." He said simply, even though just the other day he'd told Mr. Sir to get out of the 50's timeline of dating.

"Got it. Thanks again, Dad."

Mr. Ingerman nodded. "Now off with ya. I've got to get ready work…" He shooed his son out of the kitchen and got out a piece of paper with a list on it. Every once and awhile, he'd bring a ingredient from home to work. Only specific ones that were needed that the HRT kitchen didn't get in its weekly supply deliveries.

Mr. Ingerman opened a cabinet and reached for cayenne shaker when suddenly he heard a train horn out of nowhere. Luckily, he caught the seasoning before its top went off and blinded him. But he rapped his fist on the shelf and one by one the other seasonings blew up.

"Ronnie's here! Come on, Dad-" Frankie rushed back into the kitchen to tell his dad, but then he saw his dad's personal ingredients floating all around him. "I'll just tell Ronnie you said 'hi'…" Frankie inched away from the kitchen before he broke out into run for the door. He grabbed his phone and keys off the dining room table before swing the door open and gently closing it after him. Frankie quickly jumped over the porch steps and launched himself for Ronnie's passenger door. He got in and tried to control his breathing while Ronnie greeted him.

"Hey, training for the Olympics, Frankie?"

"D-drive, like right now…" Frankie would apologize for his rudeness as soon as they left the neighborhood. He knew his dad wasn't dangerous, he was annoyed, and it probably wasn't the best time for Ronnie to meet him.

"Ookay?" Ronnie put it in gear and the truck lurched forward.

It was quiet in the cab until Ronnie stopped at stop sign, clearly far away enough from Frankie's neighborhood. She turned and waited for directions. "Where to, Frankie?"

Frankie managed to calm himself down and he turned to apologize to Ronnie. But he stopped when he noticed her outfit for the day.

Ronnie had on a green short jacket with a dark blue tank underneath, blue denim daisy dukes with black leggings underneath the pants, and black and white high Converses. Her hair wasn't just hanging on her usual left shoulder fashion, it was now flowing on both her shoulders and back. A light green and black beanie on top of her head completed her outfit.

"You look…awesome." Frankie inwardly cursed himself for just dressing with a polo and jeans. But then he blushed when he saw Ronnie applied make-up too.

Ronnie smiled at Frankie, thanking her mother for giving her two cents despite Ronnie's insistent objections. She had on a faint swipe of electric green eye shadow on her eyelids, a touch of blush, and a very light pink on her lips, almost clear. Ronnie didn't want to look like someone off of 3rd Street and her mother didn't know what that meant exactly. Ms. Thompson compromised with just a touch of everything and nothing else.

And by the looks of Frankie about to melt into a puddle, it wasn't as bad as she'd thought. "And you look like a real mensch there, Frankie." Ronnie noticed the dragon graphic to the side of the bright red polo. "Nice shirt."

Frankie shook himself out of his stupor when Ronnie smoothed his shirt, over the design. "Thanks."

"So, where are we gonna start this so-called best day ever?" Ronnie beamed at him, she secretly loved the reaction she got out of him.

"R-right…uh, do you like Grand Prix place that just opened up?" Frankie tried and failed to compose himself.

"Yeah, that place is supposed to crazy expensive." Ronnie's eye twitched before she slyly flipped off the driver behind her. They had been blasting their horn non-stop since Frankie first took in her outfit. Luckily, the music in the truck combined with the idle engine drowned out the pathetic honking.

"We're going there first. And then we'll catch a movie. Is _Twilight _okay?"

"Hell no!" Ronnie turned back to Frankie, only to see him smiling at her.

"I was only joking. How's _Skyfall_?" Frankie chuckled at her expression.

"Ugh, don't do that! You scared me." Ronnie playfully swatted him on the arm. Then she put her truck in gear and started for the ramp to the highway.

"Sorry."

Ronnie rolled her eyes at the apology. _So far, so good for the start of the best day ever…_

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Hector's Bedroom - Friday Morning_

_Crack! Pop!_

_Yep, definitely didn't sleep well… _Hector thought to himself before rolling off the air bed onto the floor. Before landing on the floor, Hector twisted so he caught himself, pushing off the floor and standing upright. After balancing himself, Hector stretched for a few minutes. A series of disturbing joint pops later, he was fully awake. Then he held up his wrist and checked the time, only to snort like every other morning.

Hector's wrist device could act like the Allspark to the HRT Tower, remote-control all of his bikes, and sync itself to almost every informational device on Berk, but it couldn't tell time.

It was pitch black inside his room, but his eyes had gradually adjusted and he peered over to see where the bathroom door was. While scanning his room, he suddenly heard an unfamiliar sound. The hair on his forearms and neck rose up. He quickly clicked an emergency button on his wrist device and a small dagger extracted out. Hector clenched his hand into a fist and slowly advanced on the intruder. Right before he poised to plunge his dagger, his eyes adjusted and he groaned at who it was.

Hector clicked his dagger away and shook off his uneasiness. As he scowled at Ash for indirectly putting him on high alert, his eyes wandered over her sleeping form.

The comforter must've parted while Ash was asleep because only her torso was showing. Since her daring move last night, her bra was the only thing keeping her modesty from Hector. But the piece of fabric was disheveled, most likely due to Ash being an active sleeper.

Hector crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. Scolding himself for harboring such thoughts when it came to Ash. Her breast weren't busting at the seams anytime soon. He shouldn't even be interested for a quick peek. Hector huffed and turned away to walk to the bathroom. Only to turn and head right back to Ash. _It wouldn't hurt just to have a peek…for research purposes only, of course. _Hector reasoned with himself. And then he almost laughed out loud. _What am I saying? I can do whatever I want._ Quietly chuckling to himself, Hector leaned over to see if he could peek around the bra and witness a milestone moment of his life.

_Almost…just a little more and…THERE! _Hector managed to

Hector caught himself before he lost his balance and fell on her. He'd managed to get a glimpse. It was all it took for him to shoot down all of his recent theories of what a woman's breast look like in real life. But to any other teenage boy his age, it wasn't enough. As Stewart would probably state: Hector's 'Virgin Gary' senses were still tingling.

Hector knelt down and hovered his hands over Ash's chest. He was about to take off the distracting bra so he could further his curiosity. His hands gradually lowered themselves, but when he got close enough, he had second thoughts.

_Uh…_ Hector hadn't the slightest clue how to take apart a bra. He didn't have many chances to try every clue he thought of during his early teenage years due to the fact that he didn't know if Ash was a heavy or light sleeper. He only had one shot and no idea how to execute it.

_Think, its just a piece of fabric. Its shouldn't be rocket science. _Hector rationalized with himself. He got his hands back into position and pinched the center of the front of the bra. Then he lifted it up slowly. All the while, Hector pursed his lips together and kept his wide eyes on Ash for any movement. With his hand-eye coordination, Hector kept pulling it into the air until-

Ash stirred, her eyes fluttering.

Hector flew backwards a good several feet until he tripped, landed on the air bed, and bounced to the other side. He quickly gathered himself and peeked over the bouncy defense for any signs of his impending ass-kicking.

Ash only turned so that her back was facing the ceiling and went back to snoring softly.

Hector waited another beat before cursing himself for being so spastic. _Ash must be rubbing off on me… _

Hector paused. _What am I doing?!_ Hector bolted upright and shook his head. _Why should I care about repercussions? It's just Ash._ Hector strolled up to Ash and swung a leg over to straddle her thighs. Then Hector paused for any changes. He might've reassured himself that there weren't any dangers, but he still felt on high alert.

No changes to Ash's behavior.

Hector leaned forward and tried working on the contraption again. Only to fail before he could even start. Hector had to press himself closer to see the actual lining of the black undergarment. After getting himself as close as he could, Hector started working again. _This device seems to need a password…or maybe a hand scanner… I would hope its not a voice commanded-_

"_Mmmm…_"

Hector froze all of his movements. _Pardon? _Hector tilted his head to investigate. Fortunately, the moon was out and managed to peek through the window blinds. Hector could barely make out Ash blushing with her eyebrows furrowed together. As he was pondering if this was yet another female technicality he knew nothing about, something else grabbed Hector's interest. After sitting up, Hector looked down and cursed himself yet again.

_I refuse to acknowledge that Ash managed to do so unconsciously… _Hector narrowed his eyes. _I'm ignoring you…_ Hector couldn't actually ignore the fact that Hector Jr. had showed up. But he could ignore it long enough to get accursed bra off Ash. Hector bent back down and continued his tasking.

_Almost there…and THERE- Aw, come on! _Hector sat up straight and threw his hands in the air.

Unbeknownst to Hector, his sudden movement affected Ash again.

"_Night Fury_."

Hector raised an eyebrow, slightly interested in what Ash was dreaming about. But then Hector shook his head and set to work faster on getting the bra off.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Trophy Room - Night Fury Display Room_

"Computer, look up how to take off a damned bra…" Hector was glad that he didn't give the Ultimate Obsidian systems a female AI or AI in general. His request would've been slightly embarrassing.

After donning his armor on, Hector wanted to get in and get out so he could put all of the guesses he's accumulated over the years to rest. Hector glimpsed at the clock inside the helmet and took a deep breath. _It's only 6:30 in the morning, I still have twenty minutes until I have to wake up Ash for training. Good. _

"_Options listed for types of bra and how to disassemble the following: Back-strap, front-strap, left hand side-strap, right hand side-strap, strapless…_" Ultimate Obsidian listed.

_You've got to be kidding me…why would women need so many varieties?! _Hector cancelled the search and started a new one. "Look up different cup sizes." He thought if he could match the one Ash had on, he could go onto the website and figure out how to take it off. This would quicken the process so Hector could get back to his important _research. _

"_A-cup; list exact measurements to locate the perfect size…_" The female-voiced computer requested.

Hector didn't expect that. "Uh…Ash's size?"

"_Error, please try again._"

Hector's eyebrow twitched in disbelief before he shut down the search engine entirely. After wasting ten minutes putting on his battle suit, Hector only came out with the conclusion that women were confusing in any form, human and/or computer-based.

Hector sat himself down on one of his bikes. It would be pointless to go back and attempt to take off the damned bra now. A stray thought about slashing the bra off Ash came to mind, but it only brought a chuckle to Hector. He could only picture how that would play out.

After three whole seconds, Hector was utterly bored. He hadn't the slightest clue to cure his boredom. He wasn't hungry yet, he still had half an hour, and his libido was shot due to an unsuccessful hunt for information. _There has to be something to do to kill the time. _

"Bring up video files. I want to see how Young Hector encountered the thieves who stole my bike." Hector said with a little hope. It wasn't an action thriller but it would justify him for the moment.

"_Unable to perform task. Hector 2.0 has locked the video down._" Ultimate Obsidian stated.

Hector raised an eyebrow. "Override. Password: Valerie."

"_Denied._"

Hector sat up now. If his own master code wasn't working, someone or some_thing_ must've hacked inside with a bigger, wider coverage. He could take apart Young Hector's mind later. "Override. Master password: Redemption." Hector tried his father's master code.

"…" Ultimate Obsidian displayed a black hourglass with blue smooth-scaling sand.

"_Access denied._" Ultimate Obsidian responded after a moment.

Hector stood up and stormed over to his desktop. "Pull up chat box. _Now!_"

The large monitor screen did as it was requested and put the program up for display.

Hector jabbed the side of his helmet. It slowly scaled down until it parted all the way down to the rubber turtleneck. Then Hector awoke Jefferson from his power-down.

"Good morning, Mr. Haddock-"

"Jefferson, retrieve the Young Hector AI."

Jefferson paused for a moment. "May I ask why-"

"You may not." Hector cut him off coolly.

Jefferson knew exactly why Hector was requesting his younger self, it would be pointless to stall the inevitable. "Yes, Mr. Haddock-" Jefferson didn't finish as he made the transition.

After a few seconds of radio silence, Young Hector made his presence known. His ID picture appearing to the upper left hand corner of the computer monitor. His current picture was taken when Hector was 15 and wearing his indifferent expression.

"Yo."

"Why have you locked down the footage of your encounter with the thieves?" Hector went straight for the point, ignoring greetings.

"Because I wanted to watch it with you. Why, you must be asking yourself? Mostly because I wanted to provide key commentary."

Hector didn't answer. He only narrowed his eyes slightly at Young Hector's reasons.

"No objections? Good." Young Hector expanded his ID picture into a larger cinema window. Then the footage played, starting with Young Hector sneaking into the perimeter of the airport hangar with thermal sensors online. Four temperatures were shown gathered around what appeared to be the Night Fury-420 that was stolen.

"I've tried matching who the group of Neanderthals were, but Berk's history didn't come up with anything. If I tried to widen the search, I'd risk detection by yours truly." Young Hector supplied the situation.

After turning off the thermal sensors, Young Hector applied the night-vision and snuck into the hangar. Not wasting any time revealing himself, he quickly dispatched a crazed individual that was clowning around on the bike. Then Young Hector advanced on the others. Quickly incapacitating the slower assaulters, Young Hector faced off with the last fourth member of the gang.

After some banter, Young Hector spoke up again. "This one was different, but that's all." Young Hector wasn't impressed.

Hector sniffed but continued to watch on.

"_You punks weren't even at my level._" The video audio played on more arrogant banter.

Finally subduing the last one, Young Hector started for the Night Fury-420. Suddenly, the screen fizzled and blinked to darkness.

"What's happening?"

"Some jackass snuck up on me and used a tazer." Young Hector stated. "Keep watching, it gets better."

"_What? Taking your fame, glory, and leg wasn't enough of a signal to piss off?_"

Hector's expression darkened immensely. Young Hector noticed and rolled his eyes.

After getting back on his feet and retrieving his discarded claw, Young Hector faced off with Red Death, ex-best friend Alvin Maverick.

The destined duel ended with Young Hector charging at Alvin, evading a tackle, and returning the favor of losing one's leg.

Hector paled slightly when Young Hector continued the onslaught by repeatedly cutting Alvin's legs into ribbons.

Young Hector caught Hector's expression and cut the video off, right before Jefferson intervened. "Right there. I knew it." His ID came back up with the picture of Hector scowling at age 15.

Hector composed himself and sent a dangerous glare right back at his digital doppelganger. "What are you talking about?"

"Your expression right as I justified our past accident. Who would've thought I'd grow up soft."

"_Soft?_ You could've killed Alvin and his goons, dumb-ass. Leading to his father coming back and pressing charges! All of this would lead to bad press, forcing my dad to cancel the race and my opportunity to make a comeback!"

Young Hector's ID momentarily blinked and changed to a picture of Hector with a raised eyebrow and incredulous stare. "So what? Gordon's a Police Commissioner, Mr. Hofferson is the District Attorney, and Solomon is the richest man on Berk! Drake couldn't even get on the island, much less press charges for his mentally-disabled son!"

"Wow. I never knew I was such a narrow-minded idiot when I was younger…"

Young Hector's ID went back to the scowling picture. "_At least I had balls back then…_"

"Stop muttering. You of all people should know that I hate when people do that." Hector huffed.

"I said, 'At least I had balls back then.'."

"No wonder I lost my legs." Hector strolled up to the computer's keyboard and prepared to shut it down.

"You know what?!" Young Hector snapped.

"No, but I have a good feeling you're going to tell me." Hector held off on pressing the control-alt delete button.

"Night Fury used to mean something. It used to be all about intimidation and fear…" Young Hector's ID morphed into an indifferent expression. "Now its just punk-ass who's trying to make a comeback after losing his mommy and leg."

Hector clenched his armored fist so much, his fingers would impaled his hand if not for the armor plating. "_Stop. Talking._"

Young Hector's ID was replaced with the picture of Hector smirking. "Did I strike a nerve? Excuse my mocking tone, but I can't even take you seriously anymore. No doubt that any of your new team members do either…"

Hector had his head bowed, quietly seething as his past self kept speaking the truth he didn't want to hear.

"The legendary Night Fury making a comeback and his team doesn't even respect him. Ditching practices as if there won't be any life-threatening consequences, abandoning the team captained by Night Fury, and able to bring Night Fury to his knees for a compromise. Let's not forget about having your own bikes stolen twice without a second thought. Tsk, tsk. Pathetic-"

"You will not use the 'Blue Fire' intimidation routine with me…" Hector growled back.

The Blue Fire intimidation technique is what Hector used to break down his enemies and leave them vulnerable due to their mental state. This chillingly calm routine would anger, sadden, and downright break the person while Night Fury came out victorious from his burned opponents. An effective tactic used multiple times in Night Fury's career.

Hector never used it on his friend, Alvin, until they broke the partnership. The blue fire technique only grew darker when Hector's mother left. But now, Hector never thought it would be used against him.

"Face it. You've gone soft-"

_SMASH!_

"And you've overstayed your welcome." Hector withdrew his Eskrima and released it from his grip, the weapon falling to the ground with a clatter. Hector fell to his knees and further bowed his head until his chin was to his chest. His hair covered his twitching eyes. After awhile, Hector tapped his neck and his helmet started forming back into a helmet, cutting of Hector from the world and replacing him with Night Fury.

Hector made to stand, but a voice stopped his movements.

"He's wrong. You've never gotten soft…you've gotten stronger, physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Hector wasn't as affected by the words as he would've liked, but he did appreciate the gesture. He stood up, picking his Eskrima back up, and exited the display room. Once he got into his elevator, Hector held up his wrist. "Thanks, Jefferson."

"Of course, Mr. Haddock."

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT - Medical Bay_

_WHACK! SMACK!_

"UGH!"

"What the hell?!"

"Get up. You've been sleeping in long enough."

Stewart lifted up his pillow, preparing to glare at the medical staff. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to see that it was actually Hector. In a strange black armor. "Hector?" Only Hector's head showed.

"Yeah." Hector untied Teddy's mast, causing his partially-healed leg to fall down.

After another shout of protest, Teddy was now fully awake. "Alright, alright!"

"Now that the both of you are awake…" Hector casually strolled back to the door and flicked the overhead lights on.

Stewart and Teddy yelled before whipping their pillows over their eyes. Only to be taken away by Hector moments later.

"Seriously, get up. After you eat breakfast, you two have to train." Hector threw the pillows into the hamper by the door.

Teddy shared a strange look with Stewart. "Well, if you haven't noticed, we're not fully healed yet."

"Yeah, how the hell are we gonna train?" Stewart swung his legs over to the edge of the bed. Then he made to stand, only to jump at how cold the tile floor was. After getting used to the chilling floor, he went over to Teddy and helped him up.

Teddy waved off the support and got up on his own. He stood and took only seconds before he balanced himself.

"Simple. A secret technique that has helped me over the years. Come here." Hector beckoned them over.

Stewart grinned while Teddy raised an eyebrow. Nonetheless, they walked up to Hector.

"What is it?"

"A little something called," Hector leaned forward and whacked the two of them upside the head, "Man the fuck up!" Hector was still obviously annoyed from his earlier conversation with Young Hector.

Stewart fell forward from his rocking headache and Teddy held onto his head.

"Now go eat breakfast. Afterwards, you're going to watch a video that'll be part of your training for today." Hector turned on his heel and went out the door to give Ash the same wake-up call.

"What's his problem?!" Stewart asked from the floor.

"I don't know. Must be on his period or something…"

A crash came from down the hall followed by rapidly advancing footsteps.

Stewart scrambled for the door and ran down the hall, opposite of Hector's advancing form. Teddy slapped a hand over his mouth before he bolted out of the room too, his limping not bothering a bit.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Hector's Bedroom_

An object nudged Ash's thigh.

Ash groaned and tried batting it away.

The object did a repeat performance, but this time it jabbed harder.

"_Get up, Ashley._" A whisper came.

"_Noo…_" Ash refused, barely awake.

"_Come on, Ash. Please? For me?_" The voice took on a lighter note. An adorable tone that pleaded for Ash to wake up.

Ash turned over and peered up to see Hector giving her a gentle smile, rays of sunlight shining down and reflecting off his messy hair. At first, Ash was hesitant that Hector would ever utter the word 'please' to her, but she settled with it all being a weird dream of hers. She got over it and smiled at the sight for a second. Hector didn't seem so bad when he was smiling.

Her dream immediately ended when she felt a shock on her thigh. It was then that Ash worried for what _kind _of dream she was having for a second before reality came crashing down.

"Get up before I take your ass virginity with this Eskrima!" Hector barked before bringing his armored fist down onto Ash.

Ash's instincts took over and she swiftly lunged off the bed, narrowly missing the strike. She looked over just in time to see Hector break his own bed in half with just his hand. Then she took in his Night Fury armor. The same exact armor from when he scared the piss out of her in that cave.

Hector withdrew his fist from his ruined bed and shook off the wood splinters. Locking his eyes on Ash's, Hector stalked towards Ash. "_Spread 'em._" 

It took a moment before Ash figured out what he meant. Ash urgently got up and bolted out of the room. She made it to the hall, slamming the door behind her, and then she started down the hallway. Ash didn't care where it lead, she just wanted to get as far away as possible from Hector-

_CRACK!_

Hector crashed through his bedroom door and stood there, humoring his prey with a chase. When he discovered the direction Ash was running, he lowered himself to the ground and poised himself like a black panther ready to pounce. After digging his claws into the carpet of the hallway, Hector broke out into a four-legged run after Ash. "I said practice was at 7 a.m. sharp!"

"What the hell?!"

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Dining Room_

Solomon sat down with the newspaper and relished the quietness of the morning. He's managed to calm himself down from the memory lane ordeal he went through last night. The calmness around him helped as he woke up this morning. Solomon turned the page of the paper and reached for his morning Chamomile tea. He was about to take a sip, but then a crash came from the entrance of the room.

Stewart threw open the double doors and ran for the table, breaking out into full run before sliding underneath the majestic red tabletop cloth.

Solomon was still stunned.

Teddy came in next and tripped after his entry into the room. He ran for the table too, but vaulted over the table and then got knelt behind a chair.

Solomon cleared his throat before bringing his throat to a low whisper. Without the slightest clue of what was going on, he didn't want to spook them and alert the kitchen staff in the other room. "Theodore, what's the matter?"

Teddy jumped before he turned to Solomon. Then his expression relaxed. "Cool, I don't think he'll try anything with you in the room…" Teddy blew out a breathe of relief before standing up and settling down in a chair. Then he lifted the curtain tablecloth to address Stewart. "Dude, come on. Boss is right there."

Stewart got from underneath the table and sat himself down with a huff. "Geez, did somebody spit in his protein shake or something?"

"Who is 'he'?" Solomon inquired, he didn't like being out of the loop in his own tower.

"Hector." Stewart answered. Then he lay his head down on the table.

Solomon's forehead creased. "What happened?" He knew Hector never wasted a movement or action. There had to be plausible reason.

"Besides rudely waking me up from the best dream ever, I don't know. Maybe-"

The double doors were forcibly pushed open again and Ash came stumbling in. She had the same exact frantic expression as Stewart and Teddy, the only difference? Her lack of clothing.

"Ashley?" Solomon started but didn't get far before she bolted for him. Once she got near him, she ducked behind his chair. Solomon knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her, so he stood up and retrieved his suit jacket that was draped over his chair. Without directly looking at her under-dressed person, Solomon offered it to Ash.

After a few moments, Ash squeaked in realization and gratefully took the jacket. "When I get my hands on Hector…" A large hand came into her line of sight. She found out it was Solomon offering to help her up.

After helping Ash to stand, Solomon pulled out his chair for her and pushed it in. "I'll get the kitchen to prepare breakfast for you three. Then I'll see what's got Hector so rattled." Solomon nodded once at the rookies before heading into the kitchen.

"So that's why Hector is so pissed…" Stewart supplied the unspoken question.

Ash turned to Stewart with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, it's Ash's fault for giving him a bad one-night stand…" Teddy agreed with Stewart, ignoring Ash's question.

"Hmm…" Stewart and Teddy conferred at the same time, rubbing their stubby-haired chins.

"Do you seriously want me to break my foot off in your asses?" Ash sent a glare at the two.

"Whoa, we're just kidding, teammate. Ronnie was right about you after all." Teddy put his hands up, grinning.

Ash blinked. "What did Ronnie say about me? To you two of all people?"

"That you had a stick up your ass all the time." Stewart snorted as he leaned back with his chair. "And something about boning Night Fury if you were ever given the chance." Stewart laughed along with Teddy.

Ash narrowed her eyes. _What the hell is Ronnie's problem lately? _She thought to herself before pausing when the doors to the dining room opened.

Stewart and Teddy instantly shut themselves up when Hector made his presence known, still in his Ultimate Obsidian armor.

"Don't stop cackling like hyenas on my account. Please continue." Hector made it over to the table and sat down across from Stewart and Teddy, the seat right next to the head of the table where Ash sat. "Care to tell me what the joke was?"

"Yeah, Night Fury getting boned by-" Teddy's sentence was abruptly halted by Stewart slapping his hand over his wingman's mouth.

Stewart came into view and shook his head with a serious face. He didn't say anything.

"I'm getting boned by who?" Hector locked his eyes on Teddy's with a dangerous glint in his emerald eyes.

"No, he said Night Fury-" Stewart yelped when a kick connected to his shin. Holding back tears, Stewart turned to see Ash sending him a warning glance.

"What did he say, Ash?" Hector turned to Ash with the same ire.

"_Nothing!_" Ash sat on her hands, protecting her backside.

"Good. Now as you all know, I'm going to be your captain for the Grand Championship. We're going to be training like Marines until I'm sure that your skills are up to par. I want have my comeback as Night Fury be marred by idiots circling around me. Any questions?"

"Wait, you were serious?! You're actually Night Fury?" Teddy yelled like it wasn't supposed to be kept secret.

"Pardon?"

"When we drank ourselves stupid that one time. You yelled out 'I'm the bloody Night Fury!' and then you got the 3rd Street _entertainers_." Stewart informed.

Ash gave Hector an incredulous look. "Seriously-" Ash started.

"Spread 'em." Hector said simply and he smirked when Ash clamped her mouth shut. "Whatever. Now the only one that doesn't know is Ronnie. Speaking of which, she's not going to be training today."

"How come she gets a free pass from your crazy workout?!" Stewart threw his hands up in the air.

"Because, I'm not going to track her down while you three laze around. Enough with the questions. Breakfast is ready."

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Racetrack - Late Morning_

Ash tore off her helmet and rushed to the nearest trash can. After throwing up her recent breakfast, she crawled back to the Mark-2 Night Fury and leaned against it, groaning as her stomach tightened. Again. She was slightly pissed that Stewart and Teddy got to watch a video while she was slowly dying from the intense workouts.

Ash's training started out with heading into the garage and practice basic Kenpo fighting techniques in the cage located on the far end of the garage. But before Ash could even step into the ring, Hector had her put through suicide drills, kettle bell butterflies, pull-ups, and many other weight-lifting exercises. Once Ash finally got done with those, she got to enter the cage with Hector. It only took him seconds to take her down for several rounds.

Apparently, Ash's quick boxing moves weren't going to cut it by Hector's standards so he had her do an extra set of everything.

After kicking her ass again, Hector had Ash run laps around the racetrack. Ash thought it would be a light job to cool off, but she was sadly mistaken. Ash had to run her laps, in her armor, while carrying the Mark-2 Night Fury-420 on her shoulders. At first, Ash looked at Hector as if he were crazy.

Hector responded by taking out his electric Eskrima and smacking Ash on the ass, telling her to get a move on.

Now she was out of breath, taking a much needed break from Hector's so-called beginner's training course.

"Alright, that's it for the warm-ups. Get back on your bike, we're going to do a Battle race. Weapons-safety off." Hector roared in with his Night Fury-520.

"Warm-up?!" Ash slid to her side, but stopped herself before she scratched up her new Nadder battle suit. The metallic dark blue and gold finish came out nicely, but Hector barked at Ash for checking herself out for a moment too long.

Hector ignored her and performed a 180 turnaround, spraying dirt at Ash from his back tire, effectively pissing her off.

Ash got her helmet back on and started up the Mark-2 Night Fury. Then she shot out of the pits to catch up to Hector. She managed to catch up to him, but she didn't get the chance to retaliate when Hector suddenly fell back, putting distance in between them. Ash frowned but then an idea came to mind. "Prepare spike rockets for Night Fury. Wait for my signal." Like any other 420, the Night Fury-420 bike was no different. It only took a moment for Ash to load up her spike rockets into it.

"…" A pause came from the Nadder-420's systems. "_Missiles ready to launch on your command._"

Ash looked up and saw the rearview display her helmet provided. Hector wasn't making any movement to go on the offense and he arrogantly thought he wouldn't need to be on the defense. Ash narrowed her eyes and positioned her rockets. She'd never used them before so she didn't know what exactly to aim for.

After the end of the turn, Ash decided to shoot for the gas tank. It was an effective strategy to damage the fuel line, hopefully the spikes would pierce through the armor and cut into a gas line. Ash knew an explosion would kill Hector, especially with his heavy-stealth armor.

On Ash's mark, the spike rockets charged before firing off for Hector. Tearing down the straightaway, Ash waited in anticipation for the overall damage her specialty rockets would deal on Hector-

Right before the rocket even closed in to impact Hector, he retrieved his Eskrima and threw it as if it were a lance at the rocket. Like Hector described, Ash's spike rocket exploded on impact and spikes sped at Hector as the second phase function. Once again, Hector proved that he was a legend as he got his other Eskrima and deflected all the spikes and shrapnel.

Then Hector did the unthinkable. He abandoned his dummy bike and launched himself to the ground. Now on all fours, Hector chased after Ash, his truly terrifying armor stunning Ash momentarily.

Ash's grip on the accelerator faltered and lost speed quicker than she could react. Before she knew it, Hector pounced.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Garage - Afternoon_

"You cheated so much, it's not even funny…" Ash pulled herself up to sit on a bench. Her legs felt like they were riddled with tiny pins, her arms were noodles, and her energy was depleted completely.

Hector strolled past her struggling form and went into the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle and taking a swill. Then he got another one and went back to Ash. He towered over her and didn't even seem tired in the least bit.

Ash took the water bottle and downed it. As she crushed the water bottle and set it aside, Ash watched as Hector got a jumping rope and began another exercise. She couldn't believe how indefatigable he was.

"Define cheating." Hector mixed it up with crossing his arms with every jump.

"How about jumping off your bike and coming at me like Pedo Bear?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. You can't just get off your bike and run after me. That's against the rules of Battle Cross."

"Where does it state in the rules you can't?"

"Well, nowhere. But it's still unorthodox."

"Ooh, big ten cent word. Want a cookie?"

"Do you get off by acting so obnoxious or something? You-"

Hector felt a spear of pain in his thigh. He lost his tempo and tripped himself up. One of his legs started twitching until he downright started jerking in unnatural movements. Catching himself before he fell, Hector held up his wrist. "Disengage right leg!"

The Ultimate Obsidian's armor plating hissed before popping off the amputee limb.

Hector laid a hand on a nearby pillar to balance himself as he waited for the pain to subside. Then he retrieved his prosthetic and checked it out. He found a stray spike from Ash's earlier rocket and plucked it out. Then he fitted his leg back on and waited for it to integrate itself back with Ultimate Obsidian. Hector's head perked up when he heard Ash squeak. He stared at her.

"You're a cyborg?!"

Hector's expression darkened. "What'd you call me?!"

Ash's eyes widened, second-thinking her choice of words. "No, no- Wait, sorry!" Ash lunged and barely dodged Hector's axe kick. Then she bolted for the racetrack. "I said I was sorry!"

**Xx-xXx-xX**

"You can really run like hell when you need to, Ash."

"You can be scary as hell at a moment's notice, Hector."

Hector and Ash were sitting down on the dirt floor of the racetrack, supporting each other as they used the other's back for something to recline on.

Ash sighed and dropped her head on Hector's shoulder, she angled her neck so that she was looked at him from the side. "Sorry for calling you a cyborg."

Hector peered at Ash momentarily before taking a deep breath himself. "I guess I apologize for repeatedly spanking you with my Eskrima." He chuckled at the last part.

Ash weakly jabbed him with her elbow. "Shut up. My ass is still sore."

"Aw, want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

"Do you get off acting so obnoxious?" Ash rolled her eyes.

Hector didn't respond at that.

After an empty silence, Hector spoke up with a heavy tone. "Hey, Ash?"

"Hmm?" Ash was relaxing more on Hector, her eyes staring up at the passing clouds. She was currently day-dreaming until Hector brought her out of it with a sudden question.

"Do you respect me?"

"Hell no." Ash answered, thinking Hector was messing with her again.

"I see…" Hector clenched his fist, drawing the dirt from the ground with his clawed hands.

Ash didn't say anything at first. Then she lifted her head off his shoulder. "Where is this coming from?" Ash faced forward, she didn't budge when she felt Hector tense slightly at her own question.

"Doesn't matter. I've just been thinking lately that I've lost my credentials as Night Fury."

Ash furrowed her brows. She didn't know if he was just conning her for a confidence boost or he was serious. It was getting frustrating for Ash to predict someone like Hector Haddock. But for the time-being, Ash took a deep breath and started her cheerleader routine.

"From what I've seen today…you're crazy as hell." Ash stated simply. She smiled when she heard a growl from Hector. "Let me finish. What I meant was this; if you race like you did today at the Grand Championship, the other racers are gonna piss themselves. Then it's all gonna be cake. Easy win. If you ask me, you were sane back then in your early races." Ash laughed and was surprised when Hector joined her.

Hector calmed down and then stood up. Then he grinned down at Ash, offering a hand to help her out.

"I don't care what everybody says about your ghastly racing skills. You're alright, Hofferson."

Ash smiled up at him before taking his hand. But then she frowned when she realized what Hector had implied.

"Would it kill you to compliment someone?"

"Duh."

**(A/N **

**Equinox: "I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that I'll be uploading on Wednesdays/Thursday. I can't stay up over the weekend writing and then randomly knock the bejesus out of somebody on Monday from lack of sleep. So, yeah, my bad-"**

**RAGE: "You did it again. This story is rated 'T'!" **

**Equinox: "I haven't the slightest clue what you could be referring to-" **

**RAGE: "Gee, I don't know…how about Hector dry-humping Ash while she's asleep?!" **

**Equinox: *Snickers* "I didn't **_**exactly **_**write that, but if that's what you were thinking…OW!" *Looks down to see object that was thrown to head. Picks up RAGE's Purity ring.* "Seriously?" **

**RAGE: "Stop perverting our readers!" **

**Equinox: "Name one instant that I could've possibly wrote something inappropriate?!" XD**

**RAGE: *Slams entire story of "Battle Cross" upside Equinox's head* -_-**

**Eye patch Equinox: X_X**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N **

**Equinox: "Now why does everyone ASSUME that I'm some smexy, charismatic, feminine-sensitive, down-to-earth pervert? So I'm the perfect type of person-" XD**

**RAGE: "Is there somewhere I can file some kind of workspace harassment case? No? That sucks. Onward to the replies then…"**

_**To Hiccup2012: **_

**Equinox: *Cracks own neck twice* "Alright. Let's get started on this reply." *Cracks knuckles* **_**CRIK! **_**"GAH!" *Falls out of chair* X_X**

**RAGE: "How did you make it this far in life? Anyway, Hector is still an ass. Just because he cracked a smile at the end of the last chapter doesn't imply that he's changed for the better. Especially now since he's the captain of Team HRT. If you want a more detailed description, after you've finished this chapter, or before, there'll be a passage at the bottom. Uh, is there anything else…?" **

**Equinox: "Psh, some speculate that I've passed the 'T' rating. I don't know why though. I didn't ****define**** anything. Those minds must've been in the gutter…" **

**RAGE: "Unlikely. You've had girls showering at least twice in this story, multiple language uses, and had the Dark Prince humping Ash while she was unconscious." **

**Equinox: "Well, Ash did say **_**Night Fury**_** in the last chapter. She indirectly asked for Hector. Lol." **

**RAGE: *Ignores writing partner* "Finally, I want to have the tickets to that fight, Hiccup2012. You in your **_**Iron Man **_**armor vs. Hector in his Ultimate Obsidian will be quite a show. That, and we should probably add some more disclaimers…" **

**Equinox (As some speculated him to be): "Dur hur hur! What's a disclaimer?!" :P**

_**To Farming 101:**_

**RAGE: "If you like it so much, how about we trade? I'd love to entertain a bet with how long you can survive around Equino." **

**Equinox: O_O "Are we doing a sweepstakes?!" ^_^**

**RAGE: "Yeah…let's say that. " **

**Equinox: "Thanks for the review!" **

_**To Kisa Darkhorse:**_

**Equinox: "RAGE started it!" **

**RAGE: "The eff I did! You did!" **

**Equinox: "Everyone knows you started it. It's in your name! HA!" **

**RAGE: "Psh! You wanna go?!" *Unsheathes Zangetsu***

**Equinox: "Bring it! Someone hold my earrings-" **

**RAGE: "For the last time, you do not wear earrings! You're-" O_o**

**Kisa Darkhorse: *Glares intently at the two***

**RAGE: O_O **

**Equinox: o_o**

**RAGE: "I apologize for my earlier behavior. It was very wrong of me." **

**Equinox: "What?"**

**RAGE: "**_**Apologize before she kicks our asses!**_**" *Whispering***

_**To : **_

**Equinox: "Such a faithful reader will set a fine example for the others. **_**Cough cough RAGE cough!**_**" **

**RAGE: "**_**Cough cough**_**." *Assembles rocket launcher* **

_**To mks 12 98:**_

**Equinox: "How can the Authors give knowledge to something they don't even know!" XD**

**RAGE: "Why would you tell everyone that?!" **

**Equinox: "I mean… I'm well-versed in the art of disengaging Battle. Ready. Armor (BRA)…" **

**RAGE: "Fail. You might as well tell them that the sleeping part was a dream of ours!"**

**Equinox: "Aw, come on! You just blurted something out too!" **

**RAGE: "…Oops…" **

**Equinox: "Yeah, **_**oops!**_**" **

**Disclaimer: We do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown throughout this story. This story is non-profit. Cover-art by HarbouringLies. **

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Hallway leading to the Theater Room - Friday Evening_

"In all seriousness, I'm sorry for calling you a cyborg."

Hector ruffled up his head more with his towel. He'd recently gotten out of the locker room after dragging Ash back in from their training session. Hector offered to wash her back, leading to Ash to curtly decline with a tired retaliation punch. He was now walking with her to the Theater Room where they would find if Stewart and Teddy, probably just now finishing Hector's assigned training for the two.

Hector peered over at Ash apologetic expression for a moment. He sighed, he was really stretching his apologies that day. Usually, it was a once a year type of deal. "I apologize for attempting to take off your bra-" Hector started before he stopped himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I thought you knew I had a prosthetic leg. I told you last night and I even threw my bones at you."

Ash shuddered at the memory. "Well, how was I supposed to know that you didn't go buy a skeleton online and position it? The whole thing seemed staged."

Hector snorted. "You can't buy skeletons online."

"Not the point. Besides, those bones could've been one of your arms or legs. I wouldn't know because half the stuff you say is total bullshit. I'm sure it'll everyone feel better if your got a BS detector on your forehead."

_Maybe a bra stands for Battle. Ready. Armor… _Hector had the habit of thinking about something else entirely while someone had lost his interest.

Ash rolled her eyes when she noticed Hector space out from their conversations. She lifted her finger and prepared to jab him in the temple. She always did it whenever Ronnie was daydreaming. But then Ash stopped. Hector was nothing like Ronnie and she really didn't have the strength to defend against Hector's unpredictable behavior. As Ash's finger hovered right next to Hector's head, she noted that he was flinching.

"Will you stop that!" Hector swatted Ash's finger away and shook his head violently to shake the uneasiness. Then he set his jaw and sent her a pointed stare. "Who told you that?"

Ash was grinning in her mind. _A new power over Hector…_ "Told me what?"

"Don't act innocent. I hate when someone hovers anything near my head-"

"Yo, Hector!"

"What's up, man?!"

Hector turned from Ash and saw Stewart and Teddy just exiting the Theater room, running at Ash and him. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for the two to approach him. "Your injuries must've healed…"

"Well, when you said 'man up', we did. Anyway, I wanna thank ya man. You pwned those thugs." Stewart held his hand out to Hector.

Hector reluctantly took it. Then he was surprised when Stewart brought him into a one-armed hug, patting his back before releasing him. The same process repeated with Teddy.

"I don't know many guys that would avenge me like that besides Stewart. Thanks again, Hector. You've got my respect, Captain." Teddy nodded at Hector.

Hector sent Ash an exasperated stare. It only took a video to earn Stewart and Teddy's respect.

Ash rolled her eyes.

"Aw man, the way you shut down that wiry kid! Awesome!" Stewart praised, referring to Young Hector's retrieval video.

"I didn't recognize that last guy but-" Teddy stopped himself short when he took in Hector and Ash's disheveled appearances. It seemed to click _how_ the two trained while Teddy and Stewart were in the theater room. He grinned and nudged Stewart with his elbow. Then he nodded towards the two.

"Whoa, aw man, Hector. Nice!" Stewart jokingly slapped Hector's arm.

Hector looked from his offended arm back to Stewart. "Excuse me?"

Teddy barked out a laugh. "Oh, you're excused for round 2. Huh, huh? Wink wink nudge nudge. Know what I mean?"

Hector narrowed his eyes at Teddy and Stewart. "Just spit it out."

Stewart slapped a hand over his mouth, visibly trying to contain his laughter. "That's what she said!" Stewart barely got out before he started rolling along with Teddy.

Teddy was wiping his tear-streaked eyes. "Ah, my sides…" He chuckled, nursing the sides of his torso.

Ash might've been bone-tired, but she still had enough energy to shut them down.

"No. I'm suddenly feeling very tired. We'll end the training for today. For now, I'm going to go have dinner." Hector covered his mouth as a yawn came before he walked past Teddy and Stewart towards the Dining Room.

Ash wanted to kick him the rest of the way down the hall, but she do that after she ate dinner, when she had more energy. Ash sent a weak glare at Teddy and Stewart smiling from being let out of training. Then she weakly followed after Hector.

"This team is officially awesome!" Teddy high-fived Stewart.

Stewart smiled. "Hells yeah! Let's go get some cheeseburgers!"

Once the group shuffled into the dining room and ordered their food, Hector cleared his throat to get their attention. "Alright, these are going to be my last orders for tonight. After dinner, Stewart, take Teddy and go back to the Theater room to play Battle Cross Ultimate League 3..."

Stewart and Teddy bowed down to their awesome captain.

"Ash, you come with me." Hector turned his attention to a flabbergasted Ash.

Teddy and Stewart increased their worship to Hector upon hearing that. It was obvious to them that Hector was going to go round two with their female teammate. They didn't care if it was just Ash. Hector could be tapping a wall and Stewart and Teddy would still be deeply impressed.

"Aw, come on! Are you serious?!" Ash threw her hands up in the air. "How come Dumb and Dumber get to sail through your intensive training while I had to barely get through it?!"

"I'll answer your question after dinner…" Hector excused himself from the question once the doors to the kitchen flew open, the kitchen staff setting the table and lying down the racer's meals.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Thompson Residence - The Porch - Friday Night_

"_Let the sky fall…_

_When it crumbles…_

_We will stand tall, or face it together…_" Ronnie twirled around while softly singing to the intro song of _James Bond: Skyfall_ movie she'd just watched with Frankie earlier that day.

Frankie had his hands in his pockets as he walked up the path to Ronnie's front door. It was the first time Frankie had ever heard her sing.

"_Where you go, I go…_

_What you see, I see_

_I know I'll never be_

_Without your security…_" Ronnie stopped and hopped over to where Frankie was. She faced away from him and pressed her back against his chest before going through the next verse.

_In your loving arms… _

_keeping me from harm._"Ronnie started rocking them both side to side.

_Put your hand in my hand._" Ronnie reached for Frankie's hand. "_And we'll stand-_" She drew out the last line until she was surprised when Frankie spun her around once. Ronnie grinned at him before leading him to her front door. "Alright, James Bond Junior, that's enough awesome singing…"

Frankie smiled. "I've never heard you sing before, Ron. You're pretty amazing…"

"D'aww. Flatter will get you nowhere though, Frankie…"

Frankie grimaced as if he just got shot down.

"I. Prefer. _Action_." Ronnie bounced up the porch steps with every word.

Shaking himself out of his stupor from eyeing Ronnie bounce up the stairs, Frankie's face flushed when he heard Ronnie. He knew he only had one chance. But he didn't want to be rejected in his advances. If he didn't, he'd regret. But then he'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't just go out guns blazing.

"So, can I kiss you?" Frankie was on unknown waters with the most unpredictable girl on Berk. His nerves were racking his whole body.

"Nope…" Ronnie opened her door and stepped in.

Frankie deflated back into his shell.

"You can kiss me in the morning…"

"What-" Frankie blinked before Ronnie grabbed a bunch of his polo and pulled him inside her house.

Half an hour later, a dark Nissan jerked to a stop across the street from Ronnie's house. The passenger door flew open and Hector fumbled out. He crawled away from the super car and look grateful for solid ground. "Thank God for solid ground!"

"Now you're just being overdramatic…" Ash huffed, shutting the car off before climbing out. "Get up so we can get Ronnie already." Ash strolled past him, crossing the street to the path to Ronnie's front door. She was about to step over the curb, but then she got tackled from behind into some bushes. She tumbled until she settled on her back with Hector sitting on top of her stomach. "Get off me- Mmph!" Hector's hand clasped on her mouth.

Hector held a finger to his lips, signaling Ash to stay quiet. Then he rolled off her and stalked towards the tree next to Ronnie's house. He managed to get to the base of the tree undetected. He turned to signal Ash to follow after him, but then he was thrown to the side by Ash. He flew backwards into more bushes before he got up and glared at Ash for tackling him. "Why-"

Ash interrupted him with a slap and held her finger to her lips. Then she pointed to Ronnie's mailbox.

Hector nodded in understanding. Then he whispered his thanks for saving him from being detected. He got up and put more effort into sneaking.

_Dumb-ass…_ Ash shook her head. There was nothing there, she just wanted payback from the earlier tackle. Ash crept up to Hector and waited for his next move.

Hector scanned the area before starting to scale the tree. He was stopped by Ash when she grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and yanked it. He sighed before jumping down. "_What?!_"

"_Why are you climbing a tree?!_"

"_I'm going to jump through her window!_" Hector looked at her like it was simple.

"_Why are spontaneously idiotic?! What will that do?!_" Ash wanted nothing more than to throw him at the side of Ronnie's house herself.

"_I jumped through your window and you came back. Simple logic. Duh._" Hector's plan only made sense to him alone.

Ash made the motion of wringing Hector's neck for his immensely stupid idea. "_You know what? Fine, go right ahead. I'm using the door like a person that has evolved from the times of dur hur hur!_" Ash threw her hands up before storming away from him.

Hector was going to make a crack at how many big words Ash used, but he let it slide. He went back to climbing the tree to get to Ronnie's window.

Once Hector got on a secure branch, he launched himself at the dimly-lit room, that was possibly Ronnie's room.

_CRASH!_

Hector shielded his face and rolled into Ronnie's room, standing up and bracing himself. For the third time this week, Hector blushed. "My beautiful eyes!"

Ash walked in and her face flushed a deep red. "Holy-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ronnie's face flashed pure malice at the two while she started dressing herself.

Hector stammered before ducking, narrowly dodging a Blu-ray disc that could've beheaded him. He stumbled backwards before vaulting out the window. Then he scaled down the side of the house before jumping away to half-land half-roll to the ground below. He shook off his sloppy landing and bolted for the Nissan. He ran and slid over the hood like a boss before lunging inside and quickly turning the ignition. Once he got it started, he hastily bypassed the performance options.

The front door exploded as Ash Superman-dived onto the front lawn.

Hector peeled out, disregarding personal health if Ronnie caught her.

Ash ran after the car and dove into the passenger window, clambering into the car. She could be mad at Hector later, Ash just wanted to be out of Ronnie's neighborhood. Period. "Burn rubber, Haddock!"

"Will you relax! This is the latest model of the Nissan GT-R super-car series. It has dual fuel injectors, a V12 engine, and a supercharger-"

A loud train horn sounded from behind them. Ronnie was tearing across all her neighbor's front lawns pursing Hector and Ash.

Hector shut himself up before switching on the sport's option for the transmission. Then he floored it.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Tower - Hallway leading to the Kitchen_

"Alright, a five minute break for snacks and then we go back to _Call of Duty II_!" Stewart bolted down along with Teddy for the kitchen.

"Deal-" Teddy stopped himself short when he saw someone running at them from down the hall. "Who's that?" Teddy stopped running and squinted his eyes.

Ash crashed into them within seconds, a frantic look on her face.

"Ash? What's up-" Stewart started, but Ash hid behind him.

"The hell is her problem?" Teddy looked at Stewart.

Stewart wasn't paying attention to Teddy. "Is that Hector?"

Hector came charging down the hall, he only stopped to sling Ash onto his shoulder and give Stewart and Teddy a warning. "If you value your existence, you'll run!" Then Hector ran past them.

Stewart and Teddy didn't even have to think for second before they barreled after Hector. Whatever got someone like Hector running must've been extremely bad.

The four ran down the hall until they got to the Dining Room, once again occupied by a relaxing Solomon.

Hector shoved the doors open and ran for hiding place underneath the table. He fell to his knees and slid under the tabletop. Stewart and Ronnie following right after them.

"What is the meaning of this-" Solomon was interrupted when hearing piece in his ear sounded an alarmed guard's voice.

"Mr. Haddock, please initiate lockdown of the Tower! I repeat, lockdown the Tower! There's an enraged teenaged girl causing a rampage in the- GAH!" Only static was heard.

Solomon grabbed his Tastykake Krimpets, Chamomile tea, and newspaper before ducking under the table. He looked to his sponsored racers and whispered what they were all thinking.

"Not a word…"

"No shit, Sherlock!" The four yelled before slapping hands over their mouths when the door to the Dining room crashed open.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Fort Suoredrum - Maverick Enterprises - Unknown Hour_

Drake Maverick had the whole building unofficially evacuated the moment he got back from Berk. For justified reasons…

Screams and cries of pure unadulterated pain, anguish, and agony. These sounds were highly unlikely to ever be heard in Maverick Enterprises, maybe a hospital, but Drake didn't want the bad publicity. Even if it was his own son along with the Fort Suoredrum Mercenaries; 2 Hits, Smart-ass, and Killjoy. Not a damn was given that night when Happy passed away on the ride to Fort Suoredrum. Drake never liked the hyperactive freak of nature.

Drake did, however, value his son's life. He still needed Alvin to win the grand championship so he could win the bet with Solomon Haddock. Nothing paternal about what Drake had to go through to revive his currently handicapped son.

Alvin was unconscious right along with his team in the empty hangar when Drake finally found them. Drake had just gotten back from a pointless meeting with Solomon and his lawyer, the last thing he need was to push back the emergency crews and law officials that were converging onto the airport strip. The most costly event in dragging Alvin and his team to the company jet was the ruining of Drake's $800 suit.

With a huff, Drake threw in Happy's gruesomely bloodied corpse and yelling at the pilot to bypass all the safety regulations to get them out of Berk. It didn't help Drake's annoyance when he had to permanently retire the objective pilot with a sudden jerk of the pilot's neck. Drake flew his own jet back to Fort Suoredrum without strapping-in the intensively-injured racers for Maverick Enterprises.

Now back at his building, Drake carried the group, one by one, to his conference room. It hadn't been used in years. He discarded his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Then he ignored the hospital recommendations of giving the injured their sedatives, and started the surgery. But before Drake did anything, he left the dimly-lit room and went to his office.

Once he got to his office, he leisurely strolled over to his cabinet and typed in his personal password, only few knew it besides Drake. After the password was accepted, a scanning pad slid out and requested Drake's handprint. Moments after gaining access past several barricades of security, each asking for further personal proof that it was a Maverick, Drake was awarded with what he came for.

With all the safety vault doors now opened, a small black cigar case was revealed in the final safe. The case had a light green reptilian design on its top. Drake reached in and set it down on his desk. After settling himself down in his chair, he unclasped the locks and opened the case up. Pressurized smoke flowed out on the sides of the cigar case as 16 vials filled with an electric green substance displayed themselves.

Drake took out six and closed the case. Then he set them in his desk's drawer for the time-being before he got up and exited his office. He got back to the conference room and headed straight for Alvin. Drake prepped a needle and injected the point into the vial's paper lid. After filling needle to the maximum, Drake carelessly tossed the bottle away and started for Alvin's legs. Without dabbing Alvin's leg with alcohol, Drake plunged the needle in and watched as its contents worked they're magic.

Not even five minutes in, Alvin woke up and started up screaming his lungs out. He was swiftly silenced when Drake elbowed him between the eyes.

"Your blood-curdling screams are the last thing I want tonight…" Drake found Alvin's gruesome healing process distasteful. He left the room to retrieve a towel to cover him up. Once he came back, Drake directed his attention to Killjoy and 2 Hits. He knew their injures weren't as severe as Alvin's, but he feel like wrapping them up. So Drake took a medical shortcut and injected them with the same _medicine_ he gave Alvin.

Ceasing their insistent cries of pain, Drake was done playing doctor. He grabbed his jacket and went back to his office. He would call his new secretary and request dinner, a few guards, and other specific _services_ of her.

_It's not easy being me… _Drake sighed as he sat down in his $1,200 leather office chair, tangling his fingers behind his head, relaxing before he dialed in Diana before his secretary.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Isle of Bog - Saturday Morning _

Cameron was half-casually walking and half-sprinting for the gates to the airplane. With her obviously rushed clothing and frantic expression, the flight attendants quickly got out of her way. Cameron shielded her face from the security cameras and lunged into the tunnel to the plane. After ducking and weaving past the multiple stewardesses, Cameron finally settled down in her window seat. Then she held onto her chest until her heart calmed down.

So far, her disguise as a bat-shit crazy old woman was paying off. All of the other passengers had put her off and gave her the cold shoulder. Her outfit consisted of a ragged gray coat, a flourish of pink and red designed scarf around her blonde hair, comically huge sunglasses, and a large purse that would put Mary Poppins' own to shame.

"Oh ho ho, now this be me lucky day! Why, hello there, Ms. Foxy Grandma!"

Cameron paled. The last thing she wanted was to beat the snot out of some creeper grandfather. Cameron turned and took notice of her new seat mate. The old fart had vibrant red hair for someone his age. But that wasn't the most outrageous trait of the newcomer. He was wearing a brown trench coat to his ankles, yellow cleaning gloves that went to his elbows, an assortment of Mardi Gras bead necklaces, and mismatched yellow-red and orange combat boots. His eyes were hidden under his abnormally large straw hat.

The other passengers of the plane moved down the plane more since the newcomer came and sat down next to the original freak on the plane.

The old man waddled into her isle and sat down right next to Cameron. Once he got himself comfortable, he held his hand out for a casual introduction despite his fashion statement. "Call me, Mr. Foxy Grandpa!" The man shouted right next to Cameron's ear. His hearing aid long since expired.

Cameron had to keep up appearances albeit her inner annoyance of the old man. She reached over, about to shake hands. "Mrs. Foxy Grandma to you-" Cameron started, hoping the fact that her other disguise being married would drive off the pervert's advances, but she stopped herself when she felt the old man's hand wander. Before Cameron knew it, she was being groped by a yellow glove.

"Pardon me, my arthritis is acting up again! Must have a mind of its own, this hand!" Mr. Foxy Grandpa said, jokingly scolding his offensive hand, but slyly sniffing it. A dur hur hur face under his straw hat.

Cameron contemplated whether or not she should ram Mr. Foxy Grandpa's head into the window next to her, but then yet another person came up to her row of seats.

"Is this seat taken? No? Well, don't mind me." An elderly black woman with a ridiculous chest came up to Cameron and Mr. Foxy Grandpa. She was wearing a light purple dress with a blue flower design, thick-rimmed glasses, a pearl necklace, and simple brown shoes. She lobbed her massive purse onto the carry-on shelf above the seats and sat herself down. Then without warning, she slapped Mr. Foxy Grandpa upside the head. "Don't think I didn't see your dirty-ass feel up that defenseless old woman next to you!"

Mr. Foxy Grandpa yelped out in pain before fumbling for his fallen straw hat. He quickly put it back on before his face could be seen by Cameron.

The other woman ignored him and leaned forward with a hand raised towards Cameron. "Hellur, call me Madea, hon."

Cameron hesitantly shook it. "Uh, thanks for…hitting him?"

"Don't you even worry about that, dear. Old men need a good smack down every now and then." Madea waved off the thanks.

"Old women need to get laid. Can't take a joke nowadays…" Mr. Foxy Grandpa muttered from underneath his straw hat.

Madea reached into her dress's pocket and pulled out a .22 gun. She flashed it to Mr. Foxy Grandpa. "Excuse me, you're gonna hafta speak into my good ear. I couldn't quite make out what you just said." She poked her right ear with the firearm.

The other passengers were bracing themselves at the windows by now. Keeping quiet, trying to not anger the unpredictable elderly group.

Cameron pinching the bridge of her nose. _The one time I get off scotch-free and these crazies decide to sit next to me…_

"Whoa, whoa. I ain't say nothing!" Mr. Foxy Grandpa's gloves were shaking in surrender in front of his head.

"That's what I thought…" Madea tucked the gun back in her pocket, but not before sending a warning glance to the other passengers to keep their traps shut.

"Pardon me, I need to use the powder room-" Cameron started.

"I hope this seat isn't taken…" A large man wearing a Santa Claus outfit took the last remaining seat in Cameron's row.

_FML… _Cameron sat herself down and wondered if she should ram her head out the window to escape. She was about to snap when Santa Claus reached for a handshake.

"Ho ho ho. I'm Santa Claus- No, I'm sorry guys. Cameron?" Santa Claus dropped his hand and deflated into himself.

Cameron froze in her seat. The last thing she wanted was for one of them to actually recognize her. She leaned forward and slowly started to get up, readying herself to bolt. But then the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom.

"_*Ping* _Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. Doverman and I'll be your pilot tonight. I'd like for all of the passengers to please buckle up, we're about to take off for the island Berk. Thank you again for flying Bog Airways. *_Click*_"

Cameron was about to cry her eyes out. Now she had to spend two hours with these people.

Santa Claus noticed Cameron's expression. "I'm sorry, Cameron. It's me, Joel."

Cameron whipped her head over to stare at Santa Claus just as he pulled his white beard down and revealed himself to actually be Joel.

"Joel-"

"Two hours of putting on this make-up, down the drain…" Madea's voice changed. Then she reached for her neck and peeled off her mask. Her white hair was taken off next, black dreads bouncing about.

"Virgil?" Cameron was inwardly relieved, but at the same time, she knew she was busted with her sneaking flights to Berk. She turned to Foxy Grandpa.

"Ah, you've got that look in your eyes now, lass. You want some of this-" Foxy Grandpa was interrupted when his straw hat was snatched off by Virgil. Charlie's wild ginger hair unleashed.

Cameron wasn't surprised in the least by Charlie's disguise. Before he could even counter, Cameron punched Charlie's arm.

"Ow! What was that for, Sweetness?! I didn't even feel anything-" Charlie's assaulted arm went limp as he massaged it.

"What'd you just say?!" Cameron raised her fist again.

Charlie backed away into Virgil's fake breasts. "Chill, Cameron! I love your fire, just don't direct it at me!"

Cameron calmed down and look thoughtful at her teammates. "I guess the cats out of the bag, huh?" She turned away from them and stared out the window at the passing clouds.

None of the other three made a move.

"I just wanted another life outside of Bog…something different." Cameron smoothed her hair back, sighing before taking off her scarf and sunglasses as well.

Virgil snorted. "Didn't know your friendship with us was so unbearable that you'd need to go to a whole 'nother island, Cam…"

Cameron quickly turned in her seat to face them. "That's not what I meant-"

Virgil held up his hand. "Relax, I- we know what you mean. No offense, but your mom can be uptight at times and downright ignore you."

"Yeah…" Cameron looked hopeful for a second, thinking she'd been forgiven-

Virgil took out his gun and put the barrel over his mouth. After he clicked the trigger, orange Tic-Tacs popped out. He didn't even notice Cameron's shocked expression as he continued. "But…"

She grimaced after the color came back to her face with the realization of Virgil's fake firearm.

"But that doesn't mean you can just up and ditch your teammates for a night out clubbing in Berk. Could've at least told us before leaving us to cover for you when your mom starts asking where you were. It seems trust is not what it used to be nowadays…" Virgil shrugged his shoulders and set his jaw before crossing his arms over his chest. Then he faced forward.

Virgil's, being Cameron's first best friend before Joel and Charlie, words hit home. Hard. Cameron glanced at Charlie and Joel for their say in it all. Then she lowered her gaze sadly. Although they didn't verbally agree with what Virgil said, Joel and Charlie didn't object either. Cameron hugged her luggage closer to herself. Something told her that the moment the plane landed, her team, her friendship would be over. It was true what Virgil said about covering up for her. Cameron only went to Berk for classes, but why would she be gone all day when she went on a weekend? On top of it all, Cameron left to have fun without telling them or even lying to her mother to invite them to meet Ash and Ronnie.

Cameron felt a lump in her throat as heat came to her eyes. Her dream was to win in a Battle Cross championship ever since the sport was first made public. So she got her childhood friends together, her mother's friend's children, and begged them to change hobbies so they could race with her. After a few months of various races, they were the rookies of the year for Bog's Battle Cross league. That's when she really wanted to push her team further to becoming the ultimate, the best there is. But Cameron was limited to Bog. That is, until Berk held its first Grand Championship, to compete against Bog and Fort Suoredrum.

But now, Cameron didn't care about the fame and glory. Virgil, Joel, and Charlie couldn't leave Cameron's team due to the contracts they each signed, but Cameron knew it wouldn't even be worth participating if they hated her.

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing with Virgil's 'tough love' speech, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna break the steady relationship deal we've got going on, Cameron." Charlie got in Cameron's face and gave her a small grin.

Cameron clenched her baggage tighter, letting her bangs shield her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't care that you couldn't trust us with your secret-" Charlie sped up his sentence when he saw Cameron deflate into herself more. "I mean, you know. You had good reasons and all. And I-"

"I'm sorry, Virgil. I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm sorry, Joel." Cameron hiccupped.

Charlie shut himself up.

Virgil looked up when he heard Charlie silence himself and then he flinched when he saw Cameron. "Oh no, don't start with those tears- Aw man…"

"I'm sorry for lying to you guys and abandoning you. Just please don't leave…you're all I've got since the beginning."

Virgil was kicking himself for making Cameron cry and Charlie hadn't the slightest clue on how to deal with crying girls. Joel spoke up to save the two.

"Cameron, you don't have to apologize to us." Joel leaned forward from his distant seat.

"Yes, I do-"

"No, you don't. Just promise you won't do it again, okay?" Joel sent her an uncharacteristic stern look. His face softened when Cameron nodded. "Okay. I, uh, think we're supposed to hug now or something, right?" Joel reverted back to his fidgeting gentle giant self.

Cameron took a deep breath before wiping her eyes with her sleeved hand. "Right!" Cameron shoved Charlie up to stand and made the others stand up. Then she shuffled them out into the aisle. Being the shortest of the bunch, Cameron jumped up and brought them into a group hug using Joel and Virgil's shoulders. "I just want you guys to know…you're all pretty awesome." Cameron beamed at Joel's kind face, Virgil's calculative yet caring expression, and Charlie's usual jokester smirk.

The passengers didn't know whether to say "Aww…" or "What the hell?!" at the sight of Santa Claus, Madea, Mr. Foxy Grandpa, and the crazy old lady sharing a moment in the middle of a flight. They all settled with repeatedly jabbing their panic buttons.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Berk Airport - Loading Docks - Saturday - Late Morning_

"Now what?" Virgil came out of the bathroom, out of his disguise, and into his usual purple schemed street clothes. With a short-sleeve purple t-shirt, a black and gray scarf wrapped around his neck once, black jeans and black and white sneakers. He traded his thick-rimmed glasses for suave-rimmed rectangular glasses.

Right after Virgil, Charlie and Joel came out. Charlie replaced the stalker trench coat and the rest of his unusual disguise for a yellow short-sleeved hoodie with a red long-sleeve shirt underneath it, bright red skinny jeans, and white quarter-top Protégé sneakers.

Lastly, Joel strolled out in blue denim jeans with a white belt and a blue jacket zipped up to his chest, a white t-shirt underneath his hoodless collared jacket.

Cameron smiled. She had on a red tank top with a tan short jacket, a jean skirt with black leggings, and brown slippers. Her hair was loose from her usual ponytail "Follow me, I want you guys to meet Ash and Ronnie!" She was jumping up and down inside. She couldn't wait for her friends to meet her two role models-

"Cameron? Is that you, sweetie?"

Cameron recognized the voice and turned around just in time to grin from ear to ear. "Hey, Ms. Thompson!"

Ms. Thompson just came out of another terminal when she saw a familiar face. After walking up to them, she matched Cameron's bright expression. Before she knew it, Ms. Thompson was glomped by the enthusiastic blonde. "Oh, it's always great to see you, Cameron!" Ms. Thompson gave her an one-armed hug and rested her free hand on top of Cameron's head. Once they parted, Ms. Thompson noticed Cameron's friends. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Cameron?"

Cameron remembered them and looked over at them. Virgil had his eyebrow raised at her, Charlie was lost, and Joel was looking the other way. Cameron hide her embarrassed blush and cleared her throat. "Ms. Thompson, meet Virgil…"

"Sup." Virgil gave a lazy wave.

"Charlie…"

"The pleasure is all mine." Charlie winked at her and jokingly growled.

"And Joel."

"Hey." Joel was the only one that held his hand out for a handshake.

Ms. Thompson smiled at him and shook it. "Quite the lot of friends you have, Cameron…" Ms. Thompson eyed Charlie suspiciously. "I'm guessing you're here in Berk to see Ronnie and Ash, right?"

Cameron was sending Charlie a warning glare before she turned back to Ms. Thompson. "Yeah, we're about to get a cab-"

"You will not!"

Cameron pursed her lips together and gave Ms. Thompson a strange look. "Okay, I guess we're suddenly not…"

Ms. Thompson shook her head at Cameron's comment. "I'll drive you a free lift to the house. My car is out in the parking lot."

"Oh, you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense, you children shouldn't even be in the city alone at this hour. It's dangerous."

_It's the middle of the day…_ Virgil's face twitched, he didn't like being underestimated due to his age. He was about to object, but then Cameron held his shoulder and gave him an apologetic look. Virgil huffed and peered pointedly in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, Ms. Thompson." The four said in unison, Virgil held back the edge in his voice.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Tower - Racetrack - Saturday Afternoon_

"Now that we're _all_ here…" Hector smirked at the female members of the team. The other three rookies stood a distance away from the still-fuming Ronnie. "We can start training for the Grand Championship. Seriously." Hector held up his wrist and smiled to himself before addressing his controller device. "Activate HRT Racetrack…"

The four rookies shared strange looks amongst themselves after Hector's command. Ash was the first to speak up for everyone, but then the ground beneath shook and the sound of groaning metal came from all around them. Almost everyone turned around and then had a look of complete shock painted on their faces.

The stadium-sized bleachers that encompassed the racetrack slowly flattened into itself until it looked like a smooth panel. Then it lowered down as if it were on a massive freight elevator. While the bleachers sunk into the earth below, the actual racetrack hissed and blew up dirt at several different points. The checkpoints parted and then multiple obstacles came up from the ground. A large ramp that could possibly launch a racer a good 75 feet in the air, a warped wall that placed itself at one of the turns, an UFC X-Cage just like the one in the garage, but it was heavily-fortified, an advanced bike dyno compared to Ronnie's, a weapons rack shelved with multiple unknown arms, a work-out set, and finally a simple strip of track that had gateless fences alongside it.

But the transformation wasn't done yet. The area where the bleachers used to be started its gears up again and a blank white wall elevated around the whole racetrack. The walls didn't stop ascending until it all became a dome around them, entrapping them in darkness by blocking out the sunlight. A moment passed of eerie nothingness until hundreds of stadium lights came on and half-blinded the rookies.

_Damn, I'm good… _Hector marveled along with Ash, Ronnie, Teddy, and Stewart at his own handiwork. Then he spoke into his wrist one final time. "Send up the Nightmare, Gronckle, Zippleback, and Nadder 2.0 armors."

Teddy's face broke out into a wide grin, but then a look of confusion. "Uh, Hector?"

Hector was still patting his back to answer back. He simply grunted in acknowledging Teddy's soon to be question.

"This is beast and all, but where's the track, man?" Teddy wondered out loud.

Hector gave a bark of laughter, unintentionally sending a chill up everyone's spines. "You people are no where near ready to even come out of the tunnels with me. I going to break you before I even allow you to get on your 420s to race with me." He sent them an intimidating scowl when they look slightly reluctant. "There's no backing out now, noobs. If I don't kill you all within this week, then you'll each have a sliver of my respect. "

The ground behind Hector cracked and then parted. The Ultimate Obsidian came up in its security case along with the other battle suits. Once Hector got the suit out, it didn't take him long to don it on. Then he hovered a finger over his rubber turtleneck switch.

"Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second. If you don't…"

The helmet enclosed around Hector's head. His voice changer deepened. "_I'll kill you._"

**Oo-oOo-oO**

**(A/N**

**Equinox: "What a nice fellow man that Hector Haddock is, huh?" **

**RAGE: "Anyway, keep reading Hiccup2012 and anybody else. Let me make this clear on what type of character Hector is in this story for you all. We'll do something very simple. **

**Hector is a mix of the following:" **

**Batman: Dark, intelligent, and half the time sprouting motivational support to all those around him. /End Sarcasm **

**Tony Stark: Couldn't give a rat's ass even if you paid him to. Doesn't care what he does and does whatever he likes without thinking of the consequences. Hector's mind is being limited in this story due to mainly training Ash, Ronnie, Stewart, and Teddy for the Grand Championship. Let half of the HRT Tower under his command be proof of his mechanical, technical, and overall intellect be obvious proof of his skills and knowledge. You actually indirectly answered your own question, Hiccup2012, when you mentioned **_**Iron Man**_**. **

**Robin (Teen Titans; Dick Grayson or Jason Todd I couldn't care less. Just that spandex spaz wearing the yellow 'R'): Always has a way to escape from a tight pinch. Various fighting skills and acrobatic abilities. Also ignores his social skills to find the bad guy and end him once and for all. No killing of course, that's too problem-solving. *Snorts* **

**RAGE: "I would say Sasuke Uchiha due to the arrogance and brooding, but let's have some respect for Hector, huh? Anyway, those are just off the top of my head. And I doubt we could have a Spartan from HALO featured in this story. Maybe in the ending of this story." **

**RAGE: "Maybe a bit of Edward Cullen in Hector. Just because he's indirectly setting women back 50 years just by sparkling and causing Bella to turn fan girl just like Ash Hofferson. Nah." **

**Equinox: "Make sure to go to my profile page and vote on the polls! I need to know by Christmas Eve! See ya later, readers that don't have an ounce of respect for me! **


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N Replies and then awesome chapter-**

_**To Kisa Darkhorse:**_

**Equinox: "Before I even write the chapter to a new update, I write the replies. As I'm typing this, everything below the reply section is blank. I can't guarantee if I went along your request, but I like the rate the story is going. Those interesting parts you read in the last chapter are very beneficial to the plot. Thanks for the review." **

_**To :**_

**Equinox: "Thanks for the review, bro."**

_**To mks 12 98:**_

**Equinox: "Madea's so funny!" XD**

_**To Farming 101: **_

**RAGE: "Psh, vampires can stay in the Book section of FF."**

**Equinox: "I like the ending too. I actually got some of it from **_**Bleach**_**. I think his name was Ulquiorra? I can't even remember half the time with their complicated names. Thanks for the review." **

_**To RAGE:**_

**Equinox: "Codename: KND. Mission: FTW!" **

_**To Hiccup2012:**_

**Equinox: "I'm too busy to try and find another T-rated story that's on par with this one. I'll just take your word for it. Battle Cross will be cancelled after this chapter and revised to adjust this story back to friendly ratings." **

**RAGE: "Thanks for the review. As for your requests, I don't think we can incorporate them into this story." **

**Rodriguez the Panda: *Reply All* "Screw character development! Let's get this party started!" **

**Disclaimer: We do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown throughout this story. This story is non-profit.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Garage - Saturday Afternoon_

"You kids go ahead and check out that racetrack in the dome, I need to call my insurance company." Ms. Thompson unlocked all the doors and started sorting through her purse for her phone.

The group had just gotten back from Ronnie's neighborhood. They were surprised and shocked when they took in the damages to the front lawns of several houses along with Ms. Thompson's. Ms. Thompson didn't want to have Cameron, Virgil, Charlie, and Joel to have to wait around for her to assess the damages, so she drove them to HRT Tower. She knew that Ronnie came there everyday to practice for the upcoming race.

Cameron thanked her again for the ride before leading her friends to the dome. She was practically bouncing with every step she took. She knew her friends would love Ash and Ronnie.

Pushing through the doors to the racetrack dome, Cameron was blown away by the features it held. She thought her own island's Battle Cross tech was beyond the other two's, but she was wrong. Cameron peered around the whole building complex. Ash and Ronnie never mentioned they came here to practice. It made Cameron wonder why. Ogling at everything could wait for later, Cameron just wanted to locate the famed partners of Berk-

"What're you rugrats doing here?"

The group stopped, looking for the voice. Cameron jumped slightly when a black-clad figure jumped down in front of them. The person rose up from their crouching position and stood up, towering over them.

Cameron didn't recognize the person at first, due to the new armor, but she quickly connected the dots. She was in Berk, at HRT Tower, and a racer with black armor was standing before her. "Are you _the_ Night Fury-"

Night Fury crossed his arms over his chest. "What a perceptive one you are…"

Charlie actually kept his mouth shut ever since Night Fury made his appearance. Something told him that this person was not to be messed with. Joel was in the same league as Charlie.

Virgil wasn't a fan. "Who're you calling rugrats?" He asked with an edge in his voice. Not two hours on Berk, and he'd already been underestimated by its population. He was already annoyed by Ms. Thompson's nagging about flying alone as an unaccompanied minor. Virgil didn't need some random racer to call him out either.

"Who're you to come into my Tower and just barge into my racetrack uninvited. And a word of advice, fix your tone before I do it for you."

"I'm shaking. What're you going to do?"

Cameron was beaming until she finally took in Night Fury's voice. "Wait a second," Cameron butt in, oblivious to Virgil and Night Fury's heated conversation. "You're a guy?"

"I take back the perceptive bit, Captain Obvious."

Cameron frowned. She'd originally thought that Night Fury was a girl. Cameron never heard Night Fury talk. Cameron's imagination cooked up the story of Night Fury secretly being the first girl to race in Battle Cross. Never speaking so that she wouldn't give away her gender and never taking off her helmet on the racetrack or interviews.

Finding out that her first role model was a guy was disheartening for Cameron. Her bright attitude faltered. She reserved her respect for few males. Some of her mother's ideals from her mayoral office must've rubbed off on Cameron. This _Night Fury_ is the very reason Bog prefers to be a more female-friendly. Males are arrogant.

"Whatever. Come on, guys, let's try and find Ash and Ronnie…" Cameron decided, starting to walk past Night Fury and ending the stare-down he had with Virgil. The very instant Cameron brushed past Night Fury, she was put into an one-armed headlock and suddenly spun into the opposite direction. She tumbled along with Virgil whom she still had a vice grip on.

Virgil was already on edge, so he managed to land more gracefully than Cameron. He quickly got up and charged at Night Fury. Night Fury made the first move, giving Virgil all the more reason to try and shut Night Fury down. Unfortunately, Virgil preferred long-distance fighting over close combat. He knew he was rushing in an unknown fight, but for the moment, he didn't care.

Night Fury dispatched him with a skip sidekick Virgil wasn't trained to know how to dodge. Much to Night Fury's displeasure, he stepped a little more than he wanted and ended up driving his foot into Virgil's head instead of his stomach. Night Fury ignored the yelp of pain from Virgil and slowly brought his left leg down. He was about to flex his leg, but two more opponents entered the fight.

Joel, the pacifist, would usually stray away from confrontation, but Cameron was on the ground and Virgil just got knocked out in front of him. He went barreling towards Night Fury, prepared to put his whole weight into flattening him.

Charlie had a cool expression on his face, abandoning his playful attitude as he ran next to Joel as support.

Night Fury reached behind his back and retrieved his dual Eskrima. Right as he gripped them and got into his stance, he thought against when he remembered that his hand-to-hand combat wasn't like it used to be. He discharged the Eskrima and tossed them aside, standing straighter as he waited for Joel and Charlie to make their move.

Joel and Charlie saw this as underestimating them and their tempers flared. Joel closed the distance between Night Fury and him, bracing his body for a tackle. Once Joel had Night Fury on the ground, he would pound him to dust. Joel tensed his legs and leapt at Night Fury.

Night Fury waited until the last possible moment before side-stepping the tackle and raising his elbow to strike Joel in the back of the head. The blow connected and Joel was left groaning on the ground, nursing his bleeding head.

Charlie had more experience in close-combat due to his position as the scout of Bog's Elite. Charlie stopped before he got in close to Night Fury as he threw his hands up. He was weaving side to side as he danced with the unmoving Night Fury. His fighting style consisted of fast jabs with his left hand and quick hooks with his right hand, but seeing as though jabs probably wouldn't work on Night Fury, Charlie threw a sudden right hook at Night Fury.

The blow connected and Night Fury's head swung from the impact. Charlie took advantage and shuffled his feet, kicking the side of Night Fury's knee. Then Charlie got his guard back up as he waited for Night Fury to stumble from his stunned knee hit. Before Charlie could wonder why Night Fury wasn't taking a knee, pain suddenly shot through his right arm. He looked at his right hand and paled. Besides throbbing, Charlie's hand was bleeding and slowly turning a dark blue. He locked his eyes on Night Fury and cursed at his own mistake.

Night Fury clearly had Battle Cross armor on, one that Charlie has never seen before, and it looked like it could take on a tank with ease. Charlie tried shaking the pain away and playing it off cool, but the only thing he managed to do was further injure himself by breaking his wrist. Charlie bit down hard on his bottom lips and gripped his right wrist. The follow-up pain from his foot made Charlie sick to his stomach. Unbeknownst to Charlie, he had let his guard down for too long with a dangerous enemy around.

Night Fury snatched Charlie's right wrist and pulled Charlie along with it into the air. Night Fury held Charlie up until he was eye level with the boy. Then without warning, Night Fury sank his armored fist into Charlie's stomach, eliciting a scream of agony from the boy. Night Fury noted the green pasty color on Charlie's face and threw him aside as if were a rag doll. Not even a second later, Charlie threw up and lowered himself into the ground, curling his wrist and his body to his stomach. Night Fury forgot about the Cameron and paid for it when he was suddenly falling backwards due to her Lariat.

Cameron didn't waste her opportunity as she flipped Night Fury to his stomach and grabbed his right hand, pinning it behind his back and applying more pressure than necessary to the back of Night Fury's neck with her knee. "You're going to regret hurting my team…"

Night Fury wasn't fazed in the slightest from Cameron's tone. "Activate right claws."

Cameron hissed as she drew back her cut hand. She rolled to the side when Night Fury bucked her off him. Cameron temporarily ignored the stinging pain as she wiped the blood off her palm onto her shirt. Then she moistened her tongue and drooled on the cut on her hand. She didn't care if her saliva had any healing properties, she only did it to pretend it was salve so she could focus on the fight.

"Get out of my sight while I still allow it, _little girl_." Night Fury stated calmly, rolling his shoulders and clenching his now clawed hands.

Cameron narrowed her eyes to slits and set her jaw. Her blood was boiling. _Men_…Cameron thought spitefully. She couldn't believe she followed such a chauvinistic asshole all these years. "Get out of my sight while _I_ still allow it, _handicap_." Cameron bit back, immediately regretting the words as they left her mouth. She should be ashamed of herself for going so low, but her team was on the ground and she couldn't care less of her opponent's feelings. Cameron saw Night Fury freeze and she took that small moment to scan her team's injures instead of going on the offensive. Their injures weren't life-threatening, but they still required medical attention for some cuts and bruises-

That was when Cameron realized a fatal fact. No one was wearing armor. Virgil, Joel, Charlie, and Cameron were only in their street clothes fighting against a feared Battle Cross two-time winner with advanced armor on. Night Fury was ruthless, but didn't kill unlike his archenemy, Red Death. But something about his intimidating battle suit told Ash that he'd grown past the courtesy.

Cameron suddenly had a gut feeling and acted on it quickly, throwing her arms up to guard. She cried out when she felt the impact thanks to her earlier jeer. Night Fury must've been holding himself back, because Cameron felt her arms shatter into a million pieces. He was no longer holding punches or the full power of his unknown battle suit. Cameron could die from one blow.

Cameron flew backwards, landing on her tailbone due to the fact that she couldn't break her fall with her arms. She laid there, tears falling down the sides of her face as she thought she would never be able to race again with shattered arms. Through her flooded eyes, she barely made out Charlie's devastated expression. Cameron weakly shook her head when she saw Charlie try to crawl over to her. She looked away when he winced. Before she could delve into a sea of guilt, Cameron let out a pathetic hiccup when she heard Night Fury approach towards her.

Night Fury stopped next to Cameron's right side and peered down at her, blocking the sun with his form. "I don't have you in my files of Berk. Who are you?"

Cameron was too numb to comprehend the question that was asked of her. Cameron responded with the muffling by spitting on Night Fury's boots as her last will to fight until the end.

Night Fury nudged the spit off his boot with Cameron's sleeve, earning a cry from the blonde. So much as small contact with her arms sent pain to her very core. Night Fury acted as if he didn't hear as he stepped over Cameron. In a flash, Night Fury reeled his arm back and swiftly brought it down on Cameron-

"He- Night Fury! Stop!"

Cameron witnessed her executor's armored fist turned ever so slightly to the right and spared her head from being scattered everywhere. Her right ear was ringing from the diverted punch. With the pain and fear causing Cameron's heart to speed up, Cameron's brain shut down to remedy the shock she was going through. The last thing she saw was Ash standing on the other side of her with a worried expression plastered on her face. She couldn't even hear what Ash was yelling at her.

"Cameron, don't! Don't black out, stay with me-" Ash immediately fell to her knees when she saw Cameron lose consciousness. She felt her fan's pulse and breathed out in relief. Ash furrowed her eyebrows and raised her boot to kick Night Fury's side.

Night Fury stumbled off Cameron, but caught himself before slowly coming to a stand. Before he could question Ash, he threw his hands up to grab her right hook. He was momentarily stunned by her left jabs until he snatched her left fist and kept a vice grip on it. Then Hector wrestled with Ash's struggling. "What's your problem, Hofferson?!"

Ash grew livid. She started inputting more energy into her arms. "My problem?! Why did you attack Cameron, Haddock?!"

As Hector and Ash gripped each other's fist, the other members of Team HRT came running.

Teddy, head to toe in his Gronckle armor, whistled at the sight of the young teenagers. "Whoa, running for parent role model of the year, Hector-" Teddy got decked by Ronnie.

Then Ronnie ran over to Cameron and slid down to a stop by Cameron's side. The first thing she noticed was her pained tear streaked face. Ronnie flicked open one of her suit's pockets and retrieved her phone. She dialed in for an ambulance. Then Ronnie's head turned sharply when she heard a yell of protest from Ash behind her.

Stewart went over to break up Hector and Ash. He automatically grabbed Ash into a double chicken hold and backed the both of them away from Hector. Stewart knew of Ash's temper and simply mistook that she'd lost it again while Hector was conveniently nearby. "Chill-" Stewart started, but was stunned by the head butt he'd received from Ash. Angered, Stewart narrowed his eyes and flipped, slamming her onto the ground. "What the hell is your problem, she-beast-" Stewart grunted as he fell down from Ronnie due to her tackle. Stewart wrestling fighting with Ronnie on the ground.

Teddy momentarily took off his helmet to spit out the blood from his mouth. And an incisor. He glared at Ronnie before slamming his helmet on and charging for her. The moment he got a hit in, Ash got him into a one-armed nelson and started striking him in the ribs.

Hector ignored his teammates as he searched Cameron's name in Berk's database. Hector was about to calmly ask Ash what Cameron's last name was to make the search easier, but then he heard sirens. He turned just in time to see Solomon, Gordon, a woman Hector didn't recognize, and an ambulance converging towards his location.

Hector sighed when he took notice of his team's nonsense. _I'm surrounded…_

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_HRT Medical Wing - Saturday Night_

Cameron, Virgil, Charlie, and Joel were currently hooked up and slung on different hospital-issued beds. Fortunately, they're injures were proven to be mild. Cameron was still out of it while Virgil, Charlie, and Joel were awake and sending daggers at Night Fury.

Hector was promptly ignoring them with his arms crossed over his chest as he reported to Gordon and his father what exactly happened. The two adults wouldn't get off his back until he gave them something.

Ash, Ronnie, Stewart, and Teddy were in waiting chairs opposite of Cameron and her team. Their injures weren't even considered minor. The only major casualty, by Teddy's standards, was the loss of his tooth. The nurses gave him some painkillers and advised him to man up. Teddy and Stewart had at least five chairs worth of distance from their female teammates. Ash and Ronnie ignored them and stubbornly tried several times to stand by Cameron's side. Their efforts were shot down when the nurses had Solomon intervene by telling them to stop and rest.

"With the weeks of the Grand Championship shortening, this was expected to happen…" Gordon stroked his beard after hearing Hector's side of the story.

"Yes, I would've thought our security would've intercepted these intruders before they interrupted your training session, Night Fury." Solomon chose to use his son's other alias due to the fact that the daughter of Rebecca Bateman was in the room. Solomon recognized Cameron in an instant. After waving the ambulance off, he had his emergency crews usher Cameron and her accomplices to the Medical Wing to tend to their injures. Then Solomon did the sensible thing and called Rebecca. He only got two words in before he had to pull his ear away from the phone or he'd most likely lose his hearing.

"You should probably fire their asses on the spot after this ideal is dealt with. Why pay for security that can't even stop four annoying brats?" Hector supplied.

Ash and Ronnie were about to snap, but someone burst into the room and did their job for them.

"Where is she?! Where's Cameron-" Rebecca Bateman, mayor of Bog Isle, shoved aside the nurses and inspected her daughter's injures herself.

The doctors and nurses were about to have Rebecca thrown out, but Solomon held his hand up and had them dismissed.

Rebecca moved a lock of Cameron's hair away from her face. Then she felt Cameron's temperature. Rebecca frowned when she finally noticed the slings Cameron's arms were in. Rebecca Bateman, known to be calm and keep an air of respect around her, ignited as she twirled around and pointed an accusing finger right in Solomon's face. "Solomon, what's happened to my daughter?! Why is she in such a condition in your tower?!" She screeched at him.

Solomon furrowed his eyebrows and waved her finger away. "Rebecca, you're a guest in my Tower. I request that you lower your voice and think rationally before you cause an unnecessary scene. I'll forgive you for barging in and disrupting my medical staff just this once-"

Rebecca seethed. "I wouldn't have to be on your damned island in the first place if your thuggish Neanderthals didn't kidnap my daughter and beat her half-death!"

Solomon snorted at the accusation, infuriating Rebecca. "Maybe it would be best if you received medical attention. You must be going through jet-lag for thinking of something so outlandish-"

_SLAP! _

"How dare you!" Rebecca raised her hand to slap Solomon once more. She yelped when her hand connected with Night Fury's forearm. Rebecca hissed as she recoiled her hand.

"You've got some nerve coming in my Tower acting like the Queen of Berk. Calm down before I put you in a bed right next to your precious daughter." Night Fury lowered his arm and waited for what Rebecca would do next.

Rebecca appeared revolted by Night Fury's rude attitude. She turned her nose upwards as she addressed him. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was you that manhandled her! How Berk must've fallen if its men raise their hands against women-"

"_Mother…_"

Rebecca blinked her fury away and rushed to her daughter's side. "Cameron, honey, are you well?"

Night Fury snorted.

Rebecca sent an intense glare at him before turning back to Cameron. "How are you feeling?"

Cameron tried to answer, but it came out as a croak.

"One of you useless men get my daughter a glass of water immediately!"

With the medical staff dismissed, none of the useless males in the room moved an inch. Virgil, Charlie, and Joel weren't in any condition to get up from their beds. Solomon was fighting himself to swallow his annoyance and oblige, but Rebecca's attitude was always a put-off. But when he did try to move, Solomon was stiff-armed by Night Fury.

When Cameron gave out a rough cough, Solomon budged, but Ash shook off her pain and got up to get a paper cup. She passed Stewart, Teddy, Night Fury, Solomon, and Gordon without a glance and went to the water dispenser. Afterwards, she went back to Cameron's side and winced as she carefully helped Cameron drink it. Once Cameron drank all of the water, Ash crushed the cup and flicked it at Night Fury. The crumpled cup bounced off his helmet.

Rebecca was relieved when she noticed Cameron's face regain color. She smoothed her hand through Cameron's hair and gently smiled. She turned to Ash's swaying form. "Thank you-"

"Ashley Hofferson, Ms. Bateman." Ash supplied for the mother.

"Thank you, Ashley."

"Anytime." Ash walked back to her chair and flopped down on it. The nurses were right when they said Ash shouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Rebecca kneaded Cameron's arm. "Sweetie, do you feel better?"

Cameron cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes. Sorry for making you come all the way down here, Mother-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I came down here as soon as I heard that you were hurt. Berk is known to be full of chauvinist pigs-"

"I assume Bog is known for women that love to hear themselves talk." Night Fury butted in. "Or should I say spies?"

Everyone, but Solomon and Gordon, perked up.

"Spies?! What are you talking about?" Rebecca stood on her feet in an instant.

"Your daughter and her friends snuck into my Tower and tried to gain information on my team's techniques and practice." Night Fury paused to let it sink in. He took notice of Ms. Bateman's surprised expression.

"Such calumny! My daughter is not a spy!"

"I've done research on your _daughter _while she was being treated. Berk Airways has had you daughter flown to Berk multiple times, each visit with a different disguise. One visit recently today that put our airport on high alert. Passengers reported that suspicious characters were plotting on the plan. One even had a gun and threatened the other patrons to keep quiet. Bog Isle really knows how to train their spies, don't they?"

Cameron paled and Virgil winced.

"Security cameras around HRT's endorsed racetracks have also captured, Cameron, showing up at an event/race with a camera. Taking pictures and then disappearing into girl's locker rooms for an undetermined amount of time. Coming to Berk, only when there's a Battle Cross event, and taking pictures… Hmm, some might speculate of espionage."

Ms. Bateman was started to look like an idiot for her outburst, but she didn't just stand there and take it. "My daughter comes here for extra credit in her educational career. How do you know she didn't happen to feel homesick and decide to attend Battle Cross events like she would on Bog Isle?"

"That's quite a small theory you've got there, Rebecca. But that's all it is, small. Insignificant, weak, pointless, minor, irreverent…I could go on." Night Fury crossed his arms.

Ms. Bateman seethed at Night Fury's disrespect, but she didn't rise. Instead, she took Solomon's advice and thought rationally of her next choice of words. If she brought it to Berk's court, she would surely lose with Solomon having connections with the DA and the solid proof that Night Fury provided. Not only would she lose a portion of her pride; news would spread back to Bog Isle and she would have bad press. This would lead Bog Isle to be disqualified and all the years of building an all-women empire would be for naught.

Ms. Bateman visibly hid her defeat. She turned to Cameron with an exasperated expression. Ms. Bateman never would've guessed that Cameron would openly lie to her face and sneak out to Berk for anything other than her scholastics. "Cameron, look me in the eyes and tell me what you've been doing here on Berk."

Cameron had all eyes on her now. If it'd been any other case, she wouldn't be so bothered by it. But she got herself into the mess just for fun. In reality, her grades slipped, her focus on training was derailed by the thoughts of getting it over with so she could go to Berk and hang out with Ash and Ronnie, and abandoned her friends to deal with her mother. Cameron didn't want to acknowledge it…but she was screwed.

"I've been focusing on my studies-"

"_Cameron Liberty Bateman! Do not lie to me!_" Ms. Bateman suddenly raised her voice, causing everyone in the room to jump in their skin.

Cameron looked directly into her mother's eyes and caved. "I come to Berk to hang out with Ash and Ronnie…" Cameron muttered out.

Ms. Bateman heard it. "Why? You have friends on Bog Isle. Charlie, Virgil, and Joel. Your best friends since childhood."

The male members of Bog's Elite sat up and listened.

"I don't know. I just wanted another life? Something exciting?" Cameron leaned forward, ignoring the pain shooting up her arms. "I love you guys…"

Virgil and Joel faced forward, not making eye contact. Charlie met her eyes with his hopeful own.

"But…"

Charlie lost the last of the light in his eyes.

"Ash and Ronnie are-"

"Women, right? Wow, that's so not surprising considering you're the daughter of the Amazonian Queen." Virgil barked out a spiteful laugh.

"That's not it! They're like the older sisters I never had. Someone to talk to when my mother couldn't understand anything other than my trouble with school or keeping up with appearances for the company. They were funny, crazy, and talked to me like I wasn't the Bog princess or something."

Ash and Ronnie were torn between feeling happy that Cameron liked them so much or awkward that they were the source of the problem.

"Well, excuse us for not asking to paint your nails or braid your hair. We should've assumed you weren't a tomboy like you kept making yourself out to be! Denying Charlie for a date on multiple occasions, turning down Joel's thoughtful birthday gifts that every teenage girl would wish for, and bluntly telling me that you don't like girly stuff."

"Virgil, that's enough-" Ms. Bateman noted Cameron's downcast expression.

"Yeah, it is. Enough of trying to read a girl's mind. Forget this, girls really are confusing creatures…" Virgil grabbed the hospital curtain and cut himself and his friends from Cameron and her mother.

The air in the room was tense. An awkward feeling in the entire room.

Solomon cleared his throat to break it.

Ms. Bateman massaged her shoulders before getting up. "How long do the medical reports say that they have to rest here, Solomon?" There wasn't as much fire as usual in her tired voice.

Solomon stood up straighter. "Virgil, Charlie, and Joel can be discharged tomorrow morning. Your daughter, Cameron, suffered hairline fractures on both of her forearms. She can leave at any time, but has to wear cast on her arms for 3 and a half weeks. Cameron and her friends can stay as long as they want, while you go back to Bog to maintain your mayoral duties, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Solomon. I'll leave with my company tomorrow morning. No charges are going to be issued. As for the Grand Championship-"

"It will be postponed. Drake called today and requested more time. Now that your team is also incapacitated, I've decided to accept his request."

"I think today's events have proven that the members of Bog's Elite aren't _mature_ enough to attend in such an event…"

"I wouldn't advise forfeiting an arranged contract, Rebecca. The fine would be $375,000. Accumulating every week."

Rebecca was a ghost compared to how she acted since her arrival. "Very well. For the sake of Bog Isle, my team will race in the Grand Championship."

Solomon nodded. "I'll be outside when you're ready to go to your suite." Solomon left the medical room with Gordon. Night Fury stayed behind, standing steadfast in front of Rebecca.

Rebecca hated apologizing, but it was her duty to right her wrongs. "I apologize for raising my voice at you, Night Fury. I hope you can forgive me and the Bog Isle for this whole ordeal." Rebecca waited for his response. When she didn't get one, she repeated herself. "Night Fury?"

Night Fury suddenly raised his head. "Excuse me, did you say something?"

Rebecca held back from reaching out and wringing Night Fury's neck. Instead, she allowed her eyebrow to twitch in annoyance before she turned on her heel and walked to Cameron's side.

"Cameron, I want you to get some rest. We'll sort everything out tomorrow when we get back, okay?" Rebecca took her daughter's meek nod as understand before she bent down and kissed her forehead good night. "Good night, Cameron." Rebecca turned and pulled the curtain away, much to Virgil's displeasure. Rebecca ruffled Virgil's dreads, fluffed Joel's pillow, and pecked Charlie's injured hand. She might've not been their mothers, but Rebecca always treated those around her with a stern maternal fashion. After she bid the boys good night, she opened the door and followed Solomon and Gordon to her room.

Cameron looked up at Ash and Ronnie with a sad look. "Sorry, Ash. Sorry, Ronnie. I shouldn't have come here-"

"Alright, just because you four are in the medical room, this doesn't mean that you're out of training. We start tomorrow morning as soon as the _Amazonians _leave." Night Fury stepped in front of his team.

"Night Fury, will you shut up for second! Better yet, leave!" Ronnie threw a pillow at him and pointed to the door.

Night Fury caught it and tossed it to Teddy, who accepted it before settling in the chaise-lounge waiting chair to sleep. "Don't try to sleep in. I'll just come over and drag you to the racetrack myself-"

"You know, you really should be nicer to them instead of acting like an ass all the time."

Night Fury peered over to Cameron. "This coming from the little girl that just lost her team…" Night Fury waved to Cameron's ex-friends.

Cameron lost the ire she'd reserved for Night Fury and turned away to get ready for bed.

"Breaking my future opponents spirits. Well, I'm done here. Good night, Cameron." Night Fury singled her out for a reason. That handicap comment was still fresh in his mind. Night Fury ignored the intense scowls he got from Ronnie and Ash. He turned and walked out of the medical room.

Ash and Ronnie didn't want until Night Fury left the room before they got themselves up to help Cameron lay down. Ash worked the bed's remote while Ronnie lowered the mast for Cameron's slings.

Stewart rolled his eyes at their motives before turning away to sleep.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Tower - Sunday Morning_

True to her word, Ms. Bateman left first thing in the morning. She requested a gurney for Cameron and ushered Virgil, Charlie, and Joel to carefully shuffle into the shuttle bus. Ms. Bateman finalized a few details with Solomon and Gordon as Cameron was lifted onto the bus by the wheelchair lift.

Night Fury had his arms crossed as he watched it all happen, his team strictly ordered to stay behind him. Ash and Ronnie, of course, ignored him and gave their goodbyes to Cameron before she got lifted into the bus. Night Fury was irked at their behavior as of late. How could they be so idiotic with the enemy spy? Without breaking eye contact with Cameron, Night Fury addressed to his sane teammates.

"Since you two have more maturity than your other teammates, you get to skip your warm-up workouts for today. Get over to the fence and practice your endurance until I come back with Ash and Ronnie."

Stewart smirked at the small praise he got from Night Fury while Teddy continue to scowl at the shuttle bus. "Ignore them, man. If the she-beast want to stay friends with an obvious spy, let 'em-"

"No. I'll make sure they forget about that girl. Go put your armors on." Night Fury had his team train in their armors while they were offline. The added weight would build up their stamina and get them comfortable with their battle suits.

"Captain." Stewart shrugged it off, glad he didn't have to go through the morning workouts. He turned and casually left for the racetrack.

"Teddy, get a move on-"

"After you answer my question." Teddy stated. There was something that had been bothering him for hours. After a moment, Teddy took Night Fury's silence as a cue to ask. "Why did you kick those kids' asses? I know they were spies and all, but they weren't even in armor."

Night Fury waited until the shuttle bus left before he tapped his temple. His helmet scaled down to his neck and Night Fury took a moment to ruffle his helmet hair loose. Then he wiped some excess sweat off his face. Hector hadn't come out of his battle suit all day and night. His paranoia put him on high alert ever since Cameron and her friends strolled into his racetrack uninvited.

"I gave them a fair warning and they had the audacity to dismiss me. Then they tried to walk past my authority on my own property. What would you have done? Let them trespass and infiltrate HRT's highly advanced Battle Cross tech? No, I shut them down."

Teddy thought it over. He didn't doubt the hard facts Hector provided on Bog's Elite, but Hector put those teenagers in the medical bays. Teddy would've thought he'd only capture them for questioning. By the looks of Cameron's injures, Hector wasn't pulling any punches. "That Cameron girl looked half-dead, man-"

"I don't care. It's been made clear that they're officially our enemies. I won't hesitate for a bunch of spoiled freshmen that think they can do whatever they want due to their age. That's all I have to say on the subject. Get to practice, Thorston." Hector dismissed him before turning back around just as Ash and Ronnie made their way back.

Teddy nodded before heading over to retrieve his battle suit.

Ronnie walked right up to Hector's face. "I tired of your shit, Hector. I'm done with Team HRT. Keep the signing bonus-"

"Here's what's going to happen, ladies. You're going to forget about that Bog trash and focus on your training. I couldn't care less about your attitude towards me, but if you think that your being here is a bargain that you have over me to turn over a new leaf, you're dead wrong. How you made it this far in the Battle Cross industry is truly beyond me. Naively falling for a trap from the enemy that posed as your fan girl?" Hector snorted, and then tapped his neck. "Suit up and meet me in the cage. Maybe some blows to the head will wake you up to reality." Hector rolled his eyes just before his helmet enclosed around his head. Then he turned to leave for the racetrack.

Ash somehow found the will to hold herself back from kicking Hector into the ground. "This team was a mistake the moment you became captain, _Night Fury_." Ash spat before she turned and left for the garage. "Let's go, Ronnie…"

Ronnie was surprised Ash kept her cool, but shook her head and went after her.

Night Fury frowned when he saw Ash and Ronnie exit the garage in the Nissan GT-R. "Jefferson, bring up contacts."

"Yes, Mr. Haddock."

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Thompson Residence - Sunday Afternoon_

"So this young man attacked four defenseless children?" Ms. Thompson exclaimed, hand to her pearl.

Ronnie raised a brow before answering her down to earth mother. "Hector put them in the emergency room."

Ash busied herself by tearing a napkin into a million pieces. She was on her fifth one when she suddenly slapped her pile away and slammed her fist on the dining table. "He thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he's the prince of Berk! I hate it!" Ash fumed.

Ms. Thompson looked towards her daughter for help.

"Hector Haddock is the guy we're talking about, Mom. He's the son of Solomon Haddock; CEO of HRT Tower." Ronnie supplied.

"Oh-"

_DING! DONG!_

"That must be the people I've called for the front lawn…" Ms. Thompson excused herself to answer the front door.

Ronnie paled. Then she glared at Ash when she heard her snort.

"How's Frankie, Ronnie?" Ash's lips turned upward slightly. "He looked freaked out of his mind the last time I saw him underneath you…"

"Just you wait until my mother leaves and there aren't any witnesses…" Ronnie narrowed her eyes at Ash.

"I'm shaking-" Ash stopped herself when she heard a snippet of the conversation Ms. Thompson was having with whoever was at the door.

"This really isn't a good time, the girls are still upset…"

"I understand, Audrey. But this has escalated to possible jail time."

Ash turned to Ronnie and shared an alarmed look. She almost got up to see who was at the door, but then she heard footfalls coming towards the dining room.

Ms. Thompson came into view first, then Ash's father showed up with a unusual grim face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ash was on her feet.

Archibald Hofferson didn't answer at first. His appearance was obviously rushed. His sleeves were rolled up, his dress shirt was buttoned inappropriately, and his tie was undone. A stressed crease above his eyes had shown that his work hours were not kind to him. He looked as if he'd just finished a tough case and then called back out to another before he could rest.

"I know I haven't been at the house lately, but-"

"I'm not here regarding that, Ashley." Archibald visibly looked torn in two. He knew his daughter had really gotten herself in trouble this time. "I thought I taught you better than this, Ashley…"

Ash was really confused now. "Dad, you're starting to scare me. What's going on-"

Something caught Archibald's attention before he could try to reassure Ash. He stepped to the side.

"Does anyone truly know what a contract is?"

Hector entered the dining room, out of his battle suit and clad in street clothes. A dark blue _Raw State _graphic t-shirt, black sand jeans, and black and blue Protégé shoes. A graphic design stated "Sinister" on the side of the shirt. Hector had an electrical device and papers in his arms. He walked up to the table and set them in front of their respective owners.

Ash didn't even glance at the papers, she had her eyes locked on Hector's. "Why can't you just piss off, Hector?!"

Hector kept eye level with Ash, unfazed by her venom. "I would hold back the insults if I were you, Hofferson-" An apple from the dining table collided into his face. The remains were splattered all over his face. Hector angrily wiped the bits off his face and glared at Ash with ire.

Ash smirked before she got more ammo. She reeled her arm back and prepared to throw a fruit cocktail at Hector.

"Ashley! Stop it right now!" Archibald's voice boomed. He never wanted to yell at Ash, but he knew she was digging herself in a deeper hole with her childish behavior.

Ashley froze in place and stared wide-eyed at her father. She knew she was going to get it now. Her father rarely raised his voice except when arguing with her mother.

Archibald closed the distance between his daughter in two quick strides. He reached beside her and got a napkin for Hector before he turned back to Ash. He snatched the pear from her hand and picked up the piece of paper Hector laid on the table. "Do you see this?! This is the contract you signed for HRT. Did you even read it before blindly signing it?!"

In her mind, there was no one else in the room besides her cross father. Ash stammered before she gathered enough of herself to respond. "I-I thought it was just the usual release papers and waiver-"

"I've told you time and time again that you must read everything that requires your signature, Ashley! You've not only breached your contract, but you've rendered my support useless! Hector, the one you just threw an apple at, has all the power to sue you and send you off to prison with a ridiculous bail!"

Ashley shrunk into herself in front of her father's stern gaze. Then she turned over to Ronnie.

Ronnie was getting her own earful from her own parent.

"Now I want you to read this contract and adjust your attitude." Archibald slapped the contract onto the table and pointed at it.

Ash took a shaky breath before turning and bending over to read her contract. Three pages in, Ash needed the support of the table as she continued to read. Her legs were about to give once she finished reading and cringed at her rushed, but clear, signature. Ash bowed her head. _Shit… _She clenched and unclenched her hand, having a bad craving to hit something until her hand fell off. Her contract clearly stated that she was screwed seven ways from Sunday. _Strike one: no fighting your teammates. Strike two: no disregarding training. Strike three: no attacking the captain. Strike four: no crimes committed in the duration of the valid contract…_

"The contract clearly states that forfeiting from the Grand Championships, without a signed pardon from a medical-certified doctor, will amount to a fine of $75,000. And for every strike you break, you must pay an additional $10,000. But that's not the worst of it, Ashley. Hector is deciding whether or not he would press charges for grand theft." Archibald took off his reading glasses and massaged his face.

"What?! I didn't steal anything!" Ash mustered up all of her fury and aimed it directly at Hector with a glare.

"Lower your voice, Ashley. It's not official yet. The charges are due to stealing Hector's prototype motorcycle and Nissan." Archibald looked to Hector to see if he was correct with the information. Hector nodded back.

"B-but…No! He blew up my bike! That was my signing bonus. There must be some kind of penalty for that, right?!"

Archibald furrowed his eyebrows at the new information. He turned to Hector once more. "Is this true, Hector?"

Hector was typing away at his Tablet before he answered. "Yes, but my actions were understandable. Ashley was being uncooperative. Here." Hector passed his device over to Archibald. A video format was on the screen. "Its a touchpad."

Archibald clicked the play button and his disappoint in his daughter grew.

Ash got next to her father and stood on her toes to see what was on the Tablet. Once she saw what was on the video, Ash wanted nothing more than to smash the tablet across Hector's face. The only thing that the video showed, was Ash punching Hector that one time at the signing of her contract.

Archibald handed the device back to Hector and let out a deep sigh. "Does our agreement still stand, Hector?"

Hector set his Tablet down on the table. "For an old family friend, yes. But I think an apology is in order for that thrown apple, don't you think?"

"Yes." Archibald turned to Ash. "Ashley, apologize to Hector and he'll let you come back to race for HRT. He'll also drop the charges he'd filed against you."

Ash stared at her father in disbelief. She wanted to ask if there was another way, but Ash knew her father, with the position of Berk's District Attorney, would've found one already. "Anything besides apologizing. Dad, please-"

"It's final, Ashley. Apologize so we can put this all behind us."

Even if she said sorry, Ash knew Hector would have complete control over her all over again. He'd make sure that Ash never forgot this moment. But right now, Ashley barely had any savings, and she doubted she could sell her old bike and the Nissan to pay for the fines. Ash also knew asking her dad to defend her case in court would blow everything out of proportions. This included ruining her father's reputation with such a ridiculous case.

Every fiber of her being was refusing Ash's ultimate choice. Ash turned to Hector and clenched her hands until her knuckles were white. Through her teeth, she started her apology.

"Not here. You'll have to apologize to Stewart Johnson and Theodore Thorston as well. Attacking your own teammates breached one of the parts of your contract. The same goes for you, Veronica. But, in every sense of the phrase, you're free to go today. Report to HRT Tower tomorrow morning at seven A.M. sharp for practice. Thanks again, Uncle Archibald. Have a nice day, Veronica. _Ashley_." Hector picked up his Tablet and their contracts before turning to leave. "Keep the Nissan, Ashley. I wouldn't want you to be late due to public transportation." He waved and exited the dining room.

Ashley was empty. Getting to keep the damned car didn't make her feel happy or grateful. Her identity, freedom, respect from her father, and pride were stolen from her in the course of one afternoon.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Tower - Racetrack Dome - Monday - 5 Weeks Later…_

Team HRT was at Hector's preferred level now. Their attacks, defense, and reactions were honed to their true potential. But with the promising results, sacrifices were made. Trading their unique well-known personalities for cold, calculative, ruthless attitudes.

Every member of Team HRT had divided from one another under Hector's intensive training. Partnerships were a thing of the past. Too many contrasts clashed with one another and soon they all broke apart. Now, each racer had their own skills to bring to the table.

Hector, at 10% overall power left in his Ultimate Obsidian battle suit, got thrown backwards against the X-Cage's fortified wall. The fight he was in now was the final graduation for his team. He expected the four to level themselves up, but as of right now he was having trouble reining his team. That last hit he'd received made his helmet short-circuit and forced Hector rip it off. Discarding the protective headwear, Hector tilted his head and spat a mouthful of blood on the cage's floor. Then he reached behind and retrieved his Eskrima for the first time in weeks. At first, he knew he wouldn't need them for such a fight with his team, but now he needed to remind them just who their captain was.

Hector adjusted the settings of his primary weapons for _9_, one level away from a discharge used for death row victims. He didn't take anyone of them seriously, but he didn't want to show them mercy either. Hector got into position and flew towards the one that dealt him that last blow.

Ash, reborn into a diehard fighter, got right back into her battle stance. Although, she'd never admit it openly, her training under Night Fury helped her immensely. But more importantly, Ash realized her true character these last few weeks. She was a sixteen year old teenage girl. She ignored her mother's wishes to attend beauty pageants for training blood, sweat, and tears for her career in Battle Cross.

Ash blocked Hector's strikes with graceful speed; she never felt beautiful unless she was fighting, and even then it was something that went beyond skin and bone into the kinetic joy of successive movements. Kick, thrust, slash. If she wanted her freedom back, Ash needed to prove herself to Hector. Her pride couldn't be given to her, she had to beat it out of Hector.

Ash gripped her daggers and sent of flurry of slashes at Hector's fast approaching form. She might've been on a whole 'nother level from 4 weeks ago, but Ash still kept her bad habit of being reckless and naive.

Hector's Ultimate Obsidian was riddled with deep cuts, but he allowed a few more from Ash's series of hacks. He pulled both of his fist to both sides of Ash's helmet, jarring her for a moment before gripping her chest plate and slamming his helmet against hers. Lastly, Hector repaid Ash's kick by delivering her own, sending her backwards into a stunned mess crashing against the walls of the X-Cage.

Teddy threw in the weighted end of his chains. He'd adopted the unique weapon when he wasn't allowed to spar with his guns. The end of his chain barely missed Ash, fortunately she'd managed to dodge. It was every fighter for themselves, Hector was the primary opponent for them all. If Hector got taken down, they'd pass and earn his respect. No one cared for the consolation prize, they just wanted to take their training frustrations out on their captain. No matter who was in their way.

Hector knew he lost his right Eskrima, but before he could discard it, Teddy pulled on his chain and brought Hector close. Hector couldn't dodge the kick to his ribs, but he did counter by sending surges of electricity through the chains to their owner.

Thanks to the endurance training the electric fences gave Teddy, he only got off with a momentary pause.

Hector took the opportunity and head-butted Teddy, afterwards freeing his right-hand Eskrima to whack him upside the head. But Hector realized that he was fighting four people at once. He shoved Teddy away from him just in time to duck Ronnie's staff.

Ronnie was probably the only one, besides Hector, that kept her personality. She'd still crack jokes every now and again. She even smiled to herself as she practiced. The only difference between her and Ashley was that Ronnie still had secret dates with Frankie, someone that she would push through training to see them sooner. Ronnie adopted her bo staff because of her fast reflexes and movement.

Ronnie missed her first intended hit on Hector when he was engaged with Teddy, so she recovered and spun her body. Her staff was at her waist as she twirled like a top, spinning towards Hector with her staff's extended reach.

Hector used both of his Eskrimas to halt Ronnie top-like attack. Then he crouched and swept her legs from under her. With Ronnie now on the ground, Hector quickly knelt down and intended to bring down both electrified ends of his Eskrima down onto her chest and stomach. Once again, Hector's finishing move was interrupted by another newcomer. Hector knelt lower and sprung up, flipping backwards, evading a fatal attack from two red ceramic swords.

Stewart, ignored Hector's warnings, and built up his upper muscles. He put on more weight in his torso and arms. Not only did he now have more power, but his confidence skyrocketed much to everyone's displeasure. But Stewart training his brain just as much as he did physically. He watched and adapted to Hector's various fighting styles. Stewart now had combinations that he thought of to counter most of Hector's techniques. For instance, dual ceramic broadswords to fight on par with Hector's electric Eskrimas.

Stewart didn't give Hector a chance to recover as he lunged with his right sword above his head and his left in front of his stomach. He sent one swift slash towards Hector's shoulder, having his free sword at the ready to guard or parry a counter.

Hector brought his left arm up to block Stewart's downward slash and hooked it underneath his armpit. Then he quickly decked Stewart, aiming directly for his mouth piece. Taking in Stewart's head jerked backwards, Hector chopped his turtleneck portion armor of the Nightmare battle suit and then twisted himself to throwback Stewart with an elbow to his stomach.

Stewart wasn't surprised by the force of the elbow hit as he stumbled backwards. He, like his teammates, knew that Hector never stopped giving his 110% in his fights. Stewart came to a halt when he planted both his swords into the cage's floor. Then he got up, leaving his swords imbedded into the floor and unwisely cracked his neck side to side. While rolling his shoulders, Stewart accessed another combination from his earlier training spars logged into his battle suit.

While every one of her teammates failed, Ash was idle in the back, finally able to assess that Hector was on his last legs, figuratively speaking. Ash flipped the daggers in her hand and started for Hector.

Hector's head jerked towards the direction Ash was charging him at. He locked onto her and threw his Eskrima like a lance right for her. The other three members of HRT held back, allowing Ash to have her round with him. Hector treated his next encounter like any other. Ending it as soon as it started.

One, out of all Hector's traits, that Ash hated more was his unpredictable attacks. She'd been fighting him for a whole month and she still didn't have an anchor on his skills set. Ash's mind went into overdrive as time around her slowed down. She had two choices; deflect the incoming Eskrima with her dagger and risk having electricity surge through her or take the hit with half damage due to her armor.

Ash braced herself as she moved so she would take the projectile on her chest plate. Like she guessed, the Eskrima was fully charged and she felt it the very moment it connected to her armor. Fortunately, Ash anticipated as much. Right before the muscles in her body froze up, she gathered power in her legs and leapt into the air, aiming a drop kick at Hector using her momentum.

Hector sidestepped and clothes-lined Ash with a stiff right arm. He didn't wait for Ash to slam into the ground. He let himself drop along with her, his elbow about to bash her before she hit the cage's floor.

Ash rolled out of the way just in time to dodge Hector. She only stole a glance at the indention he left on the floor. Ash rolled to a crouch and then she got on her feet. Unfortunately, Ash didn't recover fast enough.

Hector might've been evaded and on the ground, but he spun on his back to sweep at Ash's legs. Hector then pounced onto Ash, straddling her stomach. He caught Ash's flailing punches and held them over her head with one hand. Next, Hector got his only Eskrima and pinned her hands with the charged stick. With Ash convulsing from the surging electricity from her under protected gloves, Hector reeled his fist back and clenched it, gathering power.

_CRACK!_

Hector broke Ash's helmet in half. A trail of blood from a bruise on Ash's forehead rolled down. For the first time in weeks, Hector finally saw her face. She'd not only closed off from the rest of her team, but she never came to practice or even dinner without her battle suit fully on. If Hector was bothered by the shock and contempt in Ash's cold steel blue eyes, he didn't show it. Hector went in for the knock-out blow in between the eyes-

_C-cccc-CHINK…_

Hector's wrist was suddenly wrapped by Teddy's chains.

Teddy flexed both his arms to the max as he pulled the chains over his shoulder. Teddy's own power combined with the remaining energy of his battle suit caused Hector to be jerked off of Ash and towards him.

Stewart intercepted Hector halfway and twisted his body, swinging both of his dual broadswords closely together. The slash was successful and Hector's chest plate shattered from the impact.

Hector grunted and held in his pain professionally. The blow he'd received from Stewart brought Hector an abrupt stop before he dropped to the ground. Hector rolled over, his chest to the floor, and clutched his chest.

Still on high alert despite Hector seemingly defeated, Teddy unraveled his chains from Hector's prone form. But before he could wrap his chains back around his arms, Teddy dropped his chains and backed away, dodging a slash from Hector's claws. Teddy held his hand up and checked to see if he still had all his digits left.

Hector began to get up, disregarding his injures. He was up on his fours, but then a staff broke across his back. Hector let out a cry, but continued to stand. Hunched over and breathing in haggard breaths, Hector turned to engage his next opponent.

The very instant Hector raised his head, Ash was already running along the walls before she jumped off cage walls and directed a flying round house kick to Hector's vulnerable head.

Blood flew from Hector's mouth as his head jerked to the side following the connected kick. Swaying side to side, Hector's crestfallen head bowed before the victors…

Hector Percy Haddock, aka Night Fury, fell. Defeated.

_CLUNK!_

Ash angrily wiped the blood trail from her head before she got down to Hector's level, straddling his stomach and preparing to deal the knockout blow between the eyes. She brought her armored fist down. Only for her punch to be caught by the ever-stubborn prince.

Hector resisted Ash's victory until the very end. He flicked Ash's hand away and cleared his throat. "Congratulations, Hofferson. You've finally defeated me. All you needed was three other people to take me down. Ha…" Hector slurred and managed to chuckle. He coughed before bringing a hand massage his eye.

Ash shoved herself off him, scowling down at him.

"Enjoy your small victory, the opening ceremony is tomorrow afternoon. Clean yourself up and attempt to look presentable, Ashley. _Dismissed_." Hector gave into his injures and lost consciousness.

Ash wanted to bash him through the cage floor while he was down, but she knew well enough to hold herself back. She turned on her heel and forcefully ripped the X-Cage's door off. Just being around Hector was a liability to endanger her _contract_.

Ronnie picked up her broken staff and filed out of the cage along with Teddy and Stewart, blatantly ignoring their fallen captain that required medical attention. Any act of kindness would be rewarded by Hector personally. The reward consisted of a educational beat down. Stewart learned that the hard way when he tried to stay in Hector's good graces.

After a few minutes of nothingness, the lights in the dome shut off to standby and the other training sections powered down. The only thing running was the air-conditioning in the massive building complex.

"…"

_Whirrr…_

"_Emergency reserves activated. Remote-control override accepted." _Ultimate tapped into its stored power and started integrating control into the rest of the suit's motor functions. "_Choose Avatar to operate…_"

"I'll take it from here, Ultimate Obsidian. Please alert the medical staff of Hector's incoming visit."

"_Request accepted, AI Jefferson._" Ultimate Obsidian relinquished full control to Hector's butler and busied itself with sending out the alert.

Jefferson took in all of his master's cuts, bruises, and broken hairline injures. The digital butler hated the fact that Hector unnecessarily pushed himself past his limits. Jefferson shook away the cluster of emotions and got to work raising Hector's prone body to stand. After the feat, Jefferson took time to walk out of the racetrack, into the garage, inside the elevator, towards the medical wing.

At the moment, Jefferson refused to think about Hector's attitude once the Grand Championship officially started tomorrow.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_HRT Tower - Opening Day for the Grand Championship Race - Racetrack Stadium_

"Welcome to the first Grand Championship featuring two of our neighboring islands!" Solomon boomed into his mouth piece.

_WHOOOOOO!_

The crowd went wild. Every seat in the stadium was filled. The Grand Championship race had been sold-out for weeks. The sales from the tickets funded the concession stands, which were fancy equivalents provided by HRT Tower. Mr. Ingerman was bustling in the kitchens while his son, Frankie, operated all of the stadium catering. All of this and it wasn't even the actual race. The opening ceremony was held first to introduce all the teams, their captains gathered behind Solomon, representing their sponsored island.

"Thank you all for making it here today! Allow me to introduce the captains that will be racing with their teams in the competition! Firstly, I know I don't have to say anything, Berk's own rookie hero… Give it up for HRT's own two-time Battle Cross winner, Night Fury!"

Night Fury with his arms crossed over his chest, in an entirely new Ultimate Obsidian Night Fury battle suit, coolly ignored the applause he received from his hometown crowd. This only caused the fans to go into overdrive; his fan girls screaming out his name despite his put-off attitude towards them.

"Next, the captain of Bog's Elite, representing the Isle of Bog; Timberjack!"

The crowd welcomed the newcomer with cheers, not as much as Night Fury, but enough to show some respect for the unknown potential crowd favorite.

Timberjack was overshadowed by Night Fury and Solomon due to her short petite stature, but luckily, the camera zoomed in on her and displayed her golden-brown battle suit. Timberjack politely waved to the cheers before she abruptly stopped and put her hands down to her sides. Ms. Bateman, standing behind Timberjack, took her finger off her earpiece.

"Despite his unforgivable past, he's come back to try and ruin Battle Cross. Let's give him Berk's welcome, folks. Representing Fort Suoredrum, captain of the Mercenaries…Red Death!"

The crowd booed and shouted obscenities at the captain of the Mercenaries. Red Death wasn't fazed. He waved his arms, asking for all the crowd had. Then he shrugged his shoulders before flipping everyone on live television. Drake didn't even discourage his captain's actions.

Solomon stepped back besides Night Fury and placed a hand on Night Fury's shoulders. "Alright, we'll hear the captains words before we push off to the next start of the Grand Championships!" Solomon shut off his mic and let the captains have the floor.

Red Death spoke up first.

"I'd like to lead with this; how's the leg, Night Fury? Remember that one time when I had it chopped off right before I took your fame and glory? Ha!"

The taunts and jeers were thrown all around Red Death. But he ignored them, probably smirking behind his tinted visor. "And while you were going through physical therapy, I've been kicking ass and getting laid by your old fan girls by using the trophy you didn't win. Ouch, that one hurt even me! I don't care how you came back to life, no amount of training in your wheelchair will help you now. HRT is done died along with Berk's so-called unstoppable black knight. And, oh yeah, let's not forget that I've put Maverick Enterprises at number 1 in the Battle Cross industry. Who's second place now, Night Fury?"

The whole stadium silenced their rants when Night Fury held a hand up. "Red Death, what you've just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard. At no point in your rambling, incoherent response were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone in this stadium is now dumber for having listened to it. I award you no points of clever witticism, and may God have mercy on your soul during this race." Night Fury cut off his mic and turned to leave for the tunnels.

It took a full minute until the whole stadium processed what Night just said. Then the whole crowd burst out into laughter.

Solomon might've had his poker face on in front of the camera, but on the inside, he was rolling.

Timberjack followed her mother's instructions to keep mute during the captains' banter bit. Her and her mother left right after Night Fury. Timberjack would let her actions in the race speak for her.

Red Death seethed at how easily he got shut down. He clenched his fists and stomped off.

Drake rolled his eyes before going after him.

Solomon got himself under control and addressed the crowd. "We're going to take a quick break and when we get back, the qualification races will begin!"

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Unisex Locker Room - Half an hour before Qualification Race_

"You four have managed to survive my vigorous training for a month and I'm impressed. All of you have shown that you've matured in your own way, but I've noticed that you've strayed from your old partnerships. I anticipated as much. Since you guys decided against teamwork, I expect you to bring your own skills and experience to the table. After you've passed the qualification race, you guys will start the beginning of your solo careers. Team HRT is just an illusion. You will not help each other, you will not rely on anyone, you will not hesitate to shut down past _acquaintances_." Hector sent a look at Ash and Ronnie before he continued. "If you don't bring you 110% in this competition and benefit your standing in the overall points, I will personally retire you from Battle Cross.

"I might be your captain, but I'm not your babysitter. It's every racer for themselves out there. For right now, I'll try and answer any questions so you can focus on the events ahead."

When Hector didn't get any responses, he narrowed his eyes. "There are no stupid questions, just stupid people that refuse to ask them." Hector locked onto Ash and waited.

"I've got one." Ash sent a mocking sneer at Hector. "Firstly, what the hell is your problem with me personally? And secondly, no one just becomes _Night Fury_ overnight. Tell me about your mistakes and how you got through it all."

Hector scowled at her. "You've managed to ask a stupid question, Hofferson. Does anyone have a question whom is not blonde? Stewart, anything?"

Stewart leaned backwards and tangled his fingers behind his head. "Nah, I want to hear the answer to Ash's question. I'm curious too."

"Same here." Teddy supplied.

"Time to spill your guts, Cap'n." Ronnie told him, it was clearly four votes against one.

Hector crossed his arms and leaned back. "Fine, I'll tell, but please excuse my French." Hector looked directly at the person who asked the question. "I used to be almost exactly like you, Hofferson. I raced and won all the races, naively thinking that I was invincible. But then something happened. My mother divorced my father because of your slut of a mother, Diana Hofferson.

"My mother, the only cheerleader I ever had and wanted left because some capitalist women screwed over my father. My seemingly perfect life shattered and I took it out on anything I could get my hands on. My anger fueled my training and I gotten better and better as the days past. Then _poof_, Night Fury. I've been down this dark road ever since. And the incident that cost my leg didn't exactly help my self-esteem. That's what the hell my problem is, _Hofferson_."

Ash hated her mother just as much as Hector, but putting her in the same category as her mother? Ash sent a death glare at Hector as she gripped her daggers' handles, inching them out of their casings.

"Do it, Hofferson. I would like nothing more than to sue your family into the ground." Hector's voice dripped with venom. His claws were slowly extracting.

"_Team HRT to the racetrack! Repeat, Team HRT to the racetrack! The qualification race is about to commence!_" The overhead intercom blared, causing everyone to ease off their weapons.

"Team HRT, move!" Hector tapped his neck and his helmet enclosed around his head. He let his team pass before he ran after them.

Team HRT rushed out of the tunnels and got to their own bikes, mounting them and starting up last-minute system diagnostics. Each team had to do ten heats in a certain amount of time or less separately. Team HRT was first.

Night Fury was out in front, Ash on his right and Teddy on his left. Ronnie and Stewart were behind him. Everyone was in formation and the officials prepped the stopwatch and countdown lights.

Due to his paranoia, Night Fury scanned the entire stadium for any booby-traps Red Death might've snuck in. Night Fury's confidence in HRT Tower had diminished with his own personal capture of spies. Complete with his scan, Night Fury locked onto the countdown lights.

"Go, Night Fury!"

Hector froze inside his armor. Hearing cheers shouldn't have this type of effect on him, but he recognized the fan's voice. Hector whipped his head to the crowd and paled when he found the source of the voice.

_Ping! Ping! Ping-_

The yellow lights were slowly scaling downward, two left before the green light started the qualification race.

Night Fury got off his bike and gave the officials the "time-out" signal. Then he went over to the sidelines, hopping over the guard rails, and flying up the stairs to the bleachers.

The head official, just below Solomon, ordered the countdown to be stopped. She'd only allow this unorthodox halt in events just because it was Night Fury's hometown advantage. But only this once. She clicked on her radio device that was attached to her hip. "Night Fury, you gave twenty minutes. Understand?"

Night Fury was halfway through the group of fan girls that wanted to touch his armor. "Understood. Thank you. Move!" Night Fury shouted at the fan girls.

The fan girls acted as if they didn't hear him and continued to glomp onto him.

Night Fury finally managed to get away from them when security came in. Then Night Fury grabbed the person that he came for and ran them both into the tunnels to the locker room.

Night Fury led the person in before he turned and locked the doors with his own password. Then he tapped the side of his helmet. His identity clear as day before the person.

"You've grown very handsome, Hector. I guess I can't call you my baby boy anymore-"

Hector glared at the person before he pounced. He hadn't seen her in years and he couldn't hold himself back.

For the first time in ages, Hector hugged his mother. All this time steeling himself and his emotions, Hector let out a broken voice. "_Why'd you leave Dad and I?_"

Valerie wrapped her arms around Hector and brought them both down to the carpet floor. She held her hand up and smoothed Hector's hair, quietly cooing at him. "I'm so sorry, Hector. I should've never left my men for such a foolish reason…"

Hector perked up from his mother's bosom. "What reason?" He'd wanted to ask ever since she left and it's been plaguing him ever since. Looking up, Hector noted his mother's eyes. They were flooding profusely with tears.

Valerie caught Hector looking at her with concern and she reached down to wipe her son's moist eyes. Then she had him lay his head in her lap. "Hector, what I'm about to tell you will make you truly furious, but I want you to please promise that you won't look at me any more than you are now, as your mother…"

Hector furrowed his eyebrows. He started to get up, but stopped due to his mother gently holding him down. "Mom, what happened? I-"

"_Hector._"

"I promise, Mom. What happened?" Hector said quickly, tilting his head up to look into his mother's teary eyes.

Valerie let out a shaky breathe before she began her tale. "Hector, I left you and your father because of the case he had against him. He was being charged with domestic violence in a workplace and attempted rape. His behavior leading up to these charges didn't help my nerves either. I truly believed that your father committed such heinous crimes…but I should've known that the facts were false like Gordon and Archibald stated . I looked away when the video was shown in the courtroom for one sole reason…" Valerie applied more pressure onto Hector's chest plate.

"Hector, a long time ago, an event scarred me to this day. I was a victim of rape- Hector!"

Hector's claws were currently shredding the carpet he was lying on while he thrashed in his mother's hold. Grunts of anguish escaped from his throat and he wanted to kill the person responsible maliciously. Hector only stopped when his mother cupped his face and pleaded for him to calm down. He settled down, but he didn't stop shaking with rage.

Valerie didn't stop kneading Hector's face as his frame shook. "I was raped, but fortunately it didn't affect my health. The man had fled and to this day, Gordon felt as if he failed me. But he didn't. No one did. I was alive and thankful for that. I might've closed myself from the world, but it was Solomon who saved me. I shouldn't have let my past rule my life that day, Hector. I knew in my heart that Solomon didn't have a bad bone in his body. I let that horrific event haunt me and rear its ugly head, cloud of the good I've known Solomon for.

"Solomon waited until I didn't see him as another vile man and even took me in. I was fresh out of college then. My depression made me turn down promising job offers and then left me in debt for student loans. Solomon juggled my bills, bad attitude, and his own problems as I came from under my dark cloud. I married him and he gave a beautiful baby boy…" Valerie tried to keep her tears from falling onto Hector's face, but she couldn't help but smile sadly down at him. She ruffled his hair and continued.

"I should've known that Solomon couldn't have done anything he was being charged for. He was so noble, bald eagles saluted him." Valerie let out a small laugh, ending in a sigh. "All of those stupid doubts made me leave possibly the best thing that ever happened to me next to having you. I hear the word 'rape' and automatically aim my anger at those who are responsible-"

"Night Fury! Come on, you have one minute-" Ashley pounded on the door to the locker room.

"Back off, Hofferson!" Night shouted back, jumping to his feet. He was about to rip apart the person outside the door, but his mother stopped him in his tracks.

"Hofferson? How do you know-"

"She's Diana daughter, Ashley Hofferson. Figures she would come and butt into our family matters. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Hector had his back to his mother until he heard retreating footfalls from the other side of the door. Hector turned back and cringed at his mother's stern gaze. "What-"

"Hector, don't go down the same route I went. Unless this Ashley girl is a carbon copy Diana, don't assume that someone else's life should define theirs." Valerie softened her gaze and walked right up to Hector. "Don't let the past rule your future, Hector. Live your life the way you want. Forgive and forget."

Hector slumped his shoulders. His mother's knowledge over his logic that Ashley would turn into her mother clearly overruled him. Regretfully remembering about the way he'd treated her made Hector think of Ashley in a different light. Hector wasn't turning over a new leaf, but he would reshape his attitude in some places. Something still bothered him though.

"Are you going to come back?" Hector asked, his eyes hopeful.

Valerie knew the question would come up sooner or later. "I don't know, Hector. I've caused your father a lot of pain. I don't think I deserve to become his wife again-" Valerie was interrupted by a thwack to her forehead. "Ow…why'd you do that?" She looked up and pouted at Hector, rubbing her forehead.

"Because you're bringing up the past. I'm 110% positive that Dad would want you back. And if he doesn't, I'll thwack him on the forehead until he starts thinking clearly." Hector grinned at her.

Valerie missed his smile over the years. "You've always been such a violent boy. Attacking your poor mother like that…" She playfully scolded him.

Hector's grin grew wider as he reached over and opened the door for her.

The two of them walked down the tunnel, feeling like an enormous weight had been let off their chests. Questions were answered, a mother and son bond was rekindled, and hopefully a family to be reunited.

"So, how's the girlfriend scene going on? Did my baby boy become a man yet?"

"Mom!"

_End._

**(A/N **

**Equinox: "You know what, guys? Have you ever noticed that all of the more recent movies centered around super heroes has a darker contrast? Take these three for example; Spider-man is bright red and blue in the comics and shows, right? But when the live-action movie came out, they darkly tinted his suit. The same goes for Iron Man and Superman. Just recently, I saw the new **_**Superman**_** theatrical trailer and his uniform was a, I don't know, modern dark contrast? In the **_**Avengers **_**(2012), everyone got a new outfit to. **

"**The reason I brought this up is because the next few chapters are going to be strictly revolving around the Grand Championship race.**__**I hope you all have noticed that I had Ash's battle suit put through the usual **_**change**_** you see in most of our modern superhero **_**(some ten cent word I can't think of at the moment…**_**).**

"**Anyway, after I post this chapter, I might lift the rating of this story to 'M'. Personally, I think it would be a weak 'M-rated' story at best. But I guess the language and suggestive themes are too much for the weak of heart teenagers that find this story in the open HTTYD fan fiction stories page." **

**RAGE: "There's a better way to say that. This story will not explode with raunchy and lewd material other than what you've been reading since Chapter 2 of 'Battle Cross'. This transition to the M-rating will not change the plot. There's going to be some serious 'stuff' going on in the next few chapters. Why take the risk of stubbornly keeping this story T? Call me paranoid, but I don't know if admins are still taking down stories for no reason." **

**Equinox: "That's it, then. Battle Cross is now going to be rated 'M' for language, suggestive themes, and action. For the sake of our readers, I'll try not to make it too graphic and offensive. **_**Yay.**_**" -_-**

**Disclaimers: We do not own Protégé. **

**We do not own Taco Bell. **

**We do not own Nike.**

**We do not own bras. *Snickers***

**We do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown throughout this story. **

**We do not own RAW STATE.**

**We do not own Madea, Foxy Grandpa, Santa Claus, or bat-shit crazy old women.**

**Sadly, we do not own that 'beautiful warrior' bit for Ashley. That was a modified quote from the book, "**_**Enclave**_**" by Ann Aguirre. All supreme credit to that awesome author. **

**Lastly, Equinox does not own this story's plot. Credit to THE NIGHT'S RAGE. **

**Psh, RAGE was just messing with you guys. The next chapter should be up next week. That joke was all THE NIGHTS RAGE. Equinox's too righteous to even think of tricking the awesome readers of this story… Yeah.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N Replies and then chapter 21:**

_**To CGJ: **_

**RAGE: "Equinox wrote it, PEACE!" *Bolts***

**Equinox: "So that's what it feels like…" **

_**To Farming 101:**_

**Equinox: "CAH-CHIKKA! CAH-CHIKKA!" *Referencing **_**Cars**_** (2006)* "Or were you referencing **_**Kung Fu Panda**_**?"**

_**To Ethan Lukkar:**_

**Equinox: "My bad for not noticing earlier… Who knew that FF would just leave your name blank when I post the chapter?! Sorry again, and thanks for the reviews you took the time to create for this story." **

_**To mks 12 98:**_

**RAGE: "It kind of makes you think who the favorite character in **_**Battle Cross**_** is nowadays, huh?"**

**Equinox: "I think everyone's is Jefferson. I mean, come on, who doesn't like Alfred Pennyworth?" **

**RAGE: "Can't think of anyone. Anyway, Hector is captain and Ash has dug herself into her own grave, in turn, maturing? Stewart and Teddy are no longer partners, just like Ronnie and Ash, and the whole team is divided. All of this right before the race. Perfect." **

**Equinox: "I sense sarcasm…" **

_**To Hiccup2012:**_

**RAGE: "Firstly, no, just no. Secondly, nothing makes me feel better anymore." **

**Equinox: "Translation; the answer to your own theory is incorrect. A good guess though. But the real ending of this story is going to be one of those 'WTF' moments before you face-palm and go 'Oh, that's makes so much sense'. And, uh, something about drawing up some good fan-art for this story… I could try drawing some up. But where to begin?" **

**RAGE: "Reviews don't bother anyone. Flames? Well, that'll make you a target. Black-listed. Fine line between criticism and flames. One shows you care for the outcome of the story while the other is just for the reaction. Listen to my wise words…" **

**Equinox: "Now that Yoda is done ranting, let's get to the chapter!"**

**Disclaimer: We do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown throughout this story. This story is non-profit. Cover-art by HarbouringLies.**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Locker Room - Tuesday Afternoon_

"So, I'm just going to ask what everyone is thinking…" Teddy, along with the rest of his team, were off the track and in the garage while Hector added an addition to everyone's bikes.

"Why did you have us postpone the qualification race?"

Hector requested a Philips screwdriver from Ronnie as he continued to hold a tank up to the Nightmare-420. Ronnie lazily passed him yet another tool. Hector took it and paused before throwing it right back at Ronnie's head, the wrong tool bouncing off her helmet. "I said Philips screwdriver not flathead. Honestly!"

The whole toolbox bounced off Hector's helmet. He let it pass just this once. His mother would've wanted him to at least try and being nicer to his female teammates. After acquiring the correct tool, Hector went back to the installment. "To answer your question, Thorston, I brought you guys back here so I can install nitrous tanks onto your 420s. Some insurance to make sure you pass."

"Thanks for the confidence in our skills, Haddock…" Ash huffed.

"It's not confidence, its an advantage." Hector paused to hold up his wrist. "Bring up racetrack on TV #34." A moment after he sent the order, the TV in the garage turned on, displaying the qualification race going on for the Fort Suoredrum Mercenaries. Their race had just ended but Team HRT got to witness the rest of their last heat. Hector snorted at what he saw and then shut off the TV. "I assume the four of you caught that, right?"

"Yeah, that orange fire coming out of their tailpipes. So what?" Stewart supplied.

"Ugh…" Hector got into the security feed that recorded Team Elite's qualification heats and put it on the same TV.

Team HRT once again watched another pointless video their captain showed them.

"Is there a point to this, Hector?" Ronnie's patience was running thin. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary besides Timberjack's 420 being 5 times bigger than usual for a 420 light-class. Ronnie decided Timberjack just had a heavy-class motorbike. "Is this supposed to intimidate us or something?"

"No." Hector shut off the TV for the last time and stood up, a series of popping joints following sounded from within the Ultimate Obsidian suit. "I wanted to show you that the other teams were cheating in their timed heats, but now it seems that you four need to have your eyes checked."

"Just tell us what we're missing, oh wise Mr. Miyagi." Stewart crossed his arms over his chest, sharing in his team's annoyance.

"In Layman Terms," Hector sent his team an exasperated tilt of his head in acknowledgement of their lack of knowledge. "Team Mercenaries was using a crude form of nitrous boost. And Team Elite must've shipped in two sets of 420s for this event because the ones they used in the Qualification Heats were bulked up with turbochargers. Team Elite must've wanted to be less discreet with their motives of cheating, but nonetheless failed at that too.

"I'm positive that both of our opponents' team have paid off the officials. I'd bet that Solomon has chipped in some incentive for his own team…" Hector explained, afterwards, standing up and starting up the Nightmare-420. It was the last bike needed for an boost installment and Hector wanted to put it, eventually the others too, through a quick diagnostic. The Nightmare started up like it would normally, after Hector bypassed Stewart's simple passwords, and stood idle right next to Hector.

Hector beckoned a confused Stewart over with a wave and told him to get on his Nightmare-420. Once Stewart was mounted, Hector pointed to the button cord crudely attached to the handlebar by the brakes. "That's the button you'd want to press if you'd want the boost to activate." Hector tapped the side of the nitrous tank. "This tank only has enough for five quick burst of boost. Got that?"

Hector ordered everyone else to their bikes and to start them up. Once everyone was mounted, Hector stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, before you go out there, I have some tips/orders that will help you correctly use your boost. Most of you, _Ashley_, presume that I'm a bad captain. I understand this and from now on I'll try to actually help you during your first major Championship event. I stress the word _try_."

Hector stood and waited for the questions to come flooding in. He broke out a character for two reasons. One, he wanted to calm their nerves before they went out with jumbled second guesses and lost even with the help of his nitrous boost. Two, Hector thought that maybe some of his influence might rub off on them and make them race like they were supposed to. For instance, never braking on turns.

For a whole minute, no one spoke up.

"Don't any of you jump up at once…" Hector was getting annoyed at their lack of enthusiasm. His team might as well be zombies. But then something crossed into his mind. Their behavior might be due to the fact that they don't respond to an actual helpful Hector. The weeks of cold disregard might've put them off for showing weakness in his presence. Said weakness being asking any, by Hector's standards, stupid questions that would lead them to be reprimanded.

Regardless, Team HRT only had a few minutes to get back on the track and qualify. Breaking more out of character to be exceptional to their level would have to wait until afterwards, if, cross that, when they pass the qualifying race.

"Fine, act like children and give the big bad Night Fury the silent treatment. Don't brake on turns, don't waste your boost until you're completely out of a turn, and use your boost on straight-aways. Any questions? No? Then get on the track and don't disappoint me." Hector got onto his bike and lead them out of the tunnels without another word.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

Storming off the stage and into the locker room, Hector wanted nothing more than to beat his teammates within an inch of their lives. Hector made sure that his aura radiated calm fury as he lead his team into their locker room. Once he swung open the door, with more force than necessary, he wait until they leisurely piled in before slamming the door just as Stewart barely made it inside. Hector heard the jeers from Team Mercenaries as they passed and went further down the hall to their own locker room, but for the moment, Hector wanted to chew out his own team first.

"Do you all get a thrill out of this?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, Haddock." Ash's whole body language screamed defiance.

"Watch it, Hofferson-" Hector made to tower over Ash, asserting his body language of who's the superior on the team.

"Or what? I'd really love to know the 'or else'." Ash got right in Hector's personal space, whipping off her helmet and sending him a death glare.

Team HRT witnessed the two alphas facing off, but didn't speak out. It wasn't their business and they liked living to see their next birthdays. Whatever their deal was was between the two of them and the others butted out.

"You're five seconds away from being submitted into the nearest hospital for that stunt you pulled on the track."

"What? Taking your glory away? Couldn't take being in second place in your debut back into Battle Cross, Haddock?" Ash wanted to hit low and by the twitch that Hector emitted, she succeeded. "Maybe you can put a picture of second place onto your refrigerator for all of your family to see." She thoroughly enjoyed his slight flinch.

"Don't forget who made you into what you are today, Hofferson. If not for me, you'd be on 3rd Street along with your mother trying to pay me back-" Hector's head jerked to the side. A crack on his helmet visor. From inside his fully charged battle suit, Hector bared his teeth and converted all power to his leg as he kicked Ash away from him and into the lockers.

_CRASH! _

From the impact, Ash spat blood out onto her helmet's computer screen and tried to shrug it off. It felt like she'd just been hit by a double-decker bus. It was an absolute fact that Ash's armor was solely light-class while Hector's was a hybrid between light and heavy-class. Probably something even more evolved than that given Hector's expertise in such matters. It must've been her anger than made her stand up despite her stomach aching.

Once Ash rose up, she reached for her golden blue-hilted daggers and prepared to end Hector where he stood. She suddenly threw her dagger, surprising everyone in the room when it imbedded itself into Hector's shoulder. She'd never told or shown anyone her deadly accuracy.

Hector held in a grunt and reached for the offending projectile. At first, he started having trouble pulling it out. He rationalized that with the combined power of the swift throw and Ash's battle suit power behind it, the dagger might as well be the sword in the stone. While Hector busied himself with trying to get it out of his armor, he concluded that Ashley Hofferson could not forgive and forget. Most importantly, she wasn't worth the effort with her constant ruthless attitude.

Hector gripped the dagger and finally tore it out, along with a plate or armor and some wiring. He inspected the blade and discovered that Ash had modified it to have the likeliness of a serrated blade. Its function to do more damage being pulled out than going in. Hector didn't even have a moment to recover when Ash suddenly appeared before him, plunging another difficult blade into his supposedly impervious armor and then taking back her thrown dagger. Hector couldn't return because she instantly distanced herself from him.

Irritated of Ash's quicker fighting style and landed hit, he chose to voice his anger. "Distancing oneself from their opponent shows signs of weakness. _Fear_ of your opponent's power. As you stand a few feet away from me, you must be thinking of how lucky you were to even land such strike and how you might be able to plant another."

"And you must think that you're invincible. Unless you _let _me hurt you, Haddock. That's a stupid strategy anyway you put it."

Hector ripped the second dagger out of his prosthetic leg and clicked on his ebony wrist blades. His electric Eskrima were used for fighting, his wrist blades… for shutting his opponents down. "I'll allow you to retrieve your helmet, Hofferson. I'm not holding back against you anymore."

"Psh, I won't need it. You got two years on me. It's obvious from you injures that you've gotten slower, old man. Just not what you used to be, huh?" Ash didn't wait for a reaction. She lunged at Hector, attempting to perform an X-slash across his torso.

Hector shrugged it off on purpose. Once he got Ash in close proximity, he drove both of his wrist blades into her shoulders and pulled her towards him, head-butting her and then kneeing her in the gut.

Ash hated the feeling of falling into a trap by Hector. She shoved him away, freeing herself from the hold and then she pushed back with a kick. She cursed herself when Hector managed to catch it. Ash hopped up and delivered a hard punch on the side of Hector's cracked helmet. His helmet gave way, revealing a cross Hector. Ash noticed something else… remorse. She yelped when he twisted her ankle, causing her to lose her footing and gasped when she found herself flying in the air. Ash braced for whatever impact came next. In her case, the bench.

Hector knew he was misusing the power in his suit by tossing Ash around like a rag doll, but he was beyond caring at the moment as he advanced on Ash. Stewart and Teddy parted and continued to record Hector and Ash's exact moves. Ronnie was off to the side, casually sitting down in a chair next to the door, texting her boyfriend with her legs crossed.

Ash might've come off cocky when she stated Hector's weaknesses. But she came to realize that Hector could be in a wheelchair and still manage to kick her ass. Ash got up and tried to regain her footing despite the pain shooting up from her twisted ankle. Before she could even stand up straighter, she fell forward due to the other injures rearing their ugly heads. Ash froze when she was caught by someone. She wouldn't be grateful if Ronnie decided to finally come to her rescue, but Ash would appreciate a fair fight with Hector with better odds.

Ash was lifted back to standing and she prepared herself to try and fix a stare at Ronnie. Her body continued to be supported back to a standing position, but then she kept rising. Ash was soon off her feet. A chilling feeling coursed through her whole body when she noted the cold claws just barely cutting into her neck. Through slit eyes, Ash saw Hector staring up at her. Ash was still utterly confused by the remorse she kept finding in Hector's eyes.

Hector lowered her down to his level and held her there. He wanted a close look at her. He noted that Ash kept looking shocked at something. "A penny for your thoughts, Hofferson."

_CLICK!_

Hector saw a glimpse of the group, his mother specifically, that entered the locker room and he acted quickly. It might've not been ideal, but he only had a second to react and nullify the situation. He replaced his grip on Ash's neck and placed it on the side of her face.

Ash was about to try and get out of his grip, but then her eyes widened. Her personal space was broken and her lips were suddenly occupied by the last person she wanted to share her first kiss with.

Stewart cut the recording of the fight and groaned, Ronnie smiled from within her helmet at a received text, and Teddy joked about "Love on the battlefield".

During the weeks of her training, Ash learned how to shorten the time she would remain stunned. She was already out of it, but before she could do anything, her peripherals spotted her dad entering the room along with a few other adults. Ash noted Ms. Thompson, but she didn't know the brunette. Something about the older woman's smile seemed welcoming.

As soon as it started, it ended with Hector jerking his head back. A hint of fear in his eyes.

Ash held a hand to her lips and took in his expression. _That better be fear of an ass-kicking-_

"Well! If that's what'll happen after just an qualification race, I fear what would happen in your future winnings…" Archibald stepped forward from the group, heading towards Ash with his arms already opening for a congratulatory hug. He gave Hector the usual stare any father would when a boy took their daughter's interest. Archibald enveloped Ash and started praising her for her position of first place with the fastest time out of all the teams.

There were too many witnesses for Ash to pound Hector into paste so she let it go and hugged her father back. Although he promised to visit Ash in her confinement, his schedule only allowed few. Ash might've given him the silent treatment at first, but as Ronnie cut off from her and her other teammates were less than desirable, she stopped acted like a brat and appreciated her father's visits.

Hector averted eye contact to his mother. It looked as if he was awaiting judgment or something. Once he spotted his mother staring at him, he found interest in the floor. It wasn't even two seconds before he was sent flying backwards due to his mother glomping him.

"I knew you could do it, Hector- Ow!" Valerie released Hector when an armor shard jabbed her. She took in the Ultimate Obsidian's damage and looked up at Hector with an expectant expression. "When did you get these?"

"Err…" Hector scanned the room for anything but his mother's gaze. _I just had a sudden death battle with the girl that I just kissed. No biggie…_

"Captain, can I go now?" Ronnie cut in, holding onto her mother's arm, already out the door.

"Y-yeah." Hector managed to compose himself. He sent a nod in confirmation. "Go ahead, Stewart. Teddy."

Stewart was busy talking to his onboard computer in his helmet, carefully filing away his recordings from Hector and Ash's fight. He barely heard them as he walked out of the room behind Ronnie.

Teddy gave a lazy salute before leisurely exiting the room. "Try not to have too much fun, you rapscallions." He snorted at his own joke, knowing he could get away with it because he was already out the door.

Ash's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She wrapped herself around her father's arm, leading him out of the room without Hector's permission. She turned to Hector right before she held her hand out to open the door. "This isn't over, Haddock…" Due to the situation of clueless adults, her threat was executed perfectly. Their parents thought that Ash was hinting at the kiss, but Ash was positive that Hector knew damn well what the hidden meaning was.

"Try to hold in your excitement, Hofferson. Your father is standing right there." Hector replied coolly. He made himself out to be a reasonable young man in front of Archibald and Valerie while Ash looked like she was trying to get in his pants.

Ash set her jaw at his small silent victory by turning around her strategy and pulled the door open, leaving the locker room heated.

Hector made sure to follow her with his eyes until the door slammed shut. Even after the retreating steps quieted, his gaze on the door didn't falter.

"Hector, what's the matter? Did I interrupt something-" An unreadable expression on her face.

Hector mistook her expression for mischievous. He had to stop her before she tried giving him 'The Talk'. "Mom, you didn't interrupt _anything_. Nothing happened. Could you give me some time to change?"

Valerie looked hurt for a second from Hector's dismissive tone, thinking that her sudden appearance after leaving her son for so long had distanced them. But she put on a smile anyway. "Right. You must be tired. I'll be waiting, um, at the, no…"

Hector realized how hard his voice sounded and he tried to apologize before he drove her mother away right after seeing her after years. "Wait, Mom. Sorry-"

"No, just hurry and hit those showers. Being smelly won't attract any girls, Hector." Valerie tried for a weak joke about hygiene messing up her son's _game_. She kissed her palm and placed it on his forehead. Then she turned and left the locker room to allow her son some privacy.

After a soft click of the door closing, small foot falls from his mother walking down the tunnel to God knows where, an eerie silence surrounded Hector. It was only when he was alone that he could truly relax, even if he didn't deserve calmness. Hector sighed before taking off his chest armor, followed by his lower sectional, and finally the remnants of his helmet and neck armor. He set his armor aside and hit the showers like his mother wanted.

It was no wonder he wasn't in a relationship. Girls are hard to deal with.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Trophy Room - Tuesday - Late Afternoon_

Hector held his wrist to the big screen.

"What the hell do you want-"

"A reason why you would even want to fake a video of that little stunt you pulled."

"What're you talking about?"

Hector answered by pulling up the picture he had Ultimate Obsidian take of Red Death at the Captains' presentation. The date shown on the upper-right corner. Red Death stood. With his legs obviously still intact and a cane nowhere in sight. Not even a cast.

"W-where did you get this?" Young Hector put up a poker face profile picture.

"I took it today. Don't act like you didn't notice the date the photos were taken."

"Photos? Wait a second, how do you know Alvin's isn't just wearing prosthetics like you?"

Hector's eyebrow twitched. "In the case you would ask, I've taken additional pictures." Hector pulled up the thermal and x-ray pictures. Each set confirming Alvin's complete anatomy.

"Impossible, this must be fakes-"

"No, I'd say that you're still immature and needed attention. You must've locked the real video away to stall time and make that fake. I didn't even know I was capable of that. I guess you learn something new everyday." Hector shut off the chat room window and then turned to leave. Closing the display room's door, Hector sighed as Young Hector tried pleading his case from the wrist device.

"Don't you dare leave while I'm talking to you. You accuse me of something and then speak over me?!" Young Hector voiced his displeasure from Hector's wrist.

Hector ignored the temper tantrum and switched the AI back to Jefferson. "I apologize for going off the grid, Jefferson, welcome back."

"Thank you, Mr. Haddock. Did you need my assistance in anything today?" Jefferson answered politely.

"Unless you can decipher women, no, I don't need anything." Hector got into his elevator and pressed the button to the floor the dining room was located. It was time for a late lunch and Hector was actually hungry for once. It must be his racer's appetite coming back to him after the qualification race. Choices varying of what type of meal he should have started sorting themselves in Hector's mind.

"Women, you say?"

"Yes. One in particular is putting her full effort into spiting me." Hector crossed his arms and frowned, looking down at his boots.

"And how did you respond, Mr. Haddock?"

"Shut her down and show her who's boss, of course." Hector stated as if it were an obvious tactic with his enemies.

"Please tell me this was only verbally, Mr. Haddock…"

"No- Why does it even matter? I tried being nice and she threw it right back at my face."

"I hope you tried your best, Hector. I know how determined you can be when you want to."

"Who's side are you on, Jefferson?" Hector noted Jefferson tipping the scale to Ash's favor, making him out to be a monster.

"I don't take sides, Hector. How about a bit of advice?"

"What?" Hector huffed.

"It's actually a quote for a well thought-out writer who might have more experience than he/she realizes. I want you to think of an apple tree, Hector." There was a smile in Jefferson voice. The digital butler was happy that Hector didn't dismiss him as easily as he normally would have.

Hector humored Jefferson and closed his eyes, picturing the simple tree. "Fine, now what?"

"Imagine that every apple is a girl, Hector. You might see some fallen apples on the ground, easy to just pick them up to have, but you'll also see some brilliant apples at the top of the tree. Which would you choose? The easy decision to pick it up off the ground or would you put the effort into climbing the tree and picking the apple at the top?"

"How about going to the store and, I don't know, buying fresh apples?"

If Jefferson could, he would've smacked Hector with a rolled up newspaper for the smart remark. Jefferson settled with sighing. "That's not the point, Hector. If you really want the best apple, you have to work for it. Don't dismiss the task, embrace it until its yours, truly your own."

Hector stood motionless in thought until a sudden realization came to him. "You want me to plant an apple tree so I don't have to go to the store?" He concluded dumbly.

"…" Jefferson was one comment away from resigning. "Good day, Mr. Haddock." The connection ended, Jefferson went to busy himself by cleaning Hector's sleeping quarters.

"What did I say?" Hector shrugged his shoulders. Then the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Hector stepped out, still thinking what his butler's hidden meaning was for the random apple tale.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Dining Room - Tuesday Evening_

At the head of the table, Hector waited for his meal alone. Surrounded by the other teams down the line of the long table. Team Elite, minus Cameron, ate amongst themselves laughing. Team HRT, safe for Ronnie and Ash, kept to themselves. And Team Mercenaries wasn't at the table. Ronnie was with her mother and Frankie, Cameron was eating with her mother too, and Ash was in her room like every other evening. Hector's parents were nowhere to be found at the table. Scanning the whole tower, Hector hadn't any luck locating either of his parents.

"Yo."

Hector turned to see Alvin Maverick invite himself to the seat next to the head of the table.

"Long time no see, Hector." Alvin had on a red and black striped t-shirt underneath a leather jacket, black sand jeans, with combat boots. His hair had gone longer, still slicked back with spikes at the front.

Hector set his jaw. "Not long enough." Hector couldn't explain why, but he didn't like being around Alvin. Something felt off. Alvin's aura gave away contained insanity.

"Still butt-hurt about the race?" Alvin put his feet up and smirked at Hector.

Hector subconsciously smoothed a hand over his prosthetic leg. "Not as much as you were in your early days of Battle Cross by your father. How's your dad doing?"

Alvin's face twitched for a second before composing himself. "He's alright. Still getting more ladies than your old man."

Hector narrowed his eyes. "At least my father isn't trying to find the cure for Chlamydia."

"Better to be getting laid than to be jerking off to old photos of his ex-wife." Alvin bit back.

"The day your father kicks the bucket will be the day you're sent to prison and made a bitch by your inmates. I'll send you some soap."

"Listen, you fucking-" Alvin jumped out of his seat, his chair clattering behind him. He was about to tackle Hector to the ground, but he noted the extra security that's been placed since all the teams have been granted stay at the Tower. Alvin locked onto Hector again, slowing nodding at him as he sat himself down. "Not here. I'll wait to bury you on the track." Alvin scratched his eyebrow, slyly giving Hector the bird.

"Likewise." Hector simply flipped Alvin off with both hands.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Tuesday 11:58 PM - Ash's Suite_

Ash tossed and turned in her sleep. Ever since Hector stole yet another material object of Ash's, she'd been on edge.

Moving into HRT tower five weeks ago was the worst experience of her life. The bland room consisted of a king-sized bed, a flat screen, Blu-Ray player, a dresser, full closet, and desk. Ash didn't care much for the expensive furniture when she first received them. The only thing she liked was what she brought from her old room. A few posters, some sneakers, and a photo of her father and her. There were other photos she could've taken, but the one she picked was sentimental.

It was the day Ash saw her father in a whole new light. A picture of a twelve year-old Ash on her father's shoulders, piggy-back style and both of them sporting massive grins. Ash absentmindedly made it a routine to appreciate the picture everyday before she went to practice. Something good to look forward to afterwards and then every morning.

Ash growled as she whipped the covers off her body and stormed over to the bathroom. She jumped as she stepped on the frozen tiles, groaned when she turned on the blinding lights, and slammed her palms down onto the sink counter to balance herself. After adjusting her eyesight, Ash looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed to age in only a month being held captive at HRT tower. The cocky sixteen girl was now an irked, gritty, no-nonsense women that couldn't sleep because she kept thinking of the dark prince. Not 'happy-endings' dreams, mind you, pure fantasies of different ways to wipe the smirk off Hector's face. The only problem in La-La Land? The very instance Ash is about to win in her predestined mindscape fight to the death, some cheesy romance bit that comes out of nowhere and ends up with Ash kissing Hector back like some paid floozy.

As Ash was silently studying her reflection, she suddenly stopped when she locked onto her lips, the recurring source of her problems. Without even a second thought, Ash ducked down to the faucet and turned the knob for the water to gush out. Ash pursed her lips together and rinsed them in the freezing water, attempting to get her first kiss 'virginity' back. The rinsing ceremony ending when a Ash accidentally snorted up some water and jerked her head away from the rapid water. She rid her nose of the water and shook her head. Then she reached in and doused her face with supposed 'holy' water to finish the ritual.

Ash's chest lifted up and down as she breathed in ragged breaths. Without breaking eye contact with the mirror, Ash grabbed a towel and roughly dried her face. Throwing the cloth away, she concentrated on her lips once more. She didn't see anything truly change. Ash stuck her tongue out and tested her lips, seeing if she found any taste of Hector. Her tongue tingling at the taste of peppermint, Ash frowned. Noticing that the water was still running, Ash wet her right hand and shut it off. Then she furiously started rubbing her lips, until she stopped when it started burning. She pulled her hand away and set her jaw when all she saw was reddened lips. After a closer examination, she discovered that she only tasted leftover toothpaste, not Hector.

_Mutilating myself obviously isn't going to help me get any shut-eye… _Ash thought with a huff. She turned and shut the lights off as she exited the bathroom. She got into her own slippers, not the complimentary ones, and shuffled out of her room with just her short shorts and tank for a midnight snack. Maybe a cookie or five. Ash really didn't care about her appearance much nowadays, anyone that reprimanded her would eat their own teeth for their troubles.

Ash opened her door and closed it after her, putting an effort into locking all of her security locks. She didn't anyone coming in uninvited. After securing her suite, Ash walked down the hall to the elevator, pressed the correct button, and crossed her arms as the doors closed. After getting out of the elevator, Ash made her way to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. After she got the milk, she turned to set it down on the counter before turning back and getting a cup. She pretty much mesmerized the whole kitchen, she'd made multiple trips to and fro most nights to get dessert before locking herself in her room. She only came out for training, ordering her other three meals by using room service.

Once Ash got her cup, she set it down on the counter. She poured herself a full cup and drank some. Then she held up the glass and took a sip. Remembering about her cookies, she reached over to end of the countertop where the baked treats were usually located. Coming up empty, Ash looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. Then she scanned the whole kitchen for it. She locked onto the teddy bear jar on top of the towering refrigerator. An irked expression crossed over Ash's face. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised that her mother broke into the Tower to hid the cookies from her.

_CLUNK!_

Ash lunged for the switch, flicked on the lights, and scanned the room for the intruder. Her eyes landed on a flustered Frankie, his arms piled with various ice cream cartons, brownies, and two spoons in his hand. Ash glared at him. She wanted to take one of the spoons and beat him senseless with it for scaring her witless.

"H-hey, Ashley…" Frankie had on a red t-shirt and red and black plaid sleep pants. "Please don't kill me." He still thought Ash was scary, despite her milk mustache.

"On a snack run for Ronnie?" Ash nodded at the desserts.

"Yeah. You?"

Ash narrowed her eyes. _For who? Hector?_

Frankie stammered. "I mean, you know- For yourself! No one else. I wasn't assuming that you were-"

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

"Before you go back to your mistress, do me a favor and get those cookies for me." Ash wasn't asking, she was demanding. Frankie indirectly caused the break-up between her and Ronnie. One joke from Ronnie about Hector easing up on Ash in training if she did something suggestive and Ash heatedly remarking about something regarding Frankie's weight affecting their relationship. None of them should've went that far.

"Uh, sure." Frankie quickly set his snacks down and simply reached for the cookie jar. Then he held it out to Ash. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Out." Ash got back to the counter and leaned over it, flipping off the top and indulging herself to some chocolate-chip cookies. "I'm two seconds away from shoving those spoons where the sun don't shine if you don't stop staring at my ass…"

Frankie flinched. Truthfully, he wasn't staring at Ash at all. He was only awaiting further orders so he could gladly leave the kitchen without risk of having a cookie in the back. "I wasn't-" Frankie stopped himself when he noticed Ash's indifferent expression. "_Right_." Frankie slumped his shoulders and went over to the counter to get his stuff, turning to leave.

"Hmph." Ash raised her milk to down with her cookies. _Boyfriends are for doing tasks you're to lazy to do? Lame. _Ash thought with a roll of her eyes, finishing her dessert and putting her cup in the sink. She shut the lights off and left the kitchen.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Garage - Wednesday 12:45 AM _

Apparently, stuffing one's face with cookies and milk wouldn't bring them sleep. Ash was not bent over on her bike seat, trying to take off the boost tank Hector installed. It was her last ditch effort to expunge him from her life. She currently had a monkey wrench in her hands and almost had the last nut off.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Without even regarding who the person was, Ash turned and threw her wrench at the intruder. She was tired of getting spooked that night. She heard the person fall. After dismounting her bike, she went over to the prone body to see who it was, silently hoping she didn't the Solomon's lights out.

Hector lay on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from the head. He originally came down to take off the empty nitrous tanks from his team's bikes. He had trouble sleeping too after his conversation with Alvin. And sorting the advice he received from Jefferson. When he saw Ash bent over her bike, tinkering, he bit his tongue from uttering a sarcastic comment and tried with a regular question. Well, after tearing his eyes away from her shorts. Before blacking out, he thought it was karma for his actions.

Ash, towering over Hector, stared down hard at him. She placed her foot on his chest and waited. _Well, that was anti-climatic…_ Ash thought, hoping it would feel a little more justifying to finally beat Hector. She got her foot off him. Then she scratched her head, wondering what to do now with her defeated opponent.

Without even noticing, Ash's eyes scanned over Hector's body, waiting for his legendary wits to kick in, jumping back into action. _Nothing- _Ash stopped her thoughts when her eyes landed on the tent in Hector's pants. Ash was stuck between curiosity and disgust as she forced herself to tear her gaze from it. Deciding to count her winnings, she crossed her arms and left the garage.

"…"

Ash turned on her heels and walked right back to Hector with her wrench, preparing to investigate.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Racetrack - Wednesday Afternoon - Official First Race_

The first group, Team Mercenaries, consisted of four members. Each of their armors and bikes were borderline intimidating and disturbing.

First, Red Death's armor hadn't evolved much like Hector's Ultimate Obsidian, but he didn't have a few new additions. On his helmet, blood-red small frills stuck out along the crown. Whether it was actual blood or not, only Alvin knew. The rest of Red Death's battle suit followed after his helmet. Still keeping to its black theme like Night Fury, Red Death's suit was purely black, only his armor plating was galaxy red and lined with the same _red_. Along his spine, metallic silver spikes protruded out, their tips dipped in the dark red too. The Red Death-420 an exact replica of him.

Next, Killjoy was decked out in a metallic indigo armor. His battle suit looked plain with only silver specks riddled on it. What really took a second glance was the massive shield he had attached to his right arm. The defense didn't look heavy like titanium, it looked light like ceramic. But neither guess was right, Killjoy's shield was made from Vibranium, the most durable yet weightless material in the world. Drake must've really emptied his wallet out for such a source just by looking at the large shield. Killjoy's Thunderdrum-420 looked ordinary safe for multiple silver grenade charges attached to the bike.

2 Hits was donned in his gear, head to toe in a bulky black armor lined with a vibrant purple. His armor plates were sloppily placed, like it was rushed or he didn't care where they were. The only noticeable weapons were the long talons along his wrist, forearms, and shoulders. His Murderous-420 was as much as a mystery as its rider.

Finally, Smart-ass was quite the sight. His whole battle suit and Exterminator-420 appeared to be transparent. Looking at his bike, one could see the entire mechanisms and inner workings, including the not-so hidden boost tanks. Some of the parents in the audience had to usher their children out of the racetrack after witnessing Smart-ass' human muscle body displayed on top of his suit's digital plates. It was like being in biology, peeking in to see the muscles, veins, and nerves. His whole suit was disturbing the whole stadium on multiple levels.

Team Mercenaries was in the front, in the middle was Team HRT, and then Team Elite in the back. The order was deliberate. The teams with the least amount of members were placed first.

The countdown light started descending as yellow…

Yellow.

Yellow.

Yellow-

GREEN!

The teams were off.

The highly anticipated Grand Championship has begun.

**End. **

**(A/N **

**Equinox: "There I go, giving you guys a cliffy. Again…" **

**RAGE: "A filler chapter right before the main events. I hope you readers understand how tedious it is to write various characters and action scenes." **

**Equinox: "No need to guilt-trip them. How about a moment of silence instead." **

"**In all seriousness, I hope that any victim(s) of rape has either found their Solomon or Valerie and/or moved on with their lives on their own. Rape isn't funny or a convenient twist to add into a story. It's real, it hurts, and it might won't go away anytime soon. Even if you were or were not a victim, I wish you happiness, friends." **

**Happy New Year. **


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N Replies and then THE HIGHLY-ANTICIPATED chapter 22:**

_**To CGJ: **_

**RAGE: "Yeah, I don't really know what goes as a filler chapter nowadays."**

**Equinox: "Glad you liked the chapter, and as always, thanks for the review!" **

_**To Farming 101: **_

**Equinox: "Well, even if you weren't quoting anything; 'If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a dodge ball!'. **_**Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story**_**. (2004) Quote from that movie. So, uh, basically, Hector sucks at dodge ball…" **

**RAGE: "Please go to bed, you're dumbing down our readers…" -_-**

_**To Hiccup2012:**_

**Equinox: "In this conversation, let's pretend I know what you're talking about… I haven't mentioned 'pandas' since chapter 17? I don't know-"**

**RAGE: "Maybe if your ego was as big as mine, you'd understand what they were talking about in the review." **

**Equinox: "Maybe that big ego is overcompensating for something else…" XD**

**RAGE: -_-**

_**To mks 12 98:**_

**Equinox: "Yay! Been waiting for a question-based review like this!" ^_^**

**RAGE: Hector kind of, sort of, pissed **_**himself**_** off in that one chapter. In chapter 18, Young Hector flat out stated that Hector has gone soft. I hope you can imagine what that would feel like to someone as prideful as Hector. Hector used to lazy, but once he got into Battle Cross as Night Fury, he had a reason to participate in something for once. Every race he won was a level-up. Hector treated his career as a means to introvert shell."**

**Equinox: "Hector? Shy? When pigs fly, right? But did you notice in the beginning chapters that any mention of Hector was affiliated with being cooped up in his room playing video games, steering away from popular sport teams, and not making an effort to get a girlfriend. Yeah, it's all coming back to you, isn't it?" **

**RAGE: "Anyway, when you step on someone's pride, you know something drastic is bound to happen. Hector started this change when he realized that his team was insubordinate, literally. Hector got his chance to **_**fix**_** his team when he truly started acting like a captain. I think everyone knows a coach and captain's methods of shaping up a team, right?" **

**Equinox: "And let's not forget that this is a life or death competition. Battle Cross isn't for kiddies. I don't know if Hector really cared about that factor, but he did want to make it clear that he wasn't to be embarrassed in his highly-anticipated debut. So, Hector did the only sensible thing that anyone captain would do if he only had a month to toughen up his team. He wears them out, hones each of their potentials, and makes sure they can make their own choices because at the end of the day, only they can control their own outcome racing down the finish lane." **

**RAGE: "As for the other people Hector has **_**affected**_**, I want to ask you honestly how you'd feel if someone just waltzed into your stadium like they owned the place, ignoring your obvious authority and keeping to their own business as they did whatever they want? I wouldn't kill them, but I would make sure they got their reckoning…" **

**Equinox: "Hector took down Team Elite due to the fact that they were walking in to his team while they were training. It was a delicate time, getting his team back together and finally following his orders, Hector did the only sensible thing. If you didn't dispatch the intruders yourself, you would at least call security, right? I hope we all know that Hector would never stand for having his authority ignored." **

**RAGE: "Skipping ahead because this response seems drawn-out, Hector didn't want to seem like a jerk-face when his mother entered the room. SO, he did the unthinkable. Kissing Ash! Le Gasp! What could one do when they're holding their frenemy in the air by their throat? Quickly set them down and give them a handshake? Eh, that might've been better, but it was all on the whim for Hector." **

**Equinox: "Note to self, shorten responses so the readers don't get sleepy…" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer references shown throughout this story. This story is non-profit. **

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Conference Room - Wednesday Morning - Three hours until First Race of the Grand Championships_

"Rebecca, looking as stiff as ever I see."

"I see that there's still a trail of slime behind you, Drake?"

"Now, now. Let's act like adults here."

For the past half hour, professional insults have been flung back and forth. The meeting was held to make sure that everyone had their medical, financial, and contract papers in order. It was only an hour before the first race of the Championship would commence and it was mandatory that each team owner surrender their papers to the others. The financial papers to ensure that no illegal weapons or mods had been bought recently and installed, the medical reports to make certain that none of the team members tested positive for anabolic steroids or any of enhancements, and the contracts to guarantee that all the paper work and signing bonuses were fair and not pertaining to bribery or criminal attributes.

"Tell that to Ms. Ball-Crusher over there." Drake snorted at the glare that was sent from her.

Rebecca calmed her intense care, realizing that some men weren't worth her ire. "Drake Maverick is the only one still attached to his immaturity."

"That's enough, are we all ready to display our team's papers?" Solomon got a pretentious raised eyebrow from Drake and a dismissive wave of the hand from Rebecca. After sighing at their childish antics, Solomon prepared to open up his briefcase and surrender his papers. "Very well, please surrender your reports-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_Blast…_ Solomon peered up at the door. He could've sworn he'd told Gordon to make sure that this would be a closed meeting. The last thing Solomon needed was press or any bad news from the event officials. "Gordon, I thought I said I wanted this to be an uninterrupted-" Solomon started when he saw that the person who knocked started opening the door without permission. He stopped himself when he saw the familiar brown hair. "V-Valerie?"

Valerie Haddock, with a shocked expression matching her ex-husband's, only came into the room by chance. She was searching the Tower for a familiar face, ending up with the most accustomed face of them all. "Oh my… uh…"

Solomon found himself tongue-tied as well.

Rebecca didn't know the woman, but as she noticed Solomon sputtering like a fool and Drake's wolfish leering, she knew that she would have to be the mature one as usual. "Hello, may I ask what your name is?"

Valerie blinked, her full attention still on Solomon, but she did open her mouth to answer the question asked of her. "Valerie Haddock-" Valerie held a hand to her mouth, too late to stop herself. She'd always said it on the whim being the wife of businessman like Solomon. She was used to stating her name due to the moments security or a secretary asked. Finally able to tear her gaze from Solomon, Valerie thought of why she didn't use her maiden name instead of her marital name.

Valerie's stare must've paralyzed Solomon because right after she broke eye contact, he found himself thinking clearly. Solomon tensed as his ex-wife stated her name along with his last name. The feeling rushing through him was mixed between excitement from hearing her state her name like always, surprise from seeing her for the first time in years, and alert due to the other two people in the room.

Rebecca glanced at the two Haddocks, studying their expressions. In her mind, she was deducting that Solomon was daft for being so surprised after just seeing his wife interrupt a meeting and pity for said wife.

Drake knew Solomon was married, but he was still surprised as to how the HRT founder managed to find such a catch.

Solomon moved quickly. Shutting his briefcase, standing up, and escorting Valerie out of the room. "Excuse us!"

Drake turned to Rebecca with a sly grin. "Did you see that hourglass figure?" He raised his eyebrows.

Rebecca frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Well, aren't you and the rest of Bog Isle… you know? _Brazilian?_" Drake brought his voice low and raised his eyebrows on the emphasis.

"No comment." Rebecca edged out, barely able to contain her annoyance for the immature man.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Racetrack - Wednesday Afternoon - First Race - Recap:_

_The first group, Team Mercenaries, consisted of four members. Each of their armors and bikes were borderline intimidating and disturbing._

_First, Red Death's armor hadn't evolved much like Hector's Ultimate Obsidian, but he didn't have a few new additions. On his helmet, blood-red small frills stuck out along the crown. Whether it was actual blood or not, only Alvin knew. The rest of Red Death's battle suit followed after his helmet. Still keeping to its black theme like Night Fury, Red Death's suit was purely black, only his armor plating was galaxy red and lined with the same red. Along his spine, metallic silver spikes protruded out, their tips dipped in the dark red too. The Red Death-420 an exact replica of him._

_Next, Killjoy was decked out in a metallic indigo armor. His battle suit looked plain with only silver specks riddled on it. What really took a second glance was the massive shield he had attached to his right arm. The defense didn't look heavy like titanium, it looked light like ceramic. But neither guess was right, Killjoy's shield was made from Vibranium, the most durable yet weightless material in the world. Drake must've really emptied his wallet out for such a source just by looking at the large shield. Killjoy's Thunderdrum-420 looked ordinary safe for multiple silver grenade charges attached to the bike._

_2 Hits was donned in his gear, head to toe in a bulky black armor lined with a vibrant purple. His armor plates were sloppily placed, like it was rushed or he didn't care where they were. The only noticeable weapons were the long talons along his wrist, forearms, and shoulders. His Murderous-420 was as much as a mystery as its rider._

_Finally, Smart-ass was quite the sight. His whole battle suit and Exterminator-420 appeared to be transparent. Looking at his bike, one could see the entire mechanisms and inner workings, including the not-so hidden boost tanks. Some of the parents in the audience had to usher their children out of the racetrack after witnessing Smart-ass' human muscle body displayed on top of his suit's digital plates. It was like being in biology, peeking in to see the muscles, veins, and nerves. His whole suit was disturbing the whole stadium on multiple levels._

_Team Mercenaries was in the front, in the middle was Team HRT, and then Team Elite in the back. The order was deliberate. The teams with the least amount of members were placed first._

_The countdown light started descending as yellow…_

_Yellow._

_Yellow._

_Yellow-_

_GREEN!_

_The teams were off._

_The highly anticipated Grand Championship has begun._

As soon as the flag waved, at the very instant the race started, a member of Team Elite unhooked his electric rod and discharged it. A spider web of electricity entrapped most of Team HRT and a few of Team Mercenary on the left. As the net held its victims, Timberjack and Typhoomerang veered past and chased after the leaders.

Night Fury and Red Death weren't on the left side so they peeled out, neither of them batting a lash at their captive teammates. Instead, right after they started racing, they were fighting each other. Eskrima and Bola swords clashed. Night Fury and Red Death didn't seem to register anyone else until Timberjack got into the middle of them and her spikes shot up point-blank.

Night Fury swung wide away from Timberjack and cursed as he saw Typhoomerang race past them. It didn't take long to deduce that Timberjack provided the distraction while their scout got ahead. Gripping his Eskrimas, he got right back in Red Death's face, fully intent on making sure the _diversion _got what was coming to them too.

Red Death, choosing not to try and dodge the spikes, reached over and grabbed one. Then he tore it off Timberjack's battle suit, attempting to bury it into Timberjack's right side. But Red Death's stab using Timberjack's own asset failed.

Timberjack shot forward just as Red Death swung at air and Night Fury collided with Red Death.

Red Death looked towards Night Fury, nodding once for a temporary truce until Timberjack was shut down.

Night Fury smacked the bejesus out of Red Death for the stupid suggestion. Watching Red Death stagger back, Night Fury turned back to race.

After the turn, up until the middle of the straightaway, Night Fury noticed Red Death charging for him. Lazily, Night Fury made to smack Red Death away again. Not even the slightest bit surprised when Red Death caught it, Night Fury gripped his Eskrima and smirked when the electrical current traveled back to Red Death.

Red Death, royally pissed, roared towards Night Fury. He grew infuriated when Night Fury didn't smack him away, but instead mixed it up by kicking him away.

_I'm having too much fun…_ As Night Fury took the first turn, he peered behind him and saw that there was a fight behind him at the starting line. He was about to continue with the race and ignore them, indifferent about anything other than his scorecard, but then his helmet com-link exploded.

Meanwhile, Zippleback, having enough of her bike being immobile, dismounted and got her staff. Once off, she shrugged off the electricity and turned to Nadder. "What're you waiting for, Night Fury?! Fire a spike rocket at the bastard already!" Despite her com-link malfunctioning, her yelling could be heard by everyone.

Setting her jaw, irked by the comment, Nadder complied and punched the flank that hid her rockets. Once she retrieved one, Nadder got off her bike and reeled her arm back. Just like her daggers would, the rocket zipped right for the Skrill. But right before it could impact on the electric-wizard, Team Elite's Boneknapper came in front of the projectile and held up his ivory shield to take on the rocket.

The spike rocket connected and much to Boneknapper's surprise, his tough ivory shield exploded along with the rocket. Boneknapper remembered his training and quickly looked up, only to have his helmet used a step-up for Zippleback to launch herself into the air.

Zippleback twisted her body in the air and held her Bo staff over her head. Not even giving Skrill a chance to react, Zippleback drove her staff straight through Skrill's bike seat, gas tank, and generator located in the front-middle of his 420. Then she swung herself using her staff as support and planted both feet onto Skrill's torso.

Skrill flew off his bike, onto his back, breaking the main power source for the electric web.

Nightmare, Nadder, and Gronckle quickly started their bikes back up and shot forward finally racing.

Nadder was already flying past Nightmare and Gronckle, her evolved light-class 420 giving her more acceleration over their heavy-classes. Gunning down the straightaway, Nadder would resort to taking out her own captain if that's what it mean to be the leader of the race.

Thunder Drum was tailing right behind Nadder. Raising his shield as he caught up to Nadder. He made to slam his shield into Nadder.

It didn't connect. Nadder put distance between them and then got right back into Thunder Drum's space, aiming a slash with her dagger. She only succeeded in scratching against the Vibranium defense. Right as Nadder struck again, with more force, her hand bounced back, almost striking herself. Before she could think of another strategy to deal with the defense, Nadder got hit with the shield.

Thunder Drum bashed Nadder again and again. And again. He knew he was annoying his opponent, relishing in the enjoyment he got as he humored Nadder in letting her have agitated slashes at his indestructible shield. Thunder Drum finally got bored and made his final bash as a turn came up ahead. Thunder Drum veered towards Nadder and bashed her.

Nadder flew off her bike and tumbled. She kept bouncing until she crashed into the wall of the turn. Forcefully punching her way out of the rubble, she seethed as she followed Thunder Drum with her eyes. As soon as she got back to her feet, her 420 crashed into her, sending her right back into the safety wall. From the gaping hole in the wall, a scream of pure anguish sounded.

Nightmare couldn't care less about Nadder's innate will to beat Night Fury at everything, he knew he was in a competition filled with other racers with different fighting abilities. Nightmare wanted nothing more than to test his newly-acquired skills. And maybe get a few movies himself like Night Fury. The ladies loved movie-stars just as much as they do sports stars.

Gronckle wanted to get out of this competition alive. Period. That's why he was packing enough explosives and ammo to go to war as a one-man army. In Gronckle's mind, racers who thought that this championship was strictly about getting the fastest times in overall heats were all idiots. You can't cross the finish line if you're dead, now can you?

Murderous, finally free from the web, turned and started laughing at Exterminator for being dumb enough to get caught, but then he saw two potential victims roar past him. Baring his yellow toothy grin from inside his helmet, he held up both of his arms and clenched his fists, activating his detachable hooks. He laughed when he snagged two members of Team HRT. But then he calmed down to a wide grin as he started reeling them in by crossing the hook cords back by looping them over his shoulder and around his torso. It wasn't long before he got to a steady pace.

"GET OVER HERE!" Murderous roared, pulling his victims back to him. He would never admit aloud, but Murderous always wanted to say that. Scorpion from _Mortal Kombat_ is beast.

With a dribble of blood coming from Nightmare's mouth, he got out his red ceramic sword and started cutting the cord. Since it was industrial, Nightmare knew he would be wasting valuable time. He jumped off his bike and signaled to Gronckle. The two might've not been on friendlier terms like the old days, but that didn't mean they forgot how to work as partners.

Slamming his foot down as a foundation, Nightmare converted four equal quarters of power into his arms and legs. With a mighty pull, Nightmare got Murderous' attention, close to pulling the Team Mercenary member off his bike, but not all the way. Then he gripped the cord and waited for Gronckle to get in position.

Gronckle copied Nightmare and then pulled. His move succeeded and he managed to jerk Murderous off his 420. Next, Gronckle swung the cord, effectively swinging Murderous into the guardrail to the right.

_BOOM!_

The safety wall built to keep the crowd away from the explosive damage and flying projectiles from the race crumbled, the debris burying Murderous.

The cords holding Nightmare and Gronckle went slack. Gronckle gripped the hook and freed himself from it. He turned back to Nightmare and prepared to say a quick thanks before getting back to the race.

Nightmare pulled out the hook from his side and nodded at Gronckle. Instinctively, Nightmare put his arms up, forming a X-defense in front himself. Before he could brace himself, a stream of fire pushed Nightmare back.

Nightmare would've been surprised if he hadn't guessed there would be another fire-user combatant in this competition. Dropping his defense, Nightmare broke out into a run, circling Exterminator.

Exterminator's line of flames, flowing from his nozzles located on both of his wrists, following close behind Nightmare.

Gripping his ceramic broad swords, Nightmare dug his heel into the ground and started a suicide sprint directly towards Exterminator, each sword to either side of him. Nightmare got right in Exterminator's face and then suddenly ducked, crossing his arms over his chest. Then Nightmare delivered two upwards slashes. The two slashes cut off Exterminator's wrist nozzles.

Gasoline sprayed all over Murderous, but he ignored it, rearing his foot back to kick Nightmare.

Nightmare rolled to the side and sent the end on his right-hand hilt to the back of Exterminator's knee. As soon as Exterminator dropped, Nightmare took his left sword and hacked at Exterminator until the display armor was crinkled and the inner wiring showed. Then Nightmare turned and ran away from his opponent.

Exterminator didn't even give chase yet, instead wondering why his enemy was running away from him. A crackling sound made Exterminator look down at his armor. _Son of a bitch… _

Exterminator's suit caught fire as a spark from his wiring lit the gasoline.

Nightmare saluted Gronckle as he ran past, jumping onto his bike and starting the race for himself before Gronckle.

"Oh no you don't!" Gronckle chuckled, about to get on his bike until he had a gut feeling to lunge to the side. Trusting his gut, Gronckle managed to side-step a claw that almost attached itself to him again. Gronckle locked onto the rubble by the safety wall, and sure enough, Murderous rose from the debris.

Murderous' cord came right back and clicked back into place by his wrist. Then he reeled his arm back and sent another hook at Gronckle.

Surprising Murderous, Gronckle caught the hook and smugly wiggled his finger at the attempt. Gronckle tensed when the cord pulled back. He let it pull on him harder and then he jumped, reeling right towards Murderous.

Murderous laughed at Gronckle's foolishness.

Before Murderous could connect his punch, Gronckle twisted his body in the air and drop-kicked Murderous. Now straddling Murderous, Gronckle started delivering heavy blows to his opponent's head.

Murderous didn't just lay there and take it. He caught one of Gronckle's punches and aimed a right hook. His punch connected and sent Gronckle off of him. Quickly getting to his feet, Murderous put his arms up and prepared for a good fight. But what he saw both disappointed him and angered him. Gronckle was running away! "Get back here, punk-ass!-" An explosion sent Murderous right back into the safety wall, fresh rubble falling down on him.

Gronckle wasn't just randomly pounding Murderous into paste, he'd managed to plant a troll-faced designed explosive onto Murderous. Turning to run back to his 420, Gronckle could laugh his ass off later. "GAH!" Gronckle flew back and landed on his tail.

Exterminator had just clothes-lined Gronckle before chasing after Nightmare.

Gronckle cursed inside his helmet as he quickly ran back to his 420. "These guys just won't stay down!" Starting his bike back up, Gronckle drove out, frantic to provide back-up to Nightmare with the insane Exterminator. Whom was still on fire and continuing to race like it was nothing. He didn't even notice Murderous getting out of the rubble and coming back right after him. Or most importantly, the danger Zippleback was going to be in.

Zippleback planted her foot into the Skrill-420 and began pulling her staff free from the bike. Once she got it out, she turned to get back to her 420-

_CRACK!_

Zippleback's helmet jerked to the right. Momentarily stunned, she could react fast enough before she was enveloped into a crushing bear hug. Cursing at her carelessness, she grunted, face to face with Boneknapper. Zippleback struggled out of the hold, only succeeding in causing her back armor to crack. Zippleback started to panic slightly, coming to terms that her light-class battle suit was no match for Boneknapper's heavy-class at this close a proximity.

Trepidation crept up Zippleback's spine. Before she knew it, a searing electric shock shot throughout her entire body. With the combined forces of Boneknapper's crushing bear hug and Skrill's voltaic staff, no amount of endurance training could keep Zippleback from screaming.

An unknown emotion rocked Night Fury's world. Was his cool and aloof attitude towards his teammates a façade? A mask? Or was he always a prideful sadist, a special jab of pain when someone else laid a finger on his toys/victims? Whatever it was, the rest of the way to the starting line was like a blur. After the third verse of Zippleback's screams, Night Fury was already on top of her torturers.

Switching his 520 to auto-pilot, Night Fury leapt into the air. The photographers, paparazzi, and even fans with cameras put their photographic devices into overload as time stopped. Boneknapper and Skrill with a captured Zippleback. Night Fury about to pounce.

Maneuvering his body in the air, Night Fury got Boneknapper in an one-armed headlock and Skrill in between his crossed shins. Twisting his body, Night Fury threw them both yards away. Landing, he held his arms out and caught Zippleback before she hit the track floor. Night Fury-520 rolled up next to Night Fury and he mounted back on, clasping Zippleback onto his back. "_Hold on_." Night Fury didn't recognize his own voice.

Zippleback meekly nodded, indirectly making something lurch within Night Fury.

Night Fury shook himself and somehow remembered that he was in a race. He started back up before he lost his lead. Steeling himself as he passed Skrill and Boneknapper's stirring forms, Night Fury stared up at the jumbo-sized scoreboard in the middle of the racetrack and froze as he crossed the starting line. He had only just gotten the first and only point for Team HRT and it turned out that Team Elite was already two points in the lead!

"How- when did they?!" Night Fury wondered out loud how it could've been possible that early in the race, but then it came to him. "Team Elite's scout-" The very moment Night Fury came to realization, Typhoomerang raced past Night Fury, winning the final point and ending the first race of the Grand Championships.

The track horn blared, the crowd cheered, and the officials waved the checkered flag. "FIRST ROUND - WINNER: TEAM ELITE!" flashed on the massive screen.

Coming to a slow halt, Night Fury slouched over his bike as he took it all in. He wasn't mad, he was disappointed. Not in his team, no, he took the fault. "Team HRT, hit the showers."

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Uni-sex Locker Room - Wednesday Afternoon - 30 Minutes Later…_

An agitated Ash, a tense Teddy, and a disappointed Stewart stood in the locker room, awaiting the imminent earful from their captain.

"I hope you're happy, Ash." Stewart shook his head, knowing full well of Ash's head-start and the fact that she didn't even manage to score a point.

Ash's face twitched. She already knew she was going to get chewed out by Night Fury, she didn't need it coming from Stewart too. "Shut up, Stewart. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

Stewart's face scrunched up at her attitude. "You were in the mood to have your face meet the safety wall in your first heat though, weren't you?" Stewart scoffed and turned to face Ash with a defiant stare to challenge her attitude.

Ash narrowed her eyes at Stewart. "Should I introduce you to the business end of my dagger?"

"Here's an idea, why don't you two alphas shut up and mate already? Your dominance routines are getting pretty annoying…" Teddy interjected with a frown. He'd been saving that one for when Hector and Ash were acting up.

Stewart snorted. "Hell no. I have standards."

"Anything with two legs, overly-large breasts, and no brains?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Ooh." Teddy shook his head.

Stewart blatantly stared at Ash's chest. "Better than nonexistent breasts."

"Ouch." Teddy started.

The door to the locker room opened and they all shut up. Night Fury walked in and pointed to the benches. "Sit."

Nobody moved, silently suggesting that they'd rather stand than sit anywhere near each other.

"Whatever. First off, I'd like to apologize to you all, but Thompson is no longer with us…" Night Fury started, his head bowed.

The three paused, their masks broken as they heard the key words 'apologize' and 'no longer with us'.

"…for today. She'll be confined to the medical bay and then her room for the rest of the day. Due to this, I'll save the apology for when you are all present." Night Fury finished, peering up and wondering why the three were now glaring at him. He shook his head and continued. "We'll meet up for a official team meeting later today, preferably after dinner. Dismissed." Night Fury turned on his heel and left the locker room.

The air in the room was still tense even with Night Fury absent.

Ash clenched and unclenched her fists. "I hate when he does that…"

"What? Apologizes?" Teddy asked.

Ash took her helmet off and messed up her hair. "When he messes with me like that." Ash walked to the door and exited the room for the her own room.

"Now what?" Teddy turned to Stewart.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to visit my fan base." Stewart took his helmet off and smoothed his hair back. "Later." Tucking the helmet under his arm, Stewart exited the locker room.

Teddy thought of what he would do next. After a few seconds, nothing entertaining came to mind. "Time to hit the showers…" He shrugged off his armor and got a towel.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Ronnie's Bedroom - Wednesday Evening_

"Are you sure you're okay-"

"Yes! I'm 110% percent positive that I'm okay!" Ronnie blew up, irked from the same repetitive question.

Frankie wasn't affected by her temper. "Did you need anything?" Frankie had gotten prior orders to make Ronnie feel better or else from her race by Night Fury himself. Frankie really didn't want to know the 'or else' consequences if he failed to cheer up his own girlfriend.

"Yes, actually. Come here." Ronnie beckoned him to her bed with a finger. Once Frankie got on the bed, Ronnie had him lay back right next to her. "Since you insist so much to make me feel better…" Ronnie crawled over to him and got in between Frankie's legs, reclining her back onto his stomach. "Your tummy is so soft, Frankie!" Ronnie purred as she relaxed her aching back.

"Your welcome…?" Frankie hadn't the slightest clue how to respond to that.

Ronnie wrapped Frankie's around her and smiled contently. She would take Frankie over Boneknapper's _hugs_ any day. "How's work, honey bunches?" Ronnie asked, knowing full well that Frankie felt awkward from the pet names.

"Impeccable, dear. I think I'm in line to be promoted to assistant manager. All I have to do is start walking around Taco Bell like I have a atomic wedgie." Frankie played along, despite the uneasiness he felt from the pet name.

Ronnie was originally playing with Frankie's fingers, but then she burst into giggles. She assumed Frankie was referring to his boss, Mr. Sir, and his duck-walking. "Keep up the good work, sweet buns. Bring home the tacos."

Frankie chuckled. "Don't you mean the bacon?"

"Same difference." Ronnie shrugged, going back to playing with his fingers.

Before Frankie could reply, the door to the suite opened and Hector strolled in with a prone Ash slung over his shoulders.

"Thank God, you two aren't doing anything. I could barely get the original images out of my head." Hector walked up to the bed and laid the still sleeping Ash onto Ronnie's bed. Out of his Ultimate Obsidian, Hector was now in his Night Fury track suit.

Following after Hector was Stewart and Teddy.

"Why are we here?" Teddy asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His usual after-training, or in this case race, nap was interrupted with an earlier than expected team meeting.

"A team meeting." Hector said simply.

"Duh. The question is why are we in Ronnie's suite?" Stewart tried and failed to hold in a yawn.

"Because that's where Ronnie is. Duh." Hector turned to Ronnie. "Wake up Ash, Ronnie."

Ronnie looked at Hector as if he were crazy. Ash hated getting woken up. "What did I do?!"

Hector sighed. Then he inched his finger closer and closer to Ash.

Everyone held in their breath.

Hector poked Ash on the stomach.

Ash didn't even budge.

Hector shook her shoulder next.

Still nothing.

"Well, that was anti-climatic-" Teddy started.

Ash's eyes flew open and she lurched forward to a sitting position. "W-what?" Ash took in her surroundings and then turned to Hector. "Did you take me out of my room and put me in here?"

"Yes. And now that you're awake, we can start the team meeting-"

"Ash, get your own boyfriend!" Ronnie interrupted her captain, irked that Ash had the audacity to rest on Frankie's arm, using him as a pillow like she was.

Ash rolled her eyes, but didn't budge. "Why? There's enough of him to be a pillow to everyone in this room."

"…"

Hector turned away from the bed and busied himself by checking out of the suite's window, Teddy suddenly found the floor interesting, and Stewart held his hand to the side of his face to hide the awkwardness from his sight.

Frankie gently set Ronnie aside and got off the bed. "I'm just going to go home now. You know, not a part of this team, no risk of leaking any secrets out. Anyway, uh, see you tomorrow, Ronnie… hope you feel better." Frankie shyly saluted Hector and crossed the room quickly, closing the door behind him as he exited.

Hector was about to wave back out of sympathy, but he put his hand down before the movement even started.

Ronnie pouted as she stared at the door. Then she whipped around and sent Ash a venomous glare. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ash propped the pillow and laid back, ignoring Ronnie and turning to Hector. "You going to start this meeting or not?"

Hector didn't answer, instead he locked onto Ronnie and briefly thought that he was going to be racing with a _four_-unit team tomorrow. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "The meeting will be moved to noon tomorrow. Dismissed and, er, good night." Instead of the usual 7AM schedule, Hector opted out for a later time. He knew his team was at its crankiness at that hour, and the way events were turning, an afternoon meeting with well-rested members would be more efficient.

"_Get out._" Ronnie edged out through her clenched teeth.

Ash wasn't fazed by Ronnie's anger. She got off the bed and walked past Hector slowly. "Go in my room in my room again and I'll sneak into yours with the intent to castrate you, got it?"

Hector didn't respond to the threat, he only followed Ash with his eyes until she left the room, slamming the door behind her. He made a note to review with Jefferson where exactly Ash was on the 'tree'.

The bottom or the top?

**(A/N Okay. Second attempt at uploading this chapter. I blame the drowsiness from my sickness… T_T **


	23. Chapter 23

_**To Hiccup2012:**_

**Equinox: "I'm getting the feeling you don't like Hector very much…"**

**／****l****、**

**（ﾟ､ ｡ ７**

**l****、 ****ヽ**

**じし****f,)****ノ**

**RAGE: *Gives Hiccup2012 a steel bat* "I want you to take this and hit me as hard as you can…" **

_**To Farming 101: **_

**Equinox: "Yeah, my bad. I blame RAGE for sneezing on me while I was writing chapter 22-" **

**RAGE: "Psh, you've got yourself to blame. Everyone knows that the five-second rule is from elementary school…" **

**Equinox: "It still applies in everyday life. Like Trigonometry Anyway, thanks for the AWESOME praise. I can only continue to evolve this story if my readers help me. So please, give us more to discuss about before we turn ya loose to read the updated chapter. You too, Hiccup2012. Your suggestions are creative." **

**RAGE: "^Er, what the panda man said." **

**Disclaimer: We do not own HTTYD or any of the Speed Racer elements shown throughout this story. This story is non-profit. Cover-art by HarbouringLies. **

****A little refresher just in case. **

**Team HRT:**

**Night Fury= Hector Haddock**

**Nadder= Ash Hofferson**

**Gronckle= Teddy Thorston**

**Zippleback= Ronnie Thompson **

**Nightmare= Stewart Johnson**

**Team Mercenary:**

**Red Death= Alvin Maverick**

**Exterminator= Smart-ass**

**Murderous= 2-Hits**

**Thunder drum= Killjoy**

**Team Elite:**

**Timberjack= Cameron Bateman**

**Skrill= Virgil**

**Typhoomerang= Charlie**

**Boneknapper= Joel**

***Equinox: "We good? Cool. Onward to the chapter!"**

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Hector's Bedroom - Thursday Morning_

Hector hadn't slept at all last night. Not even a blink. Instead, he was staring up at his ceiling, munching on candy he'd gotten after the scene Ash caused in Ronnie's suite. Hector rediscovered his insatiable need for candy during the third week of training his team. Actively participating in an actual race after so long had given him his want for sweets once more. Hector only had a sweet tooth when he was in the racing life.

Anyway, his discussion with Jefferson ended up with Jefferson supposedly being on neither side of the love/hate relationship Hector had been lying to himself he and Ash had. It was obvious that everyone in the Tower had it in for him, even his own butler.

Dismissing everybody around him by locking his door and shutting off his wrists, Hector relaxed into his bed and awaited rest from that day's events. Unfortunately, only consciousness stayed at full effect.

The first rays of light peeked through his window blinds and Hector sat up on his bed, his head in his hands as he slouched over. Dropping a hand, Hector peered over to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed and ended up smacking the device away in annoyance. Hector had hoped it would be late enough to pull all his focus on the race for today, but it was only eight in the morning. He was about to return to a hopeless chance at sleep, but then a knock came to his door.

Hector stood and started for the door, knowing that Jefferson wasn't online as per Hector's earlier order to go on standby until further notice.

Rephrase that last part; Hector _tried_ answering his door, but his body wasn't fully awake like his mind so he ended up face-planting onto his carpet floor. Still eating carpet, Hector held his hands up and clicked his wrist device, unlocking the door. "_It's open!_" He muffled from the floor. He didn't know who would be knocking on his door this early in the morning, combining the fact that he was still groggy meant that Hector wasn't on high alert like he usually was. For all he knew, it could be a hired thug to kidnap him before the race that afternoon. Or a hit-man. Either way, Hector would welcome the eventual knock-out blow. Maybe then he could get some much-needed sleep.

"Hector? What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?"

Hector didn't have much energy for a smart remark, so he just shrugged his shoulders. He was going to try and straighten himself up, but his body protested. He stopped trying when he felt the _visitor_ walk towards him and kneel besides him. Hector tensed slightly when the person's surprisingly gentle hands flipped him and set his head in their lap. Then he felt the person blow on his face and then brush away some carpet stuff from his face. Blinking, Hector peeked through his slit eyes and saw that it was his mother. "_Morning_." Hector cleared his throat on the first attempt at greeting her, but his voice still came out throaty.

Valerie was too busy concentrating on Hector's lackluster appearance. It might've only been a day since she last saw him after a few years, but she knew that Hector hadn't been this excessively lazy since he was fourteen. "Hector, when did you go to bed last night?"

"When it was dark outside." Hector gave her a cute smirk with his remark, his eyes inadvertently drooping a little.

Valerie dropped the concerned look and gave her son a dull stare. "Well, if you have enough energy to talk smart with me, you should have enough to get up and straighten out your room…" Valerie scanned the room and noticed several piles, more like mountains, of candy, fast food, and chip wrappers. Including an over-flowing waste bin filled with soda cans and energy drink bottles. "Honestly, how you survived all these years on such a diet is beyond me-" Valerie heard a soft noise and looked back down at Hector, only to find that he had just fallen asleep.

As Valerie admired the rise and fall of his chest, the peaceful expression, and silent snoring, all she wanted to do was hug him for his cute innocence. "You're so cute when you're sleeping. I miss this…"

Hector unintentionally responded with a twitching eyebrow at the 'cute' comment before he turned his head to the side and continued sleeping.

Valerie knew she should've let Hector sleep quietly, but her legs would've eventually fall asleep and then she wouldn't be able to move him to the bed without waking him up. As Valerie got up, carefully cradling Hector's prone body, she set him down on his bed and pulled up the comforter. Taking another moment to regard his calm face, Valerie leant over and kissed him on the forehead. And then planted one on Hector's right cheek. Then his left for good measure. Ultimately, Valerie started making excuses to plant even more motherly kisses all over her son's face.

It wasn't until Valerie tried for another forehead kiss when she saw Hector sleepily giving her a glare. "_Sorry_." Valerie didn't know if Hector was truly conscious or not, but she whispered an apology anyway. Disciplining herself to stop her relentless assault on her son, Valerie got to work cleaning Hector's room.

Halfway through cleaning Hector's room, Valerie was surprised by a screen panel lowering down from the ceiling. She barely held in her squeak when the monitor came to life and a digital butler took in her surprised face, matching her expression.

"Hello, miss…"

"Valarie Haddock." Valerie held a hand to her mouth again, contemplating if she should just tape her mouth shut for the remainder of her time at the mysterious Tower. Shaking her head, Valerie knew she could be flustered later. There was a strange device that seemed to have mannerisms unknown to most computer devices on Berk. "What are you- Excuse me, what's your name?" Valarie corrected herself.

"No need," Jefferson's screen blinked for a moment before he came back to face her, "my name is Jefferson. My function is to tend to Hector 365 days, 24/7. Simply, I'm his butler." The momentary black-out of Jefferson's screen was because Jefferson ran a quick background search of Valarie. What he found was surprising considering that Hector had rarely mentioned his mother and when he did, he spoke of only great things with a sad tone.

"A computer butler…" Valarie wondered out loud. She'd seen such a thing in movies, but never thought that it had been created in reality.

"I'd prefer AI; artificial intelligence. Or Jefferson if you'd like. I can adapt to any mannerism and conversation, Mrs. Haddock. How are you this morning?"

"I-I'm fine, _Jefferson_." Valarie said his name for the first time with uncertainty until she received a encouraging nod from Jefferson. Although, she was expecting its- er, his name to be Jarvis. "How are you?" Valarie returned the courtesy.

"I'm well, Mrs. Haddock. Thank you for your concern. Do you require assistance in any way?" Jefferson noted the mess that was Hector's room with a twitched eyebrow. It hadn't been thirteen hours since he'd last cleaned Hector's room.

Valarie didn't appear to notice Jefferson's miffed tone. "Well, if you can tell me why my son insist on living in his own filth, then I'll be grateful." She smiled up at him.

Jefferson eased the tension of his expression and returned the smile. "I'm afraid I can't help you in that department. Who knows what will truly coax Hector to clean his own room nowadays." The ceiling's tiles parted and Jefferson's arms tasked themselves by cleaning the rest of the room while Jefferson held the conversation.

"Anything sweet. Candy, to be more specific. Use that to bribe him and he'll be putty in your hands." Valarie reacted much easier despite Jefferson's newer additions coming from the ceiling.

"Ah, a wise strategy. As expected from his lovely mother."

"Thank you, Jefferson. I'm glad Hector has such a wonderful influence around him."

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Hector's Bedroom - 10:45 AM_

Hector never felt more rested in his life. Well, that's exaggerating. More like it's been awhile since he wanted to bury himself deeper into his covers, away from the world. But discipline reared its ugly head and Hector found himself sitting up and stretching like a cat. Once he opened his eyes, Hector was greeted by his mother talking to Jefferson and Solomon.

Hector blinked the drowsiness and shot off the bed, quickly making his bed and standing at alert. Ever since he was a teenager, Hector had an innate sense to never appear off-guard when Solomon was around him. Hector turned away from his bed and prepared to give his room a quick clean-up before Solomon noticed. He didn't know how long Solomon had been in his room, but Hector just got out of a restful sleep, he wasn't paying attention to the small details. Details like everybody in the room giving him quizzical stares.

A tingling feeling made Hector look up. "What're you all staring at?"

"Well, when one hops off their bed like its on fire and slaps it down, people might want to know what's the matter, Mr. Haddock." Jefferson stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Expecting such a comment from Jefferson, Hector frowned and turned his attention to Solomon. "Why are you here, Solomon?"

"Hector!"

Hector perked up and peered over to his mother for the outburst. He was only five feet away from her, why was she yelling? "Yes?"

"Don't call your father by his first name! I swear, with the disregard of your hygiene, manners, and moral, you're going to need a maternal figure around!"

Hector was about to sling a sarcastic remark, but then he delved into what exactly his mother said. His mask faltered as he stared at his mother with a blank expression, only hope in his eyes. "Wait- do you mean… y-you're coming back? You're staying?"

Valerie felt her heart tug at from the look in Hector's eyes. She turned to Solomon with a remorseful expression, silently asking for forgiveness for all the years following their wrongful divorce. Valerie wasn't just foolishly breaking ties with Solomon; she was also leaving Hector without a mother in any teenagers most crucial influential years.

Solomon gave her a reassuring nod. After her surprise arrival at the meeting yesterday, Solomon didn't put much thought into welcoming Valerie back. The rekindling wasn't easy for the two of them, mostly due to Valerie making it more difficult than it had to be.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Solomon's Office - Wednesday Afternoon - During Team Elite's Qualification Race_

"This- this is great! It's good to see you after all these years, Valerie, you look good- Well! You look well! Err, anyway, I'm sure Hector would be ecstatic to see you again too." It was the first time he'd seen his wife and Solomon couldn't help but have butterflies in his stomach. What he said in the conversation they were having would be critical if he wanted Valerie to get back into not only his life, but most importantly, Hector's.

"Can I get you any refreshments or food? Maybe you'd like to take a seat?" Solomon was currently sitting _in front_ of his own desk instead of behind it. Politely offering his favorite desk chair for his ex-wife that for some reason refuses to sit down and appear to have a guilt-ridden expression plastered onto her face. So far, only Solomon was speaking and trying to make casual conversation. On the way to his office from the conference room, Valerie didn't even open her mouth, only glanced at her ex-husband ever so often.

Solomon studied Valerie staring at the massive desk. Honestly, after the whole ordeal had passed and Valerie left him, Solomon felt disconnected from Valerie. Such feelings would be natural to happen following a break-up, but Solomon knew it was much more than that. He hadn't the slightest clue why the contents of the case affected her so deeply. But when he did find out that his own wife was _taken advantage_ of without her consent for the first time in their friendship and eventual marriage, it cut Solomon with a dagger of mistrust. The fact that he had to find out after his own failed case had left him in a limbo state as he served his time in jail.

The truth about HRT tower is that Solomon wasn't the only founder. The events that took place after Solomon was released included Gordon, Archibald, and Aslan Haddock, Solomon's father trying to get Solomon back on his feet for Hector's sake. Gordon settled to be the probation officer; the court wanted Solomon to be put on domestic violence watch, Archibald looked into a new tower that was for sale and finished other _personal_ tasks with his _family_, and Aslan bought the tower and then funded Solomon to make something of himself before it was too late.

With his friends and family backing him up, Solomon got to work and began rooting his position as Berk's racing company and #1 Battle Cross endorser. With Battle Cross being the only thing similar in Solomon and Hector's relationship, Solomon got his son right back on the saddle. Although Hector's career exploded into great success, Solomon could still feel the resentment coming off of Hector for the whole scandal and divorce. No amount of truth would change Hector's set mind. Solomon _messed up_ and paid the price. All Solomon's fault.

Solomon didn't even notice that his eyes were downcast until someone lifted his chin to peer up at the person. His eyes were greeted with Valerie's. With a resolute mindset, Solomon would apologize and beg Valerie to come back. For Hector's sake. Just as Solomon was about to speak, Valerie started first.

"I hope you can forgive me, Solomon. I shouldn't have left you two behind on the risky off chance you actually committed rape. Especially when you and I both know that you don't have a bad bone in your body…"

For the second time today, Solomon was caught off-guard. "Why?" The question spoke levels. Not even Solomon knew what exactly he was asking. Something coaxed Solomon to stand up and face Valerie. His thought process had him thinking that he was at fault for the last four years. During that time, Solomon knew he managed to alienate from his son and purposely bury himself in work to distance away from the failed bonding of father and son.

Valerie tilted her head up and her face was showing every bit of resist the urge to look in his eyes. But she "My deep past reared its ugly head. And I let it cloud my sense of judgment. I hope you can forgive-"

"There's no need to ask for forgiveness, Valarie-"

"Solomon, please, I haven't exactly been Mother of the Year for these past years-"

"Valerie… just don't leave again. In your absence, I haven't been the best parent either. Just leave the past where it is, in the past. Not just for our relationship, but for Hector's sake. I fear the outcome of our mistakes have _damaged_ him."

Valarie nodded before sharply jerking her full attention to Solomon. "'Damaged'? What happened to Hector?!" Valerie's eyes widened with concern.

Solomon paled. He was never good at dealing with heavy subjects, always hopeful that Valarie, Gordon, and/or Archibald were nearby in such situations. And now Solomon just blabbed out a serious topic at the wrong time. As he carefully thought of the next words that would leave his mouth, he frowned. That action caused Valarie's nerves to go into overdrive. Solomon saw this and quickly gathered himself.

"It's nothing life-threatening, Valarie! He's just _distanced _himself from those around him. Become less social around company." Solomon was sugar-coating it and he knew it. Hector practically pissed almost everyone off as a first impression. But with the type of mother that Valarie is, maybe a little light lie wouldn't hurt. Especially how events have been unfolding around the Tower, including a personal failure on Solomon's part that could very well ruin his family. _Breathe, Solomon. You still have until the end of the Championship…_ Solomon eased his mind of the unneeded stress.

Valarie could make sense of what Solomon was telling her. She'd witnessed the off putting behavior her son had earlier that day. Although Solomon had nothing urgent to tell her about Hector's changes over the last few years, Valarie still worried. And the constant jabs of guilt weren't helping her unrest conscience. "I don't know if my coming back is a good thing or not…" Valarie muttered to herself. "It might be too late-"

Solomon was about to interject, but then the doors to his office flew open.

"Now just stop that kind of talk, Valarie!"

Valarie looked up and saw Gordon push open the doors. He looked a little mad, but had a tinge of concern in his veteran eyes.

Gordon walked right up to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've already got to put up with these two Haddocks walking around sulking. If I lose your sunshine, I'll be swallowed up by their negative attitudes! So chin up and go make them happy goofy goobers already. That's an order!"

Valarie smiled to herself before giving Gordon a dull look. "Did the most feared commissioner of Berk just say 'happy goofy goobers' in an order?"

"These are dark times."

Valarie's straight face broke out into a massive grin before pulling Gordon into a loving hug. "I've missed your silly bluntness, Gordon!"

"_Silly_?" Gordon growled, but then wrapped his arms around the brunette with a grin.

"Oh stop growling!" Valarie laughed at her old friend.

Solomon smiled at the scene, but then his eyebrow twitched. "How did you know what kind of talking Valarie was saying, Gordon?"

Gordon tensed.

Solomon noticed and peered over to his office phone. There was a light blinking, signaling that Gordon had been listening in the whole time.

"Well, look at the time. Valarie! Let's go down to the Dining Room and have some, er, _food_. Maybe even catch up!" Gordon bolted out of the office before he got a deduction in his pay, Valarie in tow.

Solomon shook his head and turned to shut off his phone. Then he walked around his desk to log out of his computer. Smoothing a hand over his hair, Solomon took a moment to set himself before he started for the Dining Room as well for a meal.

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Thursday Morning - Hallways Leading to the Dining Room_

Team Elite woke up at 7AM sharp, ate breakfast, showered, and suited up for early morning combat training. As they leisurely ventured down the hallway to the elevator that would lead down to the garage, the three male members conversed amongst themselves, congratulating their MVP of the first race.

"I got to admit, Charlie, you had a great run yesterday." Virgil sent Charlie an approving nod. He, like the rest of his teammates, wore his suit _and_ helmet. Much like Night Fury's false accusation, Team Elite went incognito. They discarded their names and used their racing titles. Their little parade they made at the airport last time was appreciated by the island of Berk and left the staff and other patrons anything but amused. Now at the Tower, the members of Bog Isle's racing team only truly relaxed when they were in the locker rooms and their own rooms, spaces where there was a guarantee of no camera or recording devices.

"Well, thanks, Virgil. I'm glad you can humble yourself and compliment my awesomeness." Charlie started chuckling when he received a dull look from Virgil. He only jumped slightly when a large glove patted his shoulder. He peered over and saw Joel smiling down at him.

"Fast on and off the track huh, Charlie?" Joel joked, a massive grin breaking onto his face.

Virgil held his fist up to his mouth. "Aw man! I felt that from here! HA!" Virgil joined Joel in laughing at Charlie's expense.

Charlie sent them both an uncharacteristic glare. "_Hilarious_."

Charlie, Joel, and Virgil perked up when they heard their captain giggling a few paces behind them.

Cameron felt the tension and all eyes on her. "What? I can't laugh with you guys?"

Charlie jammed his hands into his pockets and turned to half-walk half-run down the rest of the hallway, shouldering past Virgil and Joel.

"You can do whatever you want, Princess. We wouldn't want to reprimanded by the Queen." Virgil shrugged and continue walking down the hall.

Joel gave him a look, but resumed walking to catch up. "Come on, Virgil, it's been weeks. Cameron's been apologizing ever since-"

Virgil peered over to Joel with a bored look. "I'm not keeping you prisoner, Joel. If you want to hang out with her, go ahead. I'm not stopping you or Charlie."

"You know it won't be the same without you there. I mean, you've been her friend longer than Charlie and I-"

"What's your point? Yes, I've known Cameron since we were kids, but so what?" Virgil stopped walking, halting Joel as well, and turned towards him with an unreadable expression. "Let me tell you a story. Its about two best friends, one a boy and the other a girl. The girl was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, but with a spitfire attitude towards her privileges. The boy was just the same, but obeyed his parents. What would you say if I told you that these two weren't best friends at first, but were arranged without their say? I don't like Cameron as a friend. I tolerate her because that was what was asked of me. For sake of my parent's company.

"After I was assigned to Cameron, she and I attempted to acquaint each other. I stress the word _attempt_. Long story short, Cameron managed to put the blame on me every chance she got and I've had to take the fall because of her 'find oneself' adventures. Now stop making me out to be the bad guy here. Cameron isn't the spunky naïve girl you and Charlie make her out to be." Virgil frowned and briskly turned to continue down the hallway.

Joel couldn't tell if Virgil was telling the truth or not. The bitter tone of his voice was misleading. Nonetheless, Joel slumped hi shoulders and went after Virgil, prepared to continue acting the peacemaker.

Cameron looked down at the floor. The weeks following her recovery were miserable. Her mother increased security on her, going as far as to give her a group of guards, her friends ignored and avoided her, and the role of captain that represented the whole Isle of Bog hovering over her head wasn't helping. Cameron's grades shot back up to her mother's desired GPA and the training was exemplary, but her mother was still wary of her.

_CHINK!_

A projectile embedded itself into the wall an inch in front of Cameron's head.

Cameron instinctively started for a crouch before taking in the details of the thrown object. But before she could lower herself, someone's hands came like a blur and gripped her throat. "Ugh!" Cameron's hands flew towards her neck where her assaulter was gripping tightly. But as seconds passed and oxygen left her system, Cameron knew she needed a effective plan. And fast.

As per orders of the contract every team signed before coming into the HRT Tower, every racer was forbidden to have their battle suits online outside of the racetrack. It was the usual security measure so Cameron hadn't thought much of it when she and her team signed in. But now that said security failed to let a hit-man inside the Tower, Cameron couldn't resist with the help of her Timberjack armor.

"For a captain, you were easy to disable…"

Cameron's eyes flashed in anger. Underestimating her abilities was the only thing that got Cameron hot under the collar. For a moment, Cameron truly believed that it was Night Fury that snuck up on her. In her position, Cameron's head was forced to look upward towards the ceiling due to the attacker's thumbs pressing up her chin. Cameron grabbed hold of Night Fury's forearms and jerked her head down to glare at him.

"_No…_"

It wasn't Night Fury. Someone a lot more worse in Cameron's book. Cameron was starting to wish it was Night Fury now.

Ashley Hofferson, aka Nadder, was currently staring directly back at Cameron with her armor on. Minus the helmet, obviously. The armor was different from how Cameron remembered, but Ash's fearsome determined expression was all too familiar.

Cameron squeaked as her grip loosened from Ash's wrists. Her arms went slack as she tried to untangle her own tongue.

"Now this is how I see it…" Ash lowered Cameron back down to her feet, but replaced her hands with her elbow. Then Ash continued. "Your team targeted, took down, and continuously jumped my partner, Zippleback, yesterday afternoon. I don't know about you, but that _really_ pissed me off. But hey, here's a thought. Maybe they were just following orders. Because if they didn't, their captain might beat them within an inch of their lives. Just a thought from personal experience. So I decided to show mercy, although they don't deserve it, and hold their captain responsible for their actions…"

Ash reached over and wrenched her dagger from the wall.

From inside her helmet, Cameron's widened eyes were following the intimidating weapon. Ash's elbow pressing her against the wall was the only thing keeping Cameron's body from racking of disturbed nerves. She'd never seen the Ash so cold and ruthless before. Ash's steely eyes were unsettling.

Ash couldn't see Timberjack's eyes, but she did note the captain's head following the golden dagger. A bark of bitter laughter came from Ash. "Do you honestly think I'm just going to gut you and walk away?" Skepticism was plastered on Nadder's face.

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief in her helmet, but was still wary. While Cameron hoped with all of her might that Ash was just joking with her, she knew well enough that Ash couldn't have known of Timberjack, the captain of Team Elite. And that helpful piece of information would surely be appreciated right now. If only Cameron could take off her Timberjack helmet and reveal herself-

"No, I'm going to pound you into the walls… the carpet… hell, even the ceiling just for good measure." Ash forced a smile onto her face as she clipped her dagger back onto her armor's magnetic belt. "Just a punishment- no, a valuable lesson for you to remember next time you want to go after anybody but me. The name's Ash Hofferson, aka Nadder of Team HRT, got it memorized?!" Ash took Timberjack and threw her body down the hall like a rag doll.

Timberjack's back hit the wall before she fell down in a heap. While Timberjack's battle suit might've been powered down, the force of the throw told Cameron that Nadder's suit was in business. Cameron got up to a crouch, faltered, and tried to meekly crawl away. Even if the situation screamed she was about to get her ass handed to her on a silver platter, there was no way that Cameron could bring herself to fight Ash. "Ah!"

Ash forcefully pulled Timberjack back. "Get back here, _captain_! You captains can dish it out, but can't take it?!"

Cameron clawed at the carpet floor, frantically trying to get away from her enraged idol.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Racetrack Control Console - Thursday Morning - Day of the 2__nd__ Race_

"I don't care how many times I've already said this; I hate this place." Virgil just got finished with the verbal password for the process of rearranging the racetrack's settings. Muttering curses, Virgil stepped out of line so Joel and Charlie could go.

Joel gave the control console a dull look before stating the mandatory password.

"Night Fury is harder, better, faster, and stronger than I'll ever be in this competition. Thank you, Night Fury, for allowing lowly me to race on your home track…"

"_Password accepted. Welcome to my track, hopeful target._" The computer responded.

Joel shuffled to the assigned waiting area and waited along with Virgil for Charlie to hurry with his turn. "Isn't there some kind of rule against patronizing other racers?"

"Even if there was, who would take it up against Night Fury?" Virgil snorted.

"…thank you, Night Fury, for allowing lowly-" Charlie was almost done, but he stopped himself when he saw the reflection off the well-polished monitor screen. He twisted himself around and paled at what he thought was just a trick of the light. "Cameron- Timberjack!"

Virgil and Joel lazily regarded the entrance to the racetrack to see what the commotion was. Witnessing the haggard state that their captain was in, Joel and Charlie jumped up first and ran to her.

Virgil's feet were planted onto the ground as he watched Timberjack fall backwards from exhaustion.

"_Shit…_"

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Uni-sex Locker Room - Thursday Afternoon - 2__nd__ Race_

"Alright, wake up, people! Shake it off or slap yourselves, ya zombies! First off, Ronnie, Ash and Ronnie, after you apply your make-up and suit up, install three tanks of boost onto your 420s! Stewart and Teddy, tell your onboard computers to convert all power to your offensive and long-range weapons! When you all are done, bring it in for some charming words of encouragement from your beloved captain! Move!" Hector barked orders out left to right before he got to work adjusting his 520 for the different setting of the racetrack today.

Tuning out Hector's daily bullshit pep, Ash sent him a weak glare and shuffled into the locker room quicker than usual. Once she got to the sink, Ash tore off her gloves and turned the sink faucet on high. Cold. The moment her hands went under the freezing water, Ash slumped her tense shoulders and relaxed. She only jumped slightly when Ronnie spoke up right behind her.

"Why are your knuckles so bloody?" Ronnie nodded at Ash's hands as she tied her hair up.

_Because I just spontaneously beat the crap out of another captain. _Ash shook her head. After the events of last month, Ash would've thought she'd gotten smarter and less rash. _Old habits die hard…_ She thought with a huff before turning off the water. "We're on speaking terms again?" Ash yanked a paper towel and started drying her hands, giving Ronnie a skeptical look.

Ronnie set her jaw and still waited for an answer. She was still irked by Ash, but she wouldn't stoop down to some shallow teenager and give her the cold shoulder. And maybe there was a sliver of care for her partner. Said worry curtly replaced by self-annoyance.

Ash winced when she rubbed her knuckles against the rough towel. After the little jab of pain, Ash had trouble deciding whether she should steel herself or just tell Ronnie like every of instance she did something stupid. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Cut the 'You're beneath me because I'm Hector' act and just tell me."

Tossing the used towel away, Ash palmed the sink top and hunched over. She looked up at the mirror, her own reflection, and then finally settling on Ronnie. "I- I got angry and fought the captain of Team Elite."

Ronnie stared at Ash's reflection for a moment before turning to the door. "Fine, don't tell me." She shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

_CRASH!_

"Ugh!" Ash reeled her uncovered fist back from the shattered mirror. Ash knew exactly why Ronnie dismissed her so easily. Ash would've with such a vague answer. _Why didn't I just tell her the whole story- Ah! _Ash peered down at her profusely bleeding knuckles. "…no matter what I do, I always ending up messing it up!" Jerking her forearm downwards, Ash destroyed the sink, ripping the porcelain off the wall.

Water sprayed from the pipes onto Ash, causing the enflamed blonde to lash out on the rest of the locker room. Glass, porcelain, torn metal from lockers went flying as Ash raged. _First the contract! _Ash elbowed the line of mirrors. _Then Daddy! _Ash axe-kicked the remaining toilets. _And now my partner! My only real friend!_ Ash thought bitterly as she hacked and slashed the lockers with her daggers like an instinctual animal.

Even with her nerves skyrocketing and her mind on override, Ash managed to find one scapegoat other than herself.

_Hector Haddock…_

_I've dreamed of meeting him and this is what I get?! Everything taken away as I gradually become his hapless fan girl._ Ash ground her teeth at the very thought of him. _To be trained by my idol… oh goody!_ Ash straightened from her banshee crouch with her eyes still downcast. Every bone in her body wanted to attack Hector with absolutely everything she had, coming back up to fight again after getting knocked down, just to outlet the bottled fury.

Ash's shoulders slumped slightly when a clear view of the consequences came to mind. Committing homicide on Hector would most definitely get her bankrupt and incarcerated for life.

Ash froze.

_Whoa! Where did that come from? I don't like the guy, but now I'm thinking of killing him? _It was then that Ash took a good look around her. The locker room was trashed, beyond repairing, her battle suit read 37% power remaining from when it was fully charger earlier that morning, and her hands weren't so great either. Ash never knew she had such an ugly side of her. She didn't like it.

Shaking her head, Ash made a reminder to steer clear of Hector for her own sake. There was a line now. And Ash wanted to get back on the other side. How she used to be.

**Xx-xXx-xX**

_Meanwhile in the Men's Locker Room…_

Yesterday, for the first race, the track was set to tarmac. Today, its set for dirt. While the tires and suspension on the Night Fury-520 readjusted themselves to off-road, with Jefferson's assistance, Hector went into the locker room for a quick shower before locking up. His mother insisted on him taking a mandatory shower before and after every race. Or else. Hector knew exactly what the latter meant and he had no interest in disobeying his _scary_ mother.

Hector nodded at the slightly stunned male teammates before picking out a random locker before undressing.

Teddy shook his uneasiness away and shuffled towards the already running shower heads. Rarely, close to never, has Hector ever taken a shower when Stewart and Teddy were in the locker room. Teddy just guessed that Hector was too high and mighty to shower with his lower-ranking teammates.

Stewart was already on edge due to the race, now he had to deal with a surprise _evaluation _from his captain. Stewart turned away from his captain and walked away before he made a awkward moment of watching his captain undress with suspicion.

Two minutes into their separate showers, Hector came in and got under his own showerhead. Not even noticing Stewart's dejected frown and Teddy face-palming, Hector started setting the temperature to his desired heat. "Here's the plan: you two and I are going to be the diversion in this race. I'll explain the whole strategy before we race, but I can tell you this; you two are essential to this plan. Neither Ash or Ronnie can do this part because of their close-ranged combat styles and due to my plans for them. While, yes, you guys have swords and chains, I'm going to need back-up for this one." Hector wet his hair before applying shampoo.

"Why not just tell us now?" Teddy lather body wash onto his hand towel.

"Because I said so. Any more questions?"

"_Not if you're not going to answer any of them…_"Teddy muttered before finishing his shower.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Geez!" Teddy got his towel and stormed out of the shower area.

"Hmm. Stewart, what's with Teddy?"

Stewart cursed the whole alphabet, annoyed at Teddy for leaving him with their odd, yet dangerous, captain. "I don't know. Must be pre-race nerves."

"If you say so. By the way, I need a favor."

Stewart furrowed his eyebrows at this. "What?"

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Racetrack - Thursday Afternoon - Start of the 2__nd__ Race!_

The race track had been set for dirt and the teams' were arranged from yesterday. Team HRT was still in the middle, Team Elite was in front, and Team Mercenary were in the back.

Most speculated, more like complained, about the home team getting the disadvantage in the second race of the Championship.

But for the actual captain, Night Fury couldn't have been more grateful for the position his team was in. He scanned the area around him as the finishing preparations were being dealt with.

On his right, Nadder went through the motions of pumping herself up. And to his left, Zippleback was off her bike and stretching. At the far end of both sides, Gronckle and Nightmare nodded back at him, fully ready relay their orders the instant the race started. _Good. If everything goes right, this will be fun…_

In the back, Team Mercenary's captain was pissed off by his team. Red Death wouldn't be surprised if Drake could smell the alcohol from The Box up-top. Pre-race training was a no-go due to Red Death having to find his team. Exterminator, Thunder drum, and Murderous were all cooped up into some random bar on 3rd Street partying like they were college frat boys. The real kicker? They had been there since the end of the race yesterday. And their assigned credit cards were beyond help.

"Wake up, you dumb-asses!" Red Death side-kicked the nearest team member.

Murderous barked out a complaint. "Stop yelling, man. Making me head spin- BLEUGH!" Murderous threw up inside his helmet. A few moments later of dealing with his own vomit in a helmet, Murderous starting howling in laughter. Eventually falling off his bike and emptying his helmet.

Exterminator and Thunder drum started laughing too.

"Chill out, Death. Why're you riding the crimson wave anyway?" Exterminator snorted.

"Because my team went full retard! You never go FULL RETARD!"

Team Mercenary groaned and complained at the loud outburst ringing in their helmets.

In the front, the three members of Team Elite knew they shouldn't even be on the track right now. But it wasn't up to them. Their combined allowance couldn't possibly make a dent in the fine that would follow if they opted out the 2nd race in the event. They could only take Timberjack to the hospital for a half-assed treatment before the race was underway. And they had to deal with all of this due to the inconvenient disappearance of the Queen, the mayor of Bog Isle.

"Are you okay, Cam?" Charlie leaned over and ever-so gently nudged his captain.

Timberjack was mute. She'd been this way ever since she collapsed in front of her team mates.

Her silence jabbed Charlie, but he soon got back into position with a determined resolve to win the race as soon as possibly so Cameron didn't have to spend another moment on the track with her current condition.

All teams, safe for Team Mercenary, readied themselves as the starting lights starting counting down.

_WHITE…_

_YELLOW…_

_YELLOW…_

_YELLOW-_

_YELLOW!_

_GREEN!_

"NOW!" Night Fury launched his forearm spikes at Timberjack, dispatching the captain. Nightmare's fire hose spooled for half a second before a roar of flames engulfed the rest of Team Elite. And Gronckle twisted fully around on his seat, faced Team Mercenary, and took aim with both very intimidating-looking barrels. Gronckle started his onslaught of heavy bean-bags, a appropriate substitute for live ammo.

Timberjack flew off her bike from the launched attack of Night Fury, Team Elite couldn't make out what was in front or even around them, and Team Mercenary fell backwards from the surprise attack and due to their perception being thrown off by their hang-over.

Nadder and Zippleback veered off to the side away from the flames and gained the lead for the race. While Zippleback raced at full speed, Nadder lagged behind as the defense partner. The two light-class hadn't received any orders from their captain besides the obvious. Don't look back, just win the race. But Ash stayed behind on her own accord. She'd be damned if Zippleback got attacked on her watch.

Nightmare and Gronckle stopped their continuous attack at the same time and raced after Zippleback and Nadder to provide their support.

Team Elite might've been freed by their fiery entrapment, but they were still stunned by how easily Timberjack was taken down. Typhoomerang and Boneknapper started to dismount their bikes, but a bark from their vice-captain made them freeze.

"Get back on your bikes and race! GO!" Skrill yelled at the two.

"Are you crazy?! Do you see those spikes on her back?!"

"Yeah, she's not even moving-"

"Go before I hold you responsible for throwing the race for Team Elite! I'll take care of the captain! You two try and get us some points before it's too late!" Skrill rolled up on his bike to Timberjack. Then he dismounted and clasped Timberjack onto his back. Skrill turned back to his bike and noticed Boneknapper and Typhoomerang still there. "GO, YOU IDIOTS! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Boneknapper jumped and peeled out.

Typhoomerang's aura still held defiance.

"I'm not going to repeat myself-"

"Just make sure she's okay, alright?! You might have some kind of vendetta on her, but just do me that favor. For a friend." Typhoomerang's fists were clenched around his handlebars as he faced forward.

"Yeah. Sure." Skrill humored the scout.

"Thanks." Typhoomerang tore away after Boneknapper.

Skrill let out a tired sigh. "Why do I always have to pick up your slack…" Getting on his bike, Skrill made sure Timberjack's armor was magnetically attached to his back.

"_Sorry_." A meek reply came from Timberjack.

"Great, now I feel like a jerk." Skrill started his bike and went after his team.

As the rest his team chased after Team Elite, Night Fury gave his last orders to Gronckle and Nightmare to defend Nadder and Zippleback at all costs. Then he got off his Night Fury-520 and turned to face Team Mercenary. He smirked as he unclipped his newly-designed metallic black and electric-blue Eskrimas from his magnetic belt.

When they had charged for their attack, he had been amused. Amused that they were so arrogant as to believe that mere jarheads, even working together, could ever hope to so much as inconvenience a captain. Night Fury rolled his shoulders from where he stood, waiting for the whole racing team of Suoredrum to come at him. Teeth bared.

Night Fury immediately went into offense mode. "COME ON!"

**(A/N In all seriousness, what would you guys say if I told you that Hector is only five foot 4 inches tall? Ash standing taller than him?**

**Readers: XDDD**

**Reviewers: XDDDD**

**Equinox: XD**

**RAGE: *Snickers***

**Equinox: "Alright, I made you guys at least smile right? Down to business. I'm just going to stop pleading Hector's case. Like Jefferson, I'm beginning to think it's useless. Anyway, if you want a back-story for any of the other characters in this story, just ask. I already have it written down for just the occasion. Secondly, I want you all to know that I'm not a 'Super-Author' and that this story is not being held hostage until the reviews reach my quota. The former is about my still lacking skills to write long winded chapters that'll keep everyone's interest **_**while**_** having said story flawless of any grammar abnormalities. HA That was a big word for me! *Pats on back* …I'm hopeless. XD**

"**The latter is due to the fact that I haven't updated in two weeks. More or less. I don't wait to update this story until I get *insert random review amount here* number of reviews. You just haven't seen a chapter for two reasons: I'm incredibly lazy and I needed to bring full focus to the upcoming tests for the next few months. Because, well, look at like this: Spend precious hours outputting imagination for a story that you won't ever get paid for or study for a career where you can love what you do and might be able to pay for your life? Simple, right? **

"**Don't get me wrong, I love writing for you guys and the FF community, bringing a smile to everyone's face, but I need to make this executive decision. 'Eh, I got more free time to breath. I'll update this story.' -That's how it's going to be now. Now this doesn't mean I'll hang up the epic cape and stop updating all together. No, no. I'll still update weekly, but I think we all know that this story is coming to its end, right? You know what? I didn't even have to tell you guys any of this^. I could've just updated and been 'Ignorance is Bliss' or something like that. But I'm telling you for courtesy and to calm the torches & pitchforks."**

**Laters.**


End file.
